Polos Opuestos
by Ichigo Snape
Summary: Danny Fenton, no es una chica normal, se volvio mitad fantasma, también conocido como "Halfa" con el nombre de "Danny Phantom", la heroína de Amity Park. Sin embargo, esto no la exenta de los problemas que una chica adolescente debe de enfretarse a diario. Conocerá a alguien que es igual a ella, no solamente en la cuestion Halfa. Fem-Danny. (anteriormente ¿Amor u Odio?)
1. Conociendose

Ya iba de camino de regreso a casa en su scooter motorizado, feliz de que finalmente lograría llegar antes de su toque de queda y no se metería en problemas por romperlo. No tendría estos problemas si no fuera porque tenía cosas "más importante que hacer" o como le solía decir a sus padres "cosas que hacer después de clases" o "actividades extracurriculares"; y eso se podía traducir a: Cacería de fantasmas.

Daniela "Danny" Fenton no era una chica normal de 14 años; para empezar no tenía una familia normal: sus padres eran unos "estrafalarios" cazadores de fantasma llamados Jack y Maddie Fenton. Su hermana mayor Jasmine "Jazz" a pesar de tener 16 años era mucho más madura que sus padres, aunque también era una sabelotodo prepotente y presumida (como ella solía pensar) y que siempre trata de entenderla usando la psicología. Bueno, eso era con respecto a su familia. Pero en cuanto a ella… Era una chica común y corriente hasta que un día entró a portal fantasma de sus padres para revisarlo y tuvo un accidente trayendo como consecuencia que se volviera mitad fantasma. Si, su vida no era nada normal.

Ya estaba a unos metros de su casa y trataba de acelerar más su scooter.

—¡Por fin! Estoy llegando a casa a la hora, no hay fantasmas que me distraigan ni que me impidan llegar a las 10 —exclamó Danny, revisando su reloj digital. Eran 9:57 p.m.

Pero de pronto, un humo azul salió de su boca: su sentido fantasma. Revisó el cielo y vio tres buitres volando sobre la ciudad y revisando las casas.

—Tal parece que no ¡Going Ghost! —exclamó ocultándose detrás de un auto y transformándose en su alter ego fantasma Danny Phantom y volando hacia donde estaban las aves —. Pareciera como si estuvieran perdidos ¿no hay forma de que se vayan por donde vinieron? —le preguntó Danny a los buitres.

—¡Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos, Chica Fantasma! —contestó uno de ellos, el cual parecía ser el líder.

Las tres aves se alejaron de Phantom y entraron a un autobús vacío. Los siguió vio que estaban discutiendo.

—Hemos estado dando vueltas por este pueblo por horas, estuviéramos llegando a Florida. Pide indicaciones —dijo un buitre con lentes oscuros

—Yo sé a dónde vamos —dijo el primer buitre

—Claro que no ¡Pregúntale! —exclamó un tercero señalando a Danny

—¿Preguntarme qué?

Las aves únicamente salieron del autobús y Danny los siguió hasta que uno de ellos soltó un suspiro y se le acercó.

—Estamos en una misión de búsqueda y destrucción. ¿Podrías ayudarnos a encontrar a este sujeto que debemos aniquilar? —y le mostró un pedazo de fotografía en la cual mostraba a…

—¿Papá? —exclamó sorprendida Danny

—¿Ves? Te dije que sabía dónde encontrarlo

Danny peleó contra los buitres y logro hacer que se fueran de Amity Park haciendo que por el camino soltaran la fotografía de su padre y ella lo atrapó al vuelo; no pudo sacar conjeturas porque por desgracia ya iba tarde de regreso a casa. Llegó lo más rápido que pudo y abrió la puerta lo más silencioso posible, pero sus padres ya la estaban esperando del otro lado con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—Tarde de nuevo, jovencita —dijo su padre con un tono de voz muy serio

—Rayos

Sus padres le indicaron que se sentara en el sillón cerca de su Jazz, quien estaba sumergida en su lectura, pero ponía atención en la conversación de su familia.

—Danny esto se está volviendo un problema —dijo Maddie—. Constantemente llegas tarde a casa

—Reduces tus quehaceres —dijo Jack, mientras revisaba un tanque

—Tus calificaciones han bajado

—Reduces tus quehaceres

—Ya dijiste lo de los quehaceres —aclaró Danny a su padre

—Lo sé, pero cuando tú no los haces yo debo hacerlos

—Miren, estoy bajo mucha presión. No saben lo difícil que es ser una niña hoy en día

—Por favor Danny, es la excusa más vieja que hay. No estás pasando por nada diferente a cuando tu padre y yo tuvimos que pasar cuando teníamos tu edad —mientras Maddie decía eso, el brazo de Danny se volvió intangible inconscientemente y atravesó el brazo del sillón. Danny tuvo que moverse rápido para que nadie de su familia lo notara.

—Yo creo que **sí es diferente** —susurró más para sí misma que para los demás

Cuando Danny pensó que esto no podría ser peor, Jazz intervino con sus dotes de "psicóloga entrometida" haciendo que a su padre le diera una idea. De su bolsillo sacó lo parecía ser una invitación a una reunión estudiantil.

—Vendrán a nuestra reunión de la Universidad

—Puedo… —dijo Danny boquiabierta

—¿Wisconsin? —exclamó Jazz, tampoco sin podérselo creer

—Claro, mi viejo amigo Vlad dará una fiesta. Podemos usar la Súper Camioneta para que toda la familia pueda ir, podrán saber más sobre mi y su madre en nuestros días de escuela. Y mientras conduzco podemos hablar sobre fantasmas.

Las hermanas Fenton no estaban muy convencidas con el viaje, pero al parecer no tenían otra opción más que ir.

Al día siguiente muy temprano, los Fenton empacaron y subieron todo a la Súper Camioneta iniciando su viaje por carretera hasta Madison, Wisconsin.

—¿Cómo es que pasó esto? —dijo Jazz a Danny, estando algo apretadas en la parte de atrás del vehículo—. Tú holgazaneas y yo tengo que estar cuatro días metida en la Súper Camioneta Fenton

—Pues disculpa por no tener una "vida perfecta" como la tuya —respondió Danny, claramente molesta

—Pues deberías de empezar a tomar más seriedad a tus deberes y así evitarías meterte en problemas

—¿Por qué no mejor te metes en **tus** cosas y yo me meto en las **mías**

A Jazz no le hizo ni pizca de gracia de como se comporto su hermanita con ella, pero decidió estancar el tema.

El viaje en carretera si fue más pesado de lo que Danny esperaba, pero al menos al día siguiente al fin llegarían al hogar del dichoso Vlad Masters. Se detuvieron en una estación de autoservicio y Danny entró a buscar al menos una historieta con la cual seguir entreteniéndose en el camino. Revisó todas las que había, pero la mayoría eran de moda y de negocios, estuvo por irse cuando algo llamó su atención; pensó que fue su imaginación, pero no, una de las revistas si tenía escrito el nombre del viejo amigo de Universidad de su papá.

Tomó la revista y revisó el índice. Vio que había un artículo sobre el sujeto y decidió echar un vistazo para darse una idea de qué tipo de persona era el Sr. Masters. En cuanto encontró el artículo lo primero que vio fue una fotografía del susodicho; para ser de la edad de sus padres se veía un poco más joven a pesar de tener el cabello platinado y en una elegante cola de caballo, una sencilla barba y bien cuidada y sus ojos… Danny no supo porque pero le parecieron hermosos los ojos azul oscuro del hombre.

—¿Danny, encontraste algo interesante? —la llamó Jazz. Su hermana llegó por detrás y se sorprendió de ver a su hermana parada sin moverse—. ¿Danny? —pasó su mano enfrente del rostro de su hermana y nada. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en las manos y el artículo que estaba leyendo—. No puedo creer que papá y mamá sean amigos de alguien billonario como él ¿no crees? —levantó la mirada y vio que su hermana estaba como en trance.

Le quito la revista de las manos y con ella le pegó en la cabeza para despertarla.

—¿Y eso cómo por qué? —reclamó Danny, sobándose la cabeza

—Para que despiertes. Por cierto —extendió la revista mostrando la foto de Masters y con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro—. ¿No crees que es algo mayor para ti? —comentó Jazz con un claro tono de burla.

—¡Jazz! ¿Por qué dices eso? —exclamó la azabache sintiendo su rostro rojo a más no poder

—Oh, por nada… enamoradiza —le regreso la revista y se fue dejando abochornada a Danny

La halfa soltó un suspiro de fastidio y dejó la revista donde estaba, regresando a la Súper Camioneta de mal humor.

—Danny ¿estás bien? —preguntó Maddie, algo preocupada

—No te preocupes mamá, ella estará mejor cuando lleguemos con el Sr. Masters —respondió Jazz con un tono de burla haciendo que su hermana se sonrojara más y se hundiera en su asiento a causa de la vergüenza—. Por cierto papá, creo que a Danny le encantaría escuchar algunas historias sobre ti y el Sr. Masters —dijo Jazz con un tono de malicia que solamente su hermanita pudo notar.

«Ya entendí que te estás desquitando… Graciosa» pensó a Danny con amargura y sonrojándose más, si es que era posible.

—¡Claro! En la Universidad él era mi mejor amigo. Compañeros de habitación y laboratorio, hacíamos todo juntos. Hasta que el destino hizo de las suyas y afectó el rostro de Vlad.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Danny acomodándose en su asiento, sin disimular su sorpresa y curiosidad.

—Pues en la Universidad creamos nuestro primer Proto-Portal el cual nos daría la primera oportunidad de abrir las puertas al mundo fantasmal. Sin embargo, tuvimos unos pequeños problemas…

—¿Qué tan pequeños?

—Tu padre no se dio cuenta de que los cálculos estaban mal y activo el portal —respondió Maddie soltando un leve suspiro—. Y a causa de eso el Proto-Portal dejó escapar un rayo de plasma que le dio a Vlad de lleno en la cara.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron las hermanas Fenton a la vez

—Tuvieron que hospitalizarlo ya que comenzó a tener un severo caso de Ecto-Acto y lo devastó. Eso acabó con su vida social —dijo Jack con un claro tono de culpa—. No hemos hablado desde ese día; la buena noticia es que después de todos estos años finalmente me ha personado —opinó con un tono un poco más optimista.

Tanto Jazz como Danny no estaban muy convencidas con lo que dijo su padre respecto a lo del accidente, puesto que les parecía extraño que después de todos esos años de silencio finalmente el Sr. Masters volviera a estar en contacto con su padre.

Su padre siguió conduciendo por media hora más hasta que llamó la atención de sus hijas.

—¡Ahí está, el hogar de Vladdie!

Las hermanas se colocaron entre los asientos de sus padres y se sorprendieron de ver el lugar. ¿De verdad el Sr. Masters vivía en un castillo?

—Se ve que es alguien que no repara en gastos —comentó Jazz

Danny seguía mirando el castillo con asombro y sin poner atención a lo que decía Jazz. Llegaron y Jack estaciono la Súper Camioneta casi enfrente de la entrada. Los Fenton bajaron, pero Danny se rezagó un poco puesto que le daba pena presentarse ante el Sr. Masters con esa apariencia. Su madre se dio cuenta que faltaba su hija, así que regresó al vehículo y la vio todavía sentada en el asiento pero con la puerta abierta.

—Cariño ¿sucede algo?

—No, nada. Estoy bien —respondió Danny con prisa y de un salto bajó de la Camioneta

«Que extraño, nunca la había visto así» pensó Maddie acercándose a su familia

—¿Qué estaban haciendo? —preguntó Jack, casi a punto de tocar el timbre

—Nada —respondieron madre e hija

Jack se encogió de hombros y estuvo a punto de tocar el timbre, pero de pronto la puerta se abrió y dejó paso al anfitrión.

En cualquier momento llegarían, los Fenton serían sus "invitados de honor", pero más que nadie Jack Fenton. Estaba parado frente a la ventana de su inmenso castillo esperando a que la familia llegara. Después de veinte años, finalmente pondría en acción su plan para vengarse de Jack y quedarse con Maddie; aún seguía molesto con el gordo de Jack puesto que después del accidente lo abandonó en un hospital y para ser el colmo se casó con el amor de su vida y tuvo dos hijas.

«Maddie debería de ser mi esposa y esas niñas mis hijas» pensaba con odio y rencor Vlad Masters

De pronto, sintió una energía fantasmagórica que no conocía, miró por detrás de él y por todo el vestíbulo pero la energía no se sentía dentro de su hogar sino de afuera.

—¿Quién será ese fantasma? —se preguntó en voz alta

Entonces sintió la energía acercarse más y más hacia el castillo, volteo a mirar por la ventana y entonces vio el vehículo de los Fenton estacionarse.

«Supongo que debe de ser por todas esas ridículas armas anti-fantasmas y alguna ha de tener la muestra de algún fantasma» pensó Vlad mientras se encaminaba a la puerta y la abría para recibir a sus huéspedes.

Se alejó un poco de la puerta y se acercó a la familia, quienes estaban en las escaleras; miró fijamente a sus viejos compañero de la Universidad.

—Jack ¡Y Maddie! Estás más bella que nunca querida, por favor pasen —dijo dejando pasar a las mujeres Fenton y cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Jack sin siquiera escucharlo.

—Muchas gracias por invitarnos Vlad

—Oh Maddie no tienes que agradecer. Al contrario, me da mucho gusto que estén aquí, y más acompañadas de estas bellas señoritas —dijo mirando con interés a las hermanas Fenton

Jazz puso su expresión de "mujer adulta", mientras que Danny se colocaba detrás de su hermana lo más discreta posible.

—Un gusto en conocerlo, Sr. Masters —saludo Jazz, estrechando la mano del billonario

—El placer es mío, Jasmine

—¿Me conoce?/¿La conoce? —preguntaron a la vez Jazz y Danny sorprendidas

—Claro que te conozco querida, obviamente también a tu hermana menor, Daniela —Danny se sonrojo un poco en cuanto el Sr. Masters la miro y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo—. Y la verdad no me sorprende que no me recuerden, puesto que las dos eran muy pequeñas cuando las conocí y también la última vez que las vi

Las hermanas miraron a su madre con una clara expresión de confusión y que les aclaran la duda.

—Vlad nos visitó unos días después de que ustedes nacieron y cuando Danny cumplió tres años

—Por desgracia, gracias a la gran cantidad de trabajo que tengo ya no pude seguir en contacto con ustedes… hasta ahora —confesó Vlad, aunque fue más dirigido a Maddie que a las chicas—. Pero dejemos esto para después. Por favor, siéntanse como en casa —y los cuatro avanzaron por el vestíbulo.

Las hermanas Fenton miraban con atención en lugar, una con desdén y la otra con fascinación.

—¿Por qué todo es verde y dorado? Eres un billonario, claro que podrías pagarle a un decorador de interiores —dijo la pelirroja

—Jazz, hola… Cascos de fútbol, chaquetas, sombreros de queso: Es un fanático de los Packers —declaró la azabache

A Vlad le llamó la atención esa chica, no solamente porque logró adivinar de qué era su colección, sino porque sentía algo extraño por ella, creía que era especial.

—Fanático es una palabra negativa, pero sí —confesó Vlad

—No entiendo, tienes billones de dólares; en vez de comprar estas cosas ¿Porque no comprar al equipo completo? —preguntó Jazz

—Porque el equipo le pertenece a la ciudad de Green Bay ¡Y ellos no me lo quieren vender! —dijo Vlad, sin darse cuenta que elevó un poco la voz hasta que sintió la mirada de Maddie sobre él—. Esa es una de las **dos** cosas que no tengo todavía, pero lo voy a conseguir.

Danny notó la actitud del Sr. Masters hacia su madre y, aparte de que la incomodó un poco, no pudo evitar sentirse ¿triste?

—¿Esta coqueteando con mamá? —le preguntó a Jazz, aun sabiendo la respuesta

—Siempre y cuando los sanitarios funcionen y mi mamá diga que no ¿A quién le importa? —y se alejó de Danny

Mientras su madre fue a buscar a su padre, Danny siguió mirando por todos lados. Encontró un balón autografiado que le llamó la atención. Vlad le estaba explicando sobre él cuando de pronto Jack lo tacleó; al billonario no le hizo gracia y le gritó al patriarca Fenton, pero a la vez le "agradeció" por lo que era hasta hoy, también logró convencer a la familia que se quedara a pasar la noche en su castillo.

«Fase uno: completa» pensó Vlad, a la vez que sonreía maliciosamente

Llegó la hora de la cena, y los Fenton se sorprendieron de ver que cada habitación del castillo era grande.

—Por cierto Vladdie ¿no te sientes un poco solo estando en este castillo tan grande? —preguntó Jack durante la cena

—A veces, pero como pasó más tiempo fuera de casa por los negocios, pues no siento la diferencia —respondió Vlad, con un deje de indiferencia

«¿Será verdad o solo lo dirá para no preocupar a papá?» pensó Danny jugando un poco con la comida en su plato

—¿Te encuentras bien, Daniela? —preguntó Vlad, tomando desapercibida a la chica

—Eh… si, no es nada —respondió la joven halfa, algo apenada

Sus padres la miraron algo confundidos mientras que Jazz se tapaba la boca tratando de disimular su risa. A Vlad también le pareció extraño el comportamiento de la menor Fenton y más al ver un leve rubor en su rostro a pesar de que su flequillo acomodado del lado izquierdo de su rostro y otro pequeño mechón del lado derecho enmarcando su rostro, la cubría un poco.

«Algo me dice que esta pequeña no es como las otras chicas» pensó Vlad, mirando a Danny con discreción.

A pesar de que llevaba su cabello atado en una simple coleta de caballo, le daba la impresión de que su cabello negro azabache era muy suave al tacto y sus ojos azul cielo eran muy hermosos y la hacían verse tierna. Le sorprendía ver que no iba vestida como lo que sería denominado "femenino" puesto que llevaba una playera blanca con detalles rojos algo holgada, unos pantalones de mezclilla algo gastados y unos tenis rojos con blanco.

La cena termino y Vlad les indicó a cada miembro de los Fenton donde se quedaría, dejando para el final a Danny. La chica caminaba a lado del Sr. Masters y solo con eso sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora.

«Debes tratar de calmarte Danny, sino el Sr. Masters se dará cuenta y no sabrás que decirle»

Y tuvo razón, Vlad la mirada de reojo y vio que se ponía nerviosa simplemente con su presencia.

«¿Acaso la habré intimidado por accidente?» se preguntó el billonario

Llegaron a una de las habitaciones más apartadas del lugar pero a la vez la más grande y acogedora. Vlad abrió la puerta y dejó que Danny pasara primero.

—Siéntete como en casa pequeña, y puedes mirar por donde gustes, siempre y cuando no sea un lugar… Prohibido

—Sí, muchas gracias Sr. Masters

Vlad simplemente le sonrió y salió cerrando la puerta tras él. Danny dejó salir el aire que no se dio cuenta que retuvo, dejó caer su maleta y se echó a la cama bocarriba.

—Bien hecho, Fenton. Buena primera impresión —se auto regañó la chica tomando una almohada y cubriéndose con ella el rostro.

Estuvo como media hora acostada simplemente con la almohada en la cara y totalmente aburrida. Se quitó la almohada y se incorporó caminando hacia la puerta y saliendo de su habitación.

—El Sr. Masters dijo que podía mirar por donde quisiera, tal vez encuentre algo que sea divertido —pensó en voz alta y comenzó a merodear por el lugar.

Le impresionaba el tamaño del lugar, y más porque nunca antes había estado en un castillo. Mirara por donde mirara, había demasiadas cosas sobre los Packers.

«Creo que sí es un GRAN fanático» pensó Danny, mirando un gran logo del equipo colgado en la pared.

Siguió mirando por todos lados hasta que encontró una puerta de roble grande y entreabierta. Miró por todos lados antes de acercarse y asomar un poco la cabeza; al parecer era el estudio del Sr. Masters; estaba repleto de libros, una gran chimenea en el fondo con un escudo de león igualmente grande sobre él y unas grandes ventanas a los lados. Un juego de sillones de color vino, un escritorio y una laptop cerraba sobre la mesa.

—Al menos aquí está libre de los Packers —comentó Danny abriendo más la puerta y entrando al estudio.

Miro en los libreros tratando de encontrar algún libro que le llamara la atención, pero casi todos eran de Negocios, Biología, Matemáticas, Física, Química…

—Siento que más bien entre a la biblioteca de la Universidad —comentó con pesar al ver todos esos libros que, entre le parecían aburridos, y que eran temas demasiado avanzados para ella.

Levantó la mirada, y gracias a la súper visión de sus poderes fantasma, alcanzaba a leer sin problema el lomo de los libros ver sus títulos. Se dio cuenta que tenía también una gran colección de novelas y cualquier tipo de literatura antigua.

—A Lancer le daría gusto ver esta sección —entonces encontró un libro que le llamo mucho la atención en medio del enorme estante de la derecha.

Se acercó para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo mal, pero al parecer no. Era un libro violeta con letras verde que ponían las siglas GZ.

—¿Un libro sobre la Zona Fantasma? No sé que me sorprende más: que exista un libro como ese o que lo tenga el Sr. Masters.

Fue hacia la puerta y miró con discreción en los pasillos para asegurarse que no viniera nadie y cerró la puerta. Pensó en usar sus poderes para poder flotar y alcanzarlo, pero en cualquier momento el Sr. Masters podría entrar y la descubriera, por lo que opto por tomar las escaleras que estaban a unos metros del libro de violeta. Lo tomó y lo recorrió justamente debajo de donde se encontraba el libro, subió y por desgracia vio que todavía le faltaba para alcanzarlo. Se paró en el último escalón y se sujeto lo más fuerte que pudo del estante, aunque con los libros le costaba un poco de trabajo tener un agarre fuerte. Estiró el brazo lo más que pudo pero seguía sin alcanzarlo, incluso se puso con cuidado de puntitas, su dedo medio logró rozar el lomo del libro.

—Unos centímetros más… —la joven halfa se estiraba lo más que podía, ya incluso logró comenzar a sacar el libro de su lugar—. Ya casi lo tengo

—¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí arriba?

Danny brinco del susto haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Se sujeto de un libro pero este se salió de su lugar y cayó al suelo, la azabache se fue de espaldas. Cerró los ojos esperando sentir su espalda chocar contra el suelo, pero algo suave amortiguo su caída y acabó en el suelo bocarriba.

Siguió con los ojos cerrados, pero sentía que unos brazos grandes la sujetaban de la cintura por detrás; alguien había amortiguado su caída ¿Pero quién…?

—¿Te encuentras bien, Daniela?

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe y miró sobre su hombro. Sintió que el corazón se le iba a detener en cualquier momento.

—¿¡Sr. Masters!? —exclamó la chica entre sorprendida y apenada, roja a más no poder

Se soltó del agarre del billonario y se apartó de él pero sin ponerse de pie, simplemente se hincó frente a él.

—¡De verdad lo siento mucho! No era mi intención, ni siquiera sabía que estaba aquí —se deshacía la pobre chica en disculpas y explicaciones

Vlad simplemente miraba a la chica, toda roja y nerviosa. Había entrado a su estudio para revisar que todo para "la reunión" de mañana estuviera bien, pero entonces vio a Daniela trepada en la escalera tratando de alcanzar un libro, y se asustó al ver que trataba de alcanzar el libro violeta que colocó hasta arriba justamente para evitar miradas indiscretas, entró y llamó a la chica; pero no contaban con que la espantara y provocará que se cayera.

—… de verdad, lo siento…

—Daniela

La chica se cayó de golpe y con pena levantó poco a poco la mirada hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los del billonario.

—No me respondiste si estabas bien

—Bueno, yo… Sí, estoy bien… gracias a usted ¿No lo lastime?

—No paso nada

—Que bueno

—Por cierto ¿Qué estabas buscando hasta allá arriba?

—Bueno, yo… estaba buscando… —tanteó el suelo hasta que finalmente alcanzó el libro que se cayó y ni se molestó en ver cuál era—. ¡Este!

Vlad vio el libro y sonrió con alivio al ver que no era el que esperaba.

—¿Drácula?

Danny volteó el libro y vio efectivamente que era la novela gótica de Bram Stoker.

—Eh… ¡Sí, era este! —respondió la chica «Me salve de meterme en problemas»—. Como me dio permiso de echar un vistazo a su hogar pues estaba buscando algo que leer… y me llamó mucho la atención este libro, pero como hasta arriba pues tuve que subir por él.

Vlad se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano a Danny, la cual acepto con pena. Pero entonces algo pasó, en cuanto se tomaron de las manos, los dos sintieron algo extraño; primero sintieron como si algo brincara en su pecho y después como si alguna extraña energía recorriera sus cuerpos.

Se soltaron, pero la extraña sensación seguía hormigueando en su ser.

—Disculpe si lo moleste por entrar aquí —dijo Danny, rompiendo el silencio que se hizo

Vlad despertó de golpe de su trance y miró a la joven azabache.

—No necesitas disculparte, nunca te dije que lugares podías ver y cuáles no. Así que, mi culpa —De pronto se escuchó unas campanas y los dos voltearon a ver un reloj de piso antiguo junto a la puerta—. Ya es muy tarde, será mejor que vayas a dormir

—Sí —Danny le tendió el libro al hombre, pero él hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de rechazo

—Puedes quedarte con él. Léelo con calma y cuando puedas me lo devuelves

—¿Eh? ¿E...Está seguro, Sr. Masters?

—Claro. Además de que fue por mi culpa que te caíste y casi te lastimas por intentar alcanzarlo, así que mejor que esa "pequeña hazaña" no sea en vano

—¡Gracias! Que pase buenas noches —y salió del estudio con el libro contra su pecho

Vlad la vio alejarse y miró la mano con la que estrechó la de Danny.

—Estoy cada vez más seguro de que esa chica es especial —murmuró para sí mismo y se acercó hasta la chimenea.

Tenía que asegurarse que ya todo estaba listo para la reunión de mañana.

* * *

 **EDITADO 31-03-2016**


	2. Vlad Plasmius

Justo cuando pensó que nada podía arruinar ese día, su sentido fantasma se activó a mitad de la noche. Tomó la almohada y se la estampo contra la cara al momento que soltaba un gruñido de fastidio. Se quitó la almohada y se incorporó.

—Oh genial, lo que necesitaba: Trabajar en mis vacaciones —se transformó en Phantom y salió a ver qué pasaba.

Siguió la presencia de los fantasmas y se sorprendió de ver que eran los mismos buitres que aparecieron en Amity Park, y justamente ahora seguían a su padre, quien estaba más dormido que despierto.

Con intangibilidad atravesó el suelo y se posicionó justamente donde paso su papá. Lo tomó de los tobillos y se lo llevó de ahí.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó confundido el líder de las aves

Danny dejó a salvo a Jack en el baño y regreso a enfrentar a los tres fantasmas, quienes miraban en suelo justo donde "su presa" desapareció.

—¡Hola chicos! ¿Me recuerdan? —les dijo Danny por detrás, chocando sus puños

Los buitres voltearon y al verla gritaron de horror y desaparecieron del lugar. Danny los miró entre sorprendida y confundida.

—Muy bien… eso fue **demasiado** fácil

—Ah, una chica brillante —dijo una voz grave y algo amenazadora detrás de ella

Danny volteó y se sorprendió de ver al fantasma. No era por el simple hecho de que en el castillo del Sr. Masters aparecieran fantasmas, sino porque literalmente apareció de la nada.

«¿Qué clase de fantasma es este? ¿Por qué no pude sentir su presencia?»

Miró fijamente al individuo: era alto y a simple vista se veía poderoso. Su traje era blanco con botas, guantes y cinturón negro, una capa de cuello alto que por fuera era blanca y por dentro rojo, debajo de esta se veía un triángulo inverso de color negro; su cabello negro y terminaba en dos puntas curvas hacia arriba, ojos completamente rojos y piel verde-azulada.

El fantasma también miraba a la chica fijamente, pero a diferencia de ella que lo miraba con sorpresa, él lo hacía con interés: tenía el físico de cualquier chica adolescente humana, su cabello era blanco y en una coleta con unos mechones enmarcando su rostro y con él cubría sus ojos verdes fosforescentes; tenía un traje negro que cubría todo su cuerpo con cuello redondo blanco al igual que los guantes, las botas y el cinturón.

Danny despertó de su "trance" y se encaró al "visitante", quien la miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

—Bueno, yo hablaba de las aves. Pero ya que estás tú

El otro fantasma solamente encaró una ceja sin cambiar su expresión. Danny tomó impulso y le lanzó un puñetazo, pero no contaba con que el otro la sujetará con rapidez de la muñeca y la estampara contra la pared a su izquierda. La halfa se deslizó por la pared hasta que se cayó sentada en el mueble que estaba debajo de ella.

—Vaya, rápido —admitió sobándose un poco la cabeza a causa del impacto—. Está bien, basta de perder el tiempo —tomó impulso y voló hacia su oponente.

El fantasma también se acercó a ella, pero antes de que Danny pudiera hacer algo, el fantasma la tomó del cuello y la arrojó hacia el suelo.

—Se suponía que mis buitres me traerían al gran idiota, pero estás tú. ¿Danny Phantom, cierto?

—¿Me… conoces? —preguntó Danny entre confundida y sorprendida

—¡Claro que te conozco! —respondió el fantasma

Se volvió intangible y atravesó la pared que estaba detrás de él sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la chica. Danny dudó un poco, pero siguió al fantasma. Asomó su cabeza por donde entró y sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver que el fantasma estaba en el estudio del Sr. Masters.

«Esto tiene que ser una broma» pensó Danny entrando al estudio.

El fantasma estaba flotando justamente en medio del lugar, todavía sonriendo de manera burlona.

—Eres la chica fantasma que usa sus poderes para el _bien_ —afirmó el fantasma con tono burlón—. Oh, que original —flotó hasta la halfa, quien se incomodó con la cercanía del extraño—. ¿No trataras de meterme en tu ridículo termo? —la desafió el extraño

Danny se alejó un poco de él y trató de hablar firme, pero le tembló un poco la voz.

—Yo… yo no quiero pelear contigo —titubeó Danny y su oponente sonrió con burla

—¿En serio no quieres? —preguntó el fantasma con burla

Le disparó un ecto-rayo fucsia que la lanzó hasta uno de los estantes. Danny se incorporó de inmediato y le lanzó un ecto-rayo verde en respuesta.

—¡Aléjate!

—¡Ah! Un toque de energía ectoplasmática —dijo el fantasma levantando un escudo fucsia

Danny se sorprendió, pero siguió atacando, incluso se le acercó demasiado para atacar. El extraño movía el escudo con una mano para repeler los ataques, incluso fingiendo un bostezo demostrando lo "aburrido" que estaba. Danny dejó de atacar al momento de que el extraño hizo desaparecer su escudo.

—Novata ¿eh? Dime niña ¿Ya puedes hacer **esto**? —entonces el extraño se multiplicó por cuatro rodeando a Danny

La halfa se alejó y miró con asombro la técnica que usó su oponente.

—No, no puedo ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?

—Años de práctica. Tiempo que desafortunadamente no tendrás —respondieron las cuatro duplicas y a la vez atacaron a Danny.

La halfa cayó al suelo malherida, pero aun así se puso en pie con dificultad.

«No puedo dejar que este sujeto destruya la mansión del Sr. Masters»

No mal terminó de pensar eso cuando su oponente la atacó con brutalidad. La arrojó fuera del estudio usando intangibilidad; pero Danny se estrelló contra el suelo, trató de levantarse otra vez para pelear, pero no mal se levantó sus brazos le fallaron y se volvió a tumbar boca arriba al tiempo que caía desmayada.

Su oponente salió del estudio usando también intangibilidad y ya estaba cargando sus manos con ecto-energía listo para destruirla cuando se detuvo de golpe al ver que dos anillos de luz blanca aparecieron en su cintura y la recorrieron de arriba abajo revelando a…

—¿La chica fantasma es la segunda hija de Jack? —exclamó el fantasma con sorpresa

Bajo sus manos haciendo desaparecer la energía y las colocó detrás de su espalda a la vez que dos anillos de luz negro aparecieron en su cintura y le recorrieron de arriba abajo revelando su verdadera identidad: Vlad Masters.

—Bueno, ¿Quién lo sabía? —dijo Vlad mirando fijamente a la chica.

Se acercó con cautela a la chica y se hincó a su lado. Llevó una mano a unos centímetros del rostro de la chica y comprobó que todavía respiraba, aunque pausadamente a causa del agotamiento de la pelea.

—Menos mal que no se me pasó la mano y me di cuenta a tiempo de quien era en realidad —murmuró Vlad para sí, puesto que la chica está inconsciente

Se le acercó un poco más y la tomó entre sus brazos, poniéndose de pie y acomodándola lo mejor que pudo. Se encaminó hasta la habitación que estaba usando la chica para dejarla en su cama y que pareciera que todo fue un sueño. Durante el camino no le quito la vista de encima, incluso al verla así recordó la última vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos como ahora; fue cuando la chica tenía tres años y la encontró acostada en el patio de los Fenton profundamente dormida a causa del cansancio de jugar durante todo el día. A parte de que lo que diferenciaba de ese momento era que la chica ya estaba grande, cuando era pequeña abrazaba con fuerza un pequeño peluche de un conejito blanco con un jumper azul cielo.

—Ahora entiendo porque sentí esa energía fantasma desde que llegaron y cuando tome su mano —pensó en voz alta Vlad, ya a unos metros de la habitación de Danny—. Ya sabía yo que era especial, pero no me esperaba esto —murmuró esto último con una sonrisa

Llegó a la habitación de Danny y la colocó con delicadeza en la cama, cubriéndola con las sábanas. La miró fijamente por un momento; las heridas que le hizo se curaron por completo sin dejar rastro y su respiración comenzó a normalizarse. Vlad no pudo evitar sonreír y quitar algunos mechones de cabello que cubrían el rostro de la chica.

—Creí que era el único halfa que existía… me alegra saber que por una vez en mi vida me equivoqué —admitió Vlad

Retiró su mano del rostro de Danny, y sin saber porqué, se inclinó un poco y deposito un beso en la frente de la chica. Se alejó de ella y se encamino a la puerta, cuando estuvo a punto de cerrarla, la escucho moverse y susurrar cosas.

—¡No! ¡Aléjate! —Danny se incorporó de golpe respirando con dificultad a causa de la impresión

En cuanto logró calmarse levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta que estaba de regreso en su habitación.

—¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?

—Iba a preguntarte lo mismo, jovencita

Danny miró hacia la puerta y vio que estaba ahí de pie el Sr. Masters. Sintió que se sonrojaba de golpe y deseó poder usar sus poderes y desaparecer del lugar.

—¡Sr. Masters!. Yo… eh… debo estar cansada por el largo viaje en auto, estaré mejor en la mañana. Perdón por asustarlo —dijo la chica con prisa a causa de la vergüenza

—Oh, que es un pequeño susto entre los amigos, hija. Duerme profundo, pequeña tejón —se despidió Vlad y salió de la habitación

Danny se sonrojo más con el sobrenombre que le dijo el Sr. Masters y se volvió a recostar tratando de volver a dormir, sin darse cuenta que Vlad la miraba a través de la puerta entreabierta.

—Sí, duerme profundo —murmuró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Cerró la puerta y se fue a su habitación.

«Esta reunión serás más divertida de lo que pensé»

====================DVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDV====================

Danny despertó al día siguiente de mejor humor y recuperada. Se arregló y fue a desayunar con su familia y el Sr. Masters en el mismo comedor donde fue la cena de anoche; llegó y se sorprendió de ver que solamente estaba el Sr. Masters sentado a la mesa leyendo el periódico mientras tomaba una taza de café.

Vlad ya sabía que se trataba de ella porque sintió su presencia, pero decidió actuar normal.

—Buenos días Daniela. Veo que estás mucho mejor.

—Buenos días Sr. Masters. Sí, gracias —la chica se sentó junto a él y vio que había desayuno servido solamente para una persona, por lo que a Danny le pareció extraño—. Disculpe ¿Sabe donde están mis padres y mi hermana?

—Los tres fueron a dar un paseo a la ciudad desde temprano. Ellos querían que los acompañaras, pero como seguías durmiendo no quisieron despertarte

—Ya veo —Danny tomó el plato vacío, pero dudo un poco en empezar a comer

Vlad al verla, la animó a comer.

—Ese es tu plato Daniela, no debe de darte pena

—Gra… Gracias —contestó la chica y comenzó a comer

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, cada quien estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

«Me pregunto ¿Qué habrá pasado con el fantasma de anoche?»

«Tendré que hacer un pequeño "cambio de planes" ya que Daniela de seguro interferirá»

Vlad seguía sorprendido de que esa misma chica que estaba sentada junto a él fuera un halfa como él, y el colmo de la situación es que fuera hija del hombre que causó todo este desastre.

«Creo que ahora con más razón debo de esforzarme con conseguir a Maddie y ahora en conseguir una hija»

—¿Sr. Masters? —Vlad despertó de su trance cuando escuchó a Danny llamándolo

—¿Sí, hija?

A Danny le llamó la atención que le dijera hija, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

—Quería preguntarle algo

—¿Dime, qué se te ofrece?

—Bueno… si no es indiscreción ¿Podría hablarme sobre su accidente?

Al billonario le tomó por sorpresa esa pregunta, y más porque estaba seguro de que Jack les contaría a sus hijas sobre su "accidente" con el proto-portal.

—Creí que Jack y Maddie les contarían sobre mi accidente

—Lo hicieron, pero… quisiera saber su versión. Bueno, si no es indiscreción de mi parte, además de que a usted no le moleste hablar de eso.

El halfa mayor la miró por unos momentos, todavía sorprendido por el tema de conversación que sacó la chica.

—¿Y por qué quieres saber, pequeña tejón?

Danny ya no supo qué responder, ni siquiera ella sabía porque sacó a flote el tema; simplemente quería conversar con él y eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

—Lo que pasa… es que yo…

Vlad no le ponía mucha atención, puesto que estaba sacando sus propias conclusiones.

«Ella no sabe mi identidad, pero tal vez quiera saber si con el accidente del proto-portal se puede obtener poderes fantasmas. O simplemente, es curiosidad adolescente»

—No necesitas decir nada más, quería —Danny se calló de golpe cuando Vlad habló y se sonrojó más—. Si quieres, podemos hablar con más calma en mi estudio. Cuando termines de desayunar, claro.

La joven halfa miró su plato y vio que apenas probó bocado.

—Si… Claro

Danny terminó de comer y los dos se encaminaron al estudio del billonario. Con discreción, Danny miraba a todos lados pensando que en cualquier momento el fantasma misterioso de anoche apareciera y temía que si lo hacía no podría usar sus poderes para enfrentarlo otra vez, porque si lo hacía revelaría su identidad al Sr. Masters y no sabría cómo explicarle.

«Además de que no se me ocurre como pueda vencerlo si anoche me dio una buena paliza. Y está el caso de que me dijo "novata" ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá como fantasma? También dijo que tenía años de práctica… ¿Cómo rayos voy a poder ganarle a un fantasma más experimentado que yo?»

—¿Daniela?

—¿Sí… Sr. Masters?

—¿Estás bien? Te vez algo nerviosa

—N… no es nada, de verdad —Danny vio que ya estaban en el estudio y entró sin más.

Vlad la vio pasar y supuso enseguida que era lo que le preocupada a la joven halfa.

«Piensa que voy a atacarla en cualquier momento» pensó Vlad con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y entró al estudio.

—Siéntate aquí —indicó Vlad, sentándose en el sillón para tres personas

Danny le hizo caso y se sentó pero un poco apartada de él. Vlad vio eso y con una sonrisa burlona discreta se sentó más cerca de la chica provocando que se sonrojara.

—¿S… Sr. Masters?

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres saber sobre el accidente?

Danny recordó la intención de la conversación y se tranquilizo otra vez. Pensó un momento lo que iba a decir ya que el tema de conversación le salió de la nada.

—Dígame ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en el hospital? Si no es molestia, claro

Vlad se puso serio por un momento. Apartó la mirada de la chica sentándose derecho y cruzándose de brazos y piernas con el entrecejo algo fruncido; entonces Danny se arrepintió enseguida de sacar el tema a la luz.

«Al parecer es algo que no ha podido superar aun después de todo este tiempo. ¡Buena esa, Fenton!» se auto regaño la joven halfa

—Lo siento —dijo Danny bajando la mirada y con las manos sobre sus rodillas

—¿Hm? —Vlad ablandó el ceño y miró a la chica, sorprendiéndose un poco de ver ese cambio de actitud.

—Perdón por preguntarle cosas que no debía

El billonario sonrió y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Danny acariciándola un poco. La chica levantó la mirada y se sorprendió de ver que ya no estaba serio el adulto.

—Estuve en el hospital por siete años. El ecto-acné era nuevo para los doctores, por lo que les tomó ese tiempo saber qué era exactamente y como curarme; aunque a veces tengo el presentimiento de que no estoy curado del todo.

—¿Por qué lo dice? ¿Apareció algún efecto secundario después de que salió?

Vlad sonrió con sarcasmo y discreción ante las palabras de la joven Fenton.

«Como no te lo imaginas»

Miró con discreción a Danny y se asombró de ver verdadera preocupación en sus ojos azul cielo. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se preocupaba por él y le extrañaba más viniendo de una chica que no lo recordaba y que era hija del causante de su condición de híbrido.

«Pero ella es igual que yo ¿Habrá tenido un "accidente" como el mío que le dio sus poderes? Solo hay un modo de saberlo»

—Daniela ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Dígame

—¿Tú padre finalmente logró crear su Portal Fenton? La última vez que hable con él me dijo que quería volver a poner en marcha ese proyecto y no me ha dicho nada hasta ahora.

—Bueno, sí. Les tomó un par de años construir el portal hasta que finalmente hace unos meses lo terminaron.

—¿Y en cuanto lo terminó funcionó bien enseguida o… hubo complicaciones?

La joven Fenton se tensó un poco ante el comentario del adulto.

«Supongo que es natural que quiera saber si el proyecto funcionó y a nadie más le paso lo mismo que a él. Pero si le cuento, por ende tendré que decirle sobre Phantom»

—Bueno, solo hubo una pequeña descarga de ecto-energía, pero no pasó a mayores

Vlad no estaba muy convencido con lo que le dijo la chica, pero supuso que de seguro ella entró o estuvo cerca del portal cuando ocurrió esa descarga por lo que debió alcanzarla y por ende, darle sus poderes. Iba a preguntarle algo más sobre el portal pero de pronto se escuchó la irritante voz de Jack y los dos pospusieron su conservación para otra ocasión.

====================DVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDV====================

—Creo que así estoy bien para la reunión —opinó Danny en voz alta mirándose en el espejo

Llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido azul marino de manga corta que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, flats negras y el cabello largo a la altura de su pecho y lacio suelto pero bien acomodado y sin adornos, una bolsa de mano estilo sobre igual negro. Como no le gustaba usar maquillaje no se colocó sino que se quedó al natural.

—Iré a ver si Jazz ya esta lista —se alejó del espejo y salió a buscar a su hermana

La busco en su habitación pero se sorprendió de ver que no estaba. Comenzaron a llegar los invitados y Danny aun no encontraba a su hermana, llegó hasta la Sala de Proyección; se asomó un poco y vio que Jazz estaba ahí ¿viendo un documental sobre los Packers? Saliendo de su asombró, entró a la sala y se le acercó a su hermana, quien estaba sentada en la última fila.

—Jazz ¿no vas a venir a la reunión?

—¿Qué? ¿Y ver a un grupo de fósiles bailando a saltos una música de antaño? Paso ¿Sabías que los Packers ganaron el primer Súper Bowl?

—Como sea —y salió de la Sala

Encontró a sus padres en el pasillo y los tres fueron al salón donde sería la reunión. Al llegar, Jack y Maddie miraron el lugar buscando alguna cara conocida hasta que encontraron a una vieja amiga llamada Harriet Chin; hablaron con ella por unos momentos hasta que Jack y Maddie se fueron "a bailar".

Al ver que todos los adultos comenzaron a bailar de una manera muy pasada de moda, Danny fue a sentarse a una mesa vacía con los brazos recargados sobre esta y la cabeza apoyada en estos, completamente aburrida y avergonzada. Entonces sintió una mano detrás de su espalda, levantó la mirada y vio que se trataba del Sr. Masters.

—Con solo ver tu expresión, puedo decir que estar aburrida ¿no?

—Bueno, yo…

—No te preocupes. Era de esperarse ya que es una fiesta más para adultos que para adolescentes. Pero bueno, estaba preguntándome si podrías hacerme un **gran** favor.

—Claro, Sr. Masters ¿Qué necesita?

—¿Podrías subir a mi laboratorio? Es la segunda puerta a la derecha, ahí hay un regalo para tu padre que quisiera que bajaras

—Está bien —Danny se puso de pie y salió del salón

Vlad la siguió con la mirada hasta que sintió su presencia alejarse y miró al matrimonio Fenton en medio de la pista de baile, o bueno más bien a Maddie.

—Maddie… Aquel accidente de laboratorio me costó mi juventud y la oportunidad de estar contigo, pero todo eso cambiara…

Danny llegó al laboratorio y comenzó a buscar por todo el lugar. Entre más buscaba, más extrañada se sentía de no encontrarlo.

—¿Regalo? Yo no veo ningún regalo —Entonces llegó al escritorio que estaba al final del lugar y vio una vieja fotografía en donde aparecían Vlad, su madre y un pedazo cortado—. Hey, un momento —Abrió su bolso y sacó el pedazo de fotografía que recuperó de su batalla con los buitres en Amity Park y lo colocó donde estaba cortado y comprobó con horror que encajaba bien—. Oh, no. Imposible.

De pronto su sentido fantasma se activó, dejó caer las fotos y rápidamente se transformó en Phantom. Enseguida unos tentáculos la tomaron de los brazos, eran unos pulpos fantasmas. Logró quitárselos de encima sin ningún problema, pero entonces los miró mejor y se sorprendió de ver quiénes eran.

—Esos fantasmas… Fueron los primeros fantasmas que combatí

—¡Y ellos no están solos, mocosa! —dijo una voz detrás de ella

Pero mal volteó la atrapó una red fantasma, que le dio una pequeña descarga. El cable de la red venía de una esquina oscura del lugar, del cual apareció…

—¿¡Skulker!? —Con su ecto-energía se liberó de la red y le dio una patada al cazador mandándolo contra unas cajas metálicas—. ¿Cómo recuperaste tu ectoesqueleto? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Excelentes preguntas. ¡Atrápalo! —exclamó Skulker arrojándole un pequeño cubo negro.

El cubo llegó a los pies de Danny, pero de pronto se hizo grande y atrapó a la joven halfa, bloqueando sus poderes. Skulker presiono un botón de su muñeca y le dio una fuerte descarga a Danny haciendo que regresara a su forma humana. El cazador se le acercó, la tomó de la cabeza y de la muñeca del brazo libre salió una cuchilla que se colocó justo a unos centímetros del cuello de la chica.

—Eh… la cuchilla resplandeciente es nueva

—¿Te gusta? Tengo algunas mejoras —exclamó Skulker emocionado—. Ahora…

—¡Suficiente! —exclamó una voz que venía de la puerta. Los dos fantasmas miraron y Danny se sorprendió de ver que era Vlad—. No te ordene que la asesines, Skulker. Tú trabajo está hecho

Danny y Skulker se miraron confundidos. El cazador guardó la cuchilla y soltó a la chica.

—Sí, bueno yo… —Skulker miro el PDA de su muñeca, la cual comenzó a teclear—, tengo que ir a la biblioteca y buscar un libro sobre los gorilas… ¡Otra vez! —su ectoesqueleto activo los jets y salió atravesando el techo.

La joven halfa vio desaparecer al cazador y después al adulto que estaba todavía frente a ella.

—¿Skulker? ¿Los ectopulpos? No entiendo

—¡Claro que no! ¿Qué tienes, catorce? Muy joven para conducir y todavía te falta para la Universidad. Envié a esos fantasmas y otros para poner a prueba las habilidades de tu padre. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando te encontré; eres la segunda híbrida creada por su estupidez

—¿Segunda?

Vlad se puso en una especie de pose de combate y aparecieron en su cintura unos anillos de luz negros que lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza y para asombro —y horror— de Danny, se transformó en el fantasma que enfrentó anoche.

—¿¡USTED!?

La chica seguía en shock con lo que acababa de ver; se suponía que el Sr. Masters era un viejo amigo de sus padres y si los invito a la reunión de la Universidad era porque perdonó a su padre por el accidente de hace años ¿o tal vez no? Entonces recordó que anoche le dijo que envió a los buitres a asesinar a su padre y eso dejaba **muy en claro** que no era así sino todo lo contrario; seguía estando muy rencoroso.

Otra cosa que recordó y que tampoco le agrado, era como miraba y le hablaba a su mamá y podía estar segura de lo que era porque incluso le había preguntado a Jazz, pero su hermana no le hizo caso. No sólo Vlad quería asesinar a su padre, quería quedarse y —sería el colmo de las cosas— casarse con su mamá.

A pesar de que le dolía mucho descubrir la verdad, no dejaría que destruyera a su padre simplemente porque Vlad no supiera perdonar.

—¡Going Ghost! —Pero no pasó nada—. ¡Going Ghost! —tampoco pudo—. ¿Por qué no puedo ser fantasma?

—Tienes tu grito de guerra, graciosa. Yo, por otro lado, tengo esto —dijo Vlad señalando la caja dónde Danny seguía atrapada—. Un neutralizador de energía espectral. Diseñado por Skulker y financiado por mí. Y mientras estés dentro de esa caja, serás **tan humana** como tú idiota padre.

—¡Sácame de aquí! —exigió Danny

—¿Para qué? Para que sigas cometiendo errores por ser una adolescente y trates desesperadamente controlar tus poderes. Poderes que yo he tenido por veinte años. Yo tengo experiencia, mi niña. El dinero y el poder que he alcanzado usando estos poderes para mi beneficio personal. Yo podría entrenarse, enseñarte todo lo que yo sé. Y todo lo que tienes que hacer, es renunciar al idiota de tu padre.

—Normalmente yo no hablo así, pero te lo ganaste. Viejo, eres un lunático seriamente desequilibrado. Eso **nunca** va a pasar.

—Sí, bueno, cambiaras de opinión una vez que tu padre esté fuera del camino.

Vlad dejó escapar una risa malvada y desapareció en un humo verde fosforescente dejando a Danny indefensa en el laboratorio.

—Tengo que zafarme de esto —Danny comenzó a moverse dentro del cubo tratando de encontrar su punto débil, pero esa cosa era muy resistente.

Alcanzó a escuchar escándalo viniendo del piso de abajo y supuso que Vlad estaba detrás de todo esto. Siguió forcejeando hasta que escuchó que alguien venía; era el Rey de los Lácteos, quien liberó a Danny y como llegó, se fue del lugar. La joven halfa escuchó a su madre gritar y recordó lo que estaba pasando, se transformó en Phantom y voló hasta donde estaba el alborotó.

Llegó al salón y vio a "su padre" flotando y haciendo un desastre, pero sabía que era Vlad, a pesar de que aún no podía sentir su ecto-energía.

—¡Si viven para contarlo, recuerden que el gran gordo de Jack Fenton fue quien les hizo esto!

—¡Adivina otra vez, Cabeza de Queso!

Danny se hizo intangible y atravesó el cuerpo de Jack, llevándose consigo a Vlad hasta el estudio del millonario. Trató de golpearlo, pero Vlad le dio una patada, alejándola un poco de él.

—¡Daniela, detente! Piensa en las cosas que te puedo enseñar. Las puertas que puedo abrirte. Tú, Danny Phantom y yo, Vlad Plasmius. ¡Juntos podremos gobernar!

—Olvídalo, viejo. Tu dinero no puede comprar a mamá, ni a los Packers ¡ni a mí! —Danny le disparó el ecto-rayo. Vlad lo absorbió y se lo regreso a la chica. Danny levantó los brazos y se protegió con un ecto-escudo en forma de domo—. Sé quién eres. Se lo diré a mi padre. Se lo diré a todos

—Y yo también. Honestamente, si tú me expones, te expones a ti misma

De pronto se escuchó un claxon y de una de las paredes salió la Súper Camioneta haciendo que Danny quedará sepultada en los escombros del derrumbe y Vlad saltará sobre la camioneta para evitar ser golpeado. De pronto estaba en el techo del vehículo y con intangibilidad capturó a Maddie. Jack salió en su rescate y Danny aprovechó la oportunidad para usar el vehículo para derrotar a Vlad. En cuanto derribó al halfa mayor, poseyó a su padre para salvar a su madre.

—¡Jack, lo hiciste!

—No es nada, mamá… Maddie. Asegúrate que Harry está bien mientras termino con todo esto.

Fue hacia donde Vlad estaba derribado y lo levantó tomándolo del cuello de su traje.

—¿Cómo te va, V-man?

—-Oh, has poseído a Jack. Estoy muy asustado. ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Un truco de cartas?

—Escucha, te juro que voy a salir del cuerpo de mi papá y a exponernos a los dos, a menos que hagamos una tregua.

—No hablas enserio

—Claro que si. Mis padres me aceptaras no importa que. Pero si te expongo… bueno, ¿qué pensará mi mamá de ti? —Vlad la miró un poco asustado. Danny lo bajó y lo soltó—. Vas a estar solo y ser miserable por el resto de tu vida. A menos que hagamos una tregua.

—Usas las debilidades de tu enemigo en su contra. Después de todo te enseñe algo. Muy bien, tregua. Al final te unirás a mí. Tú y tu madre. Pero por ahora… —Vlad se elevó un poco y miró a los presentes—. ¡Maldito Jack Fenton! Tu renombrada experiencia en fantasmas me ha vendido. Hasta la próxima vez, hija —soltó un lamento y desapareció en una luz verde fosforescente.

Danny salió del cuerpo de su padre y las cosas se calmaron un poco… o eso esperaba Danny. La reunión acabó en un desastre, Harriet fue despedida por tratar de publicar lo que sucedió en el castillo de Vlad y este último se retiró a sus aposentos sin siquiera despedirse de los Fenton. Jack salió deprimido del castillo ya de camino a casa, pero Danny logro animarlo (aunque tampoco logró extender un poco más su toque de queda).

Soltó un suspiro de resignación y se recargó el reposabrazos. Entonces le pareció ver algo por el espejo, bajo la ventanilla y se asomó por ella mirando hacia atrás; gracias a su visión fantasma pudo distinguir la figura de Vlad, quien le sonreía de manera burlona y por unos segundos sus ojos azul oscuro se volvían completamente rojos. Danny le devolvió la mirada volviendo sus ojos azul cielo verde fosforescente.

Desde ese momento, Danny conoció al otro único halfa que existía y que ahora se convertía en su archienemigo; aunque muy en el fondo esperaba que no se quedaran así.

* * *

 **EDITADO 31-03-2016**


	3. Colorado

Pasó un mes desde que Danny Fenton conoció a Vlad Masters, quien era mitad humano y mitad fantasma como ella (conocidos como Halfas) y que, por desgracia, se convirtió en su archienemigo y todo porque ella, Danny, no quiso unirse a él. Desde entonces, se empeñó a entrenar duro para poder alcanzar el nivel de Vlad, aunque sabía que sería imposible ya que el billonario le llevaba veinte años de experiencia, pero aun así no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

La joven halfa no era la única que seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. Vlad no podía sacarse a la menor Fenton de la cabeza, ya que continuaba sin poder creer que la segunda hija del idiota que causó todo esto sea un halfa como él y más le sorprendía saber que él ya no era "el único en su especie".

Estaba en el laboratorio subterráneo de su Chalet Campestre en Colorado armando su nuevo plan, esta vez no solamente planeaba quedarse con Maddie, sino también con la joven halfa. Pero también estaba trabajando en un "pequeño proyecto" que le serviría, no solamente como "Plan de Respaldo" si no lograba convencer a Daniela que se quedara con él, sino también para deshacerse de Jack Fenton, una vez que Daniela estuviera lejos de su padre y no pueda protegerlo. Escuchó unos rugidos y miró sus experimentos: Ya estaban listos, solo faltaba traer a sus "futuras invitadas".

—Todo listo, Sr. Plasmius —dijo el fantasma de un viejo piloto de aviones

—Perfecto —dijo Vlad y volteó para mirar a su empleado fantasma—. Ya sabes qué hacer

El fantasma hizo como una especie de reverencia y desapareció del lugar. Vlad sonrió de lado y regresó su mirada hacia sus mascotas y después hacia los monitores de su laboratorio.

—Pronto, Maddie y Daniela… Pronto estarán conmigo —y dejó escapar una risa malvada

En Amity Park, Danny entrenaba duramente en el Laboratorio Fenton en compañía de sus dos mejores amigos Tucker Foley y Sam Manson, quienes la ayudaban a revisar que sus poderes estuvieran en perfectas condiciones. Aunque también Danny se puso a practicar un truco que —para empezar no sabía cómo emplearlo— solo había visto a una persona usarlo y quería aprender a hacerlo a toda costa.

La joven halfa estaba parada en medio del laboratorio y se concentraba en sus poderes lo más que podía mientras que sus amigos la miraban sin entender lo que hacía, hasta que finalmente joven halfa brillo en una luz verde y ahora tenía dos cabezas. Sam y Tucker no pudieron evitar soltar una exclamación de asombro al verla.

—Vaya, ahora puedes comer Hamburguesas Apestosas y papas fritas al mismo tiempo —comentó Tuck con un tono burlón

—Sí, el problema es que solo puedo dividirme hasta aquí —contestó la cabeza de Danny de la izquierda

—Vlad Plasmius puede dividirse en cuatro diferentes Vlads a la vez. Por eso este fin de semana es… —dijo la cabeza de la derecha

—Entrenamiento sin parar —completo la primera cabeza

—Ni tarea

—Ni familia

—Ni interrupciones —concluyeron las dos cabezas

—¡Oye Danny! —se escuchó la voz de Maddie viniendo del pie de las escaleras del piso de arriba

La chica hizo aparecer los anillos blancos y se transformó de Phantom a Fenton pero todavía con las dos cabezas, trayendo como efecto que solo tuviera un ojo. Tuck le pegó en la cabeza y volvió a tener los dos ojos al tiempo que aparecía su mamá frente a ellos.

—¡Empaca tus cosas! Iremos a un simposio científico de madres e hijas en Florida ¿No suena divertido?

Danny frunció el ceño en una clara señal de fastidio ya que su fin de semana de entrenamiento se arruinó con eso. Entonces se le ocurrió una manera de zafarse de esto.

—Oye mamá, si esto es de Madre-Hija ¿Por qué no llevas a Jazz en mi lugar?

—Porque aquí tiene un rango de edad para las hijas, la cual es de 10 a 14 años —respondió Maddie, señalando la hoja en la parte donde decía eso.

Danny leyó la invitación y vio que por desgracia su madre decía la verdad. Soltó un suspiro de resignación y salió del laboratorio de camino a su habitación seguida por Sam y Tucker.

—Tranquila Danny, tu madre solo quiere que las dos tengan un tiempo de calidad juntas —dijo Sam intentando animar a su amiga

—Pues pudo haberlo hecho **antes** de que me volviera mitad fantasma y no tuviera que pasar la mayor parte del tiempo evitando que sus armas me destruyan molécula por molécula —respondió enfada Danny entrando a su habitación, sacando una maleta de mala gana de su armario y comenzaron a sacar ropa a lo tonto.

—Amiga, no deberías de ponerte así —dijo Tucker—. Sam tiene razón respecto a lo de tu mamá. Además, tal vez el mantenerte alejada por unos días de la presión de la ciudad te ayude a relajarte y puedas entrenar mejor.

—Si tú lo dices…

Media hora después, Sam y Tucker se fueron de regreso a sus casas, y para ese tiempo Danny todavía no terminaba de empacar; la verdad es que no quería ir puesto que simplemente con la palabra "científico" de ese simposio le daba la señal de «¡ABURRIDO!» a lo que sea que fueran a ir.

Con pesar termino de empacar y bajo a la sala. Jazz estaba parada cerca de la puerta con la invitación del simposio en la mano leyendo con interés, mientras que sus padres estaban platicando un poco apartados de la pelirroja. Danny se encaminó a la puerta a esperar a que "El divertido fin de semana" comience.

—Al menos tú irás algún lado. Yo estoy condenada a pasar un especial tiempo familiar a solas con papá —comentó con pesar Jazz. Miró la invitación una vez más poniendo más atención al nombre de los organizadores—. El grupo DALV. Nunca los he escuchado. ¿Serán legítimos?

—Adivino que son **legítimamente** aburridos —comentó Danny con sarcasmo

Se escuchó el timbre y las hermanas Fenton abrieron la puerta. Un hombre con uniforme de chofer, con el logro de DALV bordado en el lado izquierdo de su uniforme y gafas oscuras estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta. La joven halfa tomó su maleta y con un simple gesto con la mano se despidió de su hermana y su padre, y salió de la casa seguida por su mamá. Las dos abordaron el vehículo, que las llevó al aeropuerto donde los esperaba un avión privado, igualmente del grupo DALV.

Abordaron y enseguida el avión despegó. Maddie miraba por la ventana totalmente animada por el simposio mientras que Danny seguía con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados mirando el suelo en clara señal de resignación. Entonces Danny se dio cuenta del cinturón que su madre usaba y recordó que alcanzó a escuchar a su padre que esa cosa era un Espectro Deflector que repele y debilita a cualquier fantasma que tenga contacto directo con la persona que lo use.

«Genial, otro más a la lista de "Inventos de mis padres qué debo evitar si no quiero ser destruida molécula por molécula"» pensó con enfado Danny, hundiéndose un poco más en su asiento.

Maddie retiró la mirada de la ventana y vio la expresión seria de su hija. Sabía que Danny se había vuelto muy distante con ella en cuanto comenzó a crecer, pero no se esperaba que fuera tanto, quería recuperar ese lazo tan especial con su pequeña.

—Cambia esa cara, Señorita Pucheros. Se supone que este fin de semana es para ambas. La gente del grupo DALV envió este Jet privado solo para nosotras. ¿No es perfecto?

—¿Quieres la verdad o una de esas mentiritas blancas que no te lastiman? —preguntó Danny con un deje de sarcasmo

—Olvídalo, Danny. Solo mira por la ventana y disfruta de la cálida y soleada costa de Florida —respondió Maddie, resignada

— _Pasajeros, este es su capitán al habla. Si miran por la ventana a su izquierda verán las frías y sombrías montañas de Colorado_

—¿Montañas? —exclamó sorprendida Danny—. Eso está lejos de Florida. ¿Qué sucede?

— _Y si miran por la ventana a su derecha me verán a mí saltando en paracaídas antes de que el avión pierda el control y se estrelle_

Madre e hija miraron por la ventana y vieron que en efecto el piloto saltó y abrió su paracaídas. Las dos se miraron y corrieron a la cabina del piloto, comprobando con horror que no había nadie ahí. El avión comenzó a caer en picada. Maddie se sentó en el asiento del piloto y trató de elevar el avión pero los controles estaban atorados; sin embargo, Danny tuvo una idea. Se agachó ocultándose detrás del asiento del piloto y se transformó en Phantom, se levantó y tomó a su madre de los hombros, pero de pronto sintió una descarga eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo haciendo que soltara a su madre bruscamente y volviera a ser Fenton. Lo acababa de ver y se le había olvidado por completo el Espectro Deflector.

Maddie volteó a ver a sus hija y se asustó al verla recargada en la pared sujetándose la cabeza y algo débil. Soltó los controles y trato de tocarla pero Danny se lo impidió. Entonces vio unos paracaídas junto a su hija, las dos los tomaron y saltaron del avión. A medio camino de descenso se encontraron con el piloto, quien resultó ser un fantasma y regresó al avión alejándose de ellas hasta perderse de vista. Al ver eso, Danny se cruzó de brazos y volvió a poner expresión seria, casi haciendo puchero.

—Vamos Danny. No seas tan obstinada. ¡Mira la vista! —dijo Maddie tratando de animarla

Tocaron tierra y se quitaron los paracaídas. Maddie busco en la mochila que siempre traía consigo algo que les ayudará a moverse en el bosque.

—Sabía que tarde o temprano necesitaría usar uno de estos —comentó con ánimo Maddie mientras sacaba lo que parecía ser un gran cuchillo y cortaba algunos arbustos—. ¡Menos mal! Lo bueno es que tuve mi Machete Fenton escondido en mi mochila, ¿eh, Danny?

—Traes cargando muchas cosas, mamá —comentó Danny—. ¿Qué te parece un Teléfono Celular Fenton para así poder pedir ayuda?

—¿Un Teléfono Celular? No puedes pelear con fantasmas con un teléfono, tontita. Aunque no es como si fuéramos a encontrar algún fantasma por estos alrededores. Además ¿quién necesita ayuda? —dijo Maddie mientras comenzaba a caminar y cortar los arbustos que les estorbaban—. Estoy perfectamente cómoda estando contigo en este bosque. —Las dos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una gran cabaña, lo cual las tomo por sorpresa—. O podemos quedarnos en este lujoso chalet campestre. Voto a favor —dijo Maddie guardando el machete

Se escuchó un pequeño claxon y vieron que se trataba de un carrito de golf, conducido por…

—Vaya, Maddie y Danny Fenton

—¿¡Vlad Masters!? —exclamaron las dos, claramente sorprendidas

—Que increíble, inesperada y totalmente imprevista sorpresa —dijo Vlad con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. De debajo de su asiento sacó dos cestas de color rosa con los nombres de Maddie y Danny.

Maddie se emocionó y se subió al carrito, mientras que Danny miraba fríamente al billonario.

—Algo tramas —murmuró la chica, sabiendo que Vlad podía escucharla sin problema

—Oh ¿Tú crees? —respondió Vlad. Maddie tomó los cestos y Vlad habló discretamente por su reloj comunicador—. Están aquí. Maten a Jack

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Maddie

—Dije… comamos ya —se apresuro a decir Vlad—. Panqueques, tengo panqueques

El halfa mayor pisó el acelerador levantando lodo y salpicando por completo a Danny. Los adultos se alejaron en el carrito; Danny uso intangibilidad para quitarse el lodo y con fastidio camino hacia el chalet. Mientras caminaba trataba de descubrir como rayos fue que no se dio cuenta que todo esto debió de haber sido un plan del billonario. Lo del piloto fantasma podría ser una opción, pero no estaba del todo segura que trabajara para Vlad y que tal vez solamente se apoderó del jet por diversión.

Llegó al chalet y entró rápido, no quería dejar a su madre sola por mucho tiempo y más siendo Vlad su única compañía. Vio una puerta entre abierta y con decisión entró, el lugar estaba lleno de pieles y cabezas disecadas de animales colgadas en las paredes.

«Si Sam entra a este lugar, le dará un ataque de nervios» pensó Danny entrando a la sala y mirando todo con intriga.

Se sentó en un sillón de piel individual sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Vlad, quien se había puesto una bata blanca con rojo y se miraba en el espejo fijamente.

«Narcisista»

Entonces vio algo en el reflejo de Vlad qué le llamó la atención. En el costado izquierdo estaba escrito con letras rojas y grandes VLAD, pero al verlas a través del espejo decía…

«DALV… ¡Vlad! ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?» se auto regaño Danny conteniendo el impulso de golpearse la frente.

—Así que ¿Qué las trajo a las dos a este lugar? —preguntó Vlad, apartando la mirada del espejo y concentrándose en Maddie

—Nunca lo creerás. Íbamos a un simposio y nuestro piloto nos forzó a saltar justo cerca de tu casa —contestó Maddie mientras leía un libro sobre fantasmas

—Sí, es casi como si fuera algún tipo de un plan malvado —comentó Danny con sarcasmo y miró fijamente con desprecio a Vlad—. Que increíblemente bien planeada coincidencia

—Eso sería una locura, querida niña. Oh y hablando de locos ¿cómo está tu viejo?

Danny frunció el ceño a la vez que soltaba un gruñido y sus ojos azul cielo se volvían verdes fosforescentes.

—Oh, los ojos que asustan —dijo Vlad con sarcasmo.

Entonces el billonario disparó un ecto-rayo fucsia de sus ojos. Danny logró hacerse a un lado haciendo que el rayo diera contra el respaldo de la silla y hacerle un agujero, pero en el proceso se cayó de espaldas del sillón. Vlad cesó el fuego y camino hacia Maddie, dejando a la chica tendida en el suelo con las piernas hacia arriba y recargadas en el sillón.

—Como lo odio —murmuró la chica, aun si levantarse y furiosa a más no poder.

Maddie levantó la mirada del libro y volteó al escuchar ruidos detrás de ella, pero solamente vio a Vlad que le llegó por atrás.

—Maddie, me alegra que estés aquí porque así puedo disculparme por la actitud de Jack en nuestra reunión de la Universidad.

—Uh, corrígeme si me equivoco —dijo Danny poniéndose de pie—. ¿Pero no estaba papá poseído por algún inmundo, depravado, **solitario y soltero** fantasma? —dijo Danny con una sonrisa haciendo énfasis en algunas palabras con la clara intención de lanzarle una indirecta a Vlad.

Con una sonrisa burlona, Vlad le lanzó otro ecto-rayo a Danny por la espalda y con un solo dedo dándole en el pecho y arrojándola contra la pared.

Siguieron discutiendo sobre el comportamiento de Jack en la reunión hasta que Vlad dijo algo que le llamó la atención a Maddie.

—Wow, retrocede ¿Qué dijiste?

—¿Causar el accidente que arruinó mi vida?

—No, después de eso

—¿El incidente con la gaseosa?

—¡No! En. El. Medio.

—Oh, la parte de Alejarte de mí —dijo Vlad con una sonrisa—. Ah, tu siempre puedes ver a través de mi —entonces Vlad se hincó en una rodilla y eso a Maddie no le agrado—. Oh, Maddie, solo voy a decirlo. Por favor deja a Jack y quédate conmigo. Tanto Danny como tú. ¿Qué dices?

Danny terminó de salir del hoyo que se hizo en la pared y miró con furia e incredulidad a Vlad ¿cómo era que tuviera el descaro de decirle eso a su mamá? Camino hacia ellos y estuvo a punto decirle algún insulto al cabeza de queso cuando de pronto su mamá la tomó de la muñeca y la sacó del chalet lo más rápido posible.

Mientras caminaban lejos del lugar. Danny se dio la vuelta y caminando de espaldas le gritó a Vlad con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—¡Adiosito Vlad! Y como un hombre solterón y solitario a los cuarenta, te sugiero citas en internet ¡O un gato!

—¡Recuerda mis palabras Maddie, nadie le dice no a Vlad Masters! Un día lamentarás haber rechazado mi afecto. ¡Y NO VOY A TENER UN GATO!

En cuanto terminó de gritar, Vlad se dio cuenta que las Fenton se fueron y cerró de un fuerte portazo. Camino hacia su laboratorio, en el camino transformándose en Plasmius, y vio a sus "pequeñas mascotas" algo inquietas.

—No se desesperen solo porque algunos de ustedes fueron a **divertirse** con el gordo de Jack Fenton. Dentro de poco podrán salir a jugar con Daniela.

====================DVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDV====================

Las Fenton estuvieron caminando sin rumbo fijo por un largo rato, hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse, Maddie le indicó a Danny que recogiera algunas ramas mientras que ella levantaba una tienda improvisada con algunas ramas grandes. La chica regresó con las ramas y vio que su madre seguía ocupada con la tienda.

—Danny ¿podrías encender la fogata?

—Está bien

Danny dejó las ramas en el suelo y fue por algunas piedras para la fogata. Ya que tuvo todo listo, hizo como si frotara dos ramas para poder hacer fuego, en cuanto vio que su madre estaba de espalda, lanzó un pequeño ecto-rayo y encendió la fogata. Acomodó algunas ramas del fuego y se sentó en un tronco.

Maddie terminó de armas la tienda y de su mochila sacó dos pequeñas píldoras, las cuales tiro al suelo, sacó un gotero y tiró dos gotas sobre las píldoras e instantáneamente se convirtieron en bolsas de dormir. Danny vio lo que hizo y regresó su mirada al fuego.

«¿Tiene esas bolsas de dormir en píldoras pero no un teléfono? Qué locura»

Escuchó a su madre acercarse pero siguió con la mirada fija en el fuego.

—¿Carne seca? —ofreció Maddie, sacando un pedazo de carne de su mochila

—Paso

—Danny, ciertamente este fin de semana no está saliendo como lo planeé, pero pasamos tiempo juntas, y eso significa mucho para mí.

Maddie le tomó la mano a su hija, pero de pronto el Espectro Deflector se activó y le dio una pequeña descarga a Danny. La chica apartó bruscamente su mano.

—OK ¡Ya entendí! Deja de tocarme —Maddie apartó su mano y miró a su hija entre sorprendida y dolida—. Mira, voy a dormir ¿OK? —se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, tomando una bolsa de dormir y apartándose un poco más.

Maddie se levantó y tomó la otra bolsa de dormir y se metió en la tienda improvisada.

—Bueno, buenas noches Danny. Te amo

—Ajá, buenas noches —respondió cortante Danny acomodándose de lado para dormir

Maddie soltó un suspiro y entro por completo a la tienda.

Estuvieron durmiendo como por unos quince minutos cuando de pronto el sentido fantasma de Danny se activó.

—Ya es el colmo que tenga que combatir fantasma en este lugar —comentó con pesar la chica. Se dio la vuelta para quedar recostada del otro lado cuando justamente algo verde fosforescente y peludo, parecido a una pierna (o más bien, pata) apareció frente a ella—. O mamá necesita depilarse las piernas, o estas son muy malas noticias.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con un gran oso fantasma de seis brazos, el cual gruño y se abalanzó sobre ella. Danny reaccionó rápidamente y se hizo a un lado. Estaba por dar su grito de guerra, pero entonces recordó que si mamá estaba a unos metros de ella; el oso fantasma levantó sus brazos y lanzó un zarpazo el cual Danny logró esquivar por unos centímetros. Miró donde estaba durmiendo su mamá y se dio media vuelta para correr y alejar al fantasma lo más que pudiera.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero cuando pasó a través de unos arbustos chocó con algo grande que hizo que cayera de espaldas: un alce fantasma. Escuchó un rugido venir detrás ella y vio con horror que el oso la alcanzó y entre los dos la capturaron.

—¡Suéltenme! —exigió Danny, pero ninguno de sus captores pareció escucharla

La llevaron arrastras hasta el chalet de Vlad, la llevaron hasta la sala y la arrojaron al sillón de piel donde se sentó horas antes. Levantó la mirada y vio que estaba rodeada de todo tipo de animales fantasmas, los cuales podría encontrar en el bosque.

—Me siento Blancanieves al estar rodeada de tanto animal del bosque ¿Qué sigue? ¿Que aparezcan los siete enanitos? —comentó con sarcasmo mirando con cautela a los fantasmas

—Unos enanos de cuento de hada le quitaría lo intimidante a la situación ¿no te parece?

Danny miró hacia enfrente y vio que de entre los animales apareció Vlad Plasmius.

—Lindo zoológico de mascotas, Plasmius —comentó Danny con sarcasmo mientras se ponía de pie y se transformaba en Phantom—. ¿Dónde está tu gato para hombres solitarios?

—Ah, otra vez ese ingenio adolescente —dijo Vlad, mientras sacaba de los pliegues de su capa un aparato extraño, el cual tenía dos puntas verdes fosforescentes que crispaban ecto-energía.

Lo acercó a Danny dándole una fuerte descarga y haciendo que volviera de Phantom a Fenton.

—¿Q… qué… qué fue eso? —preguntó Danny confundida. Trató de convertirse en Phantom otra vez pero no pudo, es más, no sentía sus poderes—. ¿¡Qué me hiciste, Plasmius!? —exigió la chica

—Oh, lo llamó el "Plasmius Maximus". Solo hice un corto circuito en tus poderes, los cuales no podrás usar sino hasta dentro de tres horas. Eso es medianoche, lo digo porque he visto tus calificaciones y sé que eres mala en matemáticas. Estos son mi último experimento ¿qué opinas? —dijo Vlad, señalando a los animales—. Es cierto ¿a quién le importa lo que opines? Te daré cinco minutos antes de que mande a mis secuaces a destruirte. Tic-tac Danny, para ti y tu padre. Corre.

Danny retrocedió unos pasos levantando un poco los brazos con la intención de apartar un poco a los animales, aunque sabía que eso era inútil.

—Lindos… animalitos… —dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la cabaña.

No mal Vlad vio a Danny salir de su hogar, les dio la señal a sus animales.

—¡Atrápenla! —y sus animales salieron al ataque—. Cinco minutos, cinco segundos. Aparentemente también estoy mal en matemáticas —dijo Vlad con burla. Se acercó a la ventana y no logró ver a la chica ni a sus animales, pero podía sentir su energía alejarse más y más. Su sonrisa burlona desapareció poco a poco hasta que su semblante se puso más serio y frío—. Esto no pasaría si hubieras aceptado mi oferta desde el día que nos conocimos, Daniela.

====================DVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDV====================

Danny corrió lo más rápido que pudo por el bosque esquivando árboles y apartando arbustos. Podía escuchar a los animales acercarse cada vez más y ella a cada paso que daba sentía que se iba quedando sin energía. Por apresurarse a escapar, tropezó con una raíz y cayó de bruces rascándose las palmas de la mano al intentar amortiguar la caída; miró sus manos y vio que no solamente estaban rojas por el golpe, sino que comenzaba a salir sangre de las heridas.

—Lo que me faltaba. Así les será más fácil encontrarme —se incorporó con dificultad y trató de tomar una gran rama para defenderse cuando vio una mano cubierta de lodo tomarla de la muñeca y la subía al árbol, era su madre.

Maddie la dejó resguardada en la rama alta del árbol y bajó a enfrentarse a la manada de fantasmas usando un bastón de doble golpe. En cuanto Maddie acabó con los fantasmas, Danny bajó del árbol y las dos comenzaron a caminar de nuevo por el bosque buscando alguna manera de salir hasta que finalmente Maddie sugirió con pesar que lo mejor sería regresar con Vlad, puesto que él tendría cosas que les serviría para salir del bosque. Pero antes de que siguieran con su camino, Maddie se quitó el Espectro Deflector y se lo puso a Danny para protegerla y continuó caminando.

—Genial. A medianoche mis poderes regresarán. A las 12:01 el cinturón me eliminara y a las 12:02 Vlad tratará de besar a mi mamá. Serán los dos peores minutos de mi vida —y siguió a su mamá, a quien otro poco perdía de vista.

Ya estaban a unos metros de la cabaña de Vlad, y Danny miraba insistentemente su reloj digital esperando que aun no fueran las doce para poder quitarse el cinturón antes de que algo malo pasara.

—Oh, genial. Diez para las doce ¿segura que quieres hacer esto? —preguntó Danny

—Danny, si queremos salir de aquí, necesitaremos la ayuda de Vlad —respondió Maddie algo seria

La halfa miró con discreción la cintura de su mamá, exactamente donde estaba colgada la llave del Espectro Deflector. Llegaron a la puerta y Maddie estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta cuando Danny se plantó frente a ella, bloqueando el paso.

—Pero antes de que entres y comiences a coquetear para salir de aquí, solo quiero decirte que… —se acercó a su madre y le dio un fuerte abrazo—. ¡Te amo! —con discreción y sin soltarla, logró tomar la llave y esconderla en su mano.

—¡También te amo! —dijo Maddie correspondiendo el abrazo—. Melosa —soltó a la halfa y tocó la puerta.

El billonario abrió un poco la puerta y al ver que se trataba de las Fenton abrió por completo la puerta y las recibió con una sonrisa.

—¡Maddie! ¡Daniela! Regresaron a mi —se acercó un poco a Danny para que solamente ella lo escuchara, mientras revisaba la hora—. Y falta muy poco

—Danny, ve a dar una vuelta mientras los adultos hablamos —indicó Maddie mirando coquetamente a Vlad

El halfa mayor se sorprendió, pero enseguida le sonrió a Maddie.

—Claro, tu y Vlad pónganse cómodos. Si me necesitan, estaré por allá… vomitando —esto último lo dijo lo más bajo posible y se alejó de los adultos, quienes entraron y se fueron a la sala a "conversar" un poco.

Danny dio una vuelta a la casa esperando encontrar algo que les ayudara a salir de ahí pero no encontró nada, además de que estaba algo inquieta de que Vlad se propasara con su mamá. Entró hasta la sala y casi vomita al ver que Vlad se aplicaba un refrescador de aliento y se acercaba peligrosamente a su mamá para besarla, lo bueno es que Maddie se lo impidió poniéndose de pie de golpe, disculpándose con Vlad diciendo que tenía que salir un momento y caminando hacia la puerta.

—Esperare con ansias —dijo Vlad emocionado

Maddie vio a su hija recargada junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados y le dijo en un susurro.

—Mantén al viejo ansioso entretenido hasta que pueda encontrar un teléfono —y salió del lugar

—Mamá se fue, lo que significa... —sacó la llave del bolsillo de su pantalón y abrió el seguro del cinturón logrando quitárselo—… es hora de pasar un pequeño tiempo de calidad con el tío Vlad. Pero primero... —del reloj de piso que estaba junto a ella, movió la manecilla minutero del once al nueve y se acercó a Vlad, quien leía un libro—. Oye, Tío Vlad

—Oh, por favor Daniela, no intentes molestarme —levantó la mirada del libro hacia el reloj—. Especialmente con tus poderes inactivos por otros quince minutos —miró a la chica con una sonrisa burlona—. Con ellos apenas eres una amenaza para mí. Pero ¿Sin ellos? —El mayor no se dio cuenta que Danny lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona y encaró una ceja—. Bueno, no necesito quince segundos ¿verdad? —dijo Vlad esto último volviendo sus ojos azul oscuro a rojos por completo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —preguntó Danny fingiendo sorpresa y con un tono de voz inocente—. ¿Crees que mi mamá tomó ella misma la decisión de regresar? Somos una familia. Las dos lo hablamos anoche, y yo también quiero quedarme contigo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Vlad entre sorprendido y conmovido—. No querrás decir…

—Claro que sí. ¡Vamos, dame un gran abrazo, nuevo papá!

Vlad cerró los ojos emocionado y extendió los brazos listos para abrazar a la chica. Danny llevó sus manos hacia su espalda donde tenía oculto el Espectro Deflector.

«Idiota» pensó la chica con una sonrisa burlona mientras le colocaba rápidamente el cinturón a Vlad.

El mayor abrió de golpe al sentir una descarga venir de su cintura. Vio el cinturón y grito de dolor y furia a la vez que sujetaba el condenado aparato.

—¡Pequeña rufián, me engañaste! Sabes lo que esto significa para ti ¿verdad?

—Oh, sí —respondió Danny mirando el reloj. Medianoche, se transformó enseguida en Phantom—. Una pelea mucho más justa

Vlad se transformó rápidamente en Plasmius y trató de atacar, pero las descargas del cinturón eran muy fuertes y le impedían pelear. Danny aprovechó esa ventaja para atacar al halfa mayor. A pesar de que Danny empezó con ventaja, Plasmius lograba contraatacarla y sus ataques eran fuertes aunque no tanto como de costumbre gracias al Espectro Deflector.

—¡Niña tonta! Aun con mi fuerza disminuida sigo siendo más poderoso que tú —Vlad trató de duplicarse, pero lo único que logró fue tener dos cabezas—. No puedo duplicarme —exclamaron las dos cabezas mirándose con sorpresa.

—Vaya, no sé a cual cabeza golpear. Bien, tendré que golpear ambas —levantó bueno y con los puños listos voló hacia Vlad—. A cincuenta kilómetros por hora, apuesto a que esto dolerá.

Gracias a que Vlad usó sus energías tratando de duplicarse, se debilitó y fue una gran ventaja para Danny, quien logró derrotarlo y derribarlo simplemente con soplarle un poco. Vlad admitió que perdió, pero llamó a sus mascotas y les ordenó atacar a la chica fantasma. Sin embargo, Danny logró convencerlos que no lo hicieran al mostrarle lo que "su amo" hacia con sus pieles. En un momento de distracción, Danny tomó el Plasmius Maximus y le dio a Vlad una probada de su propio invento, al igual que hizo que los animales persiguieron a Vlad por todo el bosque.

Unos segundos después, regresó Maddie. Le dijo que no encontró un teléfono en ninguno de los vehículos que el billonario tenía hasta que reacciono y entendió que podía usar alguno de ellos para irse de ahí. Optaron por usar el helicóptero. De camino, Maddie le pidió a Danny que guardara en secreto lo que pasó en Colorado, a la vez que Danny se disculpaba por haberse comportado de una manera tan pesada durante todo el fin de semana y que en realidad la paso muy bien.

Regresaron a casa y vieron que no había pasado nada extraño en su ausencia, hasta que Jazz bajó las escaleras, montada en un castor fantasma de dos cabezas pasando junto a su hermana menor y la saludó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo lo que pasaba.

Danny sonrió a la vez que se encogía de hombros. Tomó su maleta y subió a su habitación; dejó sus cosas junto a la cama y se dejó caer en esta bocabajo. Se acomodó boca arriba y se puso a pensar en todo lo que pasó en Colorado; a pesar de lo sucedido y los insultos que le dijo al halfa mayor, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por todo eso, y se sintió peor al recordar como lo engañó tan descaradamente con el mayor punto débil del mayor: Que Danny lo aceptara como a su padre.

—Se supone que es mi archienemigo ¿Por qué rayos siento lástima por él? ¡Odio esto! —exclamó Danny llevando sus manos a la cabeza y moviéndose un poco a causa de la confusión.

Mientras Danny sufría de sus desdichas adolescentes, Vlad regresaba totalmente agotado a su chalet con el Espectro Deflector casi destruido por completo en una mano y lo arrojaba al suelo de su laboratorio. Se transformó en Plasmius y comenzó a revisar algunos archivos de su computadora principal.

—Muy bien jugado, pequeña tejón. Pero lo único que acabas de hacer es arrojar más leña al fuego. Si no puedo tenerte a mí lado por las buenas, pues… supongo que puedo buscar un reemplazo —del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un pañuelo rojo perfectamente doblado, lo abrió y de él saco un único cabello largo negro azabache. Era un cabello de Daniela—. Creo que ha llegado la hora de **fabricar** a mi propia hija mitad fantasma.

Presionó un botón grande que estaba en el teclado y varios archivos fantasmas aparecieron en el escritorio; era información sobre Daniela y algunos videos de sus batallas contra la cazadora roja, Valerie Gray. Vlad sonrió de lado, comenzando a maquinar lo que sería su plan más malvado a la vez que su proyecto más grande hasta ahora: La Clonación.

* * *

 **EDITADO 01-04-2016**


	4. La Fantasma del Millón de Dólares

Sabía que no era bueno que tuviera más de un plan a la vez, pero tenía la idea de que era mejor tener un "plan de respaldo" por si alguno no funcionaba. Estaba en su laboratorio en Wisconsin revisando algunos archivos en su computadora cuando de pronto sintió la presencia de un fantasma a modo de una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su espalda, no necesito mirar al portal para darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

—¿Encontraste lo que te pedí, Skulker? —preguntó Vlad, cerrando todas las ventanas de su computadora.

—En cuanto salgas a la Zona Fantasma, lo verás de frente —informó el cazador—. Pero te advierto que hay una bestia que lo protege, ya que es algo muy poderoso y es lo único que pude liberar a…

—Yo sé exactamente para qué sirve, no necesito que me lo expliques —respondió cortante Vlad—. Pero aún así, es muy buena la información, Skulker. Ya puedes irte y "seguir jugando" con Daniela —esto último lo dijo con un tono de burla, el cual no le agradó en lo absoluto al cazador.

—¡No es mi culpa que esa niña sea una presa difícil de cazar! Pero bien sabes que me gustan los retos

—Eso lo sé, hasta de sobra

Skulker se dio cuenta con el tono de voz de Vlad que la conversación terminó, así que se encaminó al portal para regresar a su isla. Pero antes de irse, miro al halfa y le dijo:

—Sigo pensando que este plan es muy peligroso. Ya te expliqué que incluso tú que eres un halfa no podrás resistir con el poder de…

—No lo sabremos con exactitud si no lo intentó primero —respondió Vlad con determinación

Skulker se encogió de hombros y regresó a la Zona Fantasma. En cuanto el halfa mayor dejó de sentir la energía del cazador, se encaminó hacia su portal y entró a la Zona Fantasma. Solo tuvo que volar por unos cinco minutos en línea recta hasta que encontró lo que buscaba encerrado en una caja de cristal y rodeado de ecto-energía.

—Ah, ahí está. La Legendaria Llave Esqueleto —dijo Vlad con una sonrisa de triunfo y los brazos cruzados—. Con eso, puedo abrir cualquier puerta, viaja a cualquier reunir, liberar a cualquier prisionero —se acercó un poco a la llave y ya estando a tres metros de ella, a apareció un gigantesco fantasma rojo grisáceo con enormes garra y cola—. Y si tú eres el único obstáculo entre ella y yo…

El monstruo aplasto con sus manos a Vlad, pero en cuanto las abrió vio que el halfa ya no está, sino que apareció a un metro de él. Con un gruñido, volvió a aprisionar a Plasmius entre sus manos, pero él no se veía intimidado.

—Esto va a ser muy fácil —uso tele transportación para liberarse

Cuando apareció de nuevo, creó tres copias las cuales atacaron al fantasma mientras que el original iba por la llave. No contó con que el fantasma se librará de sus duplicas y mandara a volar al Vlad original con un golpe de su cola hacia el portal y chocara contra la pared del laboratorio, también mandó de regreso a las copias las cuales se volvieron a unir con el original. El monstruo asomó su cabeza por el portal soltando un rugido. Vlad se pudo de pie, claramente molesto.

—Muy bien, gigantón. No más Señor Amable Plasmius —le dijo Vlad, cargando sus manos con ecto-energía fucsia.

Estuvo a punto de atacar cuando sonó una alarma de su laboratorio, a la vez que brillaba una luz verde. El fantasma miró al halfa mayor con una sonrisa burlona y regresó a la Zona Fantasma. Plasmius se acercó al origen de la alarma, la cual era un panel que estaba justo al lado del portal y marcaba en letras verdes **"Cambiar el Ecto Filtrador"**.

—¿"Cambiar el Ecto Filtrador"? ¡Arg, maldición! —cerró los ojos y se volvió intangible.

El portal explotó llevándose con él todo el castillo. Vlad esperó unos segundos hasta que el suelo dejo de temblar para volverse tangible y abrir los ojos; grito de horror al ver su hogar destruido.

—¡AH, Mi casa! Puedo comprar otra ¡pero la llave! —dio media vuelta y vio con frustración el totalmente destruido portal—. ¡No puedo tenerla sin un portal! —soltó un suspiro de resignación—, necesitaré buscar uno que funcione… —entonces una idea vino a su mente. Con una sonrisa malévola, volvió a ser Masters y del bolsillo interno de su saco, sacó una fotografía que se tomó con los Fenton en la reunión de la Universidad—. Supongo que solamente tomaré el de Jack Fenton —y dejó escapar una risa malvada.

====================DVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDV====================

Danny sí que sabía que nunca podría tener al menos **un día normal** con todo lo que le pasaba, y hacia ese énfasis ya que siempre cosas extrañas pasaban en su vida antes y después de convertirse en Danny Phantom; y eso podía agradecérselo a su padre, y más que ese día gracias a su "amable" intervención en un simulacro de fantasma (usar el Pelador Fenton contra el Sr. Lancer) hizo que se metiera en problemas.

Salió tarde de la escuela gracias a que Lancer le mando demasiada tarea a la chica, caminaba hacia a su casa cargando demasiados libros, solo había avanzado una cuadra y ya la espalda la estaba matando.

—¡De acuerdo, suficiente! —se metió a un callejón y se transformó en Phantom. Se acomodó mejor la mochila y emprendió el vuelo—. Como quieren en casa que no esté en detención si **mi propio padre** me mete en problemas —rezongó la chica.

En cuanto llego a su casa, aterrizó en el pórtico, y asegurándose que no hubiera nadie, se transformó en Fenton y entró todavía enojada. No vio a nadie en la sala ni en la cocina por lo que supuso que su familia debía de estar en el laboratorio, por lo que bajo aunque con bastantes problemas.

—El Ecto Filtrador no ha sido cambiado en seis meses ¡eso no es bueno! —escuchó a su padre quejarse.

—Y pasaran seis meses más para que pueda hacer todo el trabajo extra que me asignó Lancer —dijo Danny terminando de bajar las escaleras y dejando su mochila en el suelo bruscamente a causa del peso de los libros. Se frotó un poco el cuello antes de hablar—. Papá ¿estás familiarizado con la frase "¡Aléjate de mi escuela!"?

—Cariño, relájate —intervino Maddie quitándose la capucha de su traje—. Sabes que tu papá te ama, y su intención no es hacerte la vida más difícil.

—¡Comenzó la cacería de la Chica Fantasma!

—¿Qué? —dijeron a la vez Danny y Jack

Jazz había encendido la televisión con la intención de no escuchar la conversación entre su hermana y sus padres y al encenderla se encontró con el noticiero de Amity Park, el cual era presentado por Harriet Chin.

—Como resultado de la Falsa Alarma de hoy en la Secundaria Casper, la necesidad de caza fantasmas (no Jack Fenton) competentes en Amity Park jamás había sido tan obvio —dijo Harriet, mostrando un vídeo de lo que pasó en la Secundaria

—¡Oigan, dijo mi nombre! —exclamó Jack, entonces captó lo que la reportera dijo—. ¿Necesidad de caza fantasmas competentes? ¿Hm? ¿Qué se supone que significa? —presionó un botón del Despellejador Fenton y le arrojó ectoplasma a la cara

—Afortunadamente, un misterioso benefactor ofreció un millón de dólares de gratificación sobre la cabeza de la fantasma más famosa de Amity Park y contrató a los mejores caza fantasmas conocidos a nivel mundial para rastrearla

La noticia término y las tres mujeres Fenton se miraron con una sonrisa.

—Tres, dos, uno… —contaron Danny y Maddie

—¡Nadie atrapara a la Chica Fantasma excepto yo! —exclamó Jack, portando una ecto bazuca y tirando varias cajas—. Danny, limpia eso —señaló lo que tiró y salió del laboratorio.

Las Fenton se volvieron a mirar con una sonrisa. Salieron del laboratorio y escucharon el rugido del motor de la Súper Camioneta y cuando se puso en marcha, las tres salieron a la calle pero no se movieron de ahí, sino que se quedaron paradas en el pórtico con los brazos cruzados y rodando los ojos.

–Tres, dos uno…

La Súper Camioneta regresó quedando estacionados enfrente de la entrada y Jack se asomó por la ventana del copiloto con una mirada de confusión pero sonriendo despistadamente.

—Eh… ¿Alguien sabe donde se reunirán los demás caza fantasmas? —preguntó Jack, cortándose un poco el cuello

—Ustedes vayan —dijo Jazz haciendo un gesto con las manos—, creo que ya tuve suficiente de fantasmas por un día, así que diviértanse —y se metió a la casa de camino a su habitación

—Yo iré a la Hamburguesa Apestosa con Sam y Tucker —dijo Danny—, tal vez estén en algún lugar donde normalmente atacan los fantasma es donde están los demás caza fantasmas ¿no creen?

—Buena idea, cariño —dijo Maddie—. Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Qué te diviertas —subió al vehículo y el matrimonio Fenton se fue

Danny sacó su celular y les envió un rápido mensaje de texto a sus dos mejores amigos para que la vieran en el restaurante de comida rápida y transformándose en Phantom emprendió el vuelo para llegar más rápido. Llegó al lugar y vio una gran lona con letras rojas colgado en el restaurante que decía **"Bienvenidos Caza fantasmas"**

«Genial. Aquí va a ser la reunión» pensó con fastidio Danny

Con cautela, descendió detrás del lugar y volvió a su forma humana, camino a la entrada del restaurante, justamente cuando Sam y Tucker iban llegando.

—¡Danny! —la llamo Sam y se acercó a su mejor amiga—. ¿Viste las noticias acerca de…?

—¿Que ya le pusieron precio a mi cabeza? Si, ya lo vi —respondió Danny, con desdén

—¿Y no estás preocupada? Esos son los mejores caza fantasmas mundialmente conocidos

—Sam, son los **más conocidos** , no son los mejores —se escucharon varios vehículos llegar al estacionamiento.

Se estacionó una camioneta pintada al estilo hippie y de ella salieron dos personas vestidas de manera hippie y un tigre blanco claramente asustadizo.

—La Pandilla Genial y el Gato Miedoso —presentó Danny. Se escuchó el ruido de motocicletas y aparecieron dos personas vestidas como deportistas extremos—. Los Cazadores Extremos —Se estacionó una camioneta blindada blanca y de ella bajaron dos hombres vestidos completamente de blanco y con gafas oscuras, portando ecto armas—. El escuadrón gubernamental cazadores de fantasma, Hombres de Blanco —Termino de nombrarlos y miró a Sam con una sonrisa relajada—. Es una reunión de tonto que no pueden cazar fantasmas…—entonces recordó a sus padres y su ánimo se esfumo—. Lo que significa que deben de llegar en cualquier segundo.

Y como previo, llegaron bruscamente sus padres en la Súper Camioneta, aplastando las motocicletas de los Cazadores Extremos. Tucker les mostró a las chicas una idea de Tour que planeo para los cazadores en el cual consistía en mostrarles la ubicación de los fantasmas que había en la ciudad y lo haría disfrazado de fantasma; pero no contaba con que el Sr. Fenton le disparara ectoplasma y acabó cubierta en ella.

—En retrospectiva, tal vez el vestirse de fantasma en un estacionamiento lleno de caza fantasmas no fue una gran idea —opinó Sam, estando de brazos cruzados

—¡Lo atrapé! ¡Yo, Jack Fenton! ¡El padre de Danny Fenton!

Danny miró hacia otro lado en clara señal de vergüenza. Los demás caza fantasmas se acercaron y Tucker se quitó el disfraz todavía pegajoso.

—No me crecerá un tercer brazo ¿verdad? —comentó Tucker

Los caza fantasmas al verlo comenzaron a reírse y Danny se llevó una mano al rostro cada vez más avergonzada.

Desde lo alto de un edifico cerca de la Hamburguesa Apestosa, Vlad Plasmius veía todo lo que pasaba a través de unos binoculares. Junto a él se encontraban sus sirvientes buitres.

—Baila, grande y estúpidamente marinera, baila —dijo Vlad, bajando los binoculares

—No entiendo —dijo uno de los buitres—, si solo quieres robar el portal ¿por qué no lo haces mientras los Fenton no están en casa?

—Llevará tiempo desmontar ese portal —respondió Vlad—. Y mientras lo hacen, yo me encargaré de **desmontar** el respeto de la joven Daniela por su padre, asumiendo que siente alguno. Ya saben qué hacer

Las aves descendieron. El sentido fantasma de Danny reaccionó, levantó la mirada y reconoció a los fantasmas que llegaron.

«Tiene que ser una broma. ¿Qué rayos hacen los secuaces de Vlad aquí?»

Los buitres atacaban a todos, pero el único cazador que decidió actuar fue Jack, mientras que los demás se quedaban de pie, mirando cómo hacía él ridícula provocando que Danny se avergonzará más y más de su padre.

—¡Danny, haz algo! —pidió Sam

—¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo ser fantasma aquí. Además nadie está en **verdadero** peligro aun ¿cierto? —pero de pronto, dos buitres aparecieron y se llevaron a Sam y Tucker—. Y ahora lo están —miró hacia los caza fantasmas y al asegurarse que no la vieran, se fue hacia la parte de atrás de la Hamburguesa Apestosa.

El anillo de luz blanca apareció en su cintura y poco a poco pasó de ser Danny Fenton a Danny Phantom. Emprendió el vuelo, pasando casi cerca de los caza fantasmas al recate de sus amigos. Ya estaba a unos metros de ellos, cuando de pronto alguien la sujetó del cuello y la arrojó hacia un edificio; se llevó una mano al cuello frotándose un poco a causa del dolor a la vez que se incorporaba un poco sin levantarse del todo y levantó la mirada.

—¡Plasmius! —exclamó Danny, bajando la mano—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Bien. Déjame ver… —dijo Vlad como si meditara un poco—. Tu padre se ve como un tonto —levantó un dedo—. Hay un millón de dólares por tu cabeza —levantó un segundo dedo—. ¿¡Qué crees que hago aquí!? —exclamó eso último bajando los brazos.

Danny se puso de rodillas y emprendió el vuelo a la vez que Vlad hacía aparecer con una sola mano un escudo cuadrado de vidrio fucsia, con el cual la chica chocó y rebotó lejos. Se estabilizó un poco y miro hacia donde estaban los caza fantasmas, entendiendo el plan del billonario.

—¿Entonces tu contrataste a estos idiotas?

—Sí, cada idiota excepto tu padre —respondió Vlad, cuando con su mano una raqueta cuadra de vidrio fucsia—. Es un **idiota** libre —y golpeó con la raqueta a Danny, derribándola de espaldas contra la azotea de un edificio.

Sam y Tucker gritaron por ayuda a su amiga. Danny fue al alféizar del edificio y vio que los Buitres soltaron a sus amigos en un contenedor de basura de la Hamburguesa Apestosa. Danny suspiró aliviada de ver que sus amigos estaban bien, entonces levanto la mirada encarando a Plasmius, quien sonreía burlonamente.

—Plasmius, ya que me encanta ponerte al día —emprendió el vuelo, lista para atacar—, ¿no quieres ir a casa para ver al amor de tu vida? —Vlad le lanzó dos ecto-rayos, los cuales Danny esquivó con facilidad—. ¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Papá se casó con el amor de **tu vida**! ¡Estás solo y amargado! —y le lanzó un puñetazo.

Pero no contaba con que Vlad la tomara de la muñeca y le soltara una descarga eléctrica fucsia. La chica gritó de dolor, mientras que Vlad la miraba altaneramente con la otra mano detrás de la espalda.

—Oh, por favor Daniela. Realmente debo derrotarte con una mano tras mi espalda, antes de que te des cuenta que estas superada.

Danny estuvo a punto de regresar a su forma humana, pero la descarga terminó y pudo conservar su forma fantasma. La chica colgaba de su brazo, ya casi sin energía.

—¡Ah, ah, ah! —dijo Vlad, negando con un dedo de su mano libre—. No puedes desmayarte y cambiar de nuevo a Danny Fenton ¿o sí? —levantó un poco más a la chica, haciendo que su rostros quedarán a unos centímetros entre ellos—. Esta puede ser la fiesta de tu padre, pero **tú** eres la invitada de honor ¡Tah! —y la arrojó hacia donde estaban los caza fantasmas.

Aterrizó bruscamente justamente en medio del grupo de cazadores, que ya tenían sus armas listas para disparar. Miro a todos tratando de encontrar la manera de escapar cuando vio al tigre cerca de ella.

—¿Uh, bu?

El tigre brinco de horror. Aterrizando en la cabeza del agente moreno de los Hombres de Blanco, aprovechando la distracción —y con un poco de ayuda de su padre— se volvió intangible y escapó por la acera. Reapareció al otro lado, lejos de los cazadores y Jack ya estaba listo para disparar en cuanto la vio, pero la halfa se volvió intangible otra vez y desapareció en la acera. Fue a buscar a Sam y Tucker y los tres regresaron a los Laboratorios Fenton. Danny regresó a ser Fenton y los tres entraron a la casa.

—¡Hola Danny! —saludó Jazz, al momento que bajaba las escaleras—. ¿Qué tal estuvo lo de… los cazadores? —Danny había pasado junto a ella sin mirarla y claramente molesta.

La joven halfa bajó al laboratorio dejando atrás a su hermana y amigos. Los tres adolescentes se miraron y Jazz les indicó con una mirada la duda acerca de su hermana.

—Uh… Digamos que tu padre hizo un "par de cosas" que la molestaron —respondió Sam

—Déjame adivinar: hizo algo estúpido que provocó que Danny se avergonzará ¿verdad?

—Sí —contestaron Sam y Tucker

Jazz soltó un suspiro y volvió a subir las escaleras de regreso a su cuarto, pero a medio camino se detuvo y miró a los mejores amigos de su hermana.

—Será mejor que traten de calmarla, ya que puede llegar hacer alguna locura a causa de la vergüenza —y siguió su camino

Tanto la gótica como el tecnológico se miraron sin poder entender a qué se referencia la pelirroja, pero mejor decidieron dejarlo para después e ir al laboratorio para asegurarse que Danny siguiera ahí. Al llegar, vieron a su amiga parada de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido enfrente a un panel que tenía una luz verde brillante.

—Vamos Danny, no nos digas que tu archienemigo billonario está aquí solo para avergonzar a tu papá —dijo Sam acercándose a ella y de brazos cruzados

—Y salir con su mamá —agregó Tucker, parándose junto a Sam, quien le dio un codazo para callarlo—. ¿Qué? Es la verdad

—¡Sh!

—¡Si, los dos tienen razón! Es **exactamente** la razón por la que está aquí, para hacer que mi papá se vea como un tonto —ninguno se dio cuenta que Jack acababa de llegar al laboratorio—. Digo ¿vieron la forma en que esos caza fantasmas se reían de él? ¡Qué embarazoso! Tendremos que vivir con las meteduras de pata de mi papá por el resto de nuestras vidas. —entonces escuchó a Sam aclararse la garganta y entendió lo que pasó—. Está justo detrás de mí ¿verdad?

Los tres se voltearon y efectivamente, Jack estaba detrás de los adolescentes.

—Sí, me temo que sí —respondió Jack, bajando tristemente la mirada—. Si me necesitan, estaré arriba haciendo algo mal —y subió las escaleras, cabizbajo

Los tres amigos se acercaron un poco a la escalera, viendo a Jack llegar al piso de arriba.

—Bien ¿Quienes subir y hacer llorar a tu mamá? —preguntó Tucker con tono sarcástico

—Genial. Solo logre hacer el trabajo Plasmius por él —dijo Danny, claramente molesta

—Bueno, solo hay algo que logrará animarlo. Atrapar un fantasma —sugirió Sam

—Sí, y no cualquier fantasma —concordó Danny. Activo su transformación y apareció Phantom—. Enemiga Fantasma Pública número uno —floto hasta el techo, pero antes de atravesarlo se volvió hacia sus amigos—. Ustedes mantengan ocupados al grupo de caza-tontos ¿de acuerdos?

—Muy bien —afirmó Sam guiñándole un ojo y levantando un pulgar

—Suerte, amiga —le deseó Tucker

Danny atravesó el techo y llegó a la cocina, justamente enfrente a su padre.

—¡Booooo! —pero su padre no reaccionó—. ¡Booooo! —Pero nada—. ¡Témeme! —Aun nada—. ¡Hola! —Flotó a unos centímetros de él, moviendo su mano enfrente del rostro de su padre—. ¡Fantasma! ¡Justo enfrente de ti!

—Bah, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Jack, sumamente desaminado—. Supongo que mirar boquiabierto al **gran fracaso**

Danny se alejó un poco de su papá y lo miró con determinación a no darse por vencida tan fácilmente.

—Todo lo contrario… Jack —le dijo con firmeza—. Grandioso, llame a mi papá por su nombre —murmuró para sí

Jack miró a la chica con asombro.

—¿Me conoces!

—Y te asusto. Por eso vine a entregarme

—Bah, no gracias, Niña Fantasma. Estoy cansado de ser una burla. Me rindo —declaró Jack, cabizbajo

«Esto es peor de lo que pensé»

—¡No puedes hacer eso!

—¡Tienes razón que él no lo hará, maldita!

—Uh oh…

Danny miró sobre su hombro y vio con horror que llegó su madre con la Ecto-Aspiradora

—¡Comete esto, Escoria Fantasma! —y activo la aspiradora, atrapando a Danny en ella.

—OK… **esto** no era parte del plan —dijo Danny, apretujada en el contenedor de la máquina

Maddie le dio el crédito a Jack, haciendo que su ánimo regresara. Después de besar a su esposa —y asquear a Danny— Jack fue hacia la Súper Camioneta y condujo hasta el punto de encuentro para reclamar la recompensa. Llegó hasta un callejón oscuro y reviso una vez más la dirección anotada para asegurarse que no se había equivocado.

—Hm, extraño lugar para reclamar una recompensa —murmuró Jack.

Entró al callejón, arrastrando la aspiradora haciendo que Danny se queja de vez en cuando por la agitación.

—¡Por favor, detente! Deberías saber en dónde te estás metiendo

—¡Sé exactamente a donde! A un lugar más grande en el corazón de mi hija menor

—Gracias. Ahora, estoy aplastada por el espacio **y** la culpa —murmuró para sí Danny—. ¡Oye, tienes que escucharme! —exclamó—. ¡Todo esto es una trampa!

—¡Oh, por favor, fantasma! ¿Por qué debería de creerte? —De pronto, apareció una jaula de energía fucsia atrapando a los dos en ella y Jack exclamó sorprendido—. ¡Hey!

—¿Eso contesta tu pregunta? —preguntó Danny con sarcasmo

Se escucharon unos aplausos y de la pared de enfrente apareció Vlad —el halfa mayor había sentido la suprimida energía fantasma de Danny desde hace una cuadra, por lo que pudo preparar la trampa—, a quien Jack reconoció enseguida.

—¡Tú! ¡El Fantasma de Wisconsin!

—¡Ah, muy bien! —dijo Vlad, bajando las manos—. Todos los peones están haciendo exactamente lo que les corresponde. Dejándolos a ustedes dos atrapados y su portal Fenton desprotegido. ¡Así podré robarlo y convertirlo en un portal Plasmius!

—¡Espera un momento! —interrumpió Danny—. ¡Tú ya tienes un portal fantasma!

—¿Él tiene un portal fantasma? —preguntó sorprendido Jack y miró a Vlad—. ¿Tienes un portal fantasma?

—¡Por supuesto que tengo uno! Bueno, **tenía**. —confesó esto último mirando hacia otro lado—. Hasta que explotó enfrente de mí. Eso pasa por olvidar limpiar el Ecto Filtrador ¿hm? —admitió colocando sus manos sobre su cintura—. Vive y aprende. O en su caso **muere** y aprende —emprendió el vuelo dejando a padre e hija todavía en su jaula.

Jack miró al Fantasma de Wisconsin alejarse y comprendió que fue un gran tonto al dejarse engañar por un fantasma. Soltó la aspiradora y se sentó en el suelo con los codos recargados en las rodillas a la vez la barbilla recargada en las manos.

—Oye… ¡Oye! —le gritaba Danny—.¡Tienes que escucharme! ¡Tenemos que ir a tu casa y **rápido**!

—¿Por qué? ¿Para que puedas regodearte mientras pierdo mi portal Fenton y el respeto de mi hija menor de una sola vez? —preguntó Jack, bajando las manos y mirando con odio la aspiradora

—Vas a perder más que eso sí tu portal fantasma explota

—No va a explotar. Estoy seguro que Danny cambio el Ecto Filtrador, se lo dije cinco veces

Entonces Danny tuvo una idea para convencerlo de que el portal **si** explotaría.

«Me delataré por desobediente, pero no tengo de otra»

—¿Limpio el laboratorio?

—No

—¿Limpia su habitación?

—No

—¿Olvidaría, no sé, instalar una manija en la parte interior de una bóveda de armas, o algo así?

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron con sorpresa y se levantó de un brinco.

—¡Grandes pedazos de fluido fantasma! ¡El portal va a volar! —tomó la aspiradora y liberó a Danny—. Me ayudaras a salvar a mi familia, y si lo haces, te liberaré

—Lo acabas de hacer —Jack se golpeó la cara en clara señal de torpeza—. Lo bueno es que mi papá es un pésimo negociador —murmuró para sí y bajo la mirada hacia su padre—. ¡Jack! «Vaya, es grandioso» es un trato

Danny se volvió intangible y se colocó detrás de su padre. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo hizo intangible también.

—Siento extraño mi estómago —comentó Jack ante la sensación de la intangibilidad

Y entonces Danny comenzó a volar. El trayecto fue tranquilo, hasta que por desgracia se encontraron a medio camino con los caza fantasmas y los atacaron; Danny le dijo a su padre que se adelantará a salvar a la familia mientras que ella se encargaba de los cazadores. Y la verdad no fue un reto para ella, con simplemente asustar al tigre, el animal se abalanzó sobre los demás.

—Vaya, esto es demasiado fácil —cargó a todos los cazadores y los arrojó al contenedor de basura de la Hamburguesa Apestosa. Encontró un perrito y lo levantó por su collar—. Atrapa al gatito —y lo metió al contenedor haciendo que se armara un alboroto ahí adentro—. Ahora, a detener a Plasmius —y voló hacia su casa

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio Fenton, Vlad supervisaba que los buitres terminaran de desmontar el portal, aunque ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

—No creo que puedan hacerlo más rápido —dijo Vlad al ver a uno de los buitres caer de bruces al tratar de quitar un tornillo grande

—Tenemos dos mil ocho años de edad —se quejó el buitre que se cayó—. Alégrate de que todavía nos movemos.

Entonces una ecto cuerda de pescar atrapó a Vlad por detrás.

—¿Pero qué…? —Vlad dio media vuelta y vio que solamente se trataba de Jack—. Oh, tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Destruirte en tu propia casa? ¡Ha! Este es el mejor día de mi vida —con ecto energía logró cortar la cuerda de pesca y liberarse—. ¡Atrápenlo! —ordenó a los buitres.

Danny llegó justo a tiempo para ver a su padre derrotar a los buitres sin problema con la Red Fenton de Nueve Sogas. La chica se quedó impresionada al ver a su padre en acción.

—¡Whoa!

—¡Nadie destruirá a Jack Fenton mientras su familia esté en peligro! —exclamó Jack y corrió hacia el portal, pero Vlad apareció ante él cortándole el paso.

—Oh, por favor, tonto. Tu familia está en peligro cada vez que tomas un cuchillo de mantequilla. Ya es hora de que alguien termine con la miseria —dijo Vlad mientras estiraba un guante como si lo acomodará en su lugar y golpeaba a Jack.

El patriarca Fenton chocó contra una mesa en la cual estaban los Guantes Fenton y se los colocó rápidamente.

—Puede que sea un bobo, que estropee todo, pero cuando mi familia está en juego ¡me quitó los guantes! —entonces vio que en realidad estaba haciendo lo contrario—. Bueno, técnicamente me los pongo ¡pero entendiste el punto!

Vlad voló hacia él con energía fucsia listo para atacar, pero Jack fue más rápido levantando un puño y golpeando al halfa mayor justamente en la cara. Danny no podía apartar la mirada de la pelea, ya que de verdad estaba impresionada que su padre pudiera vencer al "poderoso" Vlad Plasmius, regresó a su forma humana y corrió con la intención de hacer sus quehaceres, los cuales —muy convenientemente— su padre estaba haciendo mientras le daba una paliza a Vlad y le dio tiempo para correr hacia el portal y cambiar el filtrador. Jack le dio el filtrador nuevo a la chica y Danny le dio el viejo, el cual uso para arrojarlo a Vlad y despistarlo un poco. Lo tomó del cuello de su ropa y activó el portal para enviarlo a la Zona Fantasma.

—No es posible. ¡Eres un idiota! ¡IDIOTA! —exclamó Vlad, claramente molesto

—Tal vez, pero soy **el idiota** que te venció —y con un golpe final, lo arrojó a la Zona Fantasma

Danny logró cambiar a tiempo el Ecto Filtrador y detener el conteo de la explosión.

—¡Papá, lo que hiciste fue impresionante! Estoy orgullosa de ti, no puedo creer que derrotaras a ese fantasma y lo regresaras a la Zona Fantasma

—Gracias Danny —la tomó de los hombros y los dos regresaron al piso de arriba—. Y creo que los dos aprendimos una lección hoy, la cual es…

—Recordaré mis deberes

—Y yo que mis acciones tienen consecuencias hacia otros, especialmente a mi familia

Los dos pasaron enfrente de la puerta de la bóveda de armas y comenzaron a escuchar gritos viniendo de ahí.

—¡Jack, sácanos de aquí! —gritó Maddie

—¡Papá! ¡Jack! Vaya, es genial —dijo Jazz

Los dos regresaron de golpe, Jack escribió la contraseña en el teclado y se abrió la puerta dejando en libertad a su esposa e hija mayor.

—Gracias, Jack. Llevamos ahí encerradas por horas

—Creí que las dos enloqueceríamos si no salimos de ahí pronto

Jack miró a Danny con seriedad y los brazos cruzados mientras que la chica se frotaba el cuello y sonreía nerviosamente.

—Y hablando de no olvidar mis quehaceres…

—Danny

—Te prometo instalar la manija pronto

—¿Y si mejor, lo haces ahora? —dijo Jack, colocando una caja de herramienta en los brazos de su hija menor

—Claro —y comenzó a trabajar

En la zona Fantasma, Vlad flotaba con furia a causa de su reciente derrota.

—Increíble. Jack Fenton me venció ¡A mí! —entonces algo chocó contra su espalda, dio media vuelta y vio con asombro que se trataba de la caja de cristal que buscaba—. Y sin embargo aquí estoy —dijo tomando la caja con la Llave de Esqueleto—. Sujetando la llave que buscaba. Oh, Jack Fenton, incluso en el éxito, **fracasas**

Se escuchó un rugido detrás de él y Vlad vio que se trataba del fantasma que se enfrentó la primera vez, que custodiaba la llave. Se abalanzó sobre el halfa y se lo comió de un solo bocado.

—¡Oh, Galletas de Mantequilla! —El fantasma se palpó el estómago y comenzó a volar lejos del lugar—. ¡Sácame de aquí! —Pero no le hizo caso, entonces Vlad se enfadó más de lo que ya estaba—. Muy bien, grandote… tú lo pediste

El fantasma se detuvo de golpe al sentir algo extraño surgir en su estómago, comenzó a temblar bruscamente y a inflarse como globo, hasta que finalmente explotó lanzando a su paso ectoplasma. Vlad usó intangibilidad para limpiarse y a la caja de cristal; varios fantasmas que estaban cerca miraron con horror lo que le pasó al guardián de la llave, Vlad miro a esos fantasmas chismosos y estos al darse cuenta que el halfa mayor los miraba, salieron huyendo despavoridos de ahí.

—Ahora que ya no tengo ningún obstáculo más —miro fijamente a la llave con una sonrisa malévola—, nada me impedirá comenzar con mi plan de dominación sobre la Zona Fantasma —y soltó su risa malvada. En cuanto terminó, su semblante se volvió sombrío—, Pronto, Daniela, lamentarás mucho el haber rechazado mi propuesta. Los dos pudimos haber gobernado tanto este lugar como el mundo real, juntos.

Tomó con firmeza la llave y se encaminó hacia su nuevo destino: El Castillo del Rey Fantasma.

* * *

 **EDITADO: 02-04-2016  
**


	5. El Anillo de la Ira

Sabían que los halfas eran poderosos al no ser simplemente fantasmas, sino también humanos. Conocían la Zona Fantasma más que cualquier otro ser humano cazafantasma; su poder, sus caminos, sus secretos. Sin embargo, también sabían que el primer halfa era extremadamente peligroso; no solamente porque tenía mucho tiempo con sus poderes y se escuchan historias sobre él, sino que destruyó al guardián de la Llave Esqueleto, la cual todos en la Zona Fantasma sabían lo peligrosa que era, ya que podía usarse para liberar algo peligroso… o más bien, a alguien peligroso.

Vlad Plasmius llegó a una isla abandonada, antes de aterrizar se percató de que ningún fantasma habitara en él, puesto que ellos eran muy territoriales y lo último que necesitaba, era lidiar con algún fantasma "sobre protector" respecto a su propiedad. Dejó la caja de cristal sobre una roca y la analizo detenidamente; la caja no tenía cerradura por lo que sería difícil abrirla y sin embargo, no iba a rendirse con facilidad.

Plasmius analizó la caja de cristal hasta que finalmente encontró algo que le llamó la atención: en las esquinas de la caja —los cuales eran calaveras— donde parecía ser la puerta, se veían algo flojas. Vlad supuso que tenía que quitarlas de ahí para poder abrirla, pero no fue así. El halfa mayor quitó las manos ahí con enfado de no poder abrir la caja; pero cuando las retiró, las calaveras brillaron tenuemente de fucsia y al ver eso, Vlad sonrió con malicia.

—Entonces… así está la cosa —dijo en un susurro—. Necesita energía fantasma para poder abrirse. Al parecer, es con la intención de drenar la energía del ladrón y así impedir que la robe. Lastima para quien creó este patético sistema de defensa, ya que esto no es ningún reto para mí —dijo Vlad con arrogancia

Levantó las manos hacia las calaveras, las cuales inmediatamente brillaron de energía fucsia y empezaron a absorber la energía de Vlad. El halfa mayor empezó a debilitarse, pero no quitó las manos en ningún momento. Pasaron unos minutos —los cuales le parecieron horas a Vlad— hasta que finalmente se escuchó un pequeño chasquido proveniente de la caja. Vlad bajó las manos y vio la puerta entreabierta.

—Finalmente —dijo triunfante a la vez que abría la puerta y tomaba la llave con firmeza—, pude hacerme con la Llave Esqueleto —la contempló por unos segundos con un brillo de superioridad en sus ojos—. Al fin, podré obtener lo que he estado buscando por años —se guardó la llave en su bolsillo y emprendió el vuelo.

Desde que obtuvo sus poderes fantasmas estuvo investigando a fondo la Zona Fantasma, incluyendo sus mitos y leyendas. Una de ellas era sobre el Rey Fantasma, Pariah Dark, y los artefactos que poseía. Estos al ser usados, hacían que su usuario se volviera poderoso e invencible. Llegó a su destino y entro al castillo sin cuidado; recorrió todo el lugar hasta llegar a la estancia que se encontraba casi al fondo.

El lugar era enorme; las paredes eran rojas y en estas había esqueletos flaqueando. Plasmius miró el lugar con interés, hasta que logró ver la causa de su intromisión en el castillo, y sin miramientos, entró flotando en el lugar.

—Aquí estamos. La fortaleza de Pariah, hogar del Caballero del Terror —llegó hasta un esqueleto que se encontraba a los pies del lado derecho de unas escaleras, el cual sujetaba una esfera roja que contenía un anillo verde con negro y una calavera verde con los ojos rojos grabada en medio de esta—. Y antes de eso… —introdujo la llave en la nariz del esqueleto, la giró y la esfera se desintegró haciendo que el anillo cayera en la palma izquierda de Vlad—. El Rey Fantasma. Y aquí estoy yo, Vlad Plasmius —se puso el anillo en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha—, con todos sus poderes en la palma de mi mano.

Vlad trató de usar el anillo, pero nada pasó. Lo miró indignado y regreso su mirada al sarcófago que se encontraba en lo alto de las escaleras y fijó su mirada en la imagen grabada de una corona que parecía estar rodeada de llamas verdes fosforescentes.

—Ah, por supuesto. El Anillo de la Ira solamente funciona cuando se lleva puesta la Corona de Fuego

Se acercó al sarcófago e introdujo la llave en la cerradura. Giró la llave y el sarcófago se abrió lentamente, revelando a una persona grande dentro de él, pero Vlad no le puso atención, solamente miraba la Corona de Fuego, la cual el individuo dentro del sarcófago traía puesto.

—Por separado no son nada. Pero juntos, otorgan un poder inimaginable

Solo dio un paso al frente cuando el individuo abrió su ojo (el otro estaba detrás de un parche) y salió de su prisión, parándose delante de Vlad, quien se quedó pasmado al ver al imponente fantasma. Era Pariah Dark.

—¿Quién osa? —preguntó Pariah

Con incertidumbre, Vlad se acercó a Pariah flotando.

—Uh, saludos. Plasmius, Vlad Plasmius ¿mencione que soy gran admirador de su trabajo? —se presentó el halfa mayor con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Pariah entrecerró el ojo con el semblante serio. Vlad tuvo un mal presentimiento y por protección —y sin que el Rey se diera cuenta— dejo un duplicado en su lugar y se ocultó detrás de una columna. Entonces Pariah le disparó al duplicado un ecto-rayo rojo sangre tan poderoso que lo hizo volar y atravesar el techo. Después el rey se acercó a un esqueleto que sostenía en alto una calabaza púrpura con una espada verde espectral clavada en ella. Retiró la espada y de la calabaza apareció el Caballero del Terror. Salió tras la duplica para "recuperar" su anillo robado.

En cuanto Pariah se perdió de vista, Vlad salió de su escondite y se acercó al Caballero del Terror, quien recogía su espada la cual el Rey le arrojó. Trató de convencerlo de tener algún tipo de acuerdo; pero antes de que el Caballero le diera su respuesta, un rayo de plasma rojo sangre los atacó y fue suficiente motivo para que Vlad escapara del lugar. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucha suerte; Pariah le disparó de nuevo y este logró alcanzar al halfa mayor dándole de lleno en la espalda dejándolo tan mal herido que regresó a ser Masters. Por suerte, fue lanzado justamente hasta el Portal Fenton.

El matrimonio Fenton estaba trabajando en su último invento: El Ecto Traje de Batalla o Ectoesqueleto Fenton, el cual —en palabras de Jack Fenton— será capaz de derrotar a cualquier fantasma, hasta el más poderoso. Hasta ahora solamente terminaron los Pantalones Fenton y discutiendo sobre la interfaz neuronal del traje cuando del Portal salió una figura humana que se estrelló contra el suelo del laboratorio. Los Fenton se acercaron y se sorprendieron de ver de quien se trataba,

—¿¡Vlad Masters!? —exclamó Maddie, claramente sorprendida

El matrimonio se arrodilló a cada lado del billonario. Se sorprendieron al ver el estado en el que llegó, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue que venía justamente de la Zona Fantasma. Vlad abrió poco a poco los ojos a causa del cansancio y se encontró con el rostro de Jack Fenton.

—Jack… mi gordo y viejo amigo… ayudarme —suplicó Vlad y se desmayó

Jack y Maddie se miraron todavía sin comprender qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero con solo ver el estado de su viejo amigo de la Universidad, sabían que nada bueno estaba pasando y lo único que podían hacer ahora era ayudar a Vlad. Jack se acercó un poco más a su viejo amigo y lo levantó en brazos y lo llevó a la habitación de huéspedes. Maddie desactivó los Pantalones Fenton, busco el botiquín de primeros auxilios y salió detrás de su esposo.

Jack ya había recostado a Vlad y trataba de revisar por su cuenta las heridas, pero no sabía que tan graves eran. Lo único que quería era que su mejor amigo estuviera bien. Maddie se quitó la capucha de su traje y se paró en el otro extremo de la cama, dejando el botiquín sobre la mesita de noche y revisando su contenido para ver que podía usar.

—Me pregunto qué rayos hacía Vlad en la Zona Fantasma —se preguntó Maddie, sacando y preparando las cosas que iba a necesitar.

—No lo sé, Maddie —respondió Jack, sin quitarle la mirada de encima al billonario—. Pero de algo podemos estar seguros: lo que sea que haya pasado en la Zona Fantasma y dejó a Vladdie así… significa que algo grande y peligroso va a suceder pronto.

Maddie miró alternadamente a Jack u a Vlad. Aun recordaba o que pasó en Colorado y seguía sin perdonar a Vlad por eso, pero tampoco podía dejarlo así aunque si lo hacía, Jack le preguntaría la razón y ella no se atrevía a decirle y causar la ruptura de su amistad con el billonario, así que decidió callar y curar a Vlad con la ayuda de su esposo.

«A Danny no le va agradar ver a Vlad aquí» pensó Maddie

Cada vez que Jack mencionaba el nombre de Masters, Danny fruncía el ceño y apretaba los puños con impresionante enojo. Maddie suponía que era el hecho de que ella también estaba enojada por lo que pasó en Colorado.

Y hablando de Danny…

Últimamente tenía que lidiar con la bravuconería del mariscal de campo, Dash Baxter. Al parecer al rubio. Al parecer al rubio no le interesaba que Danny fuera una chica (al parecer influenciaba mucho que ella siempre vestía playeras algo holgadas y un poco masculinas, jeans igual holgados y tenis) le seguía pareciendo el "punching bag" perfecto. Y justamente ese día era uno de los más pesados que Danny tuvo que soportar.

Empezó mal el día gracias a que Dash le arrojó su balón de fútbol americano dándole de lleno en el estómago derribándola haciendo que cayera de espalda, aunque Danny se desquitó disparando con su dedo a una señal de tránsito haciendo que Dash y Kwan tropezarán con él. Danny tomó el letrero y después de hacerles un comentario sarcástico lo arrojó cerca de los jugadores y regreso con Sam y Tucker.

El moreno chocó su palma con la de la halfa en señal de apoyo por lo que hizo mientras que Sam los miraba con el sueño fruncido en una clara señal de desaprobación por la actitud tan infantil de sus amigos. Las clases continuaron con normalidad —y para buena suerte de la joven halfa— ningún ataque fantasma. Sin embargo, Danny desapareció por un momento a la hora del descanso y regreso encontrándose con sus amigos cerca del baño de chicas.

—¿A dónde rayos fuisteis? —preguntó Sam con los brazos en jarra y molesta ya que sabía que lo que sea que fue hacer no sería "maduro"

—Mmh... Solo fui hacer unas... Cosas —dijo Danny sonriendo

Tanto Sam como Tucker reconocieron esa sonrisa. Su amiga fantasma había hecho una travesura.

—¿Qué clase de cosas? —preguntó Sam, ahora con los brazos cruzados

Danny no respondió, haciendo que Sam se enfadara más. Los tres caminaron por los pasillos hasta sus casilleros; la joven halfa seguía con su sonrisa traviesa dejando más intrigados a Sam y Tucker respecto a lo que hizo.

—Deberías saber que juegas con fuego —le advirtió Sam cerrando su mochila y colgándosela

Danny terminó de guardar algunos libros en su casillero y otros en la mochila. Cerró el casillero u miró a su amiga gótica.

—Bien, a veces tengo que usar mis poderes para un bien mayor —dijo Danny y señaló hacia el casillero de Dash.

El rubio lo agrio y una cascada de papel higiénico salió de él cayéndole todo encima. Danny y Tucker comenzaron a reírse mientras que Sam los miraba con desaprobación.

—Oh vamos ¿Qué tan bueno fue eso? —dijo Tucker a Sam con una sonrisa

—Graciosa, usas tus poderes para meter papel higiénico en un casillero. Él sabrá que fuiste tú —dijo Sam

—¿Has visto sus calificaciones? —dijo Danny con una sonrisa burlona

—¡Eso no sucederá! —afirmaron a la vez Danny y Tucker

Pero la diversión les duró poco. Danny no contaba con que Dash miraría el papel y se daría cuenta que era "Papel Fenton" el que le cayó encima por lo que descubrió que fue la joven halfa y la miró con rabia. Danny se dio cuenta y trago saliva en una clara señal de miedo.

—"Nunca", es el timbre del karma. Ding dong, es para ti —dijo Sam con sarcasmo

—Oh rayos —exclamó Danny y salí corriendo

—¡FENTON! —gritó Dash y salió corriendo detrás de la joven halfa

Danny corrió por toda la escuela seguida por Dash y dejando un alboroto a su paso. Podría usar sus poderes para salir de esta pero los pasillos estaban repletos de alumnos que no podía hacerlo. Llegó hasta la cafetería y vio a un par de nerds jugando cartas. Miro a todos lados tratando de. Jactar un lugar donde esconderse hasta que encontró algo que le ayudaría.

—Bueno, pues ya que —dijo Danny y se escondió rápidamente

Pudo esconderse justo a tiempo, ya que de pronto Dash irrumpió en la cafetería y al no encontrar a Danny siguió con su camino. Debajo de la mesa donde los nerds estaban jugando se asomaron un par de ojos azul cielo mirando el lugar y asegurándose de que estuviera a salvo, pero no se atrevía a salir. Se acomodó mejor en su "escondite" y entonces se dio cuenta de que. O era la única que estaba ahí escondida, miró a su derecha y se encontró de golpe con su "acompañante". Era Valerie.

—Encuentra tu propio escondite —dijo Danny algo molesta—. Aposté a los nerds jugando «póker de nerds»

—Calma Fenton, no eres la única que necesita esconderse —dijo Valerie igual un poco molesta y señalando hacia la entrada de la cafetería

De pronto llegó un nerd llamado Nathan pidiéndole una cita a Valerie. Al no ver a la morena, salió de la cafetería gritando su nombre. Danny se sorprendió de la insistencia del chico pero entendía la posición de Valerie.

—Mientras podemos quedarnos aquí, hasta que calmen las cosas —dijo Danny en cuanto dejó de escucharse la voz de Nathan

—¿Quieres revisar nuestros reportes del libro? —sugirió Valerie

Danny le sonrió de acuerdo con la propuesta. Estuvieron escondidos bajo la mesa hasta que la campana sonó dando por terminadas las clases; los dos salieron de la cafetería con cautela estilo "Misión Imposible", se alegraron de no encontrarse con Dash y/ Nathan pero su suerte se acabó en cuanto vieron a los chicos esperándolas en las entrada de la escuela con intenciones obviamente diferente con respecto a cada chica. Las dos no tuvieron opción más que buscar otra salida, la ventaja de que Danny tuviera que salir constantemente de la escuela a causa de sus cacerías de fantasma es que conocía varias "rutas de escape".

Salieron a las calles con más cautela. En cuanto se encontraron lejos del campo visual de los chicos, Danny y Valerie corrieron por las calles hasta llegar a un callejón donde solamente había un contenedor de basura; las chicas se acercaron para esconderse pero se encontraron con la sorpresa de que ya estaba ocupado. Era Sam; la gótica también se asombró de verlas, señaló a cada una en una pregunta silencio respecto de que hacían.

—Me escondo de Dash —dijo Danny

Sam señaló a Valerie

—Me escondo de Nathan ¿y tú?

Sam apuntó hacia la calle y las recién llegadas escucharon pasos, por lo que se escondieron junto a la gótica. Se escuchó una voz y Danny la reconoció como la mamá de Sam; se asomó un poco y vio que traía un horrible vestido rosa en las manos llamando a Sam para convencerla de que se lo probara y al no ver a su hija siguió con su camino.

Las tres chicas se asomaron un poco sobre el contenedor para asegurarse que no había moros en la costa.

—Vamos por aquí —dijo Danny saliendo a la calle. Se asomó y vio que ya estaban cerca de los Laboratorios Fenton—. Todas podemos escondernos en mi casa —y las tres comenzaron a correr.

Danny y Sam iban enfrente mientras que Valerie las seguía por detrás. La gótica miró sobre su hombro a Valerie con discreción y después le habló a Danny.

—Entonces ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué de repente la estas ayudando? —preguntó Sam

—Ah, me escondió de Dash hace rato. Solo le regreso el favor —explicó Danny sin darle mucha importancia

Las tres llegaron a los Laboratorios Fenton y subieron las escaleras del pórtico. Sam se acercó un poco más a Danny para que Valerie no escuchara.

—Bien, pues ten cuidado. Lo último que quisieras hacer es invitar a tu archienemigo a tu propia casa

Danny miró a Sam un poco molesta. Era cierto que más de una vez, Valerie ha intentado destruir a Danny **Phantom** , pero no tenía nada en contra de Danny **Fenton** por lo que no existía problema por el cual fuera buena con la cazadora ¿o sí?

«Paranoica» pensó Danny rodando los ojos

Llegaron a la puerta y Danny la abrió, se hizo a un lado para que pasaran Sam y Valerie pero vio que las chicas se quedaron quietas de golpe de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

—Oigan ¿Qué es lo que…? —no termino de hablar porque se quedó igualmente (o tal vez más) impactada que Sam y Valerie al ver lo que pasaba.

Sintió tanto a su corazón como a su núcleo —normalmente dormido— brincar ante la sorpresa de lo que veía y sintió que el color desapareció de sus mejillas quedando igual o más pálida que cuando se transformaba en Phantom: Sentado en la sala de la casa junto a su hermana, con una manta sobre los hombros, jugando ajedrez y bebiendo té tranquilamente se encontraba nada más y nada menos que…

—Vlad…

El halfa mayor había sentido la presencia de Danny desde hace unos minutos por lo que no se sorprendió de ver a su pequeña contraparte de pie ante la puerta con una gran expresión de asombro y susto a la vez. Movió una pieza de su juego y miró a su pequeña némesis.

—Ah, hola Daniela —saludo Vlad con un tono de voz "casual"

—Muy tarde —murmuró Sam. La gótica se cruzó de brazos de brazos y miraba con el ceño fruncido al rival de su mejor amiga—. ¿Qué crees que esté planeando ahora, Danny? —pero no recibió respuesta por lo que se preocupo un poco—. ¿Danny? —miró a su amiga y vio por su expresión que parecía estar en trance o algo así.

Danny miró a Vlad con un deje de miedo, pero no era en el sentido de terror de que él fuera más fuerte que ella o sus planes malvados y que en la Zona Fantasma era conocido como el fantasma más poderoso… No, era por esas estúpidas hormonas adolescentes.

«¡Rayos! ¿A quién engaño? Todavía no se me pasa lo de la reunión en Wisconsin»

A pesar que desde que se conocieron dejaron **muy en claro** su relación Héroe-Villano, Danny no podía borrar lo que sentía por él desde ese día. Sin embargo, tenía que disimular y averiguar qué hacía en su casa; Vlad no se acercaría a los Laboratorios Fenton a hacer una "simple visita de cortesía" sino fuera porque tenía un as bajo la manga. Con disimulo se tranquilizó y se acercó al billonario con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¡Tú! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —exigió saber la azabache

Vlad miro a Daniela con una ceja arqueada y con discreción le sonrió con burla. No pasó por alto la extraña actitud de la joven halfa en cuanto lo vio y de repente volvía a ser fría con él. Desde que supo la verdad de su estado halfa era normal ese comportamiento de su pequeña tejón pero a veces lo desesperaba esos cambios de humor. Típicos en la adolescencia.

Maddie no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hija sino hasta que la escuchó hablar con Masters. Por su reacción, ella supuso que a Danny tampoco se le olvidaba lo de Colorado y por eso mismo no le extraño su comportamiento. Queriendole dar usan indirecta a su hija menor, le sirvió más té a Vlad, pero "accidentalmente" le tiró el té en los pantalones justo en la entrepierna. El billonario se removió en su lugar dejando salir un gruñido de dolor y se llevó la mano libre a los pantalones.

—Una pregunta muy válida —comentó Maddie

Vlad se tranquilizó y vio perfectamente el entrecejo fruncido de la mujer aún con la capucha del traje puesto.

—¿Sigues molesta? —preguntó Vlad aún sabiendo la respuesta.

—No tienes idea —respondió la mujer con seriedad y se alejó del hombre

Vlad se frotó un poco, y con discreción, la entrepierna antes de fijar su mirada en Daniela; quien seguía mirándolo con seriedad.

—Pues ya sabes, solo pasaba por aquí —dejó la taza vacía en la mesa junto al tablero de ajedrez y sin mirar a la chica—, y vi ese maravilloso Traje de Batalla y pensé: "Ya que no puedo destruir a Jack y tomarlo, supongo que tendré que robarlo bajo su nariz"

Jack no prestó atención a nada de lo que pasó y solamente reaccionó cuando escuchó su nombre. Levantó la mirada de su juego encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de su mejor amigo de la Universidad y de pronto los dos se soltaron a reír ante la mirada de incredulidad de las adolescentes. Tardaron un rato en tranquilizarse. Vlad le pidió a Maddie un poco más de té, pero la mujer le vacío toda la tetera en la cabeza.

—¡Ahí no! —exclamó Vlad

Se incorporó totalmente empapado de té y con el ceño fruncido. Maddie dio media vuelta de camino a la cocina seguida por su esposo sin entender lo que pasó. En cuanto el matrimonio Fento se perdió de vista, Danny se acercó a Vlad mientras él se limpiaba con el pañuelo que siempre traía de adorno en el bolsillo de su saco.

—No sé qué estás tramando, Plasmius —pero entonces la chica se lo pensó mejor recordando lo que el mayor dijo hace poco—. De hecho, lo sé. Lo acabas de decir

Vlad guardó el pañuelo y se encaró a la chica.

—¡Correcto! Y ni una palabra, o revelaré tus secretos a… —Vlad levantó un poco los ojos y cayó en cuenta de que Valerie estaba también en la casa. Se apartó de Daniela y se acercó a la morena—. ¡Ahora! La joven Señorita Gray

Las cuatro adolescentes miraron entre confundidas y sorprendidas a Masters, quien no dejaba de ver a Valerie.

—¿Me conoces? —preguntó Valerie, todavía confundida

—¿La conoces? —preguntó Danny

Pero antes de que alguno de los presentes dijera algo, sonó una alarma y una luz roja comenzó a parpadear en señal de emergencia. El matrimonio Fenton salió de la cocina y Jack activó el Radar de la Zona Fantasma. Los dos se alarmaron al ver que se trataba de la Alarma Ecto-Éxodo, la cual solo se activa cuando se acercaba una invasión masiva de fantasmas. Al escuchar eso, Danny le pidió a Sam que distrajera a sus padres mientras ella se encargaba de todo.

Valerie trató de tomar su mochila y usar su equipo cazafantasma pero por alguna razón ya no lo tenía. Entonces Vlad la llamó y le mostró que él lo tenía; Valerie no entendió como o porque sabía eso. Vlad le regresó la mochila y le pidió que fueran a caminar un momento.

En el laboratorio, Danny se transformó en Phantom y flotó ante el portal abierto y con una alarma sonando también lista para pelear.

—OK, aquí vamos

Danny sintió la presencia de los fantasma acercarse y ya estaba por cargar sus manos con energía espectral pero se contuvo al ver al fantasma que salió.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó ¿El Fantasma de las Cajas?

Danny bajó la guardia y se rió un poco.

—¡Oh vaya! ¿Solo tú?

Pero de pronto del portal salió un rayo y le dio de lleno en el pecho a la chica haciendo que terminara estrellándose contra el suelo del laboratorio. Antes de que pudiera incorporarse, una bota se posó en su estómago cortándole un poco la respiración y se sorprendió de ver quién era el dueño de dicha bota.

—¿Skulker?

El cazador no le hizo caso, sino que se volteó un poco hacia el portal sin quitar su pie de Danny.

—Les dije que había una salida por aquí —dijo Skulker

Del portal salió una masiva multitud de fantasmas y se liberaron por toda la ciudad. Aprovechando que Skulker estaba distraído, lo tomó del tobillo y se lo llevó fuera de su casa. Ya estando por atacar al cazador, una garra de dragón la tomó del puño, levantó la vista y vio que era el Dragón Fantasma y era montado por Sydney Poindexter.

Al ver a todos los fantasmas que se acumulaban, entendió que algo **realmente malo** debía de estar pasando para que todos sus conocidos, y desconocidos salieran despavoridos de la Zona Fantasma.

—Su nombre es Pariah Dark, el Rey de todos los fantasmas —respondió Ember

—Y a pesar de llevar prisa —dijo Skulker chocando sus puños y sonriendo maliciosamente —, siempre tendremos tiempo para **esto** …

«Esto me va a doler» pensó Danny en cuanto entendió a lo que se refería el cazador poniéndose demasiado pálida y viendo a los fantasmas acercársele.

Sus enemigos, y fantasmas nuevos, le dieron una gran paliza. Cayó en la acera justo enfrente de su casa y los fantasma desaparecieron. Sam escuchó el alboroto que venía de la calle y salió al encuentro de su amiga a la vez que veía a los fantasma alejarse. Se acercó a Danny y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sam. Danny la miró con el ceño fruncido—. Lo siento, pregunta estándar. ¿Qué fue eso?

—No sé —respondió Danny, hizo un gesto de dolor y se llevó la mano derecha a su costado izquierdo—, pero creo que Vlad Plasmius se convirtió en el menor de mis problemas —reconoció la chica.

Pero se equivocó. Mientras Danny luchaba, Vlad se llevó lejos a Valerie y le hacía cumplidos respecto a su trabajo como cazafantasmas. Le entregó a Valerie el Anillo de la Ira, engañándola diciéndole que el anillo había pasado de cazador de fantasmas a cazador de fantasmas por generaciones. Como el halfa mayor lo supuso, Valerie le creyó y aceptó el anillo sin problemas. Escucharon unos lamentos y Valerie se alistó para ir a investigar, pero antes de irse le aseguró a Vlad de que no lo defraudará.

—Oh, de eso… —Vlad caminó hasta la orilla del edificio donde se detuvieron y se transformó en Plasmius—, puedes estar segura. U la joven Daniela estará muy ocupada protegiéndote, que robar el Traje de Batalla será demasiado fácil —sentenció Vlad pateando la cabeza de un dragón de piedra desprendíendola y estrellándose en el suelo.

El halfa mayor rió maliciosamente y emprendió el vuelo de regreso a los Laboratorios Fenton. Ahí encontró a la familia revisando los monitores acerca de lo que sucedió hace unos momentos. Fingiendo sorpresa y desconcierto, Vlad se acercó al matrimonio Fenton y les preguntó lo que pasaba. Le hablando acerca de lo que pasó, la alarma les advirtió de la invasión de fantasmas, pero cuando llegaron no había nada, ni un pequeño rastro de ectoplasma.

—Supongo que los fantasmas escaparon y se esconden en alguna parte de la ciudad —opinó Vlad

—Es lo más probable, Vladdie —concordó Jack, revisando el panel del portal

Jack y Maddie trataban de averiguar qué fue de los fantasmas sin ningún resultado. Vlad miro por todo el laboratorio hasta que vio los Pantalones Fenton del Ectoesqueleto. Iba acercarse a mejorarlo, cuando sintió la presencia de Daniela acercándose al laboratorio y optó por alejarse de la máquina.

En cuanto Danny terminó de bajar las escaleras se encontró con la mirada de Vlad y se detuvo de golpe. Ambos halfas se miraron con intensidad aunque diferente: Vlad miraba a Danny con un deje de burla a causa de su fiasco de detener a los fantasmas. Mientras que Danny lo miraba con desprecio y tratando de ver más allá de su presumida mirada para averiguar qué otros planes tenía.

—Danny —los halfas salieron del trance al escuchar la voz de Maddie y la miraron. La cazadora se acercó a su hija—. ¿Dónde rayos te metiste? Hubo una alerta fantasma y no te vimos cerca de nosotros. ¿Estás bien, cariño?

—Sí mamá, estoy bien —respondió la chica con una sonrisa, tratando de tranquilizar a su madre

—Menos mal. Ven, vamos a preparar la cena ¿si?

—Esta bien, Pero que Jazz también nos ayude

—Claro, cariño. Vamos

Las dos mujeres Fenton se acercaron a las escaleras, pero antes de poner un pie en el primer escalón, Jack habló.

—Oye, Vladdie ¿Quieres acompañarnos a cenar?

Danny se quedó de piedra en su lugar, mientras que Maddie fulminó con la mirada a su esposo, quien no se dio cuenta de nada (como siempre).

—Gracias Jack. Pero no quiero causarles molestias

«¿Más?» pensó Danny con sarcasmo

—¡Claro que no es ninguna molestia, V-man! —aseguró Jack, aun sin darse cuenta de las miradas desaprobatorias de su esposa e hija menor—. Es más, puedes quedarte también en casa esta noche. La habitación de huéspedes está justo al lado de la Danny. Ella puede mostrarse después dónde está.

Danny se puso pálida y miro intercaladamente a su padre y a billonario. ¿Vlad? ¿Vlad Masters? ¿Quedarse en su casa? ¿Y junto a la suya? Tal parecía que su suerte iba de mal en peor.

«¡Esto es una pesadilla!» pensó Danny con horror

Vlad miro inexpresivamente a Jack y después miró a la joven halfa. Pudo ver en el rostro de la chica que la idea no le agradó en lo absoluto y más porque ella tenía otras cosas en que preocuparse.

«Por favor que diga que no. Por favor que diga que no» pedía Danny mentalmente

—Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad, Jack —miró de reojo a Danny y luego a Jack—. Me quedaré con ustedes

—¡Que bien, Vladdie! —exclamó Jack, muy feliz

Vlad observó discretamente a la joven halfa y sonrió con satisfacción al ver que a reacción de su pequeña tejón.

«¿Por qué estas cosas me tiene que pasar a **mi**?» se preguntó Danny con pesar y subió las escaleras sin percatarse que el halfa mayor no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Danny llegó a la cocina y vio que su madre y su hermana ya estaba preparando la cena. Jazz fue la primera en darse cuenta de la presencia de la halfa, pero al ver la cara de su hermana supuso que algo estaba mal.

—Danny ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Jazz

MAddie levantó la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo y vio al Danny, dándose cuenta de la razón de la pregunta de Jazz.

—¿Danny? ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Maddie

—Papá no solamente invitó a Vlad a quedarse a cenar, sino también a pasar la noche en la casa

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamaron Jazz y Maddie a la vez.

Jazz exclamó con asombro mientras que Maddie con molestia. Danny no vio sus reacciones, simplemente después de decirles se acercó a la mesa y dejó caer en la primera silla recargando los brazos en la mesa y ocultando el rostro en estos a causa de la molestia.

—Esta será una **larga** noche —susurró Danny con pesar para sí

Jazz y Maddie se miraron sin comprender lo que le pasaba, las dos sabían que a Danny no le simpatizaba Vlad pero no era par que actuara de ese modo. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, simplemente continuaron preparando la cena; terminaron y vieron que Danny seguía recostada en la mes. Jazz quería animar a su hermanita pero no sabìa que decirle, se acercó a ella y la movió un poco del hombro.

—¿Danny?

—¿Sì?

—¿Podrías poner la mesa, por favor?

—Sí

Todavía sin ánimos, Danny se levantó y puso la mesa. Mientras lo hacía, Jazz fue al laboratorio a llamar a su padre y a Vlad para cenar. Los dos hombres subieron y todos se sentaron a cenar. Jack y Vlad conversaban mientras que Maddie y Jazz hacían lo mismo, la única que permanecía callada era Danny y Vlad fue en único en percatarse. Danny sintió que la observaban y no tuvo que levantar la mirada para darse cuenta que era del desequilibrado de Vlad y se incomodó al sentirla intensa. La chica recogió sus platos, los puso en el fregadero y se encamino a la salida.

—¿Danny? Terminaste pronto tu cena —observó Maddie. Se levantó hacia el fregadero y vio que la azabache no se terminó todo—. Danny, nunca dejas nada en tu plato ¿Te sientes mal, cariño?

—No es nada malo, mamá —mintió Danny sonriéndole aunque no pudo evitar que se notara triste—. Iré a terminar mis deberes —y salió casi corriendo de la cocina hasta su habitación

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se desplomó en su cama boca abajo. Sabía que este no era el momento de comportarse como una "adolescente enamorada hormonada", tenía que averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué Skulker y los demás huyeron de la Zona Fantasma? ¿Qué estaba tramando Vlad? Y lo más importante y que a la vez la tenía desconcertada ¿Quién era el tal Pariah DArk?

—¿Por qué siento que todo esto tiene que ver con Vlad? —pensó la chica en voz alta

—Siempre pensando mal de mi ¿verdad, pequeña tejón?

Danny se incorporó de un salto en la cama y se puso a la defensiva al ver a la persona que menos quería tener presente parado enfrente de la puerta, aún cerrada.

—¿Qué quieres, Plasmius? —preguntó Danny desafiante, levantandose de la cama

—Solamente quería saber como estabas —respondió Vlad entrando un poco más en la habitación de la adolescente

—¿Nadie te ha dicho que es de mala educación entrar a una habitación ajena **sin** su permiso?

—¿Y a ti nadie te ha dicho que es de mala educación hablar mal de las personas a sus espaldas?

—Como si eso te importara —Danny se acercó a Vlad pero a la vez mantuvo su distancia—. Lo que sea que esté preocupando a los fantasmas tiene que ver contigo, Cabeza de Queso

—¿Y por qué dices eso?

—Porque todo esto pasó **justamente** después de que llegaste. Y cuando las cosas comenzaron a complicarse te fuiste quien sabe donde con Valerie

El tono de voz que usó su pequeña contraparte al mencionar a la cazadora le pareció un poco… extraño, era como si Daniela…

«Seguramente es mi imaginación» pensó Vlad tratando de alejar la idea que se formó en su cabeza

Danny seguía hablando, pero Vlad ya no la escuchaba. Le impresionó lo rápido que la chica dedujo todo, pero lo que más le impresionaba —a la vez que lo desconcertaba— era la actitud que tenía hacia él.

«Me sigue tratando como su enemigo, pero a la vez me mira como si de verdad le importara o algo así.» pensó Vlad algo confundido «Pero eso es imposible, los dos somos enemigos desde que nos conocimos»

Sin saber porqué, calló a Danny tomándola del mentón y reposando su pulgar sobre los labios de la chica. La chica se quedó de piedra ante el gesto del halfa mayor, lo que más le sorprendió es que la sujetaba con… ¿gentileza? ¿ternura? El azul cielo se encontró con el oscuro. Vlad la soltó pero seguían mirándose a los ojos. El billonario se sorprendió al ver un pequeño rubor aparecer en las mejillas de Danny, la chica se dio cuenta y le dio la espalda.

«¡Estúpidas hormonas alborotadas!» maldijo Danny

—Daniela, ¿qué es lo que…?

—¡Danny! ¡Vlad! ¿Dónde están? —gritó Jack desde la sala

«Maldito gordo» maldijo Vlad soltando un gruñido

El mayor se alejó de Danny y abrió la puerta. La chica seguía sin moverse de su sitio, Vlad la miró una última vez antes de abandonar la habitación. La joven soltó el aire, que no se dio cuenta que retuvo, respirando varias veces para tranquilizarse antes de salir de su habitación e ir hacia donde estaba su padre.

Llegó a la sala y vio que nadie estaba ahí.

—Seguro han de estar en el laboratorio —pensó Danny en voz alta

Bajó las escaleras y efectivamente todos estaban ahí: Sus padres seguían trabajando en los Pantalones Fenton mientras que su hermana estaba parada junto a las escaleras con los brazos cruzados y una clara señal de aburrimientos. Por otro lado, Vlad estaba cerca de sus padres mirando con interés el invento; el billonario sintió la mirada de la chica sobre él y ni se molesto en verla puesto que sabía que con solo verla de reojo ,la chica se pondría roja y levantaría sospechas de lo que pasó hace unos momentos.

Jazz se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hermana junto a ella y vio que fulminaba a Masters. La pelirroja soltó un suspiro.

«Y ahora ¿Qué pasó?» pensó Jazz

—Por cierto Danny —preguntó Jazz con un tono "casual"—. ¿Qué estaban haciendo Vlad y tú hace un rato?

Danny se puso roja de golpe y miró a su hermana con sorpresa.

—¿Por… por qué preguntas?

—Porque después de que te fuiste, Vlad se levantó y dijo que iría a ver s estaban bien, pero los dos se tardaron en bajar —respondió Jazz. Miró a su hermana menor y vió que ella estaba toda roja «Eso no es bueno»—. De verdad ¿no paso nada entre ustedes? —insistió Jazz un poco más preocupada

—¡Claro que no! No sé porqué tienes esa idea —afirmó Danny rápidamente. Le dio la espalda a su hermana tratando de calmarse pero le era imposible «¿Qué idea loca se le habrá metido en la cabeza? ¡No hice nada con el Cabeza de Queso!

Con ayuda de sus poderes fantasmas, Vlad escuchó toda la conversación de las hermanas Fenton. Se ruborizó un poco ante las palabras de Jasmine y la reacción de Daniela.

—Oye Vladdie ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Jack, haciendo que Vlad reaccionara de golpe

—Me parece bien —respondió el billonario, sin prestarle mucha atención—. Ya casi terminan esa parte del traje ¿no?

—¡Claro, V-man! En cuanto Maddie y yo terminemos, podremos comenzar con la parte de arriba del traje —aseguró Jack y continuó trabajando

Vlad fulminó discretamente a Jack con la mirada y entonces recordó sus prioridades: Robar el Traje de Batalla, Conseguir la Corona de Fuego y recuperar el Anillo de la Ira para de ese modo poder finalmente volverse invencible y gobernar tanto la Zona Fantasma como el mundo real.

«No tengo tiempo para pensar en tonterías como esa» se recordó Vlad seriamente

Estuvieron en el laboratorio hasta la medianoche. El matrimonio Fenton recogió los materiales usados y todos subieron a descansar, aunque para algunos eso sería algo difícil.

DAnny estaba en su cama moviéndose con inquietud a causa de la paranoia. Sabía que Vlad no intentaría nada al estar durmiendo en su casa, pero también con el simple hecho de recordar que lo tenía en la habitación contigua la ponía nerviosa. Se recostó boca arriba, tomó su almohada y se la estampo en la cara.

—¡Odio esto! —amortiguando su exclamación con la almohada para que nadie la escuchara. En cuanto se calmó, abrazó la almohada contra su pecho y se acostó de lado casi en posición fetal—. Esta va a ser una **larga** noche —reconoció Danny con resignación

Pero la joven halfa no era la única con problemas de insomnio. Vlad estaba despierto también, pero a diferencia de Daniela, él estaba tranquilamente acostado boca arriba con la mirada clavada en el techo; podía sentir la energía inquieta de su contraparte y sabía que eso se debía a sus emociones.

—¿Ataque hormonal, pequeña tejón? —murmuro para si, soltando una pequeña risa ya conociendo la respuesta.

A la mañana siguiente, Danny se veía agotada aunque gracias a sus poderes (y sus constantes desvelos a causa de los ataques fantasmas) podía disimular su mala noche, aunque los únicos que lo notaron fueron Jazz y Vlad pero no comentaron nada.

—Ya me voy —anunció Danny asomándose un poco a la cocina ya con la mochila sobre el hombro y lista para salir.

—Pero no has desayunado, Danny —dijo Maddie—. Ven a comer algo antes de irte a la escuela

—No, gracias mamá. Tengo… cosas que hacer antes de las clases y será mejor que lo haga ahora «Además de que no quiero estar cerca del Desequilibrado ni un minuto más» Nos vemos despues —y salio casi corriendo de su casa

Sus padres se miraron confundidos por la actitud de su hija menor. Jazz suspiró entendiendo un poco los sentimientos de su hermana. Recogió sus platos y tomó su mochila.

—Yo también ya me voy a la escuela —anunció Jazz—. Alcanzare a Danny y la llevaré a la escuela

—Nos vemos después, Jazz —dijo Maddie

—Y si le pasa algo a Danny, avísanos por favor —pidió Jack

—Está bien —respondió Jazz

La pelirroja pasó junto a Vlad, y para no ser grosera se despidió de él también. Salió al pórtico y miró a ambos lados de la calle tratando de encontrar a su hermana, pero no la vió en ningún lado.

—A lo mejor usó sus poderes para llegar rápido a la escuela —dedujo Jazz en voz alta

Bajó y se acercó a su auto. Se subió, arrancó y se encamino a la escuela pero miraba con atención las calles por sí encontraba a Danny. Cuando dio vuelta en la esquina, divisó a su hermana caminando un poco cabizbaja y sin ánimos. Se aseguró que no viniera nadie atrás de ella y se acercó a su hermana.

—¡Danny! —pero la joven halfa no la escucho

Tocó el claxon, haciendo que Danny brincara un poco a causa de la impresión. Miró a todos lados hasta que vio a su hermana.

—¡Jazz! ¿Y eso por qué? —reclamó Danny en cuanto Jazz se estacionó junto a ella—. Me asustaste

—Perdón, pero te grite y no me escuchaste —se disculpó la pelirroja

—¿Qué haces aquí? Todavía es temprano para que vayas a la escuela

—Lo mismo digo

—Pues… yo…

—Olvidalo. Ven, te llevo a la escuela

—¿Eh?

Antes de que Danny diera su respuesta, Jazz abrió la puerta del copiloto y sin objeciones la azabache subió al auto. De camino a la escuela, ninguna de las hermanas dijo palabra alguna. De vez en cuando, Jazz miraba a Danny de reojo con preocupación; su hermana estaba cabizbaja y todavía con rastros de la mala noche que tuvo,

«Quisiera decirle que conozco su secreto desde hace tiempo y que puede decirme lo que sea. Pero creerá que solamente quiero entrometerme en sus asuntos. Quisiera que me tuviera la suficiente confianza como para contarme todo sobre sus batallas contra los fantasmas...»

—Eh… ¿Jazz? —la voz de Danny hizo que la pelirroja saliera de sus pensamientos

—¿Sí, Danny? —respondió Jazz con una sonrisa nerviosa

—Te pasaste una luz roja

Jazz miró a la calle y alcanzó a escuchar el claxon de un conductor molesto por su imprudencia. Puso más atención a la calle y esta vez sí se detuvo cuando vio otro semáforo con la luz roja.

—Gracias por avisarme, Danny. Aunque fuera un poco tarde —dijo Jazz sonriéndole a su hermana menor

—Te dije como tre veces, pero como siempre no me escuchaste —dijo Danny cruzando los brazos y hundiéndose un poco en el asiento del copiloto

—Danny…

—Ya está verde. Sigamos

Jazz miró con tristeza a Danny y siguió con su camino. Finalmente llegaron a la escuela y Jazz se estacionó en las primera filas del estacionamiento más cercano al edificio. Mal se detuvo, Danny abrió la puerta y se bajó del auto.

—¡Espera, Danny! —exclamó Jazz antes de que su hermana se alejara

Danny suspiró con fastidio y se encaró a su hermana.

—Gracias por traerme, Jazz. En la tarde puedo regresar por mi cuenta en compañía de Sam y Tucker

—Eso no era lo que…

—Nos vemos después —la azabache interrumpió a su hermana y se fue corriendo hacia el edificio

—Tal parece que la adolescencia es más difícil de lidiar que un ataque fantasma —pensó para sí Jazz. Bajo del auto y se encaminó a sus clases.

En todo el día, Danny no prestó atención a sus clases —más de la cuenta— y esta vez no era por culpa de algún ataque fantasma y era lo que más le molestaba; era por culpa de sus problemas adolescentes. Sus amigos se dieron cuenta de su actitud y creyeron que estaba agotada por algún ataque fantasma la noche anterior. Llegó la hora del almuerzo y Danny seguía en la luna.

—¿Amiga, estas bien? —preguntó Tucker a Danny mientras buscaban una mesa desocupada. La joven halfa lo miró todavía algo agotada—. Lo siento, pregunta estándar —se disculpó el moreno al ver su cara—. ¿Noche larga?

—Obviamente. Cada fantasma que conozco ¡y cerca de un millón que no, están sueltos! —exclamó Danny algo fastidiada. Entonces un ectopulpo apareció atravesando el suelo, se llevó el almuerzo de la halfa y desapareció—. Sin mencionar que no pude dormir porque mi archienemigo estaba en la habitación de huéspedes junto a mi habitación «Además de otras cosas que **no puedo** decirles»

—Mis padres duermen en la habitación contigua. No es lo mismo, pero tampoco puedo dormir —comentó Sam

Danny y Tucker no entendieron a qué venía el comentario de Sam pero no dijeron nada. Detrás de la joven halfa apareció Valerie y saludó animadamente a Danny, la azabache respondió del mismo modo ante la mirada desconcertante de sus mejores amigos. Valerie le advirtió a Danny que mejor almorzará afuera puesto que la cafetería no era «el lugar más seguro para ella en ese momento». Mal Danny le preguntó por qué no, detrás de ella aparecieron Dash y Kwan.

—Oye Fenton, no hay maestros para protegerte ni nerds para esconderte —dijo Dash chocando sus puños de manera amenazadora

—¡Oye, eso me molesto! —reclamó Tucker acercándose a su amiga—. Soy muy nerd

Dash empujó a Tucker haciendo que tirara su bandeja y cayera de sentón. Sam lo ayudó a ponerse de pie fulminando con la mirada al mariscal de campo.

—Dash, vete ¿si? Estoy muy cansada como para aguantarte. —dijo Danny molesta—. Además, no deberías reprobar algún examen, patear un cachorro o alguien más débil que tú?

—Ahora que lo dices… ¡Si! —levantó un puño y apuntó a la cara de la chica

Danny hizo intangible su barbilla, logrando a tiempo evitar el golpe. Dash miró su puño sin comprender porque no pudo golpear a Danny, la chica lanzó discretamente un rayo plasma a los zapatos del rubio haciendo que las suelas se derritieran un poco. Dash se movió un poco pero perdió el equilibrio. Valerie dejó caer su bandeja y la pateó justo cuando Dash caía y su rostro se embarro con la comida de la bandeja.

Las chicas se sonrieron con complicidad y la morena se alejó al momento que Sam y Tucker se acercaban a Danny. Al moreno le agrado lo que hizo la halfa pero a Sam no, recriminando a Danny que tal vez en un descuido Dash pudo ver algo. Danny le aseguró que el rubio no vio nada, pero a la vez le dijo que ya estaba cansada de ser siempre la "pateada" y que ya era hora de devolver esas mismas patadas. Eso último preocupó a la gótica.

En los Laboratorios Fenton, el matrimonio Fenton ya estaba trabajando en la parte superior del Traje de Batalla, los Pantalones Fenton ya estaban listos. De vez en cuando, Vlad les ayudaba aunque fuera pasándoles las herramientas que necesitaban para trabajar. Sin embargo, el billonario hacía que Jack, **muy discretamente** , tuviera algún "pequeño accidente" mientras trabajaba y eso no pasaba desapercibido para Maddie, quien más de una vez le devolvía la jugarreta al billonario, igual con discreción.

Jack notó la tensión que había en el laboratorio, por lo que trato de entablar una conversación con la intención de bajar la tensión, pero solamente empeoró las cosas.

—Me preguntó si Danny ya estará mejor —comentó Jack al aire, mientras continuaba trabajando en el traje—. Se fue algo decaída y eso no es normal en ella. ¿Qué le estará pasando?

—No tengo idea, Jack —respondió Maddie. Miró a Vlad con receló y los brazos en jarra—. Ni idea —dijo la mujer. Vlad actuó como si nada desviando la mirada hacia otro lado, aunque sentía la mirada acusadora de la cazadora sobre su persona—. Iré a preparar el almuerzo —avisó Maddie y salió del laboratorio.

—Vladdie, mi amigo ¿podrias pasarme ese watchemajigit? —pidió Jack, trabajando la parte inferior del traje, donde se conectaría con los pantalones

Vlad buscó la herramienta y se la pasó al patriarca Fenton.

—Aquí tienes, viejo amigo —dijo el halfa mayor, agachándose junto a él y entrándole la herramienta—. ¿Alguna idea de cuándo estará terminado el traje? —preguntó recargando una mano en el traje.

—Deja de presionar, V-man. Trabajo tan rápido como puedo —respondió Jack, sin dejar de trabajar

De pronto, el sentido fantasma de Vlad despertó a la vez que se escuchaba el relinchar de un caballo provenir de la Zona Fantasma. El billonario supo enseguida lo que pasaba y se preocupó.

«Es el Caballero del Terror y viene a buscar el anillo»

—¿Podemos… apresurarlo un poco?

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Maddie en cuanto llegó al laboratorio tras escuchar ruido desde la cocina

—Podría ser yo —dijo Jack, poniéndose de pie—. Comí Huevos Rancheros en el desayuno

Las puertas del Portal se abrieron bruscamente haciendo que una parte de esta se desprendiera y saliera volando dándole paso al Caballero del Terror. Vlad la vio y se hizo a un lado haciendo que la puerta le diera a Jack por detrás.

—Jack, cuidado. La puerta —"advirtió" Vlad con una sonrisa

—¡Vayan y encuentren el anillo del rey! —ordenó el Caballero del Terror a su ejército de esqueletos.

El ejército esqueleto obedeció y salió volando de los Laboratorios Fenton pasando junto a Vlad, quien simplemente se quedó de pie viendo a los esqueletos fantasmas irse, Jack trataba de quitarse la puerta del portal de encima mientras que Maddie corrió hacia el interruptor que cerraba el portal en caso de emergencia, pero en ese momento el Caballero del Terror la sujetó de la muñeca haciendo que quedara colgada del brazo y soltara un gemido de dolor.

Ese sonido fue más que suficiente para que Vlad reaccionara al mismo tiempo que Jack —quien finalmente logró quitarse la puerta de metal de encima.

—Oye…

—¡Suelta a la mujer que amo! —exclamaron a la vez los hombres

Jack miró confundido a Vlad, quien le "aclaró" que era solamente como amigos. EL billonario logró convencer a Jack que operará los Pantalones Fenton para así derrotar al Caballero del Terror y salvar a Maddie, sin hacer caso a las advertencias del Patriarca Fenton de que usar los pantalones sin estar calibrados podría matarlo (y en realidad **si** puso atención). Finalmente, Jack se puso el invento y lo activó. Derrotó al Caballero del Terror y lo echó de su casa; sin embargo, logró debilitarlo demasiado.

—¡Jack, el traje está drenando tu energía! —exclamó Maddie acercándose a su esposo—. ¡Vlad, ayúdame a quitarle estos pantalones a Jack! —pidió la mujer

—No… lo siento. Es todo tuyo —dijo Vlad y se fue del lugar sin darse cuenta de la mirada fulminante de Maddie.

Vlad llegó a la sala y se asomó por la ventana; los esqueletos fantasmas crear un caos en la ciudad en busca del Anillo de la Ira y sabía que tarde o temprano Daniela y Valerie se darían cuenta de lo que sucedía.

—Será mejor que vaya a buscar a Daniela y le… advierta de esto —dijo Vlad para sí.

Miró sobre su hombro y al ver que estaba solo se transformó en Plasmius. Se volvió intangible y salió de la casa. Mirara por donde mirara, Vlad veía caos y destrucción a su paso por la ciudad por culpa de los esqueletos fantasmas; pero ellos no eran los únicos. A la distancia le pareció ver a Skulker y a los demás fantasmas refugiarse en diferentes tiendas dependiendo de su personalidad.

—De verdad me sorprende que Daniela aún no se dé cuenta de lo que pasa —dijo Vlad. Aceleró el vuelo y pudo ver Casper High a unos metros de distancia.

De pronto su sentido fantasma se activó sintiendo una presencia detrás de él, se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro; era el ejército del Caballero del Terror que marcaba a la escuela y en medio de ellos el mismísimo Caballero montado en su caballo y con la espada desenfundada.

—Esto se pondrá feo —reanudó el vuelo y guiándose por su sentido fantasma busco a Daniela hasta que la sintió en unos de los pasillos.

Danny continuaba discutiendo con Sam y Tucker respecto a su nueva amistad con Valerie, ya que estaban siendo muy sobreprotectores con ella. De pronto su sentido fantasma se activó y se alejó de los demás, pero a la mitad del camino chocó con quien menos quería ver en ese momento.

—¡Dash! —exclamó la chica a la vez que el mariscal del campo la sujetaba del cuello de la playera levantandola un poco del suelo—. Uh, mira, este es un mal momento. ¿Podemos posponerlo?

—No lo creo, enana. A menos que puedas obligarme —dijo Dash con desafío

Danny no tenía tiempo que perder. Sin que el rubio lo notara, Danny se introdujo en él poseyendolo. Hizo que corriera y gritara como una niñita asustada a la vez que hacía qu se estrellara contra algunos casilleros hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Salió de él y siguió con su camino, aunque a la mitad del pasillo se encontró de frente con otra persona que **de verdad** no esperaba ver y mucho menos en la escuela.

—¿Se siente bien usar tus poderes en tus enemigos, verdad Daniela? —preguntó Plasmius con sarcasmo

La chica frunció el ceño y enseguida se transformó en Phantom. Sus manos brillaron y le disparó al halfa mayor de lleno en la espalda haciendo que saliera disparado fuera del edificio.

—De hecho, lo es —respondió la chica igual con sarcasmo y salió detrás del mayor

Vlad tardó unos segundos en recuperarse del ataque, necesitaba mostrarle a la chica lo que se avecinaba a su escuela por lo que espero a que la chica saliera del edificio y la guió hasta el campo de campo de fútbol americano. Aterrizaron quedando frente a frente conservando la distancia, de pronto Danny voló hacia el mayor para atacar pero Vlad la sujetó del cuello para detenerla.

—¡Calmate, Daniela! No vine a luchar contigo, tengo otras cosas de qué preocuparme —dijo Vlad soltandola con brusquedad

De pronto los sentidos fantasmas de los halfas se activó casi al mismo tiempo a la vez que se escuchó el relinchar de un caballo. Los dos voltearon y vieron acercarse al Caballero del Terror y su ejército. Danny se sorprendió —a la vez que se preocupo— de ver a esos fantasmas ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Ignoró a Plasmius y comenzó a pelear contra los esqueletos, pero las cosas eran más difíciles de lo que creía; cada vez que un esqueleto, otro aparecía en su lugar. Sin embargo, Danny no se daría por vencida, siguió luchando pero poco a poco estaba siendo rodeada.

De pronto, uno de los esqueletos desenfundo su espada y se abalanzó contra Danny por la espalda. La chica volteó y lo vio ya casi sobre ella sin posibilidades de defenderse; entonces un rayo de plasma fucsia le dio al esqueleto destruyendolo. La joven halfa miró confundida de donde salio y se sorprendio de ver que fue Plasmius.

—¿Qué? ¿Me… me estas ayudando? —exclamó Danny sorprendida sin dejar de pelear—. ¿Qué quieres? ¿El número del celular de mi mamá? —preguntó Danny con sarcasmo

—¡No! —negó Plasmius, igualmente peleando—. Pero si quieres darme su número…

De la nada, el Caballero del Terror se acercó a Vlad y lo sujetó de las solapas de su capa y lo miró amenazadoramente.

—¡El anillo del Rey! ¡Devuelvelo! —exigió el Caballero del Terror

—¡No lo tengo! —respondió Vlad—. Pero si te unes a mí, quizá juntos…

De pronto alguien le disparó a Vlad y al Caballero haciendo que los terminaran en el suelo y vieron que fueron atacados por un cazador humano, pero no uno cualquiera; era Valerie.

—Realmente es buena para esto —admitió Vlad, acercándose a Danny

—También piensa que somos el enemigo —le recordó Danny

—Buen punto

Valerie atacaba a todos por igual, por lo que los halfas tenían que esquivar sus ataques a la vez que seguían luchando contra el enemigo. Sin darse cuenta, Valerie tomó a Danny de un brazo por detrás haciendo que diera media vuelta y la sujetó del cuello del traje interrogándola acerca de lo que estaba pasando. En un descuido, las chicas casi fueron atacas de no ser porque Vlad las salvó a tiempo. Valerie le agradeció, no muy convencida al halfa mayor, y soltó a Danny todavía algo confundida.

—Mira, sé que esto es duro de creer —dijo Danny a Valerie. El Caballero del Terror atacó a Vlad y los dos terminaron en el suelo—. Pero ese sujeto es el problema ahora, y de verdad me vendría bien tu ayuda

—Todavía no confio en ti o en tu fantasmal amigo —dijo Valerie

—No tienes que confiar en mi ¡solo pelea conmigo! —dijo Danny extendiendo su mano hacia la cazadora

Valerie dudó unos segundos sobre confiar en Phantom o no, pero al ver el caos en el que estaba la ciudad dejos sus dudas a un lado y le estrechó la mano a la joven fantasma. Danny sonrió con satisfacción y las dos se encaminaron a la pelea.

Entre las chicas y Plasmius lograron someter al Caballero del Terror, pero lo único que lograron fue enfurecérlo más de lo que ya estaba.

—¡Tontos! Todo lo que quería era recuperar el anillo y regresar a la Fortaleza de Pariah. Pero ahora, no me dejan otra opción —dijo el Caballero. Tomó su espada y levantandola en alto exclamó—: Por la autoridad investida en mí por mi Señor y Feudal —con una fuerte estocada, clavó la espada en el centro del campo de fútbol.

De la espada salió una luz verde fosforescente que se elevó hasta el cielo como si fuera una columna a la vez que una energía fantasma se liberaba de la espada y se expandió como ondas en el agua haciendo que los halfas y la cazadora cayeran al suelo a causa de la fuerza de la energìa. Aunque derribaba a las personas a su paso, hizo que los esqueletos fantasmas se quedaron congelados en su lugar. Incorporándose con dificultad, Danny miró al Caballero del Terror, quien se alejó de la espada clavada y exclamó:

—Reclamo este pueblo ahora y siempre bajo el estandarte de Lord Pariah ¡El Rey de todos los fantasmas!

De la punta de la columna de energía comenzó a extenderse hasta transformarse en un domo de energía ectoplásmica que cubrió a toda el pueblo. Danny, Vlad y Valerie miraron con horror el domo que llegó hasta el suelo y de él apareció un rostro brusco y malévolo; Era la insignia de Paria Dark

Al verla, Danny no solamente se dio cuenta que el fantasma marcaba a Amity Park como su territorio, sino que esto también daba a entender que el pueblo corría el mayor peligro fantasmal que alguna vez se haya visto y mucho menos enfrentado, y por ende, Danny se dio cuenta que esta sería la batalla más dura y peligrosa que jamás se haya enfrentado.


	6. El Rey Fantasma

La ciudad estaba totalmente cubierta por ese extraño domo que el Caballero del Terror hizo aparecer con su espada; la buena noticia, era que los esqueletos fantasmas ya no atacaban. La mala noticia, era que la ciudad estaba aislada del mundo ya que no se podía romper ni atravesar el domo; Danny lo supo cuando voló hacia el domo y trato de usar intangibilidad pero simplemente chocó contra el domo.

Mientras tanto, Valerie trató de atacar al Caballero del Terror; pero el Caballero era más fuerte que ella, lograba esquivar sus ataques sin problema. Valerie no se daría por vencida y trató de darle un golpe directo, pero el Caballero la atacó primero haciendo que cayera de su tabla-jet y se estrellara. Trató incorporarse pero se desmayó y se desactivó su traje.

—¡Valerie! —exclamó preocupada Danny

—¡Mi peón! —exclamó Vlad. Sintió la miraba fulminante de la joven halfa y se corrigió—. Quise decir, esa pobre chica

Danny frunció el ceño ante el comentario pero lo dejó pasar y se acercó a la inconsciente cazadora, Vlad la siguió. Los dos la revisaron y Danny se alivio al ver que sólo estaba inconsciente.

—La espada se ha hundido —los halfas levantaron la mirada. Era el Caballero del Terror—. Su muerte se aproxima. La espada removida pronto indicará que el anillo que posees deberás devolver o tu próximo día el último ha de ser —en cuanto el Caballero del Terror terminó de recitar su advertencia se convirtió en múltiples murciélagos, yéndose del lugar pasando entre los halfas quienes se cubrieron con los brazos.

En cuanto se dejaron de escuchar los aleteos, los dos se incorporaron y vieron que se quedaron solos junto con la inconsciente Valerie. Danny meditó las palabras del Caballero del Terror —lo cual sonó como una poesía de la Edad Media— y entonces recordó una parte que le llamó la atención y miró al Vlad con seriedad.

—¿El anillo que posees?

El halfa mayor la escuchó y se puso tenso, miró a Danny y vio que la chica lo miraba con sospecha por lo que él simplemente se encogió de hombros como queriendo dar a entender que él tampoco sabía que pasaba. La chica iba a decirle otra cosa pero de pronto se escuchó el sonido de un vehículo grande.

—¡Niños de Amity Park! —Se escuchó claramente la voz de Maddie Fenton por un megáfono—. ¡Repórtense en la seguridad del Vehículo de Asalto de la Familia Fenton!

—¡Mamá/Maddie! —exclamaron a la vez los halfas con sorpresa y preocupación—. ¡No puedo dejar que me vea así!

Al mismo tiempo los dos se alejaron del lugar pero por diferente método: Danny voló lejos del lugar mientras que Vlad desaparecía en un humo fucsia. Después de que Danny volvió a ser Fenton regreso a donde Valerie y unos segundos después llegó su mamá acompañada del padre de la morena. En cuanto vieron la escena los dos adultos fruncieron el ceño a Danny.

—Uh… ella estaba así cuando llegue —dijo Danny en su defensa

Los tres se acercaron a Valerie y los adultos la revisaron. El Sr. Gray se tranquilizó al comprobar que su hija estaba bien. Con cuidado, la levantó en brazos y los tres subieron a la Súper Camioneta y se encaminaron a los Laboratorios Fenton.

Recostaron a Valerie en el sofá y Danny se quedó a cuidarla mientras que los adultos iban al laboratorio. Media hora después llegó a la casa Jazz junto con Sam y Tucker.

—¡Danny! —exclamaron los tres adolescentes

Se acercaron a azabache, quien al escuchar que la llamaban se puso de pie, pero mal se incorporó sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban del cuello y una melena negra y corta.

—¡Chicos! Tranquila Sam, estoy bien —dijo Danny separándose un poco de la gótica

—Nos tenías preocupada, amiga —dijo Tucker—. Después de todo el alboroto que se armó no te vimos y nos preocupamos.

—Pero como ves, estoy bien —afirmó Danny señalándose completa

—Por cierto, hermanita—intervino Jazz—. ¿Quién es ella y que le pasó?

Los tres amigos bajaron la mirada hacia el sofá donde seguía recostada Valerie. Sam y Tucker miraron a la joven halfa igualmente con duda pero en un sentido diferente.

—Uh… Ella es Valerie Gray y la encontré herida cerca la cancha de futbol, a unos metros donde fue el altercado —dijo Danny—. Mamá y su padre nos encontraron y nos trajeron a la casa

—Espero que este bien

De pronto se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, los cuatro adolescentes voltearon y vieron aparecer a Vlad Masters. Sam y Tucker miraron al billonario con desconfianza, Jazz un poco sorprendida ya que creía que el adulto estuvo en la casa todo el tiempo con sus padres. Y en cuanto a Danny… no sabía si decirle o hacerle algo respecto a lo que pasó, puesto que cada vez se daba cuenta que todo esto tenía relación con su némesis.

—Oh, me alegra ver que todos están bien, niños —dijo Vlad cerrando la puerta tras de sí y acercándose a los adolescentes

—¡No somos niños, así que no nos trate así! —exclamó Sam bajando los brazos a los costados con los puños cerrados

—Claro, Claro. Olvidaba que a ustedes los adolescentes les gusta a veces jugar a que ya son adultos y quieren tener **responsabilidades adultas** ¿cierto, Daniela?

Sam y Tucker se pusieron un poco tensos ya que entendieron a la perfección lo que billonario fantasma quiso decir y les preocupaba que Jazz entendiera. Efectivamente, la mayor de las hermanas Fenton lo entendió y también se puso tensa con eso.

«¿Acaso sabe algo sobre la identidad fantasma de Danny?»

Los tres adolescentes miraron a Danny y se sorprendieron que la azabache solamente mirara con enojo al adulto pero no le dijo nada. Vlad suponía que era porque no quería decir nada enfrente de Jasmine ya que —por el espionaje constante que hacía a los Fenton— no le ha dicho nada a su hermana respecto a Phantom.

Vlad miró a Danny unos segundos más y se encaminó al laboratorio. Sam y Tucker suspiraron con alivio pero entonces recordaron que Jazz seguía con ellos. La pelirroja entendió que era mejor dejarlos "a solas" y alegando que tenía cosas que hacer se fue a su habitación.

—Vaya, eso estuvo cerca —dijo Tucker con una mano en la cabeza

—Lo sé —concordó Sam—. Vlad estuvo a punto de exponer a Danny ante Jazz. Lo bueno es que Valerie está desmayada ¿cierto, Danny? —pero volteó y vio que su amiga no estaba junto a ella—. ¿Danny?

Bajo la mirada y vio que la joven halfa estaba hincada junto a Valerie, quien comenzó a moverse.

—Ya está despertando —dijo Danny

La cazadora abrió los ojos poco a poco encontrándose con unos ojos azul cielo y un cabello negro.

—¿Valerie? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Danny, ayudándola a incorporarse un poco

—Gracias Danny. Sí, estoy bien —observó el lugar y se sorprendió de ver que estaba en casa de la azabache—. ¿Cómo es que llegue a tu casa?

—Te trajimos después de que te desmayaste —respondió Danny—-. Tu papá también está aquí

—¿De verdad? ¿Y dónde está?

—Abajo en el laboratorio con mis padres

Valerie trató de levantarse, pero por su condición no podía. Danny la ayudó a ponerse de pie y las dos fueron al laboratorio ante la mirada de confusión y sorpresa de sus amigos. Llegaron al laboratorio y vieron a Maddie, el Sr. Gray y Vlad trabajar en el Traje de Batalla mientras que Jack estaba sentado en el escritorio con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, se le veía muy débil y eso le preocupó a Danny.

—¡Papá! ¿Qué te pasó? —exclamó Danny acercándose a su padre todavía sujetando a Valerie—. ¿Estás bien?

—Ah, Hola Danny —saludo Jack

Trato de ponerse de pie pero perdió el equilibrio y volvió a sentarse. Danny quiso acercarse a tu padre, pero Valerie dejó escapar un quejido y la halfa recordó que seguía sujetando a la chica. La acercó a una silla vacía y la ayudó a sentarse con cuidado; se acercó el Sr. Gray a su hija cerciorándose de que su hija estuviera bien. En cuanto comprobó que sí le avisó que iría a revisar algunas cosas del trabajo y regresaría por ella más tarde.

Mientras los Gray conversaban, Danny miraba a su madre y a Vlad trabajando el Traje de Batalla. A la joven halfa le llamó la atención que ahora Masters vistiera unos overoles, pero ahora eso no era lo más importante, lo que le preocupaba es que al billonario se le ocurría sabotear el traje en lugar de ayudar a terminarlo, pero también recordó que Vlad había "insinuado" el día que llegó que quería robar el traje.

A pesar de tener esa prioridad en su cabeza, Danny no podía evitar mirar a Vlad en esos momentos, pero **no** como su némesis, sino más bien con las hormonas alborotadas. Le parecía que el halfa mayor se veía atractivo, varonil…

«¡Cálmate de una buena vez, Daniela!» se reprendió a sí misma sacudiendo la cabeza y ruborizándose un poco «¡No es momento de pensar en esas cosas y mucho menos pensar de esa manera sobre Plasmius! Aunque hay que admitir que se ve guapo...»

—¡AH! —exclamó Danny pasando su mano por su rostro alborotando un poco su flequillo

—Danny ¿estás bien? —preguntó Valerie—. Estás algo roja

—Uh… bueno… —la joven Fenton no sabía qué decir para justificarse. Miró el laboratorio buscando algo para zafarse y entonces vio la televisión—. Oye, ¿qué te parece si vemos la televisión? —sugirió Danny

Valerie la miró sin comprender su actitud pero aceptó. Danny la encendió y lo primero que vieron fueron las noticias respecto al domo, el cual no podía ser destruido. En cuanto el noticiero terminó las dos se miraron algo preocupadas, Danny apagó la televisión se puso a mirar a mirar el progreso con el Traje de Batalla, el cual estaba casi listo.

Vlad se puso de pie y se limpió el sudor de la frente con su antebrazo, entonces sintió que lo miraban y discretamente se dio cuenta que era Danny quien se puso algo roja y se cubrió el rostro con una mano. Al halfa mayor le pareció rara la actitud de la pequeña tejón pero no dijo nada.

—Este traje es nuestra última esperanza para que podamos atravesar ese domo —dijo Maddie trabajando en los circuitos del traje—. Pero no creo que podamos perfeccionar los receptores neurales.

—Razón por la cual yo usaré el traje —dijo Jack poniéndose de pie—. Si alguien va a derrotar y enviar a esos fantasmas de regreso a la Zona Fantasma, seré yo —de pronto se mareo y se recargó en la pared para no caer

—No, Jack ¡mírate! —dijo Maddie interrumpiendo su trabajo—. Aun estás débil de la última vez

Durante la conversación del matrimonio Fenton, Vlad se cambió de ropa y los miraba con celos. Danny vio la expresión del mayor y decidió que la mejor forma de borrar los pensamientos que comenzaban a formarse en su mente era hacerlo enojar.

—Te mata ¿verdad? —preguntó Danny "inocentemente" acercándose a Masters—. Lo mucho que se aman el uno al otro

Vlad terminó de abotonarse el saco del traje y fulminó con la mirada a su pequeña contraparte.

«Son suposiciones mías. Es la misma pequeña rufián de siempre» pensó Vlad con fastidio

—Tengo otras cosas de qué preocuparse y tú también —Jack caminó en el laboratorio justo donde estaban los dos halfas. Vlad le puso el pie y el Jack cayó de bruces—. Y todavía siempre tendré tiempo para eso. —dijo esto último con un tono de burla

Danny miró con preocupación a su padre y después miró al billonario con furia. Los dos se miraron con rencor hasta que Danny rompió el contacto visual y se fue a buscar a sus amigos.

—¡Hola chicos!

Sam y Tucker apartaron la mirada de Valerie, con quien estaban hablando y quien subió mientras Danny discutía con Vlad. Sam frunció el ceño y se acercó a su amiga tomándola de la muñeca.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo? —y la jaló hasta el armario, tomando a Tucker de la mochila y a empujones los llevó, cerró la puerta tras ellos y encendió la luz.

—Amiga, sabes que en el minuto en que te conviertas en Danny Phantom ella dispara primero sin hacer preguntas —dijo Tucker, tratando de hacer razonar a su amiga

—Ella no se enterara —afirmó Danny

—¿Cómo sabes que no está husmeando en este momento? —preguntó Sam acercándose a Danny—. ¿Qué si ese anillo en su dedo es algún tipo de dispositivo detector de fantasmas?

Esa última pregunta llamó la atención de la azabache.

—¿Anillo? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Danny se acercó a la puerta y la entreabrió un poco. Vio a Valerie sentada todavía en su lugar y alcanzó a ver sus manos; sintió que el color en su rostro desaparecía de golpe al verlo: era un anillo verde fosforescente con una calavera igualmente verde y podía sentir el poder fantasmagórico que desprendía. ¡Era el Anillo que tanto buscaban! Antes de que Valerie la viera, cerró la puerta y encaró a sus amigos.

—¡Oh, rayos! ¡Ese debe ser el anillo que busca el Caballero del Terror! ¡Vlad debió dárselo!

—¿No es un poco viejo para ella? —preguntó Tucker con un deje de burla

—Gracioso —dijo Danny arqueando una ceja—. Él obviamente la está usando para esconder el anillo del Caballero del Terror. Algo sucede con ese anillo, y necesitamos hacer que los fantasmas nos digan lo que es.

Danny se puso de pie y se transformó en Phantom. Tomó a Sam y Tucker volviéndose los tres intangibles y saliendo del armario hasta donde el padre de Danny guardaba el Regulador de Velocidad Espectral/Espectro Nave, Sam y Tucker la abordaron y salieron volando detrás de su amiga fantasma. Volaron por toda la ciudad y se preocuparon de ver que el lugar estaba inusualmente callado, solamente en las calles estaba el ejército esqueleto petrificado.

—¿Bien? —dijo Tucker después de un largo silencia—. ¿Adónde vamos?

—La verdad… no tengo idea —admitió Danny

—¿Qué te parece si le echamos un vistazo a ver si encontramos a alguien? —sugirió Sam

—Podría ser —concordó Danny

Los tres volaron hasta una tienda de Cacería/Deportiva, en cuanto entraron Danny sintió la presencia de un fantasma y por el lugar suponía que quien se encontraba ahí era Skulker. Por medio de señas, les pidió a sus amigos que guardaran silencio y se escondieron; los dos entendieron pero antes de que Danny se fuera, Sam le pasó el Termo Fenton y la joven halfa fue a "saludar" al cazador.

Danny voló por el lugar hasta que vio a Skulker parado de espalda a donde ella estaba. Danny sonrió con satisfacción al verlo y se le acercó.

—Preferiría patear tu trasero —confesó la chica abriendo el termo—. ¡Pero esto también funciona! —y activó el termo

Succionó a Skulker, pero de pronto este cayó al suelo y Danny se dio cuenta que no era el verdadero cazador sino un señuelo. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, alguien la golpeó por detrás y se fue a estrellar contra la pared del otro lado. De la sombra surgió el cazador.

—¿De verdad creíste que podrías sorprenderme? —dijo Skulker

Voló hacia Danny para atacar pero justo a tiempo sus amigos se interpusieron con la nave haciendo que Skulker rebotara. Danny se hizo intangible atravesando el suelo hasta el cazador y golpeándolo por sorpresa haciendo que saliera volando. Skulker activo sus propulsores para evitar chocar contra el techo, presionó un botón de su muñeca activando una red fantasma y atrapando a Danny. La chica voló llevándose consigo a Skulker hasta que haciéndose intangible se detuvo de golpe y lo mandó volando hacia un estante lleno de artículos deportivos, del cual le cayeron a Skulker un casco de bateador en su cabeza y una pelota y bate de baseball junto a él. Tomó las cosas poniéndose de pie y le arrojó la pelota a Danny la cual le dio de lleno en la cara haciendo que cayera de espalda. Skulker la levantó sujetándola del cuello y levantó un puño listo para golpearla.

—Será mejor que la sueltes, Skulker —los dos miraron a donde provenía la voz y vieron que era Poindexter—. Tal vez pueda ayudarnos —dijo el fantasma nerd

Detrás de él venían todos los fantasmas que Danny conocía a la perfección, quienes tenían expresión seria y parecía que fueron a ese lugar simplemente para buscar a la joven halfa.

—¡Por favor, díganme que está pasando! —dijo Danny, forcejeando para liberarse—. ¡Déjenme ayudarles!

A regañadientes, Skulker bajó a Danny y la soltó. Pero en cuanto lo hizo, Danny le dio un puñetazo lanzándolo de espaldas.

—¿Cómo es eso una ayuda? —preguntó Sam con el entrecejo fruncido

—Es venganza —respondió Danny sobando su mano—. Me ayuda por dentro

Controlando sus impulsos de regresarle el golpe a la Danny, Skulker les pidió a todos que se juntaran y comenzó a contarles la historia del Rey Fantasma, Pariah Dark: Pariah Dark controlaba la Zona Fantasma y era tan poderoso que era el único que podía controlar los poderes contenidos en la Corona de Fuego y el Anillo de la Ira, cuando llevaba los dos era invencible. Sin embargo, un grupo de antiguos y poderosos fantasmas se unieron para derrotarlo, los despojaron de las reliquias y lo encerraron en el Sarcófago del Sueño Eterno.

—O eso creían —concluyó Skulker mirando a todos

—Ha estado libre por un día y ya ha destruido nuestros hogares —dijo Ember

—Y eso fue sin el anillo —dijo Danny meditando la historia que acababan de escuchar—. ¡No podemos dejar que lo obtenga! Pero necesitaré la ayuda de todos ustedes para dormir al Rey Fantasma —se puso de pie encarando a los fantasmas totalmente decidida—. Necesito que luchemos contra los obstáculos. Que enfrentemos grandes peligros, destrucción, sin garantía de regresar ¿¡Quien está conmigo!? —concluyó Danny con entusiasmo

Por desgracia, no tuvo la reacción que esperaba. Los fantasmas se rieron de sus palabras y se fueron del lugar dejando solos a los tres adolescentes desconcertados.

—Deberías tomar eso como un **no** —dijo Tucker

Danny bajó los hombros en señal de derrota, no sabía por qué los fantasmas no querían ayudarla. Creía que ellos lo harían con la intención de recuperar la Zona Fantasma.

—Tal vez el discurso que usaste fue más bien una manera de ahuyentarlos que uno motivador —comentó Sam—. ¿Recalcarles las cosas malas que pasarán por sólo enfrentar al Rey? ¿En serio, Danny?

—Uh... Tal vez su debí omitir esa parte —reconoció Danny con una mano en el cuello reconociendo su error—. Será mejor que regresemos —sugirió Danny—, se está haciendo tarde y con todo lo que está pasando no es una idea meternos en problemas.

Sus concordaron con la idea, Sam y Tucker entraron a la nave mientras que Danny regresó a su forma humana y entraba detrás de ellos. Lo más sensato era que siguiera como Phantom hasta su casa para proteger a sus amigos, pero después de lo que hablo con los fantasmas suponía que la dejarían en paz, al menos esta noche.

Dejó a Sam y Tucker en sus casas y regreso a los Laboratorios Fenton estacionando El Regulador de Velocidad Espectral enfrente a la puerta. Apagó los motores pero no salió enseguida, sino que se recostó en el asiento y se pasó una mano por la cara a causa del cansancio; sabía que no contaba con mucho tiempo antes de que el Cabello del Terror o el mismísimo Pariah Dark descubrieran el escondite del anillo y las cosas empeorarán, tenía que hacer algo y rápido para que nadie más resultara herido… Y qué mejor modo que hablar con la persona causante de todo esto.

Salió de la nave y entró a su casa, pero entonces vio a Valerie pegada a la puerta del armario y la azabache se puso tensa.

«Olvide que Valerie nos vio entrar ¡pero no salir!»

—¿Danny? ¿Están allí todavía?

Danny se le acercó por atrás y le puso una mano en el hombro. La cazadora brinco por el susto y volteo para ver de quién se trataba.

—¿Danny? Pero… ¿En qué momento…?

—Uh… ¿Cómo sigues? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—Sí, un poco mejor. Gracias por preguntar

Se escuchó el timbre de la puerta y las dos voltearon. Danny fue a abrir y vio que era el Sr. Gray.

—Hola Daniela ¿Dónde está Valerie?

—Hola señor, aquí está en la sala

La morena la escuchar su nombre se acercó y sonrió al ver que se trataba de su papá. Los Gray se despidieron y regresaron a su casa. Danny cerró la puerta y recargo su frente en esta tratando de meditar las cosas.

«Tengo que encontrar la manera de proteger a Valerie sin que sospeche de Phantom ¿pero cómo?»

—Es extraño verte tan concentrada meditando, pequeña tejón

La joven Fenton se sobresaltó al escuchar y reconocer la voz detrás de ella. Volteo y frunció el sueño al ver que se trataba de Vlad.

—Aunque no lo creas, si estoy tomando **muy en serio** todo lo que está pasando. El que debería de preocuparse más por esto es **otro** , ya que **cierta** persona causó todo esto

Vlad sonrió burlonamente haciendo que Danny apretará la mandíbula con enojo.

«¡Odio cuando se pone así de arrogante presumido!»

Iba a decirle algo, pero la postura que tomó Masters hizo que Danny se pusiera tensa y se pegara más a la puerta, ya que Vlad se acercó peligrosamente a ella y recargo una mano en la puerta a la altura del rostro de su pequeña contraparte.

—¿V… Vlad? ¿Qué estás…?

El halfa mayor no dijo nada, simplemente miraba con intensidad los ojos azul cielo de Danny como queriendo ver a través de ellos. Últimamente había visto a la joven halfa comportarse de manera extraña con él: a veces era cruel con él a tal punto de decirle cosas o hacerle bromas que le diera en su orgullo, pero otras —y más que nada indirectamente— parecía que sí estaba preocupada e interesada en él. Esos cambios de conducta de la chica lo estaban enloqueciendo y quería aclarar las cosas de una buena vez.

Danny miraba esos ojos azul oscuro que desde la primera vez que los vio hacían que se le acelerara el corazón; después de descubrir la verdad sobre Vlad, sabía que esto estaba mal en más de una forma: los planes malvados en los cuales involucraba a su familia (destruir a su padre y desposar a su madre), tratar más de una vez en convencerla en que se una a él y se volviera su aprendiz/hija, los planes que tenía sobre conquistar la Zona Fantasma. Los dos eran archienemigos, pero lo que al parecer le dolía más a Danny, era que el halfa mayor solamente tenía ojos para su madre, a ella solamente la veía como su hija y la gran diferencia de edad que se tenían.

La azabache se hizo un poco hacia adelante con la intención de irse, pero Vlad se pegó más a ella, haciendo que el corazón de la menor Fenton palpitará más fuerte (si es que eso era posible) y esta vez que un rubor apareciera en sus mejillas. Esta reacción no pasó desapercibido para el billonario, haciendo que se desconcertara más.

—Daniela —dijo Vlad en un susurro, el cual para cualquier persona no se podría escuchar pero gracias a los poderes de los halfas podían escucharlo perfectamente—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—¿De… de que estás hablando, Plasmius?

—Que, a veces te portas de una manera extraña conmigo —Danny se tranquilizo un poco y miró al mayor sin entender lo que decía—. Me refiero que, a veces te portas de una manera hostil demostrando nuestra enemistad; pero otras veces… pareciera como si de verdad…

—Cómo si de verdad… ¿Qué?

—Te preocupas por mí, o como si de verdad te importara

Danny sintió que su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos ante esa declaración y que el rubor se intensificó más, delatándose por completo y pudo notarlo en la sonrisa de triunfo que se formó en los labios de Vlad.

—Eh… ¡Estás loco! —exclamó Danny haciéndose un poco hacia adelante sin importarle que su rostro estuviera a unos centímetros del de Masters—. ¿De dónde rayos sacas esas ideas? ¿Cómo rayos podría interesarme un lunático seriamente desequilibrado que está obsesionado con una mujer **casada** y trata de convencer a una adolescente de que se convierta en su hija? ¡Se nota que si eres un…!

Su negación se interrumpió a que Vlad la sujeto de la barbilla y colocó su pulgar sobre los labios de la joven halfa para callarla.

—Tal vez seas muy fuerte en los combates de fantasmas y salgas victoriosa de estas —afirmó Vlad con una sonrisa, la cual Danny no pudo descifrar que tipo de sonrisa era—. Pero hay una batalla la cual no puedes ganar… y esa es contra tus hormonas

Danny abrió mucho los ojos ante esa afirmación. En eso tenía que darle crédito a Vlad ya que él tenía razón: desde que lo conoció y más ahora teniéndolo en su casa, más de una vez sus hormonas le jugaban cada situación en la cual ella siempre salía perdiendo y ya no sabía cómo controlarse.

Ante la reacción de la chica y su silencio, Vlad supo que dio en el blanco. Quitó su pulgar de los labios de Danny, pero no apartó la mano de su rostro; la sujetó con firmeza pero a la vez con delicadeza de la mandíbula acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar, con la mano libre tomó a Danny del hombro y con delicadeza la empujo haciendo que su espalda volviera a recargarse en la puerta.

La azabache no se podía mover, solamente sentía su corazón —y ahora su núcleo— palpitar cada vez más fuerte que, podía asegurar, se saldrían de su pecho por la intensidad. Ya no sentía solamente sus mejillas, sino ya todo su rostro en un rojo intenso.

«¿Qué está…?»

Abrió más los ojos al ver que Vlad se acercaba poco a poco a ella, se pegó lo más que podía a la puerta, sus manos estaban pegadas a la madera, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y sentía que no podrían sostenerla por más tiempo. Quería usar sus poderes para librarse de él, pero no le respondían. Cerró los ojos y trato de forcejear para soltarse, pero Vlad la sujetó con firmeza y sin lastimarla. Danny se quedó quieta con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sintiendo la respiración de Vlad contra la suya.

Entonces sintió unos labios posarse en su mejilla izquierda en un suave tacto el cual podía considerar caballeroso. Abrió los ojos al sentir el beso en su mejilla y se quedó en shock. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Vlad la soltará y rompiera el beso; el billonario volvió a quedar frente a frente a su pequeña tejón y sonrió al ver la reacción de la chica.

—¡Oye V-man! —Se escuchó la voz de Jack desde el laboratorio haciendo que los reaccionaron de golpe—. ¡Ven a ver esto! ¡Terminamos de armar el Ectoesqueleto!

—¡Ya voy, Jack! —respondió Vlad. Levantó una mano y acarició el flequillo de Danny haciendo que de vez en cuando sus dedos acariciarán el rostro de la chica—. Creo que tendremos que "posponer" esto, hasta que el asunto del Rey Fantasma y todo lo demás se aclare —y se dio media vuelta de camino al laboratorio.

Danny no se movió sino hasta que perdió de vista de Vlad, se deslizó por la puerta hasta que quedó sentada y se llevó una mano al pecho a causa de la conmoción. El color de su rostro era muy intenso y su corazón y núcleo seguían palpitando con violencia, por un segundo ella pensó…

«¿Por qué hizo eso?» se preguntó Danny tratando de calmarse «¿Acaso quería… provocarme un infarto o qué?»

Se puso de pie con dificultad a causa del temblor que tenía en las piernas y como pudo llegó hasta el sofá, tomó una de las almohadas y se cubrió con ella el rostro. Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo y se desplomó boca abajo en el sofá, estaba totalmente alterada y no sabía cómo calmarse.

—¿Danny? —la chica brincó un poco al reconocer la voz de su hermana

«¡Oh, rayos!»

—¿Qué pasó, Jazz? —preguntó Danny apenas audible gracias a su posición

Jazz se acercó a su hermana y se sentó junto a ella —donde estaba recostada su cabeza— y le acarició un poco el cabello.

—¿Estás bien? Nunca te había visto así

—Estoy bien —respondió la menor Fenton, pero no convenció a su hermana

—Claro que no estás bien, Danny. Nunca te había visto así. Vamos, levántate y cuéntame lo que te pasa, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea

Danny dudó unos segundos, se incorporó y se sentó junto a su hermana abrazando fuertemente la almohada contra su pecho. Sabía que el rubor aun no desaparecía y eso haría que Jazz comenzará a cuestionarla sobre eso, y tuvo razón.

—¡Danny! ¿Por qué estas tan roja? —Llevó una mano hacia la frente de su hermana—. ¿Tienes fiebre?

—No es eso —respondió Danny apenada cubriéndose otra vez el rostro con la almohada quitándose la mano de su hermana

Jazz miró con preocupación a su hermana, pero le tomó unos segundos entender lo que le pasaba. Le sonrió con diversión y comenzó a picarle un poco el abdomen haciendo que Danny se desconcertara por la actitud de su hermana.

—Ay Danny… —dijo Jazz siguiendo molestando a su hermanita

—¿Qué? Oye, ¿Qué rayos te pasa? —preguntó con brusquedad Danny tratando de quitarse de encima la mano de Jazz

—Estas enamorada cierto

Danny se puso tensa y se cubrió más con la almohada. Jazz se rio por la reacción de su hermanita haciendo que Danny la golpeara con la almohada.

—¡No es divertido, Jazz!

—¿Cuándo paso eso? ¿Es alguien que conozco? ¿De quién se trata? ¿Acaso se trata de Tucker?

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No! Jazz ¿De dónde sacas esas tonterías?

—Pues entonces dime ¿Quién es ese chico que te gusta?

—Jazz —Danny se puso de pie de golpe y se alejó un poco de su hermana con la cabeza gacha—. Ni siquiera yo sé que me está pasando. ¿Podrías por favor dejarme sola?

—Está bien, Danny —aceptó la pelirroja. Se puso de pie acercándose a su hermana por detrás y posó una mano sobre su hombro—. Estas son cosas que debes de meditar con calma y con la cabeza fría para poder aclarar tu mente. Aunque creo que esto no solamente involucra tus pensamientos, sino también tu corazón.

—¡Jazz! ¡Danny! ¡Hora de cenar! —las llamó Maddie desde la cocina

—¡Sí mamá! —respondió Jazz—. Vamos Danny

—Ve tú, Jazz. Yo… no tengo hambre —se soltó del agarre de su hermana y se encaminó hacia las escaleras—. Gracias por tu consejo —y subió corriendo las escaleras

Jazz vio a su hermanita desaparecer por las escaleras antes de irse a la cocina. Los adultos ya estaban sentados pero el único que empezó a comer fue Jack.

—Jazz ¿Dónde está Danny?

—Se fue a su habitación. No tenía hambre

—Eso es extraño, Danny nunca se porta así ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

—Tranquila mamá, no es nada grave —aseguró Jazz—. Son… cosas de adolescente

Maddie entendió enseguida lo que Jazz quiso decir y rió un poco con el simple hecho de pensar que Danny estaba "sufriendo por un amor platónico". Jack —como era de esperarse— no entendió nada de la conversación por lo que continuó comiendo. En cuanto a Vlad… en toda la conversación madre e hija estuvo con su expresión indiferente cenando con tranquilidad pero prestó atención a cada palabra y las reacciones de las dos mujeres Fenton. Suponía que Daniela no querría cenar con ellos por el simple hecho de no tenerlo cerca, pero a tal punto de dejarla confundida…

«Creo que se me fue un poco la mano» admitió el halfa mayor

Terminaron de cenar, ayudaron a limpiar la cocina y todos se retiraron a sus dormitorios a descansar. Vlad llegó a su puerta y en cuanto estuvo de tomar el picaporte, sintió la energía de Danny algo alterada. Miró hacia la puerta cerrada con seriedad, no se escuchaba nada por lo que suponía que la chica ya estaba dormida, o al menos recostada en su cama. Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se acercó a la pared que conectaba su dormitorio con el de su pequeña tejón, posó una mano sobre la pared y la hizo invisible lo suficiente para poder ver todo el dormitorio de la joven halfa.

Vio que la chica estaba recostada boca abajo en su cama recargando su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados sobre la almohada y mirando hacia donde estaba él, pero más bien parecía ver un punto en el suelo, cerca de su armario.

—De verdad odio estar tan confundida… y más sabiendo que es por culpa de Vlad —murmuró la chica para sí

Vlad abrió los ojos con asombro ante la declaración de la azabache. Quitó la mano de la pared haciendo que ésta volviera a la normalidad y se sentó en su cama con los brazos cruzados meditando lo que había sucedido hoy. Tal parecería que Daniela no sería la única que meditaría mucho aquella noche.

====================DVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDV====================

Al día siguiente, Danny se levantó con pesar. Se estiró todavía recostada y se incorporó, miró su ropa y se sorprendió de ver que se había dormido con la ropa de ayer; miró su despertador y más se sorprendió que eran más de las nueve de la mañana, lo bueno era que por todo lo que estaba pasando las clases se suspendieron por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por la escuela.

Se levantó y se cambió de ropa. Depositó la sucia en la cesta de ropa y salió de su habitación yéndose a la cocina. Se detuvo de golpe al ver a la última persona que esperaba encontrarse desde temprano, o más bien en cuanto se despertara.

—Buenos días, Daniela

—Buenos días… Vlad —desvió su mirada del billonario y se dio cuenta que su familia no estaba en la cocina—. ¿Dónde están todos? —preguntó la joven halfa sin mirar a su contraparte

—Tus padres están trabajando en el laboratorio y Jasmine está en su habitación —respondió Vlad sin mirar a la chica tampoco

Si dirigirse la palabra, Danny fue a la alacena a buscar que podía desayunar. Sacó cereal, un tazón, cuchara y leche y se preparó el desayuno sintiendo la mirada del otro clavada en su espalda. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para mantener la compostura y evitar que las cosas se le cayeran de las manos.

—Espero que no estés pensando en comer solamente eso, se me hace muy poco —opinó Vlad

—Uno: No es de tu incumbencia. Dos: No tengo mucha hambre, así que déjame en paz —dijo Danny llevándose una cucharada a la boca

No se sentó a la mesa puesto que Vlad estaba ahí y quería permanecer lo más lejos posible de él. Siguió comiendo hasta que se escuchó el timbre de la puerta, dejó su plato y fue a ver quien tocaba. Se sorprendió de ver que se trataba del Sr. Gray y Valerie.

—Buenos días, jovencita —saludo el padre de Valerie

—Hola Danny —saludo la cazadora. Se veía mucho mejor que el día anterior

—Buenos días —saludo la azabache sorprendida—. No es por ser maleducada, pero ¿Qué hacen aquí? Y tan temprano

—Vine a ayudar a tus padres con las armas que crearon para enfrentar a los fantasmas y salvar a la ciudad —respondió el Sr. Gray—. Le dije a Valerie que se quedara a descansar en casa pero ella quiso venir a visitarte. Me alegra ver que son buenas amigas

Danny le sonrió a Valerie y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a los recién llegados. Los guió hasta el laboratorio pero se sorprendió de ver que Vlad ya no estaba en la cocina, llegaron al laboratorio y el billonario tampoco estaba ahí.

«¿Ahora qué está planeando?» se preguntó Danny mirando por todos lados

Al no ver a Plasmius en ninguna parte, Danny decidió regresar a la cocina.

—Danny ¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Valerie

—Uh… antes de que llegaran estaba desayunando ¡pero casi terminaba! —aclaró rápido al ver que Valerie iba a decir algo—. Voy a lavar lo que use o sino mi madre me regañara

—¿Necesitas que te ayude?

—No, está bien. Gracias —y regresó a la cocina, pero antes de irse miró la mano de Valerie y vio que la chica seguía usando el Anillo de la Ira

«Tengo que resolver esto pronto» pensó la chica mientras subía las escaleras.

Llegó y fue por su tazón a medio consumir, pero se sorprendió de ver que ya no estaba.

—¿Qué rayos…? —Miró a todos lados y al mirar la mesa se sorprendió más al ver había un desayuno bien preparado y balanceado para una persona—. ¿Pero qué…? —Entonces se le vino una idea en la cabeza y frunció un poco el seño—. Plasmius… Le dije que no le incumbía. Además, quien rayos le había puesto y esto no vaya a ser una trampa

—En serio que no puedes ver en mi nada más que maldad ¿cierto, pequeña tejón?

Danny brincó del susto al escuchar que le susurraban en el oído por detrás y se alejó un poco. Se calmó un poco y fulminó con la mirada al halfa mayor.

—¿Será porque **más de una ocasión** me has hecho pensar de esa manera?

—Pues anoche te hice pensar de manera diferente ¿no?

Danny se tensó a la vez que se sonrojaba un poco. Al sentir el calor en sus mejillas le dio la espalda a Vlad, tomó un pan tostado y se puso a comer con tal de no hablarle. El billonario supuso que la chica prefería ignorar lo de la noche anterior por lo que no dijo nada, ni siquiera para hacerla enojar como acostumbraba hacer.

«No cabe duda que el corazón de una mujer es muy complicado… y más siendo una adolescente» pensó Vlad con una sonrisa burlona

Estaba por salir de la cocina cuando escuchó la voz de Danny.

—Necesito hablar contigo de un asunto más importante

Vlad volteó un poco y vio que chica lo miraba con seriedad.

—Y… ¿de qué se trata? —preguntó Vlad con tono de voz casual

Danny iba a responder pero escuchó que su padre la llamaba. La chica le respondió que enseguida bajaba.

—Hablaremos de esto en un rato. Te espero fuera de la casa, cerca del Regulador de Velocidad Espectral —y se fue al laboratorio

En cuanto sintió la presencia de la chica lejos, sonrió de lado de manera arrogante.

—Supongo que será por mi… pequeña peón —supuso Vlad

Salió de la casa y vio la nave Fenton estacionada como le dijo su pequeña tejón, camino hacia ella y se recargó con los brazos cruzados esperando a que Daniela apareciera. Solamente pasaron unos minutos antes de que la joven halfa hiciera acto de presencia, y como era de esperarse, se veía muy seria.

—¿Querías hablar conmigo? —preguntó Vlad otra vez con tono casual, haciendo enojar a la chica

—Pones en peligro a personas inocentes —dijo Danny mirándolo acusadoramente—. Detente, ahora

—¿En serio? ¿Sabes lo que estoy haciendo? —preguntó Vlad con tono de burla—. ¿Tu pequeña mente adolescente ha logrado armar el resto de mi plan?

—¿Robaste el anillo del Rey, despertaste al Rey Fantasma, se lo diste a Valerie para ocultarlo y ahora esperarás el momento para tener la oportunidad de robarlo otra vez?

—Eso está muy bien —admitió Vlad—. Casi puedo considerarte una amenaza

Danny gruño molesta a la vez que sus ojos brillaban verde fosforescente a causa del enojo.

—Oh, ahí está otra vez tu temperamento —dijo Vlad alejándose de la nave—. ¿Qué es lo que vas hacer? —Se acercó peligrosamente a Danny, quien no bajó la guardia—. ¿Qué pasa si alguien nos ve, hm?

Antes de salir Danny revisó que no hubiera nadie en las cases para poder conversar "tranquilamente" con Vlad ya que suponía que él haría algo para molestarla (y no estuvo equivocada). Miró por todas partes y al ver que no había moros en la costa, disparó un ecto-rayo con su dedo hacia un poste de luz haciendo que Vlad mirara hacia donde la chica disparó y cubriéndose con sus brazos de los vidrios rotos.

—Oh, galletas de azúcar —exclamó Vlad

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Danny le disparó por la espalda haciendo que se estrellara en el suelo a unos metros lejos de los Laboratorios Fenton. Danny se transformó y se acercó a Vlad; mal se puso de pie el halfa, lo golpeo fuertemente haciendo que se estrellara contra un anuncio sobre un edificio. Danny se molestó al ver que Vlad no estaba molesto, sino que estaba sonriendo con arrogancia.

—Ataque furtivo, muy bien Daniela —se transformó en Plasmius y se alejó del edificio quedando a unos metros sobre Danny—. Te vuelvas más como yo con cada batalla

Esta afirmación hizo enfurecer más a Danny.

—¡YO NO SOY COMO TÚ!

Voló hacia Plasmius y lo embistió hasta la cancha de futbol americano de la Secundaria Casper chocando contra el suelo haciendo que Vlad quedara tendido bocarriba en el suelo con Danny sobre él apretando el cuello de la capa de Plasmius.

—Oh, ¿no lo eres? —dijo Vlad con malicia—. ¿Usando tus poderes para vengarte de a gente que no te agrada? —se puso de pie haciendo que Danny lo soltará e hiciera lo mismo—. ¿Lanzando el primer golpe? Te pareces más a mí de lo que crees.

Vlad la golpeó fuertemente haciendo que la chica atravesara medio campo hasta chocar de cara con la espada Desfibradora de Almas del Caballero del Terror. Entonces tuvo una idea.

—¿Oh, sí? —Se puso de pie ante la espada—. Entonces en vez de pedirte que regreses el anillo ¡te obligare! —y tomó el mango de la espada.

Al comprender lo que Danny quería hacer, Vlad voló lo más cerca que pudo de la chica y tratando de advertirle.

—¡Daniela, no! ¡La espada es una señal!

—¿Señal? —preguntó Danny confundida justamente desenterrando la espada—. ¿Señal de que?

Entonces la tierra comenzó a temblar y el sonido de vidrio quebrarse les llegó a los oídos. Los halfas levantaron la mirada y vieron que el domo comenzó agrietarse y restos de él empezó a caer sobre la ciudad. El caos en la ciudad no se hizo esperar, Danny y Vlad se hicieron intangibles para evitar herirse con los restos del domo. Sin perder la intangibilidad, los eso levantaron la mirada, el domo se destrozaba poco a poco al fin liberando a la ciudad de su encierro; sin embargo, los halfas miraron con horror hacia el cielo… O lo que debía ser el cielo ¡la ciudad había sido transportada a la Zona Fantasma!

El sentido fantasma de los halfas despertó a la vez que el estruendo de los Esqueletos Fantasmas despertando. Los dos sintieron la presencia de dos fantasmas acercarse a donde estaban, pero Danny sólo pudo reconocer uno como el del Caballero del Terror pero ¿el otro de quien era?

De pronto la espada comenzó a temblar en la mano de Danny tratando de volar hacia el otro lado de donde ella y Vlad se encontraban. Lo sujetó con fuerza para evitar que se fuera, pero no fue suficiente y la espada recaló entre sus dedos volando de regreso a su dueño. Danny y Vlad se preocuparon al ver al Caballero del Terror, espada en mano y montado en su caballo alado y junto a él un gran fantasma que se veía imponente y peligrosamente poderoso.

«¿Quién será ese fantasma?» se preguntó Phantom

Danny miró de reojo al halfa mayor y se preocupó al ver que el semblante de Vlad estaba demasiado pálido —siendo humano era malo, pero en fantasma era preocupante— y con una clara expresión de terror que nunca pensó verlo en su rostro. Desvío su mirada de Vlad y se volvió a concentrar en los recién llegados quienes se detuvieron en el otro lado de la cancha y miraban a los halfas con enojo.

—De rendición —dijo el fantasma desconocido

Hubo un silencio entre los fantasmas, nadie decía o hacía algo. De pronto el enorme fantasma levantó los puños y Danny supuso que atacaría, lo cual acertó. Junto sus puños y lanzó un potente ecto-rayo rojo sangre directamente a Danny. Phantom cargo sus manos lista para desviar el ataque, pero de pronto alguien la abrazó y se movieron de donde estaban esquivando justo a tiempo el ataque, levantó la vista y se sorprendió de ver quien la salvó.

—¿Vlad? Pero… ¿por qué? —preguntó Danny confundida

—Se que eres fuerte, Daniela —reconoció Vlad—. Pero también tu terquedad adolescente puede hacer que algún día te mates

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Como única respuesta, Plasmius señaló el lugar donde hacen unos segundos Danny estuvo parada. La chica sintió brincar su núcleo del susto al ver que un gran cráter ahora abarcaba el lugar. Sin soltar a Danny, Vlad se puso de pie —y para asombro de la muchacha— la atrajo más hacia sí a modo protector.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa? —preguntó Danny—. ¿Quién es ese sujeto?

—El fantasma que nos atacó… Es el Rey Fantasma, Pariah Dark

Danny miró con temor a Vlad y luego a sus enemigos concentrándose más en el gran fantasma. Ahora entendía porque Skulker y los demás estaban preocupados y veían casi imposible detenerlo.

—Pariah… Dark… —susurró Danny

Si al principio pensaba que esta batalla era difícil, ahora la veía imposible de ganar.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, aquí de regreso con un nuevo y con un poco de romance. No sé si me salio bien la conversación de Danny y Vlad y el beso, siento que lo deje algo empalagoso, pero ya ustedes me ilustraran.  
**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia.**

 **Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, queja, felicitación son recibidos. ¡Bonita semana!**


	7. Confusión

El Rey Fantasma miró con interés a los halfas, nunca había visto fantasmas como ellos y sentía que su energía era muy diferente a la de los demás, podría decirse que hasta su esencia fantasma era diferente. Entonces reconoció al fantasma que lo liberó del Sarcófago del Sueño Eterno y se robó el Anillo de la Ira.

—¡Tú! —exclamó Pariah Dark, señalando a Plasmius. Los dos halfas miraron al Rey brincando un poco por el susto—. ¡Devuélveme mi anillo! ¡AHORA! —exigió

Danny miró intercaladamente a Pariah y a Vlad hasta que se detuvo en el halfa mayor y de un brusco movimiento se separó de él.

—¡Sabía que las cosas terminarían mal! ¿¡Por qué rayos tuviste que robar ese anillo!? —exigió saber Danny flotando enfrente de Plasmius, dándole la espalda al enemigo.

Plasmius se sorprendió al principio por la reacción de la chica, pero después su ceño se frunció y miraba molesto a la chica.

«¿Cómo rayos se le ocurre preguntarme eso en un momento como este?»

Antes de que Vlad pudiera decir o hacer algo, vio a Pariah levantar una mano apuntando directamente a ellos otra vez. Miró a Danny con discreción dándose cuenta que si Pariah les disparaba, la joven saldría gravemente herida.

—¡No te me quedes viendo de esa manera, Plasmius! ¡RESPONDE!

Pariah disparó. Vlad voló rápido hacia Danny haciendo que la chica se hiciera para atrás bruscamente ante la actitud del mayor.

—¿Qué estás…? —se interrumpió en cuanto sintió los fuertes brazos de Plasmius rodeándola de nuevo y de manera protectora.

Se escuchó una explosión y como si un cristal se rompiera en mil pedazos seguidos de gritos de dolor. Danny y Vlad salieron disparados hasta el cobertizo donde se guardaba el material para la clase de gimnasia después de que el impacto del ecto-rayo rojo de Pariah chocará contra el escudo de Vlad rompiéndose enseguida ante el impacto. Al impactarse contra el lugar, los dos quedaron aturdidos por unos momentos.

Danny cayó boca arriba con los brazos extendidos, su cuerpo le dolía por el golpe pero también sentía como si algo pesado le hubiera caído encima.

«Arg… eso dolió…»

Danny comenzó a abrir los ojos, su vista se topó con un contenedor lleno de balones de básquetbol, voleibol y fútbol. Con eso se dio cuenta de donde estaba. Movió un poco su mano y se dio cuenta que había caído sobre una de las colchonetas de gimnasia.

«Al menos por una vez caí en algo blando»

Estaba por levantarse, pero de pronto sintió algo cerca de su cuello, incomodándola un poco. Entonces se dio cuenta de que cerca de su brazo había otro brazo enfundado en blanco y con un guante negro.

—¿Qué rayos...? —iba a moverse cuando se percató que algo, o alguien, cayó sobre ella y también comenzó a moverse y a incorporarse poco a poco.

Danny miró de frente y se topó con unos ojos completamente rojos que también la miraban con intensidad. Vlad sintió que había caído en algo pequeño y frágil pero que también emanaba una energía fantasma que ya conocía de sobra. Se incorporó con cuidado y se encontró de pronto con los ojos verde fosforescente de Daniela.

Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que cayeron en cuenta en la situación en la que estaban: Vlad Plasmius estaba a cuatro patas y justamente arriba de Danny Phantom y sus manos estaban debajo de los brazos de la chica pero a unos centímetros de su pecho.

Poco a poco los dos se pusieron rojos y gritaron por el asombro a la vez que se movieron rápidamente y se apartaron lo más que pudieron del otro quedando a cada extremos del cobertizo. Se quedaron mirándose todavía rojos a más no poder, pero de pronto se escuchó una explosión cerca de donde estaban; eso fue más que suficiente para que los halfas reaccionaran. Se pusieron de pie y Danny corrió hasta la salida pasando junto a Vlad y se fue volando hasta la batalla.

Vlad se quedó en el cobertizo todavía mirando por donde se fue la chica todavía pensando en lo que acababa de pasar; le pareció extraño —y a la vez incómodo— la situación pero más extraño fue la reacción la chica, él esperaba que la joven halfa le gritara, le reclamara e incluso lo golpeara por eso, pero ella simplemente se quedó en shock sin comprender lo que pasó. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al escuchar otra explosión seguido de un grito muy agudo el cual reconoció sin problema.

—Daniela —salió del cobertizo y se apresuró a ver qué pasaba

Lo único que alcanzó a ver fue que Daniela estaba por estrellarse contra un edificio en plena construcción. Se preocupó al ver que no solamente el Caballero del Terror iba tras ella, sino que también Pariah Dark.

«No puede ser… tengo que darme prima»

Con un movimiento de su capa se volvió en humo fucsia, usó su teletransportación para llegar más rápido… O al menos lo suficiente.

Danny se estrelló de nuevo contra las gradas por el ataque del Caballero del Terror; había intentado atacar directamente a Pariah pero el Caballero al ver lo que la joven halfa intentó hacer se interpuso y la atacó con una poderosa esfera de energía en forma de un cristal. Danny más de una vez trataba de atacar al Rey Fantasma pero siempre era protegido por su vasallo, la joven halfa comenzaba a desesperarse por la situación. Intentó atacar otra vez, pero e nuevo el Caballero lo evito y esta vez el contraataque fue más fuerte y envió a la chica hasta un edificio a medio construir en los pisos más altos.

Danny se puso de pie con dificultad y vio ante ella a Pariah Dark, quien se veía imponente haciendo que la chica comienza a asustarse ¿Cómo rayos lograría derrotarlo y salvar a la ciudad? Antes de que pudiera incluso levantar una mano, sintió algo tomarla del cuello y la jalo hasta una de las columnas de metal a medio construir. Tomó lo que la sujetaba y se dio cuenta que era una especie de cuerda con energía fantasma pero no veía quién era puesto que la sujetaba por detrás, pero tenía la sospecha que era el Caballero del Terror.

—Para ser una simple mocosa eres muy valiente —reconoció Pariah—. Aunque también se podría decir que muy tonta. ¿En verdad creíste, niña, que puedes derrotarme? ¿A mi? ¿Al poderoso Rey Fantasma, Pariah Dark? —se mofaba el Rey

Danny trataba de ignorar las provocaciones de Pariah, aprovechando la distracción levantó una mano y trató de lanzarle un rayo de plasma pero por alguna razón no funcionó, sus poderes no reaccionaron.

—¿Pero qué…?

—Inténtalo todo lo que quieres, mocosa —dijo el Caballero del Terror—. Mientras estés atrapada en esta cuerda no podrás usar tus poderes

—No puede ser…

—Claro que puede —contradijo Pariah—. Creo que es hora de deshacernos de este estorbo ¿no crees, mi fiel sirvientes?

—Claro que sí, Mi señor —respondió el Caballero

Danny forcejeó tratando de liberarse, pero el Caballero la tenía fuertemente aprisionada y lo único que lograba era lastimarse mas el cuello. Pariah se paró en el edificio acercándose a Danny dejando una distancia de tres metros entre ellos, Danny se asustó más al ver que el fantasma era más grande de lo que esperaba y podía sentir el gran poder que tenía su enemigo.

El Rey levantó una mano cargándola con energía roja y disparó directamente al pecho de Danny donde se encontraba su núcleo. Danny gritó muy fuerte a causa del dolor y se retorcía con desesperación. Pariah se detuvo y Danny respiro con dificultad; el Rey cargó otra vez y volvió a disparar obteniendo la misma reacción por parte de la chica. La joven halfa recibió varias veces el ataque pero no solamente hacia su pecho sino en todo el cuerpo y comenzaba a sentir la sangre recorrer su cuerpo, aunque siendo fantasma más bien sería ectoplasma.

Danny ya no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie ni para sujetar la cuerda de su cuello, su cuerpo ya estaba flácido por el dolor y la cuerda era lo único que hacía que estuviera de pie. Su visión comenzó a tornarse borrosa y la halfa sabía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría o incluso llegaría a…

Con dificultad pudo ver que Pariah hacía una mueca de satisfacción al ver que estaba cerca de destruir a su oponente. Se le acercó un poco más y volvió a cargar energía roja pero ahora en las dos manos listo para el golpe de gracia. Danny ya no podía resistir más.

«No puedo… moverme...»

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, esperando el impacto pero este nunca llegó. Se escuchó voces y en seguida estruendo de una pelea pero no podía distinguir nada ya que comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, lo último que recordó fue que sentía que la cuerda del cuello desaparecía y caía al vacío.

Vlad reapareció a unos dos pisos por debajo de donde estaba la batalla, escuchó el estruendo y levantó la mirada preocupándose al ver que Daniela estaba siendo cruelmente atacada por Pariah Dark. Se quedó de pie mirando con horror lo que el Rey Fantasma le estaba haciendo a la joven halfa pero no sabía qué hacer para rescatarla, ya que pensaba que cualquier cosa que hiciera podría salir mal y los dos podrían…

Escuchó los gritos de dolor y suplica de Daniela y sintió que algo en su interior se rompía; eso le pareció extraño, desde el fiasco en Colorado comenzó a espiar a Daniela y veía todas sus batallas, la chica salía herida pero victoriosa. Terminó por hacer la cabeza a un lado cerrando fuerte los ojos para no seguir viendo pero todavía escuchaba el sufrimiento de la chica.

Poco a poco los gritos de Danny se fueron apagando y eso hizo que Vlad se preocupara. Abrió los ojos y miro hacia la pelea, su núcleo brinco del susto al ver lo que pasaba: Daniela estaba gravemente herida "sangrando" demasiado, su cuerpo estaba flácido y solo la cuerda que la sujetaba del cuello la tenía de pie, aunque hacía que su cabeza quedara un poco colgada.

Miró a Pariah, quien se acercó más a la chica estando a medio metro de ella y miraba con satisfacción la condición de la joven halfa. El Rey levantó ambas manos con energía roja y Vlad pudo darse cuenta que esa energía era más fuerte.

—Es tu fin, chica fantasma —susurró Pariah

Vlad miró a Daniela y se dio cuenta que la chica empezaba a perder el conocimiento. Pariah levantó las manos listo para atacar.

El Rey disparó, pero el golpe no llegó a la chica, vio que algo se interpuso: un escudo de energía fucsia.

—¿Qué significa…? —su pregunta fue cortada al sentir un disparo en su costado izquierdo

—¡Rey Pariah! —exclamó el Caballero del Terror

Pariah miró a todos lados a su atacante hasta que pudo sentir su presencia justo detrás de él.

—¡Tú! —exclamó al ver a Plasmius, quien flotaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido—. ¡Primero robas mi anillo! ¡Y ahora intervienes en mi pelea! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —exigió saber Pariah

—Por ahora… —dijo Vlad separando sus brazos y cargándolos de energía fucsia—, rescatar a esa niña —y le disparó al Rey

Pariah solamente tuvo que levantar una mano para detener el ataque, pero pudo darse cuenta que era fuerte, pero aun así no era suficiente para vencerlo. Pariah contraatacó pero Vlad lo esquivó desapareciendo usando teletransportación. El Rey se acercó al lugar donde estaba Plasmius y se concentró en sentir su presencia otra vez; justo cuando se dio cuenta donde estaba escuchó a su vasallo gritar acompañado de un estallido, volteo y vio al halfa mayor dejando inconsciente al Caballero.

Vlad arrojó al Caballero del Terror hacia un piso casi terminado y trató de tomar a Daniela para llevársela del lugar, pero un rayo rojo se lo impidió y la joven halfa cayó.

—¡Daniela! —exclamó Vlad y voló rápido para lograr alcanzarla

Sin embargo, sólo logró avanzar un metro ya que Pariah apareció delante de él bloqueando el paso. Con discreción de no alterar su energía para que su oponente no se diera cuenta, uso duplicación dejando al doble ante Pariah y fue a buscar a Daniela. Vio que ya estaba a unos metros del suelo y temía no llegar a tiempo, entonces se le ocurrió algo; se teletransportó hasta quedar debajo de Daniela y justo a tiempo logró atraparla entre sus brazos.

Observó a la inconsciente adolescente y sintió algo extraño en su interior otra vez al verla en ese estado. Reviso sus heridas sintiendo su energía y se calmó un poco al ver que no tenía heridas tan graves como para que muriera.

Escuchó un estruendo y vio que Pariah descubrió su engaño del duplicado otra vez. Lo encontró con la chica en brazos y les disparó otra vez pero Vlad logró hacerse o a un lado rápidamente sujetando con fuerza a Daniela. La chica se quejó un poco aún sin despertar y Vlad entendió que ese no era el momento de pelear, su prioridad ahora era la chica. Pariah atacó una vez más pero esta vez Vlad uso teletransportación para escapar.

El Rey al ver a sus oponentes escapar grito de frustración y se volvió hacia su vasallo que apenas se incorporaba.

—Esos fantasmas ni crean que se escaparan tan fácilmente —sentenció Pariah—. Haré que esos dos paguen por esto

El Caballero del Terror se intimidó un poco al sentir la energía del Rey Fantasma comenzar a alterarse por el enojo; también sabía que cuando el Rey se alteraba demasiado algo malo pasaría.

Dolor. Era lo único que sentía en todo su cuerpo y a causa de eso no podía moverse mucho o el dolor era peor. Abrió los ojos poco a poco y vio un techo alto de color rojo oscuro, eso desconcertó un poco a Danny ya que ni su habitación ni ningún otro lugar de su casa tenía ese color.

—¿Dónde… estoy? —se preguntó Danny en un murmullo

Movió la cabeza un poco a su izquierda, dándose cuenta que su cabello estaba suelto, y se encontró con una gran ventana con cortinas igualmente rojas que llegaban al suelo y se perdían un poco en el techo. Miró a su derecha con cuidado y vio un par de puertas de madera oscura. Al ver la habitación se preocupó más al no reconocerlo.

Apartó las suaves sábanas y se incorporó en la cama, pero al hacerlo le dolió el abdomen y se llevó las manos ahí. Entonces se percató de otra cosa que no encajaba, la tela que apretaba en su mano era diferente además de que se sentía unos botones. Se miró el torso y se dio cuenta que no traía su camiseta blanca con rojo de siempre, sino una camisa blanca que le quedaba algo grande y desprendía un dulce olor a colonia. Danny se sonrojó al ver la prenda, pero se sonrojó más al quitar las sábanas y ver que solamente vestía esa camisa.

—¿EH? ¿Por qué rayos tengo puesto esto? —exclamó Danny confundida y preocupada. Se movió a uno de los lados de la cama para bajarse pero lo único que logró fue intensificar el dolor de sus heridas y cayó de costado en la cama llevándose las manos al abdomen—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Qué lugar es este?

—De verdad me alegra ver que despertaste, pequeña tejón

Danny abrió los ojos con asombro al reconocer la voz. Con cuidado se levantó un poco quedando sentada en la cama y vio a Vlad parado a un par de metros de la cama con una bandeja con comida en una mano y un botiquín de primeros auxilios en la otra.

—¿Vlad? ¿Pero qué…? —Danny se movió un poco tratando de sentarse, haciendo que la camisa se levantara un poco dejando al descubierto sus muslos. La joven halfa se sonrojó a más no poder al darse cuenta —e ignorando el dolor— se cubrió bruscamente con las sábanas por completo—. ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

Vlad permaneció callado todo el tiempo, aunque un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas y miraba hacia otro lado menos a la joven halfa. Si verla así le causó esa reacción, ahora recordar que cuando la llevó a ese lugar tuvo que —literalmente— rasgar toda su ropa en cuanto volvió a su forma humana para poder tratar sus heridas lo más rápido posible, aunque con el simple hecho de tener a la chica enfrente a él solamente con ropa interior e inconsciente fue muy bochornoso para su gusto.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por tragarse la vergüenza, se acercó a la chica dejando la bandeja en la mesa de noche junto a la cama. Tomó asiento junto a su joven rival colocando el botiquín en sus piernas; lo abrió y comenzó a sacar varias cosas de esta. Danny apartó un poco las sabanas al sentir a Vlad sentarse junto a ella, pero en cuanto vio que el halfa mayor empezó a sacar cosas del botiquín se descubrió la cabeza y se incorporó todavía cubriéndose hasta el cuello.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Danny

—Voy a cambiar tus vendajes —respondió Vlad, cerrando el botiquín

—¿Qué? —exclamó la chica sujetando con fuerza la sabana

—Es necesario, ya que si no se hace podrían infectarse las heridas y quedarán peor —respondió Vlad molesto por la actitud de la joven halfa. A él tampoco le agradaba pero era por el bien de la chica—. Así que deja de comportarte de esa manera y quítate la sabana y la camisa ordenó Vlad

—¡Estas loco! ¡Ni de broma! —gritó Danny afianzando su agarre

Vlad rodó los ojos, sabía que esa situación sería difícil pero no pensó que para tanto. Acercó una mano hacia la sabana, pero Danny al verlo se alejó tumbándose otra vez sobre la cama; sin embargo, por hacer movimientos bruscos, sus heridas le dolieron y dejó escapar un quejido.

—¿Ahora entiendes? —preguntó Vlad—. A pesar del poder de curación que tenemos, las heridas que te hizo Pariah no son normales y tardaran en sanar sino son tratadas como se deben. Así que trágate la vergüenza y coopera —vio que Danny se movía un poco meditando sus palabras, pero a leguas se veía que la chica no cambiaría de opinión tan fácilmente—. Antes de que comiences a pensar cosas inciertas, me costo mucho trabajo curarte y no me refiero a que las heridas fueran difíciles de tratar, sino porque…

—Pervertido —murmuró Danny

Vlad se molestó con el comentario de la chica. Aun tratando de hacerla entender que lo hizo por su bien, se ponía en esa actitud tan defensiva y terca. Perdiendo por completo la paciencia, tomó la sabia y usando intangibilidad la apartó del cuerpo de Danny; la chica exclamó en protesta pero el halfa mayor la ignoro y tomó a Danny del cuello de la camisa con la clara intención de quitárselo con intangibilidad también.

La azabache adivino las intenciones del mayor y tomó su muñeca con las dos manos para evitarlo. Los dos forcejearon hasta que Danny dejó escapar un grito de dolor y Vlad vio un líquido rojo comenzar a manchar la camisa.

—Demonios —maldijo el mayor al ver que Danny comenzaba a sangrar

La menor soltó la muñeca de Vlad y se llevó las manos hacia el abdomen, de donde provenía el sangrado. Se asustó al sentir mucha sangre filtrarse entre sus dedos y pensó que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Vlad al ver que Danny se ponía pálida, la tomó de los hombros haciendo que con cuidado se recostara en la cama.

Sin importarle que la chica le reclamara, abrió la camisa de un tirón haciendo que los botones de **su** camisa salieran volando y se preocupo al ver que la herida sangraba más que antes. Tomó unas tijeras y cortó los vendajes haciéndolos a un lado junto con la gasa totalmente cubierta de sangre; colocó todo en un recipiente de metal, tomó una toalla limpia y la remojo en agua, quitó el exceso y lo pasó con ligeros toques por toda la herida de Danny haciendo que la chica gritara y se retorciera por el dolor.

—Daniela sé que te duele demasiado, pero necesito que te calmes y te quedes quieta o no podré curarte —pidió Vlad

Danny se sorprendió al escuchar el tono de preocupación y suplica que el mayor le dedicó. Lo miro a los ojos y se sorprendió más al comprobar que efectivamente el billonario estaba preocupado por ella; dudo un poco pero al final asintió para darle a entender que podía continuar.

Vlad siguió limpiando la herida y a la vez veía las expresiones de dolor de Danny y que sujetaba con fuerza las sábanas tratando de disimular. En cuanto la herida estuvo totalmente libre de sangre, tomó un frasco pequeño y al abrirlo un extraño y fuerte olor le llegó a Danny haciendo que arrugará un poco la nariz.

—¿Qué rayos es ese olor? —preguntó Danny llevándose una mano a la nariz y cubriéndose los orificios

—Solo te diré que **esto** te ayudará a curar más rápido que de costumbre y te quitara el dolor. Así que no pongas resistencia y **qué** **date quieta** —dijo Vlad colocando un poco de pomada con dos dedos y comenzó a pasarlo por la herida de la chica.

Danny brincó un poco al sentir la fría pero firmes dedos de Vlad circular por su abdomen haciendo que la joven halfa se sonrojara un poco y sintiera algo extraño en su pecho. El halfa mayor sintió una vez más la energía de Daniela alterada como últimamente la percibía; alterada a causa de sus emociones a flor de piel. Mientras curaba su herida la miró de reojo y vio que su pequeña rival estaba algo roja y miraba hacia otro lado, recordó que la chica reaccionara de esa manera últimamente gracias a él.

Vlad sonrió de lado al ver lo que podía provocar a la chica, pero a la vez se sintió confundido; se suponía él estaba interesado en Maddie Fenton y no en su hija que a la vez era su archienemiga desde que se conocieron en la reunión de la Universidad; sin embargo, en el tiempo que ha permanecido en Amity Park podría decirse que comenzaba a ver a la joven halfa de otro modo.

Sacudió discretamente su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y siguió con su labor. En cuanto terminó de curar el abdomen de la chica, prosiguió con todo el cuerpo y tanto él como Daniela se pusieron rojos a más no poder ya que la chica tuvo que quitarse la camisa para que el billonario pudiera curar las heridas de sus brazos y espalda.

Vlad sintió que pasaron horas cuando terminó de atender las heridas de Daniela ya que al tenerla frente a él solamente en ese conjunto de ropa interior rojo lo tenía **demasiado** incómodo. Recogió todo y se puso de pie alejándose lo más que pudo de su **archienemiga**. Tuvo que enfatizar esa última palabra en su mente, puesto que al verla así provocaba que no la viera de esa manera sino como algo más y tenía que recordar quién era en realidad Daniela.

«Es una halfa igual que yo y por eso quiero que se convierta en mi hija, aprendiz y sucesora. Es hija de Maddie Fenton, a quien he amado todo este tiempo»

Ese último pensamiento lo dejó un poco dudoso ¿Todavía seguía mirando a Maddie como el amor de su vida? Volvió a sacudir su cabeza ahuyentando esos pueblos pensamientos que solamente lo confundían más. Miró con discreción sobre su hombro y vio que Daniela seguía de rodillas en la cama con los brazos levemente cruzados, un pequeño rubor sobre sus mejillas y su cabello cubriendo levemente su rostro y un mechón sobre su hombro derecho.

Apartó la mirada de ella y se acercó a la cómoda con espejo buscando algo que pudiera cubrir por completo a la joven halfa.

Después de que Vlad la curo, Danny se incorporó y se acomodo un poco en la cama evitando a toda costa la mirada del mayor. A pesar de ser archienemigos, el mayor —aún sin entender porqué lo hizo— se arriesgó para salvarla y la curó lo mejor que pudo; pero al ver la expresión de preocupación de Vlad se sintió algo confundida, pero la confusión aumentó al darse cuenta de cómo el halfa mayor la miraba y se comportaba con ella; con nerviosismo y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y ahora evitaba mirarla. ¿A caso el billonario sentía algo por ella? Danny negó ligeramente la cabeza

«Eso es imposible» pensó Danny «Supongo que es más bien incomodidad por cómo estoy» A pesar de eso, la azabache se sentía algo extraña ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? ¿Tristeza? ¿Decepción?

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al sentir que algo como tela caía sobre su cabeza y otra caía en sus piernas. Se quitó el objeto de la cabeza, alborotando un poco su cabello, y se dio cuenta que era una camiseta blanca con el cuello azul marino y en sus piernas había un short igual blanco con las orillas igual azul marino. Tomó ambas prendas y después miró a Vlad, quien le estaba dando la espalda.

—Será mejor que te lo pongas rápido y que descanses un poco. Está algo grande pero lo suficiente para cubrirte —dijo Vlad cerrando el cajón con un golpe algo fuerte

Danny miró la ropa y se dio cuenta que era una pijama. Con cuidado de no moverse demasiado se puso la pijama y se metió entre las sábanas pero permaneció sentada. Miró al halfa mayor y se dio cuenta que continuaba de espaldas a ella.

«Supongo que decidió **ahora sí** darme un poco de privacidad» pensó Danny rodando los ojos

—Vlad, ya puedes voltear —dijo la azabache, quitándose un mechón de cabello de la cara

El halfa mayor solamente asintió, tomó la bandeja con comida que había traído y se sentó otra vez junto a la chica depositando con cuidado la bandeja en las piernas de Daniela.

—No dejes nada en el plato —indicó Vlad—, estuviste casi un día completo inconsciente y necesitas recobrar fuerzas

—¿¡Casi un día!? —exclamó Danny sorprendida soltando el tenedor, que ataba a de agarrar haciendo que chocara contra el plato provocando un sonido metálico muy fuerte—. Pero mi familia… —recordó repentinamente preocupándose más—, no saben dónde estoy. Han de estar muy preocupados y alterados al no saber…

—La única preocupada y alterada eres tú, Daniela —dijo Vlad—. Después de llegar a este lugar y de curarte, llame a tu casa y le dije a Maddie que no se preocupara, que estás conmigo y a salvo

Danny suspiró aliviada, pero al recordar lo último que dijo el billonario volvió a pasar su mirada por la habitación.

—Por cierto ¿dónde estamos? Parece una de las habitaciones de tu castillo… —al cruzarle una idea bastante loca, miró al mayor con confusión—. ¡Por favor dime que no estamos en Wisconsin!

Vlad rodó los ojos con fastidio ante la ocurrencia de la joven.

—Recuerda que nadie puede entrar **o salir** de Amity Park gracias a que la ciudad fue transportada a la Zona Fantasma; y aunque podría haberte llevado hasta mi portal, no me habría dado tiempo de salvarte. Además, tengo una propiedad aquí en la ciudad, y como nadie (ni siquiera tus padres) saben de este lugar, me pareció un excelente lugar para escondernos y descansar un poco

Danny miró hacia la ventana y vio que el cielo ya no era azul, sino verde y negro característico de la Zona Fantasma. Desvío su mirada hacia su plato y no se sintió con ánimos —y mucho menos con hambre— como para probar bocado, pero sabía que Vlad le insistiría para que comiera al menos un poco, y como no tenía fuerzas para discutir con el mayor, comió sintiendo la mirada azul oscura de Vlad siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos haciendo que se incomodara más de la cuenta pero no dijo nada.

Cada uno de los halfas estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, pero no era nada referente a lo que estaba pasando en la ciudad, sino que eran más personales respecto a lo que últimamente pasaba entre ellos.

En cuanto Danny terminó de comer, dejó las cosas a un lado y se acomodó en la cama, dándole la espalda a Vlad, para intentar dormir un poco. El billonario interrumpió sus pensamientos al sentir los movimientos de Daniela y no hizo comentario alguno al ver que la chica se acomodó dándole la espalda; ya se estaba acostumbrando a que lo hiciera. Recogió las cosas y se puso de pie, antes de irse —y sabiendo que la joven halfa estaba despierta— le habló en un susurro sabiendo que con sus sentidos más desarrollados gracias a sus poderes fantasmas podría escucharlo sin problema.

—Descansa pequeña tejón. Y… perdóname por arriesgarte de esa manera —y salió de la habitación

Danny abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso. Sabía que era imposible que Vlad reconociera uña error y mucho más imposible que se disculpada ¿por qué ese cambio de actitud? Sentía que su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle por tanta información que procesar y decidió finalmente dormirse pasa tranquilizarse y tal vez poder pensar con más calma después.

—El día más extraño de mi vida —dijo Danny y se quedó dormida

Después de dejar todo en la cocina, Vlad se fue a su habitación y miro por la ventana: las calles estaban tranquilas, pero podía sentir la energía característica de la Zona Fantasma y veía el cielo verde negro moverse un poco a causa de la energía de la atmósfera. Le parecía sospechoso que Pariah Dark estuviera muy callado después del alboroto de hace un par de días y que no enviará al Caballero del Terror en su búsqueda.

Sabía que tarde o temprano el Rey o el Caballero descubrirían el "escondite" del Anillo de la Ira y por ende, la vida de Valerie estaría en riesgo; aunque ya estaba en peligro desde que le dio el equipo cazafantasma a la morena y ella decidiera convertirse en cazadora.

—Otra razón para que Daniela se enfade conmigo —Al pensar en voz alta, Vlad se sorprendió por lo que dijo ¿desde cuándo le importaba lo que Daniela pensara de él?—. De verdad que pasar demasiado tiempo con ella no me hace bien

Dio un último vistazo por la ventana y se alejó de ella hacía el escritorio. Abrió uno de los cajones y de él sacó una vieja fotografía que, en cuanto llegó a esa mansión, la encontró casualmente olvidando por completo que la tenía ahí. Fue de la última vez que estuvo en Amity Park —justamente hace once años— el cual fue el cumpleaños de Daniela y ahí la conoció y a su hermana mayor, Jasmine, también. En esa fotografía solamente salía él, Vlad, con la pequeña Daniela en brazos y sonriendo muy animada hacia la cámara. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su pequeña tejón cuando era muy pequeña, pero esa sonrisa comenzó a desvanecerse al recordar cuál era su situación actual con la joven halfa; el día de la reunión de la universidad en su castillo se dio cuenta que Daniela había olvidado por completo que ya lo conocía, además de otro dato muy importante.

Regresó la fotografía al cajón y lo cerró; ya había pensado demasiado por hoy como para empezar a recordar cosas sin importancia. Se arregló para dormir y se metió a la cama, no sin antes sentir la presencia de la joven halfa y darse cuenta que esta vez su energía estaba tranquila.

—Hasta que por fin se relaja aunque sea un poco —susurro Vlad y se quedó dormido.

====================DVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDV====================

Regresaron a la primera hora de la mañana a la casa Fenton, y en cuanto los vieron, la familia entera se abalanzó sobre la joven haciendo que se sintiera enclaustrada.

—¡Danny! ¡Gracias al cielo, estás bien! —exclamó feliz y aliviada Maddie a la vez que abrazaba y besaba a la joven halfa

—¡Mamá! Tranquila, estoy bien —dijo Danny tratando de soltarse del agarre de su madre

Pero Maddie la abrazó más fuerte. El día que apareció ese poderoso fantasma, ella y su esposo habían hecho lo necesario para repite ver la ciudad ampliando el poder de protección del Escudo Fantasma y refugiando a los ciudadanos ya que el escudo no lograba cubrir a toda la ciudad.

Sin embargo, al revisar que todos los ciudadanos estuvieran a salvo, el matrimonio Fenton se alteró al ver que solamente Jazz estaba a salvo en casa y no había rastro alguno de Danny. Trataron de llamarla a su celular pero no respondía y justo cuando empezaban a pensar lo peor el teléfono de la casa sonó y se sorprendieron de escuchar la voz de Vlad al otro lado de la línea.

Lo bombardearon con preguntas respecto a su paradero y sobre Danny, a lo cual su viejo compañero de la Universidad los tranquilizó diciendo que estaba bien y asegurándoles que Daniela estaba con él y estaba a salvo, también que él se encargaría de cuidarla. El matrimonio Fenton se tranquilizó un poco, pero entonces se dieron cuenta que el billonario no les dijo dónde estarían y antes de que pudieran preguntarle se cortó la llamada.

Estuvieron preocupados por el paradero de su hija menor y Jazz hacía lo posible por tranquilizarlos pero ella también estaba igual —o quizá— más preocupada que ellos, puesto que la pelirroja conocía la condición híbrida de su hermanita y no le revelaría nada Asís padres a menos que las cosas empeorarán; pero al ver a Danny regresar sana y salva junto a Vlad, sus preocupaciones desaparecieron y la abrazaron con fuerza y cariño.

Después de que finalmente su familia la dejó libre, Dany se alejó un poco de ellos pero dejaba de sonreírles. El matrimonio Fenton se dirigió a Vlad agradeciéndole a su viejo compañero de Universidad y en ese momento Jazz noto diferente a su hermana. Danny sintió la mirada de su hermana y volvió hacia ella con duda.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Danny

—Danny ¿y esa ropa? —pregunto Jazz señalando completa a su hermana con una mano

La joven halfa brinco un poco y se miró recordando que no traía su ropa de siempre. Después de que finalmente se curaron por completo sus heridas y recuperó su energía, Vlad le dio una nueva muda de ropa que fue a conseguirle ya que, literalmente, el mayor tuvo que desgarrar para poder ayudar a Danny rápido antes de que fuera tarde. Danny no estuvo de acuerdo al principio, pero al ver por ella misma que de verdad su ropa quedó completamente inservible no tuvo más opción que aceptar la que su archienemigo le ofrecía. Usualmente no usaba ese tipo de ropa, pero tenía que admitir que le gustó un poco: era un vestido de tirantes azul marino pero los tirantes no se notaban porque traía puesto encima una chamarra de mezclilla azul claro y unas flats negras sin adorno. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto pero con un listón igual azul marino en el cabello a modo de diadema.

Danny se puso roja ante la mirada fulminante de su hermana, ya que se supone que había sido "atacada" por fantasmas más y cuando pasó eso traía su ropa de siempre y ahora regresaba con un atuendo más "femenino". Le alegraba ver que sus padres estaban muy centrados en su plática con Vlad que no la miraron mejor. Sin que los adultos se dieran cuenta (o al menos sus padres) se escabulló hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta con llave y se recostó en su cama boca arriba. Desde que despertó en la mañana y hasta que regresó a su casa, siguió dándole vueltas al asunto sobre lo que ahora pasaba entre ella y el mayor pero lo único que lograba era confundirse más.

Por suerte, antes de provocarse un dolor de cabeza por tanto pensar, su celular sonó y lo sacó del bolsillo de la chamarra y vio que era una llamada de Sam.

—Oh rayos, olvide decirles —dijo Danny sentándose de golpe de la cama y abriendo rápido el celular para contestar—. ¿Hola?

—¿Danny? ¡Danny! ¡Hasta que al fin te puedo contactar! ¿Dónde has estado? Vimos tu pelea contra un fantasma desconocido y el Cabello del Terror desde el nuevo edificio en construcción pero ante el alboroto que se formó llegó al policía y no nos dejaron a Tucker y a mí acercarnos más para ir a ayudarte. —dijo Sam muy alterada que, de no ser por sus poderes, Danny nunca hubiera podido entender lo que su amiga gótica le dijo.

—Tranquila Sam, estoy bien. Pues… Lo que pasó es que… —Danny no sabía cómo explicarle a Sam que todo ese tiempo estuvo bajo la protección de Vlad y que apenas hace unos minutos regresó a su casa.

Lo bueno es que no tuvo que pensar en un pretexto puesto que Sam volvió a hablar.

—Sabes que, olvídalo Danny. Solo me alegra saber que estás a salvo amiga

—Gracias Sam. Por cierto ¿y Tuck?

—Antes de llamarte hable con él y también está muy preocupado. Deberías contactarte con él y avisarle que estás bien —sugirió Sam

—Enseguida lo haré. ¿Nos vemos en una hora aquí en mi casa?

—Esta bien, nos vemos después

—Nos vemos después —y colgó

Dejó su celular en su mesa de noche y volvió a recostarse en la cama. Sabía que en cuanto Sam y Tucker llegaran a su casa la seguirían bombardeando con preguntas respecto a su "desaparición", pero ¿Qué podría decirles? Contarles la verdad no era una opción, puesto que empezarían a sacar conclusiones acerca de lo que Vlad le pudo haber hecho.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, se puso de pie y se asomo hacia la ventana cruzando los brazos debajo del pecho. Al ver el cielo verde negro hacía que se sintiera incómoda; seguía sin poder creer que toda la ciudad estuviera en la Zona Fantasma y no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Nadie en la ciudad, a excepción de ella y su familia, conocía las cosas que había en ese lugar y los peligros que podrían correr los ciudadanos; debía encontrar la manera de derrotar a Pariah Dark y volver todo a la normalidad.

—Esto será más difícil de lo que creí —susurró para sí

—Aun después de la paliza que te dieron, continuaras con ese complejo de héroe ¿verdad, pequeña tejón?

Danny dio media vuelta rápidamente y casi choca de frente con el halfa mayor.

—¿Ahora qué quieres, Plasmius? —preguntó Danny con enojo

Vlad solamente sonrío de lado y se acercó más a la joven halfa. Danny se hizo lo más atrás que pudo hasta que sintió el alféizar de la ventana con su mano, se sujetó de este para no caerse puesto que la ventana estaba abierta. El billonario debió de darse cuenta porque, sin que Danny se lo esperara, la sujetó con cuidado de la cintura, haciendo que Danny se sonrojara por el gesto.

Antes de que la chica dijera algo, Vlad pudo adivinar su pregunta.

—Solamente quiero evitar que te caigas, pequeña tejón

—Pues no necesitas hacerlo —aclaró Danny—. Así que suéltame y aléjate de mí —exigió golpeando el pecho de Vlad para alejarlo

Lo único que logró dije que el halfa mayor la sujetará con más firmeza y se acercará peligrosamente más de la cuenta haciendo que Danny pudiera sentir el aliento de Vlad.

«¿Ahora qué rayos se propone?»

Vlad no sabía porque lo hacía, pero le agradaba tener a Daniela cerca. Y lo que más le alegraba era verla usar otra cosa fuera de esa "horrible ropa holgada" como él suele catalogar y poder apreciar mejor la figura de la chica, quien poco a poco dejaba la infancia atrás para convertirse en mujer.

Ante ese último pensamiento, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y soltó a Daniela como si el contacto le quemara y se alejó unos pasos. Danny no perdió de vista ninguno de los gestos del mayor; el cambio de actitud la dejó confundida.

«Y se molesta cuando le digo que es un lunático seriamente desequilibrado»

Antes de que Danny pudiera decirle algo a Vlad, el timbre sonó haciendo que ambos halfas brincaran por el susto. La azabache le dio la espalda a Vlad para mirar por la ventana, eran Sam y Tucker.

—¡Chicos!

Ambos adolescentes miraron por la calle hasta que Tucker miró hacia la casa y vio a su amiga híbrida asomada a la ventana de su habitación.

—¡Hola Danny! —saludo el moreno con la mano

Sam levantó la mirada y al ver a su amiga la saludo con el mismo gesto que Tucker. Danny les indicó que en un momento iba con ellos. La puerta principal se abrió, era Jazz. Saludo a los amigos de su hermana y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Danny se alejó de la ventana y la cerró antes de irse con sus amigos, pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta vio que Vlad seguía ahí parado en su habitación. Los dos se miraron a los ojos bajo un incómodo silencio el cual fue roto por la joven Fenton.

—Oye, de verdad no sé ahora que te pasa pero no tengo tiempo, ni ganas, de soportar tus desequilibrios mentales. Así que por favor, **dé** **jame en paz** —y se encaminó hacia la puerta

Vlad se quedó callado todo el tiempo, pero en cuanto Daniela pasó junto a él, la tomó con con un poco de fuerza del brazo y la chica volteo a encararlo enojada.

—¡Suéltame! —exclamó Danny

Vlad solamente la miraba sin expresión alguna, la verdad ni siquiera él sabía porque la retenía. Danny zarandeo el brazo hasta que logró soltarse y se fue rápido de su habitación antes de que otra cosa extraña pasara.

—Demente —murmuró Danny

Llego a la sala y vio a sus amigos sentados en el sillón esperándola.

—¡Hola chicos! —saludo Danny acercándose a sus mejores amigos. Sam y Tucker voltearon hacia su amiga felices de verla, pero en cuanto la vieron sus cara cambiaron a sorpresa. Danny vio el cambio en sus amigos y los miró con extrañeza—. Uh… ¿Pasa algo chicos?

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada pero seguían mirándola fijamente llegando al punto en que la joven halfa comenzaba a incomodarse. Tucker la miraba como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera y Sam la miraba como si estuviera molesta con ella. Antes de que Danny pudiera decir o hacer algo, Sam se le acercó y le dio un fuerte zape.

—¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Danny sobándose la cabeza

—¡Tú dinos! —exclamó Sam—. ¡Te desapareces por un par de días después de pelar con un fantasma desconocido, no nos dices dónde estabas y ahora regresas luciendo así, un intento de niña bonita, casi pareciéndote a Paulina! ¿¡Se puede saber **qué** **rayos te pasa**!?

Danny estaba con la espalda pegada a la pared y miraba a Sam con un poco de miedo. Mientras Sam le reprochaba se le estaba acercando mucho y Danny se hacía para atrás hasta que topó con pared, sintiendo el rostro de Sam muy cerca del suyo. Tucker se les había quedado mirando igual con una expresión de susto por la actitud tan explosiva característica de la gótica haciendo que el genio tecnológico prefiriera mantenerse lejos de la situación.

El silencio era tenso y nadie decía nada. Entonces se escucharon pasos que provenían de las escaleras y los tres amigos se volvieron hacia ahí. Danny se puso algo palada al ver que se trataba de Vlad.

—Creo que alguien debería de aprender a controlar el mal genio ¿o no, Srta. Manson?

Sam y Tucker se mantuvieron a la defensiva con el halfa mayor, pero Danny seguía recargada en la pared sin quitarle la mirada de encima al mayor. Gracias a sus poderes fantasmas, Vlad pudo escuchar la "conversación" de los tres adolescentes y no pudo evitar sonreír con burla al escuchar las acusaciones de Samantha y ver cómo reaccionaba Daniela ante la actitud de su amiga. El billonario pasó junto a las chicas en camino hacia el laboratorio. Los tres amigos no le quitaron la mirada de encima hasta que el billonario desapareció por las escaleras.

Danny suspiró aliviada y al ver a Sam distraída trato de escabullirse pero la gótica adivinó lo que la halfa menor quería hacer y la sujetó del cuello de la chamarra de mezclilla para evitar que se escapara.

—¿Y bien, Danny?

La azabache se resignó a que estaba acorralada y decidió decirles la verdad a sus amigos. No se solté dio al ver las reacciones de sorpresa, enojo y sobreprotección y que lo vio venir, pero no se esperaba el comentario de Tucker en medio del escándalo.

—Me acostumbre tanto a ver a Danny con su ropa de siempre, que al verla así me hizo recordar que en realidad es una chica… —se calló de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. Sam y sobre todo Danny fulminaron con la mirada al moreno, quien se encogió un poco por el miedo al ver las expresiones de sus amigas—. Uh… ¿Lo siento?

—Tienes suerte que tenemos otras cosas de que preocuparnos, Tuck —dijo Danny molesta

Miró su ropa otra vez y dándose cuenta que solamente le traería problemas se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a las escaleras. Sam y Tucker se sorprendieron ante la acción de su amiga.

—Danny ¿a dónde vas? —pregunto Sam

—A cambiarme, enseguida regreso —respondió Danny sin mirar a su amiga

—Oye amiga, vamos. Solo fue una broma —dijo Tucker, pero Danny ya se había ido

en cuanto se quedaron solos Sam golpeó a Tucker en la cabeza y el. Ordenó solamente se sobo la cabeza y recogió su gorro rojo.

—¡Auch! ¿Qué?

—Y luego preguntas que porqué no tienes novia

—Oh vamos, sólo fue un comentario inofensivo —Sam lo fulminó con la mirada teniendo los brazos en jarra—. ¡Lo dije sin pensar! ¿Bien?

—Pues eso fue **má** **s que obvio** ¿no crees?

El moreno se dejó caer en el sillón cruzándose de brazos y haciendo puchero.

—Detesto que las chicas sean tan complicadas

Sam alcanzó a escucharlo y volvió a pagarle en la cabeza.

Danny término de sujetarse el cabello en su característica coleta y se miró un poco en el espejo. Desde que tenía memoria nunca le había interesado mucho su apariencia y menos ahora que se volvió mitad fantasma y convirtió en su prioridad proteger la ciudad de los ataques fantasmas. Pero en cuanto Tucker dejó salir ese comentario (el cual comprendió enseguida que fue sin pensar), se dio cuenta de algo que no había pensado antes y eso explicaba muchas cosas, entre ellas porque Dash se la pasaba molestándola; es porque se vestía como un chico,a pesar de tener el cabello largo. Cuando se volvió mitad fantasma había considerado la idea de cortarse el cabello ya que le parecía más práctico para las peleas. Sin embargo, al final decidió no hacerlo porque (y tenía que reconocerlo) le gustaba mucho su cabello y era lo único a lo que la hacía sentir femenina.

Apartó la mirada del espejo y salió de su habitación de regreso con sus amigos. Mientras bajaba, Danny vio a sus amigos sentados en el sofá hablando, o más bien discutiendo. Pudo escuchar con claridad que Sam seguía regañando a Tucker por no tener cuidado al hablar y que tal vez lastimó los sentimientos de su amiga halfa. Danny sonrió y a la vez negaba con la cabeza, sus amigos nunca cambiarían y era lo que más le agradaba.

Llegó junto a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta, pero de pronto la alarma fantasma comenzó a sonar haciendo que los tres amigos brincaran y se pusieran a la defensiva. Corrieron hacia el laboratorio y vieron a los matrimonios Fenton, Manson y Foley, al Sr. Grey y al alcalde ante los monitores del panel de control del laboratorio revisando lo que estaba pasando tanto en Amity Park como en la Zona Fantasma.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Danny

—¡Ese fantasma regreso! —exclamó Maddie, pero no escucho la pregunta de Danny

—¿Quien regreso?

Pero nadie respondió. Danny se acercó al panel deteniéndose detrás de su madre y sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies ante lo que vio; Pariah Dark marchaba junto con el Caballero del Terror y su ejército esqueleto por la ciudad de camino hacia los Laboratorios Fenton, donde era el centro del Escudo Fantasma que protegía a toda la ciudad.

Danny miró a sus padres, quienes estaban extremadamente pálidos, trabajando rápidamente en el panel de control aumentando el poder del Escudo Fantasma, pero la azabache sabía que no servirá; Pariah Dark era demasiado fuerte.

«Solo me queda una opción»

Aprovechando que todos los presentes —incluyendo a Sam y Tucker— estaban distraídos, se escabulló del laboratorio y corrió hacia el piso de arriba. Pero al llegar a la sala chocó con su hermana.

—¿Jazz? Creí que estabas en el laboratorio con los demás

—Estuve todo el tiempo en mi habitación, cuando escuche la alarma fui a buscarte a tu habitación pero al no encontrarte supuse que ya estabas abajo —explicó Jazz—. ¿Y que está pasando? Todos están en el laboratorio… —vio que su hermanita estaba algo alterada y se preocupo—. Danny ¿estás bien? Te vez algo alterada

—¿Yo? Uh… bueno… yo…

—Niñas ¿Que están haciendo?

Las hermanas Fenton voltearon y vieron que se trataba de Vlad. El billonario se les acercó y las chicas se alejaron un poco. El halfa mayor sabía que Daniela quería salir a enfrentar al Rey Fantasma y con Jazz en su camino no podría hacerlo.

—Solamente estaba buscando a Danny —respondió Jazz, rodeando los hombros de su hermanita con un brazo

Danny se mostró incómoda ya que no sabía cómo librarse de su hermana.

—Es bueno ver que te preocupes mucho por tu hermana menor, Jasmine

—Siempre lo he hecho con Danny y nunca dejare de hacerlo

«Gracias por eso Jazz» pensó Danny con sarcasmo

—Será mejor que vayas con tus padres, Jasmine. Yo necesito hablar a solas con Daniela

—¿De qué?

—Eso es un asunto entre ella y yo. Así que por favor, retírate

Jazz iba a protestar pero se calló al sentir que Danny se soltaba de su agarre y se paraba junto a Vlad.

—No será por mucho tiempo Jazz —aseguró su hermanita—. Por favor ve con papá y mamá, tal vez necesiten ayuda

La pelirroja dudo por unos segundos. Sabía que Danny iría a pelear contra esos fantasmas pero eran demasiados para ella y le preocupaba que algo malo le pudiera pasar, y más con el hecho de tener al billonario cerca y a causa de eso Danny no podría actuar con libertad.

—Pero no tardes mucho Danny —dijo finalmente Jazz. Y desapareció por las escaleras hacia el laboratorio

Danny suspiro aliviada y se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero una mano la sujeto de la muñeca. No necesito mirar para saber que era Vlad.

—No tengo tiempo para esto, Plasmius —dijo Danny—. Suéltame

—No —respondió Vlad con firmeza—. ¡Un día de estos te vas a matar por ese estúpido complejo de heroína que tienes!

Danny se molestó por la respuesta del mayor ¿Cómo tenía el descaro de decirle eso cuando todo este lío fue por **su culpa**? Se liberó usando intangibilidad, y por impulso, le dio una fuerte bofetada a Vlad. El halfa mayor se hizo un poco hacia atrás por el golpe y se llevó una mano a la mejilla roja y miraba incrédulo a su contrincante.

Danny tenía las manos a los costados con los puños fuertemente apretados, mirándolo con odio pero pudo ver que los ojos azul cielo de la chica estaban brillosos ¿Acaso Daniela estaba a punto de…?

—Eres un desvergonzado —dijo Danny y Vlad se sorprendió de escuchar que el tono de voz de la chica reflejaba dolor—. Tú nunca vas a entender lo que es sacrificarse por los demás porque tú solamente piensas en ti mismo **y no te importa arriesgar la vida de los dem** **ás**. ¡Eres un egoísta sin corazón! —y con eso ultimo la chica se transformó en Phantom y salió de la casa en camino a enfrentarse a Pariah Dark y su ejército.

Durante el vuelo se seco bruscamente las lágrimas que se le escaparon mientras le gritaba a Masters. No supo porque cuando le dijo todo eso al mayor sintió una horrible opresión en el pecho y le dolió decirle esas palabras.

—Pero era necesario decirle eso —se dijo a sí misma—. Necesita entender eso aunque sea por las malas —se limpió lo que quedaba de lágrimas y aceleró el vuelo

Vlad todavía seguía en trance por lo que pasó; no sabía que le sorprendía más: la bofetada de Daniela o lo que le grito y la manera como reaccionó al hacerlo. En toda su vida nadie se había atrevido a encararlo de esa manera, restregando en la cara sus errores. Bueno, a excepción de…

Escuchó una explosión y salió a la calle a ver qué pasaba. Los ciudadanos temblaban de terror al ver que fuera del Escudo Fantasma se estaba librando una batalla; Vlad regresó a la casa y se transformó en Plasmius, salió con intangibilidad de la casa pero también se mantuvo invisible para ocultarse de los ciudadanos. Agudizó su vista y sintió que su núcleo se detuvo unos segundos al ver lo que pasaba: Daniela estaba siendo atacada no solamente por el ejército esqueleto sino también por el Caballero del Terror mientras que Pariah se mantenía a distancia y con una sonrisa malévola veía la pelea.

—Maldición ¡Daniela! —y voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia la batalla.

Tenía que salvar a Daniela a toda costa, aunque le costara su vida.

====================DVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDV====================

 **Lo único que puedo decir es que, de verdad lamento mucho la tardanza y espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.**

 **Gracias por continuar leyendo y de verdad, lamento la demora.**

 **¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Criticas?**

 **Felices Vacaciones de Pascua**


	8. La derrota de Pariah Dark

**¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? Antes que nada, de verdad lamento muchísimo la tardanza (juntando las manos en gesto de disculpa) Sé que no tengo excusa ante esta larga ausencia pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer. Espero poder actualizar lo más pronto posible y no desaparecerme por demasiado tiempo. Disfruten el capitulo y una vez más, una gran disculpa por la demora.**

* * *

En cuanto llegó a los límites del Escudo Fantasma, se volvió Fenton por unos segundos; lo suficiente para atravesar el Escudo y regresó a ser Phantom. Continuó volando hasta que logro divisar a Pariah Dark y su ejército llegando a la Secundaria Casper, precisamente en el campo de fútbol americano. Danny tenía que retenerlos ahí para que ya no se acercaran más. Cargó una potente esfera de energía ectoplásmica y la disparó hacia el Rey Fantasma.

Pariah recibió el ataque, pero Danny se sorprendió al ver que no le hizo daño y que el Rey reaccionó como si apenas lo hubiera sentido. Pariah levantó la mirada y entrecerró su ojo al ver a su atacante.

—Así que finalmente decides dar la cara, niña fantasma —dijo Pariah, dándole una señal con la mano a su ejército para que se detuviera.

Danny floto hasta estar de frente al Rey, pero manteniendo una distancia de cinco metro.

—¡No dejare que te apoderes de mi hogar y que sigas lastimando a personas inocentes! —exclamó la chica

Como respuesta, Pariah y el Caballero se rieron fríamente provocando que la chica se enfureciera más. En cuanto se calmaron, Pariah volvió a su expresión fría y le gritó a Phantom.

—¡Tonta! Te lo dije la primera vez que nos vimos ¿De verdad crees que podrás derrotarme? ¡Eres solamente una niña que no lleva ni un año como fantasma! Si que tienes falsas esperanzas de salir victoriosa —y rápidamente le lanzo un rayo de plasma rojo a la chica

Danny apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, el rayo le rozó el brazo izquierdo ocasionándole una quemadura. Se tocó la herida comprobando que no era grave pero después de la última vez debía de tener cuidado de no acabar igual o peor. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que en un rápido movimiento tenía al Caballero del Terror frente a ella y casi la hería con su espada pero Danny logró quitarse a tiempo.

El Caballero trató de atacarla otra vez, pero Danny logró dispararle un rayo de plasma que le dio de lleno en el pecho y en cuanto el Caballero bajó la guardia, le dio una patada en la cabeza haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo. Antes de que se pusiera de pie, Danny le lanzó una esfera de energía ectoplásmica tan fuerte que dejó inconsciente al Caballero.

—Uno menos, falta uno —susurró Danny

Se encaró a Pariah pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta un rayo de plasma rojo le dio de lleno en el pecho y la chica se estrelló contra las gradas. Danny se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos hasta que poco a poco se incorporó y abalanzó hacia su oponente, quien solamente le bastó con darle un puñetazo para enviar a Danny al otro lado del campo levantando la tierra al irse deslizando hasta llegar a la zona de anotación y chocar contra el poste.

—A este paso nunca podré derrotarlo y salvar a la ciudad —reconoció Danny con pesar

Se puso de pie con dificultad tocándose el costado derecho, ya que estaba malherida y comenzaba a salir ecoplasma. Vio que Pariah se le acercaba con paso firme, Danny trató de levantar la mano libre y dispararle, pero con tan solo esos simples ataques del Rey lograron dejarla mal herida y apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

«Tengo que hacer algo pronto» pensó Danny con desesperación

Pariah levantó una mano cargada con energía roja y le apuntó a Danny justamente donde estaba su núcleo. La chica se asustó, sabía que si el núcleo de un fantasma era atacado podría desestabilizarse y por ende ser destruido. La joven halfa hizo aparecer un escudo de plasma verde pero a los pocos segundos este desapareció demostrando lo débil que estaba la chica.

—Es tu fin… Danny Phantom —dijo Pariah listo para disparar

Danny cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero este nunca llegó; en su lugar se escuchó el grito de frustración del Pariah y un rayo de plasma siendo disparado y chocando contra su objetivo. Danny abrió los ojos y vio que la espalda de Pariah humeaba ¿de color fucsia? Solamente había una persona —o más bien fantasma— que podría crear energía ectoplásmica de ese color.

—¿TÚ OTRA VEZ? —exclamó Pariah disparandole a su atacante

Vlad esquivo el ataque usando teletransportación y apareció justamente enfrente de Danny.

—De verdad tengo que quitarte ese ridículo complejo de héroe que tienes, pequeña tejón —dijo Vlad con una sonrisa burlona

Danny le respondió el gesto negando un poco con la cabeza.

—Desequilibrado y quieres darme terapia ¡Que lógico!

Vlad iba a responderle el chiste ocurrente pero de pronto se escuchó una explosión ante ellos y vieron a Pariah acercarse a ellos encolerizado y con energía roja cargada y lista en sus manos para atacar.

—Los únicos fantasmas que lograron sacarme de mis casillas fueron esos Antiguos Fantasma que me encerraron en el Sarcofago del Sueño Eterno. Comprendo que esas sus intenciones pero ¡Ni crean que se los permitiré! —exclamó Pariah y les disparó

Vlad tomó en brazos a Danny y voló lo más rápido que pudo para alejarse del ataque, lográndose salvar por un pelo. Danny gimió de dolor ya que Vlad la sujetaba con fuerza. El halfa mayor se dio cuenta de la herida de la chica y dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración.

«Esta niña si que tiene una fuerte conducta suicida» pensó Vlad con enojo

—¡Vlad, cuidado! —exclamó Danny, pero fue demasiado tarde

El rayo de ectoplasma rojo de Pariah les dio a los dos haciendo que salieron disparados a la mitad del campo. A pesar de que Vlad protegió a Danny con su cuerpo, la joven halfa también salió herida. Danny cayó sobre su costado izquierdo y Vlad boca arriba pero con la cabeza mirando hacia Danny. Los dos intentaron ponerse de pie, pero no pudieron y regresaron a su forma humana, lo último que ambos pudieron percibir fueron las pisadas de Pariah acercándose a ellos y de pronto todo se volvió oscuro.

En cuanto vio a sus oponentes tendidos en el suelo y vio que no se movían, el rey Pariah se les acercó volviendo a cargar sus manos con ecto-energía y entonces sucedió algo que él no se esperaba: De las cinturas de sus oponente salieron unos anillos de Luz —blanco a Phantom y negro a Plasmius— que los recorrió de arriba a abajo en direcciones contrarias revelando su lado humano.

Pariah se quedó de pie mirando a sus rivales por un segundo hasta que una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro. Se acercó a ellos y con una sola manos los tomó del brazo haciendo que quedaran colgando sus cuerpos.

—¡Así que ustedes dos son Fantasmas y Seres Humanos! —afirmó Pariah preparando una esfera de ecto-energía—. ¿No acabarán las sorpresas de este mundo? —preguntó con sarcasmo. Acercó su mano con la esfera de ectoplasma a los halfas inconscientes listo para disparar, cuando una voz detrás de él lo distrajo.

—¡Oye Cabeza de Piedra! ¡Sopresa!

En cuanto Pariah se dio la vuelta, ectoplasma rosa le dio directo en la cara, bloqueando sus visión y soltó a los dos halfas. Era Valerie, de unos de los bolsillos de su traje sacó unas esposas anti fantasma, las lanzó y estas en seguida se amarraron a la muñeca izquierda de Danny y a la muñeca derecha de Vlad, de ese modo podría transportarlos de regreso a los Laboratorios Fantasma. Todavía no lograba entender porque salieron y que hacían en ese lugar tan peligroso.

Paso junto al Rey Fantasma y tomó las esposas llevándose lejos de ahí a Danny y Vlad. Valerie sobrevoló la ciudad con calma, pero de pronto sucedió una explosión de su lado izquierdo y otro poco caía de su tabla y soltaba a Danny y Vlad. Miró sobre su hombro derecho y se preocupó al ver que era el Caballero del Terror persiguiendola seguido por el fantasma que estuvo a punto de atacar a sus inconscientes pasajeros.

Acomodó a Danny y Vlad en la tabla y se puso de perfil para poder apuntar a los fantasmas con su brazo izquierdo, pero de pronto el arma del traje comenzó a humear y a quemar la muñeca de la cazadora. A causa del dolor y la confusión, Valerie perdió el control del vehículo y se estrelló estando a un par de cuadras del Escudo. Valerie se estrelló boca abajo y delante de ella Danny y Vlad (y de haber estado despiertos los dos se habrían puesto incómodos y rojos a mas no poder) Danny cayó boca abajo y sobre Vlad, quien estaba boca arriba.

Valerie se puso de pie y trato de alcanzarlos y su tabla, pero un disparo del Caballero del Terror la obligó a retroceder. Intento apuntárle con el arma de su muñeca izquierda, pero esta volvió a soltar chispas y a lastimarla otra vez. Se quitó el arma bruscamente a la vez que el guante; entonces el Caballero del Terror logró ver su mano descubierta ¡La cazadora humana tenía el anillo del Rey!

—¡El anillo! ¡Entrégaselo al rey AHORA!

Valerie miró su mano, entendiendo en seguida que lo que el Caballero quería era el anillo. No entendía porque lo buscaba, pero si era la única manera de alejarlos esa entregándoselos, entonces lo haría. Se quitó el anillo, de su mochila una bazuca y en el misil incrustó el anillo.

—Si lo quieres ¡entonces ve por él! —exclamó Valerie disparando el anillo lo más lejos posible.

Pariah al ver que su anillo en el misil, voló rápidamente tras él. El caballero estuvo a punto de seguir a su rey, pero entonces vio que Valerie se escapaba junto con los halfas, sabía que la única manera de encontrar el anillo era interrogar a la cazadora, por lo que los siguió. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la barrera verde, choco de golpe y ya no pudo seguirlos ¡Un Escudo anti fantasmas!

Con dificultad, Valerie logró encender su tabla y emprendió el vuelo tomando en el camino las esposas de los halfas y fue directamente a los límites del escudo. Logró entrar a tiempo escuchando tras ella los golpes del Caballero del Terror con la intención de destruir el escudo con su espada, pero le era imposible. Se detuvo un momento y miró al Caballero del Terror; honestamente creyó que también se libraría de ese fantasma por lo que le sorprendió verlo ahí, intentando atravesar el escudo. Bajo su mirada hacia Danny y el Sr. Masters; los dos seguían inconsciente su esta vez Valerie pudo ver que los dos tenían una que otra herida pero no era tan grave.

Se sobresaltó un poco a, escuchar la voz amenazante del Caballero del Terror.

—¡Esto… No… Ha… Terminado! —exclamó el Caballero golpeando el escudo con su espada

Valerie lo ignoró y siguió con su camino hacia los Laboratorios Fenton. Entró a la casa por una de las ventanas abiertas y para su buena suerte resultó ser la habitación de Danny. Aterrizó y bajo de su tabla a Danny y al Sr. Masters, les quitó las esposas y con dificultad depósito a Danny en su cama y al Sr. Masters en una silla recargada en la pared era de la cama. Descrito su traje y caminó por la habitación recargándose en la pared, estaba muy débil a pesar de que no fue una gran batalla pero los fantasmas eran muy fuertes. Recargo su espalda y se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentada.

—Taz vez descanse… Un segundo —murmuró Valerie y enseguida perdió el conocimiento

Poco a poco Vlad comenzó a reaccionar. Miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió de ver que ahora se encontraba en la habitación de Daniela, vio que enfrente de él estaba Valerie malherida y desmayada, pero vio su mano y se preocupó al descubrir que el anillo ya no estaba.

Sus ojos brillaron rojo por un segundo buscando con la mirada a su pequeña némesis, pero en cuanto la encontró su mirada se relajó y sus ojos volvieron a ser azul oscuro. Se levantó y se acercó a la cama de la chica. Por el fluir de la energía de Daniela y su respiración podía decir que la chica estaba dormida, revisó las partes visibles de su cuerpo y se relajó al ver que no había heridas gracias a su poder de curación pero alcanzo a ver una que otra cicatriz pequeña y apenas visible. Se acercó más a Daniela y le acarició el cabello retirando algunos mechones que cubrían su rostro; le advirtió más de una vez que no podría pelear contra Pariah Dark sola pero el complejo de héroe de la chica era más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

Seguía acariciando su cabello cuando Danny comenzó a removerse un poco. Vlad apartó rápido su mano temiendo que la chica despertara pero eso no pasó. Se acercó otra vez en cuanto la azabache se quedo quieta, esta vez le acarició con delicadeza la mejilla rozando la comisura de sus labios.

—De verdad que un día de estos te vas a matar y a la vez me vas a provocar un infarto por tanto susto, pequeña tejón —susurró Vlad

Aún no podía creer cómo lograba comportarse de esa manera con Daniela si se suponía que los dos eran enemigos y lo más extraño para él es que se supone que él estaba enamorado de Maddie Fenton no de Daniela… Sus pensamientos se detuvieron ante eso último ¿enamorado? ¿De Daniela? Retiró su mano pero no se alejó de ella. Sabía que quería a la chica pero como a una hija ¿no?

—En serio que no eres la única confundida —dijo Vlad

Aún sabiendo que estaba confundido respecto a sus sentimientos por Daniela, se sentó en la cama y se inclinó un poco sobre la joven halfa recargando sus manos sobre la cama cerca de sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha. Se incorporó un poco quedando a unos centímetros del rostro de la chica. Por la misma razón de sus sentimientos confundidos no pudo quitar la mirada del rostro angelical de la joven halfa; miro cada detalle hasta que se detuvo en los labios, de pronto sintió un gran impulso por besarlos por lo que de nuevo se inclinó sobre Daniela poco a poco estando sus labios a unos milímetros de los de ella…

Su audición fantasma percibió unos pasos acercándose a la habitación de la joven halfa. Se incorporó de golpe pero sin despertar a la chica y se volvió invisible mirando hacia la puerta, eran Jack y Maddie. El matrimonio Fenton solo le dio un vistazo al lugar para asegurarse de que las dos adolescentes estuvieran bien, al parecer creyeron que todo el tiempo estuvieron ahí y que no les había pasado nada malo. Cerraron la puerta y regresaron al laboratorio.

Vlad soltó un bufido ante la interrupción. Su sentido fantasma despertó y Vlad no necesito voltear para darse cuenta que Daniela estaba volviendo en sí, por lo que le pareció "más prudente" irse de ahí antes de que notara su presencia, aunque la chica todavía no era capaz de sentirlo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con un techo blanco azulado, era su habitación. Se movió un poco y se incorporó poco a poco hasta quedar sentada en su cama. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que en estos días su sentido fantasma estuviera inquieto desde que todo comenzó, pero pudo darse cuenta de una presencia en su habitación y justamente a su lado. Volteó pero no vio a nadie y la presencia desapareció.

—¿Habrá sido mi imaginación? —se preguntó Danny

Observó su habitación tratando de adivinar cómo es que llego ahí. Al principio creyó que fue Vlad quien la trajo, pero entonces miro el rincón a su izquierda y se espantó al ver a Valerie inconsciente y malherida.

—¡Valerie! —salto de su cama y se acercó a la cazadora.

Revisó su pulso y se alegró al ver que estaba normal pero no se tranquilizó al ver lo mal que estaba. Al parecer después de que Pariah los atacara a ella y a Vlad —y al parecer regresar a su forma humana a causa de la falta de energía— Valerie llegó justo a tiempo a salvarlos pero en el proceso quedó mal parada. Retiró algunos mechones que estaban sobre el rostro de la morena a la vez que la miraba con culpa.

—Valerie… de verdad lo siento…

—¡Danny! —la chica escuchó a Sam llamándola pero no le hizo caso—. Vaya ¿qué le pasó? —preguntó la gótica

—Salió a rescatarnos a Vlad y a mí —respondió Danny—. El Caballero del Terror, El Rey Fantasma, Vlad… todos mis enemigos. Todo lo que creí que podía manejar… pero no pude —el tono de voz de Danny estaba cargado de culpa

—Amiga, no debes culparte por eso —dijo Tucker—. No es tu culpa

—Tal vez no —dijo Danny poniéndose de pie y mirando decidida a sus amigos—. Pero es mi responsabilidad

Mirando a Valerie por última vez, se transformó en Phantom. Se acercó a sus amigos abrazándolos de la cintura a la vez que ellos por los hombros, se volvió intangible y se dirigieron al laboratorio. En cuanto llegaron, justo a tiempo Danny se volvió invisible al ver que había mucha gente en el lugar.

Los padres de Danny explicaban sobre el Traje de Batalla y que era la única arma con la que podrían derrotar al enemigo pero que el uso de este podría ser fatal. Ante eso último, todos comenzaron a discutir y a noquearse entre ellos para usar el traje hasta que todos quedaron tendidos en el suelo.

—Creí que tendría que acabar con todos con un rayo fantasma. Pero esto es más efectivo —dijo Danny haciendo que los tres volvieran a ser visibles

—¿Qué? ¡Danny, no… no puedes! —exclamó preocupada Sam al entender enseguida lo que pretendía hacer su mejor amiga

—Soy la única que tiene oportunidad de salvar nuestras vida —dijo Danny aterrizando en el laboratorio y soltando a sus amigos

—Pues alguien debería decirle a ella —dijo Tucker señalando haciendo donde estaba el traje

Las chicas miraron y vieron que se trataba de Valerie (con su traje de cazadora) para sorpresa de los tres que amigos, puesto que se suponía ella estaba inconsciente en el cuerto de Danny, pero ese no era el momento de pensar en eso. Danny le ordenó a Valerie que se alejara del traje, pero como era de esperarse, la cazadora no le hizo caso sino que le recalco que esta esa su pelea a lo cual Danny le negó. En ese momento llegó el Sr. Grey —y aprovechando esa oportunidad para mantenerla a salvo— Danny expusó la identidad secreta de la morena a su padre y aprovechando la discusión entre padre e hija tomó el Traje de Batalla y se fue con él hasta la azotea de su casa.

Dejó el traje con cuidado y abrió la protección de cristal. Flotó sobre el asiento del piloto y se transformó en humana haciendo que cayera en el asiento y la protección de cristal se cerrara tras ella. Debía de admitir que estaba nerviosa, pero tenía que calmarse para poder salvar a todos; inhaló y exhaló con calma antes de iniciar.

—Activar receptores neurales —los receptores neurales salieron y se encajaron en la columna vertebral de la chica—. Iniciar secuencia de encendido —tiró un poco los controles hacia ella. El Traje de Batalla se encendió, en el monitor se mostraba el nivel de energía que tenía y subía poco a poco; Danny esperaría a que marcará el 100% y se marcaría a la batalla.

Mientras el traje cargaba, Sam y Tucker llegaron a la azotea tratando de convencer a su amiga que esa misión era demasiado peligrosa y que podría morir con el simple hecho de usar el traje. Danny logró convencerlos que de todas sus misiones no serían tan fáciles como encerrar al Fantasma de las Cajas en los termos a cada rato. Después de asegurarles como por tercera vez que regresara sana y salva se escuchó una explosión y enseguida una proyección del rostro de Pariah Dark dirigiéndose a los ciudadanos.

—Bien, esa es mi señal —dijo Danny y después se dirigió al moreno—. Tuck, necesito que desactives el Escudo Fantasma para que yo pueda salir ¿de acuerdo?

—Entendido. Ten cuidado, amiga —dijo Tucker y se encaminó al panel del control, seguido por Sam quien miró a su amiga con preocupación por última vez.

—OK… Going Ghost! —susurró para sí Danny y se transformó en Phantom

La transformación afectó al traje también volviéndose negro y blanco con la insignia de Danny en el pecho. Después de hacerle unos ajustes más a los controles, Danny emprendió el vuelo pasando por toda la ciudad. Llegó hasta el límite del Escudo y este se activo y desactivo en el tiempo suficiente para que la joven halfa lograra pasar. Miró sobre su hombro hacia la ciudad sintiendo una opresión en el pecho ¿y si no salía con vida de esta? Volvió su mirada al frente y sacudió bruscamente su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

«¡Vamos Phantom, no es momento para ser pesimista! Ya veras que todo saldrá bien; regresaras a casa y volverás a ver a todos tus seres queridos… » trataba de convencerse a sí misma pero no lograba convencerse.

Continuó su camino hasta el castillo de Pariah, ya estaba a unos metros del lugar cuando se detuvo de golpe ante lo que vio: todo el frente del castillo estaba cubierto por el ejército esqueleto obviamente protegiéndolo de cualquier intruso. Se acercó un poco más llamando la atención del ejército pero no hicieron nada.

—¿Y ahora qué hago? No puedo perder tiempo, y mucho menos energía, combatiéndolos. Quizá si los combato uno por uno… —levantó el brazo izquierdo y les apuntó con un dedo. De ahí, salió una pequeña bolita del tamaño de una canica y cayó en el centro del ejército. Al principio no pasó nada, pero de pronto se produjo una explosión la cual creó un gran cráter.

Danny se sorprendió por el resultado, pero se sorprendió más al ver que no uso mucha energía, seguía marcando 100%. Un poco más confiada, empezó a luchar contra el ejército pero a la vez sentía que se agotaba y su nivel de energía variaba. De pronto llegaron Sam y Tucker en el Regulador de Velocidad Espectral y del vehículo salieron todos los fantasmas.

—¿Cómo rayos entraron todos en el Regulador de Velocidad Espectral? —preguntó Danny a los fantasmas, desviándose un poco de la situación

—¡Oye! ¿Algunas vez has entrado en tu ridículo termo? Comparado con eso, esto es como el Taj Mahal —contestó Ember

—¡Cero charla, más acción! —exclamó Skulker desenfundado sus armas y disparó dando comienzo a la pelea

Para asombro, y alegría de Danny, todos sus enemigos finalmente la estaban ayudando para salvar ambos mundos, aunque en realidad sabía que ellos lo hacían por salvar la Zona Fantasma pero agradecía la ayuda. La joven halfa se abría paso para llegar al castillo y estaba a punto de llegar, pero de pronto una espera de energía morada con forma de diamante se interpuso en camino llevándose consigo la desintegración de algunos esqueletos fantasmas. Danny logró quitarse a tiempo y miro hacia arriba buscando la causa, y la verdad no se sorprendió de ver que se trataba del Caballero del Terror.

—¡No permitiré que nadie entre al castillo de Lord Pariah! —advirtió el caballero y volvió a atacar.

Danny se movió de nuevo a la vez que analizaba por donde podría colarse al castillo, pero desde su posición era imposible. Atacó al Caballero tratando de apartarlo de su camino pero él lograba repeler sus ataques sin ningún problema y se lo regresaba con mayor fuerza. Danny revisó su energía y se preocupó al ver que ya estaba en 70%.

«No puedo seguir perdiendo tiempo y energía en esto. Debo entrar lo más pronto posible» pensó Danny comenzando a frustrarse.

En un acto de distracción, disparo hacia la pared que estaba detrás del Caballero haciendo que se destruyera y los escombros le cayeran encima sepultándolo. Aprovechó la oportunidad y estuvo a punto de entrar, pero otra esfera de energía morada le dio de lleno en el pecho y la mandó disparada de espalda lejos de ahí.

—¿De verdad creíste que podrías engañarme, niña? —dijo el Caballero

Danny se puso de pie con dificultad sin entender lo que pasó.

—¿Cómo…?

—Conozco este lugar y sus trucos como la palma de mi mano —desenfundó su espada y apuntó con esta a la chica—. ¡Así que no habrá forma de que entres! —tomó la espada con firmeza y se abalanzó sobre Danny

La chica no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, pero antes de que el Caballero pudiera siquiera levantar su espada, un rayo de plasma fucsia le dio de lleno en el pecho al Caballero alejándolo de Danny. La chica se sobresaltó al ver lo que pasó. Reconocía ese rayo pero aún así le pareció imposible, buscó el origen del rayo y comprobó que efectivamente se trataba de…

—¿Vlad? ¿Pero qué…?

—¡Plasmius! —Danny salió de su trance y volvió su atención al Caballero, quien se incorporaba y tomaba su espada—. Tal parece que no podremos llegar a ningún acuerdo —dijo saliendo de los escombros

—Lamentablemente no —concordó Vlad y atacó al Caballero del Terror

El sirviente de Pariah esquivo el ataque sin dificultades y en vez de lanzar sus esferas de energía morada, usaba la espada tratando de darle una estocada al halfa mayor.

Danny sabía que no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo viendo la pelea entre Vlad y el Caballero del Terror, pero por alguna razón no podía apartar la mirada de ellos —específicamente a Vlad— haciendo que cientos de dudas surcaran en su cabeza.

«¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está pasando esto? ¿Por qué de repente Vlad quiere ayudar? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?»

La pelea se estaba volviendo más intensa a cada minuto entre el ejército de Pariah y los fantasmas pero Danny no se daba cuenta, seguía de pie mirando a Vlad y al Caballero pelear. Entonces la pelea se volvió más violenta, a tal grado que la joven halfa finalmente reaccionó ante el sonido de de la espada del Caballero del Terror dando un golpe certero.

—¡VLAD!

El Caballero del Terror finalmente logró dañar al halfa mayor con su espada dándole una fuerte estocada en su costado izquierdo. Vlad y el Caballero pasaron muy cerca del otro por lo que el fantasma medieval logro decirle en un susurro:

—De verdad es una lastima… no poder hacer negocios juntos

Vlad sonrió de manera irónica ante ese comentario. Sentía el ectoplasma filtrarse por su costado izquierdo, justo lo atravesó la espada del Caballero. Algunas gotas del ectoplasma de Vlad cayeron sobre el casco de cristal de Danny; la chica seguía petrificada sin saber qué decir o pensar: Vlad Plasmius, su archienemigo desde lo conoció, el hombre que causó todo ese desastre… acababa de sacrificarse para ayudarla y, sobre todo, para salvarla.

De pronto la mirada de los halfas se cruzaron y la joven halfa se sorprendió más al ver algunos sentimientos reflejados en los ojos del mayor que nunca creyó ver. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Vlad perdió sus fuerzas y cayó en picada hasta el centro de la pelea. Danny ni siquiera dio un paso al frente cuando unos misiles pasaron enfrente de ella como queriendo cortarle el paso, volteó hacia su origen y se sorprendió de ver quien lo hizo.

—¿Skulker?

El cazador bajó su arma y miró con seriedad a la chica.

—Olvida a Plasmius

—¿Qué?

—Lo conozco muy bien niña, y sé que él está bien —aseguró el cazador. Entonces apuntó a la entrada de la fortaleza de Pariah—. ¡Ahora, ve! ¡Derrotalo! Así podré cazarte otro día

Haciendo caso omiso del último comentario. Danny asintió y corrió hacia el castillo sin darse cuenta que el Caballero del Terror se le acercaba por detrás.

—¡No pasarás! —exclamó el fantasma medieval y le lanzó un diamante de energía, el cual fue interceptado por Ember y Tecnus—. ¿Qué?

—¡Tragate eso, cabeza de cubo! —exclamó Ember tocando un acorde en su guitarra seguida de unos rayos de Tecnus

Danny traspasó la puerta pero alcanzó a escuchar la pelea tras ella.

«No se preocupen —pensó Danny con determinación— tanto la Zona Fantasma como la tierra serán salvadas. Lo prometo»

Recorrió los pasillos del castillo corriendo lo más rápido que el traje le permitía pero también a la vez cuidando del nivel de energía. Al recorrer el lugar pensaba en su familia, amigos y los fantasmas que conocía; el peso de la pelea que se acercaba hacía que fuera más consciente de las vidas que estaban en juego y que solamente tendría una oportunidad para derrotar a Pariah y regresarlo al Sarcófago del Sueño Eterno.

Llegó a la última puerta del castillo, estaba cerrada Eri podía sentir la presencia de Pariah al otro lado. En el mundo real su sentido fantasma no era tan agudo como en la Zona Fantasma por lo que le re más fácil quien se le acercaba.

Miraba fijamente a la puerta sin atreverse a entrar. Estaría mintiendo si decía que no tenía miedo; estaba aterrada pero tenía que tranquilizarse ya que ella era la única esperanza para ambos mundos.

Respiró varias veces para calmarse y darse valor.

—OK… Aquí voy. Se fuerte Danny —se dijo a sí misma para darse valor

Levantó una mano y de un solo empujón abrió las puertas de par en par. La estancia era muy grande. Más que cualquier vestíbulo de un castillo humano. El Rey Fantasma estaba en el centro del lugar con su garrote de picos en su mano izquierda y en cuanto vio a la joven halfa una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios haciendo que la chica se molestara.

«Tranquila Danny, solo trata de provocarte. Se fuerte»

—Un poco rasgado en los bordes ¿eh, niña? —dijo Pariah con burla

—¿Qué te parece si dejamos la charla y vamos al punto en el que pateó tú trastero? —dijo Danny de manera desafiante

Pariah ensanchó su sonrisa y levantó su garrote.

—Muy bien ¡Acepto tus términos! —respondió el Rey y se abalanzó sobre Danny.

Danny reaccionó a tiempo para hacerse a un lado haciendo que donde estaba hace unos segundo Pariah hizo un hoyo en el piso con el garrote. El Rey lo levantó y miró desafiante a la chica.

Danny levantó una mano y de la palma salió un potente rayo azul hacía Pariah, pero él con solo levantar una mano interceptó el ataque y se lo regresó. Danny levantó ambas manos y creó a tiempo un escudo de energía para protegerse, pero la fuerza del impacto hizo que saliera disparada contra la pared. La joven halfa se levantó lentamente y se puso en guardia.

Pariah volvió a levantar su garrote y la chica pensó que intentaría abalanzarse sobre ella otra vez, pero no contaba con que el Rey le arrojará el garrote. Danny volvió a hacerse a un lado y se preocupó al ver el garrote clavado en la pared.

—Cerca —comentó Danny al ver el hoyo que se hizo en la pared

El arma tembló un poco hasta que se liberó de la pared y regreso a la mano de Pariah.

«Si no fuera porque —literalmente— es una batalla de vida o muerte le haría un comentario como: "Oye Gárgola ¿Quién te crees? ¿Thor, el dios nórdico?»

Danny revisó los controles y se sorprendió de ver que ya solo le quedaba el 50% de energía.

—¿Pero en qué momento…?

—¡Ríndete de una buena vez, niña! —Danny levantó la mirada y vio que Pariah se le acercaba. —No hay forma de que puedas derrotarme. Mientras tenga la Corona de Fuego y el Anillo de la Ira —dijo Pariah levantando la mano donde tenía el anillo. —¡Soy invencible!

Danny regresó su mirada al panel de energía, el nivel se intercalaba entre el cincuenta y el cuarenta y nueve. Respiró profundo y se puso en pie encarando al Rey.

—Tal vez tengas un gran poder, pero incluso un grandulón como tú tiene sus límites ¡y haré que llegues a ellos! —exclamó Danny desafiándolo

A Pariah no le agradó ver que la niña no se rindiera, pero al menos tenía una excusa para "divertirse" con ella a la vez que usaría el cadáver de Phantom para demostrarles a esos humanos y fantasmas que nadie puede vencerlo.

—Esta bien, como quieras —dijo Pariah y tenido el ataque

Las cosas comenzaban a complicársele a Danny, el nivel de energía bajaba de a poco y ella no logra hacer que Pariah mostrará indicios de cansancio. Sin embargo, en un descuido del Rey, finalmente logró atacarlo con tanta fuerza que logró hacer que Pariah sangrara del labio.

—¡Al fin! Sabía que no eran tan fuerte como… —Danny escucho crujir el suelo bajo sus pies y después miró a Pariah, quien estaba temblando un poco y pudo sentir su energía concentrarse de manera alarmante. —¿Pensabas? Oh oh…

Pariah se limpió el ectoplasma del labio y miró peligrosamente a Danny haciendo que la chica se asustara.

—Vas a lamentar… ¡Haberme hecho esto! —gritó Pariah y la energía que se acumuló en su cuerpo se liberó haciendo que la habitación y parte del castillo temblara.

Danny levantó los brazos para protegerse de la onda de energía que no vio que Pariah se le acercó y antes de que pudiera moverse, ya tenía al Rey de frente a ella. Pariah cargó su mano con ecto-energía y le disparó a Danny en el torso; la chica gritó por el impacto el cual la arrojó hasta el otro lado de la estancia haciendo que Danny rodará en el suelo hasta quedar boca abajo. La joven halfa se incorporó con dificultad pero en seguida recibió otro ataque de Pariah esta vez en el casco el cual crujió ante el impacto pero no se rompió.

Los ataques de Pariah hacia Danny se volvían cada vez más violento demostrándose en estos que quería acabar con la chica fantasma incluso llegando al extremo de propiciarle patadas a la halfa. Danny no tenía ninguna oportunidad para defenderse, en cuanto lograba ponerse en cuatro patas Pariah volvía a atacarla sin piedad.

En el último ataque de Pariah, Danny volvió a rodar en el suelo quedando otra vez boca abajo. No solamente el Traje de Batalla estaba dañado, de alguna forma los ataques del Rey lograron hacer que la joven halfa tuviera heridas en todo el cuerpo y que un poco de ectoplasma se escapara por esas mismas heridas. Danny podía sentir el sabor del ectoplasma en su boca al tener el labio lastimado también.

«Tengo que hacer algo pronto o sino la ciudad estará condenada y Pariah lograra matarme» pensó Danny con miedo.

La chica una vez más intentó incorporarse quedando a cuatro patas sin percatarse que Pariah se le acercaba nuevamente.

—Tú sí que realmente no sabes cuándo rendirte ¿eh, niña? —dijo Pariah ya estando al lado de la chica. Una vez más pateó a Danny en el abdomen y la hizo rodar unos metros lejos de él y esta vez la chica no intentó levantarse. Pariah sonrió de lado maliciosamente y una vez más se acercó a su malherida oponente—. Tengo que admitir que tienes valor, niña. Pero ahora mismo ese valor no te servirá más —Pariah levantó una pierna y bruscamente piso a Danny por la espalda.

La chica gritó de dolor ante el golpe. El Rey fantasma repitió el acto una y otra vez, el Traje de Batalla rechinaba ante los impactos y pequeñas chispas comenzaron a salir de este. Lo único que Danny podía hacer era gritar de dolor y doblarse un poco ante las pisadas, llegando al punto en que un poco de ectoplasma salió por su boca.

Poco a poco los gritos de dolor de Danny fueron bajando de intensidad llamando la atención de Parian, quien de inmediato entendió que su oponente ya no tenía fuerzas. Una vez más pateó a Danny por el abdomen y la arrojó hasta la pared junto a la puerta del lugar. Danny quedo de espalda hacia la pared sentada y sin fuerzas para moverse. Como pudo, miró el nivel de energía del traje y vio que solamente le quedaba un 30%.

Aunque le doliera admitirlo, Danny estaba agotada; ya no tenía fuerzas y estaba gravemente herida, Skulker y los demás estaban ocupados enfrentándose al Caballero del Terror y al ejercitó esqueleto, Vlad estaba… Danny trato de ponerse de pie, pero el traje solamente rechinó un poco sin lograr ponerse de pie. La chica con dificultad levantó la mirada y vio a Pariah de pie a unos metros de ella con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro, al verlo así Danny se enfureció, no podía dejar que el Rey ganara… tenía que salvar su ciudad y a la Zona Fantasma.

—A pesar de tener todo ese poder, no tienes idea de como usarlo —dijo Pariah con burla—. Al parecer tener tanto poder es una carga para ti ¿eh, niña? Sigo sin poder entender cómo es que a los humanos se les ocurrió enviar a una niña a derrotarme si ni siquiera sabe cuales son sus habilidades

Ese último comentario hizo que de alguna manera Danny reaccionara: Por varios días estuvo usando sus poderes para gastarle bromas al bravucón de la escuela y para enfrentar —y fastidiar— a su archienemigo que olvidó por completo porque obtuvo sus poderes.

«Es como dice en una de mis historietas favoritas: "Un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad" Y odio admitirlo… pero al parecer es lo que Vlad ha intentado demostrarme desde que lo conozco, aunque también ha intentado manipularme todo este tiempo. Es hora de mostrar ese potencial.»

Con ese último pensamiento, Danny reunió las pocas energías que le quedaban para ponerse en pie y adoptar una pose defensiva.

—El poder no es la carga. La carga es la manera de usarlo y lo he estado usando mal últimamente —dijo Danny «Concentrate, tu puedes hacerlo» se dijo a sí misma concentrándose en lograr la técnica fantasmagórica que siempre ha querido hacer.

Finalmente Danny logró crear copias de sí misma, sin embargo la energía del traje ahora se encontraba en un 25%. Pariah no se preocupó al ver el logro de la halfa sino que le pareció insignificante y reanudó su ataque. Pero para su desgracia la joven halfa de repente se volvió más fuerte y finalmente logró someterlo.

Pariah se preocupó un poco al verse finalmente dominado, pero no se daría por vencido. Levantó su garrote y le dio a la chica en el abdomen pero gruño al ver que solamente le dio a una copia. Aprovechando esa distracción, Danny y sus copias le dispararon al Rey al mismo tiempo arrojándolo al suelo, las tres se acercaron listas para atacar.

—¡Ahora deja a mi pueblo en paz! —gritaron las Dannys y golpearon a Pariah

Poco a poco Pariah se estaba debilitando, Danny pudo notarlo en la mirada de frustración del Rey al verse sometido. Pariah disparó un ecto-rayo hacia una de las Danny y volvió a gruñir al ver que le dio a otra copia; sin embargo, vio con satisfacción que la joven halfa de nuevo se veía agotada.

—¡Ríndete, niña! ¡No puedes ganar! —dijo Pariah

—No tengo que ganar —dijo Danny con determinación. Levantó los puños y le disparó a la pared detrás del Rey dando camino a la estancia donde estaba el Sarcófago del Sueño Eterno—. Solamente tengo que asegurarme de que tú pierdas

Una de las Dannys voló hacia el Sarcófago y la abrió. Pariah vio con horror su prisión a la vez que esa Danny le disparaba a la cabeza dándole directamente a la Corona de Fuego y diera a parar a las manos de la Danny que estaba detrás de él.

—No… ¡No! —gritó Pariah

Danny arrojó lejos la Corona de Fuego y voló hasta Pariah Dark empujándolo por la espalda directamente hacia el Sarcófago. Metió a Pariah y cerró la puerta con fuerza a la vez que la copia regreso a la Danny original. El Sarcófago comenzó a temblar y se escuchaban los gritos de Pariah al intentar liberarse.

Danny miró el panel y se asustó al ver que la energía estaba al 10% y esta comenzaba a bajar poco a poco.

—Tengo que aguantar —se dijo Danny empujando con más fuerza

La energía de Pariah se acumuló en el Sarcófago con la intención de liberarse, pero Danny permanecía firme y no se movía ni un centímetro pero la energía se le agotaba, ahora tenía el 5%. La rodilla derecha de Danny se dobló y cayó al suelo pero la chica no cedía. La vista comenzaba a nublarse pero le pareció ver que sobre su cabeza una mano enfundada en un guante negro introdujo una llave en forma de calavera y cerro el Sarcófago; en cuanto eso pasó el poder de Pariah Dark desapareció: La Zona Fantasma y Amity Park volvían a la normalidad.

Danny cayó por completo de rodillas recargando sus manos en el suelo a la vez que respiraba con dificultad. Su visión estaba borrosa y sentía que todo le daba vueltas, solamente tuvo fuerzas para mirar sobre su hombro y se sorprendió de ver a Vlad como si nada y en sus manos la Corona de Fuego y la Llave Esqueleto, detrás de él se encontraban el Caballero del Terror, Skulker, Ember, todos los fantasmas. Con dificultad Danny se puso de pie y se encaró al halfa mayor y los demás.

—No… no entiendo ¿Qué…?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué use a dos peones de catorce años para convertir a un Caballero y derrocar a un Rey? —dijo Plasmius con sarcasmo—. Es ajedrez, Daniela. Claro que no lo entendiste, pero nunca lo hiciste

A estas alturas, Danny no entendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Lo último que vio fue la sonrisa de satisfacción de Plasmius y de pronto todo se oscureció.

Lo bueno es que nunca le quitó la mirada de encima a la joven halfa por lo que en cuanto vio que la chica se desmayó logró atraparla a tiempo a la vez que la chica regresaba a su forma humana. Con ayuda de Skulker, Vlad sacó a Danny del Traje de Batalla. En cuanto la tuvo en sus brazos vio pequeñas manchas de ectoplasma sobre su ropa y su rostro a la vez que algunas heridas.

—Tengo que admitirlo, para ser una chica si que tiene agallas —reconoció Skulker mirando a la inconsciente chica fantasma con el ceño fruncido pero sonriendo a la vez—. Eso la convierte en una presa mucho más valiosa para cazar

—Creo que tendrás que esperar un tiempo para que la chica se recupere del todo —dijo Vlad aun mirando a Daniela

—Eso ya lo sé

Poco a poco los fantasmas se fueron retirando del Castillo de Pariah hasta que dejaron solamente al halfa mayor, a Skulker y al Caballero del Terror.

—¿Y ahora que vas a hacer con ella, Plasmius?

—Por ahora, la regresare a su hogar. Tu mientras tanto lleva el Traje de Batalla a mi laboratorio —indicó Vlad acomodando mejor entre sus brazos a la chica

—¿Y qué hay de él? —preguntó Skulker apuntando detrás de su jefe halfa

Vlad miró sobre su hombro sin sorprenderse de ver al Caballero ahí, quien se acercó a Plasmius.

—Supongo que los términos del acuerdo los discutiremos después de que te encargues de ella —dijo el Caballero apuntando con un dedo a la chica

—Por supuesto. Skulker te llevara a mi castillo, ahí podrás esperarme para poder hablar con calma

El Caballero le hizo una pequeña reverencia al halfa mayor y salió del castillo seguido por el cazador con el Traje de Batalla.

Vlad sujetó con firmeza a Danny y emprendió el vuelo de regreso a Amity Park. Durante el camino el halfa mayor miraba de reojo de vez en cuando a Danny a la vez que una serie de pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza: durante su batalla con el Caballero del Terror a las afueras del castillo (y después de reponerse del ataque de este) logro llegar a un acuerdo con él por lo que logró salir con vida de ahí y recuperar la Llave de Esqueleto para cerrar el Sarcófago y encerrar al Rey una vez más. Sin embargo, en cuanto llegó a donde se encontraba el Sarcófago y vio a Daniela tan indefensa y débil sintió una punzada de culpa y remordimiento en su pecho que lo impulsó a cerrar el cerrojo de inmediato y liberar a la chica de su esfuerzo. Lo que más le dolió al halfa mayor fue el ver el estado deplorable en el que acabó Daniela por su culpa, pero eso era algo que nunca admitiría y menos ante la joven halfa.

—De verdad que uno de estos días ese complejo de héroe te va a costar la vida, pequeña tejón —susurró Vlad

Danny no se movió pero su respiración se normalizaba poco a poco, lo que hizo que Vlad suspirara aliviado al ver que la chica se estaba recuperando poco a poco. Ya estaba por llegar al portal Fenton cuando se hizo invisible e intangible; llegó al laboratorio y vio a los Fenton y los demás volver en sí. Atravesó el techo y salió de la casa hasta la puerta principal. Se aseguró que no hubiera moros en la costa y regreso al campo visual y a su forma humana. De una patada abrió la puerta y comenzó a gritar por ayuda, Jack y Maddie llegaron corriendo a la sala y se asustaron al ver a su viejo amigo de la Universidad con su pequeña hija en brazos e inconsciente.

—¡Danny! —exclamaron los Fenton y se acercaron a los halfas

—¡Oh, mi bebé! —exclamó Maddie tomando la mano de su hija

—Vladdie ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Jack tomando a su hija en brazos

—La encontré fuera del domo en cuanto la ciudad regreso a la normalidad —respondió Vlad con preocupación—. Como no la había visto en todo el día salí a buscarla por toda la ciudad. Lo bueno es que no había fantasmas cerca y pude traerla sin problemas.

—Vlad, yo… no que decir —dijo Maddie todavía conmocionada

—Lo importante ahora es verificar que Daniela está bien —dijo Vlad

—Cierto. Maddie, vamos a llevarla a su habitación, ahí podremos ver que nuestra pequeña este bien —dijo Jack. El patriarca Fenton dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras seguido por su esposa.

En cuento el matrimonio Fenton de vista, Jazz y los demás adolescentes aparecieron en la sala. Sam y Tucker iban a gritarle al halfa mayor de no ser porque Valerie se encontraba junto a ellos; la cazadora se dio cuenta de la presencia del billonario y se le acercó preocupada.

—¡Sr. Masters! ¿A visto a Danny?

—Sus padres la acaban de llevar a su habitación. La encontré fuera del domo en cuanto la ciudad regreso a la normalidad, la traje lo más pronto posible.

Valerie suspiró aliviada y subió a la habitación de la azabache para ver que realmente estuviera bien. En cuanto a Jazz, Sam y Tucker, ninguno de los tres le creyó ni una palabra al mayor y se hubieran quedado a interrogarlo respecto a lo que realmente pasó pero estaban más preocupados por Danny que solamente lo fulminaron con la mirada y fueron a verla.

Pasaron un par de horas para que Danny volviera en sí y le explicaran que Vlad le salvó la vida y las cosas entre su madre y el billonario se "arreglaran". Lo único que no le gusto descubrir a la chica fue que el Traje de Batalla se perdió que al parecer le debía una al halfa mayor por haberla traído de regreso a casa.

Esa noche había un gran ambiente en la Fenton ante la derrota del Rey Fantasma y la recuperación de normalidad en la ciudad, pero más que nada en que Danny estuviera bien gracias a Vlad. La azabache hizo un gran esfuerzo para guardar las apariencias y soportar la compañía del mayor, pero muy en el fondo de su ser le gustaba esta cercanía.

«Creo que tanto golpe me afectó la cabeza» pensó Danny con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

Todos en la casa se fueron a sus habitación ya muy entrada la noche. Danny todavía estaba agotada físicamente pero al tener una ola de pensamientos y sentimientos en su máxima capacidad le impedía conciliar el sueño, por lo que se levantó de su cama y se asomo por la ventana. Se alegró de ver el cielo estrellado de siempre y no la energía verde y negro característico de la Zona Fantasma.

—Sigo sin entender porque Vlad me trajo de regreso cuando pudo dejarme a merced de mis enemigos y destruirme

—También me lo pregunto, pequeña. Pero supongo que la respuesta más lógica es que no soy tan cruel como tú crees

Danny se volvió rápido y se encontró de frente con unos ojos azul oscuro ante ella.

—¿Nadie te ha dicho que es de mala educación entrar a la habitación de una chica sin su permiso? —preguntó Danny molesta pero no con el todo desafiante de siempre

—¿Y a ti nadie te ha dicho que es de mala educación hablar mal de la gente a sus espaldas? —preguntó Vlad siguiéndole el juego a la chica

—Estoy segura que solamente lo hiciste para quedar bien con mis padres, Plasmius

—Eso sería lo normal, pequeña tejón. Pero la verdad, es que no podía dejarte ahí sola y débil —respondió Vlad mostrando sinceridad en su voz, a lo cual Danny se sorprendió.

Al billonario no le sorprendió la reacción de la chica ya que incluso para él era extraño. Se acercó más a Danny a la vez que ella se hacía para atrás hasta que sintió el borde de la ventana contra su espalda. Vlad acercó una mano al rostro de Danny y le acarició con ternura la mejilla; la azabache sintió su corazón latir con fuerza a la vez que un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas y gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, Vlad pudo ver la reacción que provocó en su pequeña nemesis.

—Realmente te ves muy tierna con ese sonrojo, pequeña tejón

—¿Qué… qué es lo que pretendes, Plasmius? —preguntó Danny aun sintiendo su corazón desbocado

—Honestamente… no yo se que estoy haciendo —respondió Vlad. Aun con su mano sobre la mejilla de Danny, acercó su rostro al de la chica y le beso la mejilla libre con dulzura. La soltó y se apartó de ella dándole la espalda ya con la intención de irse, pero antes le habló una última vez esa noche—. Buenas noches, mi tierna tejón —y salió de la habitación

Danny se llevó una mano hacia la mejilla besada y con dificultad llegó a su cama ya que sus piernas le temblaban un poco por el nerviosismo.

—De verdad me gustaría saber qué es lo que pretende ese Cabeza de Queso ¿por qué me hace eso? —se preguntó Danny antes de recostarse en su cama y tratar de tranquilizar su corazón que latía a mil por hora.

====================DVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDV====================

Vlad regresó a Wisconsin al día siguiente. Se despidió de todo los Fentons excepto de Daniela, ya que la chica lo estaba evitando. Jack se dio cuenta de eso y forzó a la chica a que se despidiera del billonario; lo más que hicieron los halfas fue despedirse con un apretón de manos.

Poco a poco la ciudad fue regresando a la normalidad, los ciudadanos limpiaban los restos de los esqueletos fantasmas que quedaron en la ciudad a la vez que reconstruían los edificios. En la Zona Fantasma la tranquilidad también volvió y se notaba al dejar en paz a Danny. La chica se disculpó con Dash con respecto a las bromas que le estuvo haciendo en días pasados con sus poderes —sin mencionarle esto último al quarterback— quien los aceptó gustoso junto con una colgada en el asta bandera de la Hamburguesa Apestosa a Danny con su ropa interior.

Por sorprendente que fuera, a Danny no le molesto la acción del jugador ya que su mente estaba siendo ocupada por cierto Cabeza de Queso Desequilibrado.

«Solo espero no tener que encararme a Vlad pronto» pensó la chica mientra se ponía de pie de la caída puesto que su ropa interior se rompió.

Lo que no sospechaba es que Vlad tenía en su poder el Traje de Batalla y que tenía un nuevo plan contra la chica halfa, pero esta vez tenía contemplado a una víctima más: Jazz Fenton.


	9. Prueba de Aptitud Académica

**AMITY PARK: 10 AÑOS EN EL FUTURO**

Todo estaba en paz en la futurista Amity Park. Los ciudadanos iban y venían por las calles ya fuera a pie o en auto. Varios peatones caminaban mirando su Smartphone ya fuera enviando WhatsApp o video chat, escuchando música o hablando por teléfono. Niños y jóvenes caminando por el parque o entretenidos jugando con la última versión de tablet y las aplicaciones de moda, tomándose selfies después de un largo y pesado día de escuela.

Sobre la ciudad a diario sobrevolaba una persona en su tabla jet, era la única cazafantasma que quedaba en la ciudad. Tenía el cabello muy corto y usaba un traje rojo con botas y guantes largos y negros, era Valerie Gray. La morena hacía su patrullaje de rutina a la vez que revisaba las condiciones de las torres de poder de los Escudos Fantasmas que protegían a la ciudad puesto que al otro lado solamente se veía desolado como si a los alrededores de la ciudad algo lo hubiera destruido.

Valerie aterrizó en lo alto de una de las torres. Recargó su tabla jet y se acercó al panel de control de la torre abriéndolo y revisando los niveles de energía del mismo.

—Escudo Fantasma de la Torre 9, operando al 100% —informó Valerie a través de su comunicador de pulsera a la vez en el aparato aparecía la imagen de su padre.

—Bien, cariño —contestó el Sr. Gray—. Revisa la última torre y luego regre… —de pronto la comunicación se cortó

—¿Papi? ¿Papi? —llamaba Valerie, pero su padre no contestaba

De pronto, la pantalla del comunicador se volvió negra y de ella apareció un par de ojos rojos.

—Hola Valerie —dijo una voz fría de mujer

—¿¡Tú otra vez!? —exclamó la cazadora entre sorprendida y molesta—. No me interesa que tan poderosa seas, fantasma. ¡No puedes atravesar el escudo!

—Hasta hoy… —dijo la voz

De pronto un grito que más bien sonaba como un lamento espectral comenzó a escucharse por toda la ciudad. Valerie se cubrió los oídos tratando de amortiguar un poco el sonido. De pronto se escuchó una descarga, Valerie levantó la mirada y vio que la torre comenzaba a la vez a la vez que la punta en donde se originaba el Escudo Fantasma explotaba y la protección se desvanecía. La cazadora vio con horror que las demás torres explotaban y el Escudo Fantasma desaparecía dejando a la ciudad desprotegida. En muchas partes de la ciudad comenzó a sonar una alarma seguida de los gritos de pánico de los ciudadanos. De las calles salían las entradas a los bunkers de emergencia.

Valerie tomó su tabla jet y se subió a ella. Sobrevoló la ciudad y veía a la gente corriendo despavorida a refugiarse. Se escuchó una pequeña risa malvada y la cazadora regreso su mirada al comunicador.

—¿Te gusta mi nuevo poder? Lo llamo "Lamento Fantasmagórico" —y la comunicación se cortó.

De pronto una alarma del comunicador de Valerie sonó indicándole que un fantasma se acercaba. Antes de que la morena pudiera reaccionar un proyectil púrpura con forma de diamante la atacó haciendo que se impactara contra el pavimento enfrente de la Hamburguesa Apestosa 2.

Quedó aturdida por unos segundos hasta que finalmente pudo distinguir a su atacante.

—¿¡Tú!? —exclamó la cazadora sorprendida

—Sí, yo —respondió el fantasma. Era el Caballero del Terror—. Y ahora le sirvo a una nueva ama. —el Caballero levantó una mano y volvió a atacar a Valerie.

La morena logró apartarse a tiempo a la vez que presionó un botón de su comunicador haciendo que segundos después apareciera su tabla jet y se subió a ella rápido.

—Debo ir a papá —murmuró para sí y recorrió toda la ciudad siendo seguida de cerca, y atacada, por el Caballero del Terror.

Voló por toda la ciudad esquivando y tratando de perder al Caballero del Terror hasta que finalmente a su destino: los Laboratorios Fenton. Antes de que Valerie lograra llegar, el Caballero la atacó con otra esfera ecto energía púrpura el cual Valerie logró esquivar a tiempo haciendo que el proyectil diera contra el Centro de Operaciones casi destruido.

La cazadora entró a la vieja residencia Fenton aún en su tabla jet sin detenerse hasta el sótano donde todavía seguía en funcionamiento el laboratorio y el portal fantasma. Al llegar, Valerie encontró a su padre trabajando en la computadora lo más rápido que su único brazo le permitía. La morena se acercó a su padre todavía agitada y preocupada.

—Papá, el Caballero del Terror está aquí, lo que significa que no puede estar muy lejos —dijo Valerie bajándose de su tabla y acercándose a su padre—. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos? —Valerie se interrumpió a causa de que de pronto el suelo y toda la casa comenzó a temblar.

Padre e hija se miraron con horror y después dirigieron sus miradas al portal.

—Valerie… Corre —dijo el Sr. Gray pero fue demasiado tarde

Las puertas del portal se abrieron bruscamente a tal grado que las puertas se desprendieron de su lugar y se estrellaron contra la pared del otro lado del laboratorio. Los Gray se hicieron a un lado a tiempo para evitar el impacto. De pronto el suelo comenzó a cuartearse y del portal salió un resplandor verde fosforescente de, cuál se podía apreciar la silueta de un fantasma con ojos rojos. En cuanto dejó de temblar y la luz se extinguió se pudo apreciar mejor la imagen de una mujer fantasma con traje negro y blanco, botas de tacón blancas, guantes negros, cinturón blanco, capa por dentro negro y fuera blanco terminado en puntas y cabello que parecía fuego de color blanco largo hasta las rodillas, recogido en una coleta alta y flequillo que le cubría el lado izquierdo del rostro y otro mechón suelto del lado derecho enmarcando su rostro, piel verde azulada y ojos rojos sangre. Lo que más llama la atención de esa fantasmas en que en pecho impreso en su traje un logro blanco con forma de D y con el fondo negro del traje se veía una P.

En cuanto los Gray la vieron ambos entendieron enseguida que ellos y toda la ciudad finalmente serían destruidos como resto del mundo.

—Hola Valerie —saludo la fantasma. La cazadora solamente miraba a la recién llegada con horror, quien de pronto reveló una sonrisa fría y macabra—. Y adiós —levantó una mano y disparó un rayo de plasma verde a los Gray.

De pronto la imagen de la fantasma mirando de frente apareció en un monitor circular y se veía que la imagen fue congelada.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes? —dijo la voz de un hombre en una habitación grande y algo oscura llena de engranes y mecanismos de relojes.

—Sí. Danny Phantom será la fantasma más malvada del mundo cuando sea grande —respondió un fantasma vestido totalmente de púrpura, con capa y un broche en forma de engrane y capucha, guantes y relojes en ambos antebrazos, cinturón negro con un reloj de bolsillo colgado y un báculo con botones y un reloj en la punta rodeado de una V. La piel del fantasma era azulada, ojos rojos y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en el lado izquierdo de su rostro—. ¿Qué quieren que haga al respecto?

—Tú eres el amo del tiempo, Clockwork ¿acaso no es obvio? —respondió el primer fantasma

—Para salvar el futuro ¡Danny Phantom debe desaparecer! —respondió un segundo fantasma saliendo de las sombras revelando un único ojo grande. Eran los Observadores.

Clockwork miró hacia el monitor. La imagen de Danny Phantom adulta seguía en la pantalla, mostrando una sonrisa demoníaca y un brillo sombrío en sus ojos rojos.

«Esto será muy difícil» pensó el Maestro del Tiempo.

====================DVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDV====================

 **AMITY PARK: PRESENTE**

Era un día normal de clases en Casper High, o al menos lo fue hasta que todos los maestros enviaron a los alumnos al auditorio para una conferencia importante. Era una conferencia a la cual a ningún alumno de la Secundaria le hacía mucha gracia ir, pero era obligatorio por lo que no había forma de zafarse de esta; o bueno, a casi a todos los alumnos no le interesaba. Danny caminaba algo ansiosa hasta el auditorio, ella ya sabía de qué se trataba y más porque "linda hermana", Jazz, se molestó en recordárselo esa mañana.

«¡Rayos! ¡Se me olvidó por completo de lo ser porque Jazz me acordó! Ya estuvo que en esto estoy frita» pensó con amargura la joven halfa sentándose junto a Tucker mientras que Sam se ubicó en la fila de atrás pero sentándose justamente detrás de sus mejores amigos.

Unos momentos después llegó el Sr. Lancer y se colocó detrás de un podio y enfrente de una pantalla.

—Su futuro no está tallado en piedra, alumnos, pero puede ser tallado con un lápiz del No. 2. —dijo Lancer mostrando el lápiz.

—Oh, por favor —dijeron con aburrimiento Sam y Tucker

—¡Sh! Esto es importante —dijo Danny con un dedo en sus labios. Bajo su mano y regresó su atención al frente ante la mirada de sorpresa y confusión de sus amigos.

—Como muchos de ustedes probablemente han olvidado, el sábado estarán presentando la Prueba de Aptitud Académica. Háganlo bien, como la Srta. Jasmine Fenton… —dijo Lancer señalando a Jazz sentada a su derecha—… quien obtuvo

—… la puntuación más alta en la historia de la Prueba… —dijo Danny a la vez que el Sr. Lancer pero con un deje de fastidio a la vez que recargaba el codo en la butaca y descansaba su mejilla sobre la mano

—… tendrán asegurado un futuro exitoso —concluyó Lancer mientras en la pantalla detrás de él se mostraba gente adinerada y medios de transporte lujosos—. Si falla, como lo hizo Irving, quien obtuvo la puntuación más baja en la historia de la prueba, y estarán condenados a una carrera en la Hamburguesa Apestosa.

—¡Hey! Para trabajar en la Hamburguesa Apesto se necesita cerebro ¿sabía? —dijo el muchacho que se encontraba a la izquierda de Lancer, quien se puso de pie y se dirigió a los estudiantes—. Si los 42 ingredientes de nuestra Apestosa Salsa se sobrecalientan ¡podía causar una explosión que volaría toda una cuadra de la ciudad!

Los estudiantes se mantuvieron en silencio sin prestar mucha seriedad a las palabras del joven, quien se fue cabizbajo ante la mala suerte que poseía.

—Estas no solo son las respuestas de la prueba —dijo Lancer mostrando una carpeta gris ante la audiencia—. Son las respuestas su futuro, así que estudien —guardó la carpeta en un portafolio y después se esposo al mismo—. Recuerden, es su futuro ¿Quieren acompañarlo con papas fritas? —y se retiró del auditorio.

Poco a poco los estudiantes fueron abandonando el lugar. Sam y Tucker comentaron entre sí que Lancer exageraba con lo de la prueba y que les iría bien; pero en cuanto intentaron incorporar a Danny en la conversación, vieron que amiga seguía en su asiento como petrificada viendo a la nada.

—Amiga ¿estás bien? ¿Danny? —la llamó Tucker

El moreno pasó una mano ante el rostro de la chica pero al no obtener respuesta chasco los dedos a la altura de los ojos de la joven halfa.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah! Perdón, chicos —dijo Danny entrecortadamente, poniéndose de pie de golpe—. Será mejor que nos vayamos ¿sí? —y sin esperar a sus amigos, salió del auditorio como alma que lleva el diablo.

La imagen de Danny caminando por los pasillo de la escuela era proyectado en una pantalla circular, la cual la observaban el Maestro del Tiempo y los Observadores.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —preguntó uno de los observadores, impaciente—. Este es el momento perfecto para deshacerte de ella.

—Ese es el problema con ustedes, Observadores —dijo Clockwork cambiando de apariencia a la de un niño pequeño—. Todo lo que hacen es observar

—Conoces nuestro juramento —dijo el segundo Observador—. Observar…

—Y nunca actúan —concluyó Clockwork tomando la apariencia de un anciano—. Por eso siempre me buscan para hacer el trabajo sucio —dijo el Maestro del tiempo, claramente molesto, volviendo a la apariencia de un adulto. Volvió su mirada hacia la pantalla y con un movimiento de su báculo cambio la imagen, ahora mostrando a Danny estudiando arduamente en la cocina de su casa—. ¿Ella se vuelve mala porque está bajo la presión de una prueba? Bien, quizá sea hora de hacerle alguna de mis pruebas —dijo Clockwork con una sonrisa.

====================DVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDV====================

Desde que regresó de a casa, Danny se enfrascó en sus estudios usando un muestra de la Prueba de Aptitud Académica. Entró a la cocina y colocó sobre la mesa todo lo que necesitaba; sin embargo, pasaron unos minutos y Danny aún no lograba entender nada de lo que leía. Relacionaba lo que le preguntaban en la prueba con sus libros y apuntes pero seguía sin progresar mucho; tanta era su concentración que no se dio cuenta que Jazz entro a la cocina y al verla tan con entrada, se acercó a ella y miró sobre su hombro lo que hacía.

Después de meditarlo mucho, al fin Danny iba a responder el modelo de la prueba pero Jazz dejaba escapar un ruidito de su boca acuerdo que Danny se pusiera nerviosa. Iba a responder otra cosa por segunda y tercera ocasión y en ellas pasó lo mismo. Soltó el libro y el lápiz ha fastidiada y se encaró a su hermana.

—¡OK, ya entendí! —exclamó Danny levantando las manos en señal de fastidio—. Tú eres brillante, y yo soy estúpida y nunca obtendré una puntuación tan alta como la tuya. Hasta ahora ni siquiera estoy calificada para raspar la grasa de la parrilla —dijo Danny totalmente desanimada, jugando con el lápiz entre sus dedos.

—Todo lo que quiero es que triunfes, Danny —dijo Jazz con la intención de animar a su hermanita—. Y haciendo bien esta prueba puede ayudar; hay tres cosas que he aprendido en la vida…

—Estudia mucho, esfuérzate y… —dijeron a la vez las hermanas Fenton

—¡Agáchate! —advirtió Jazz a Danny

La azabache miró a su hermana sin comprender la advertencia, pero la respuesta le vino de golpe… literalmente. Sintió un fuerte golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y cayó en la mesa el objeto que la golpeó.

—¿Un boomerang? —se preguntó Danny tomando el objeto

Entonces los padres de las hermanas llegaron a la cocina. Todavía sobándose la parte golpeada de su cabeza, Danny lanzó el boomerang fuera de la cocina. Pero en cuanto escuchó la explicación de su padre, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

—¡Yo lo llamo el Boooooomerang! —explicó Jack haciendo un gesto fantasmagórico al decir el nombre del invento—. Se engancha en la firma única de un fantasma y lo busca donde quiera que vaya

En cuento Jack terminó su explicación, el boomerang regresó y golpeó otra vez a la joven halfa en la cabeza. Maddie atrapó al aire el invento después del impacto y lo analizó algo confundida.

—Simplemente no puedo entender porque persigue a Danny

El matrimonio Fenton pasó su mirada del boomerang al modelo de la Prueba de Aptitud que tenía Danny

—¿Qué es eso, Danny? ¿Una tonta Prueba de Aptitud? Yo la reprobé y no me ha ido tan mal —Jack y Maddie salieron de la cocina sin darse cuenta de la reacción de sus hijas ante las palabras del hombre

Jazz se llevó una mano a la frente mientras que Danny gruñía de frustración y posó sus manos sobre las cosas sobre la mesa.

—¡Oh, me…!

—Time out!

De pronto, el tiempo se congeló dejando a Danny a media exclamación y con sus cosas flotando al aire mientras que Jazz quitaba su mano de la frente y se quedó a medio voltear con la intención de volverse hacia su hermana. De pronto y en medio de la cocina, enfrente de las hermanas Fenton, apareció una manecilla gigante la cual dio una vuelta completa dejando una luz azul a su paso y de ella apareció Clockwork en su forma adulta con una niña pequeña con los ojos cerrados. El fantasma del tiempo miró por toda la estancia hasta que su mirada se posó en las dos únicas personas que se encontraban en el lugar.

—Ah, bien. Los padres se fueron. —Clockwork tomó la forma de un niño pequeño—. Esta sola con su hermana —giró alrededor de las hermanas asegurándose que estuvieran congeladas y regreso a la pequeña niña fantasma con overol gris, boina rosa y coletas.

De los pliegues de su capa sacó un medallón dorado con negro en forma de engrane y las iníciales CW en el centro en letras azules. La colocó en el cuello de la niña y esta poco a poco recobró el conocimiento.

—¿Huh? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó la niña mirando con interés, sorpresa y preocupación su alrededor.

—Amity Parte, antes de que nacieras —contestó Clockwork tomando la forma de un anciano—. Esa chica de allá, es parte fantasma —señaló a Danny, aun congelada—. Mis jefes creen que es una amenaza para el mundo —cambió a su forma adulta—. ¿Podrías ser tan amable de hacernos uno de tus bailecitos?

Al comprender las palabras de Clockwork, la niña miró con rabia a Danny dispuesta a atacar a la halfa.

—Time in! —exclamó Clockwork presionando un botón de su báculo y desapareciendo de la misma manera en cómo llego.

En cuento el fantasma del tiempo se fue, el tiempo volvió a su curso. Danny y Jazz se descongelaron.

—¡... rindo! —exclamó Danny. Jazz miró a Danny con deje de preocupación. De pronto el sentido de Danny se activó—. ¿Un fantasma? ¿Aquí? —preguntó Danny en un susurro para que Jazz no la escuchara. Sin siquiera pensarlo, Danny se levantó y le gritó a Jazz—. ¡Sal de mi cuarto, ahora!

—Estamos en la cocina —respondió Jazz sin entender el comportamiento de su hermana hasta que vio a un fantasma detrás de Danny—. ¡Pero si esa va a ser tu actitud, no quiero verte o lo que sea que vayas a hacer en los próximos minutos! —y se fue de la cocina dejando confundida a Danny por su cambio de actitud.

—¿Y ahora qué le pasa...? ¡Wow!—dijo Danny en cuanto dio media vuelta y vio a la niña fantasma con overol flotando en medio de la cocina. Se transformó en Phantom y se puso en guardia—. Lo más importante es ¿quién eres tú?

—¡Soy Viandita! Hija del Fantasma de las Caja y la Dama de los almuerzos

Ante esa revelación, Danny se sorprendió y se asqueo al mismo tiempo.

—Uh… Ew…

—¡Y ahora te enfrentarás a la prueba de mis cajas y almuerzos de la perdición! —Viandita levantó las manos y toda la comida de los gabinetes y el refrigerador salieron volando en dirección a la niña y con ella se formó una extraña armadura. Danny arqueó la ceja puesto que no se impresionó con eso y que además le dejaba **muy en claro** quiénes eran sus padres—. Y ahora… y de seguro sabes que es lo que viene… ¡Cuidado! —exclamó la niña, moviendo las manos de manera fantasmagórica.

«Sí… hija del Fantasma de las Cajas y la Dama de los almuerzos» pensó Danny al momento de rodar los ojos.

A pesar de que estaba muy confiada de que sería fácil derrotar a Viandita, Danny no bajo la guardia en ningún momento. Tackleó a la niña con fuerza sacándola de su casa, pero Viandita logró liberarse de Danny y la contraatacó lanzándole un puesto ambulante de Hot-Dogs, a lo cual Danny logró esquivarlo simplemente volviéndose intangible.

Las dos fantasmas siguieron luchando hasta que llegaron a la Hamburguesa Apestosa, en donde Viandita tomó posesión de la comida del lugar haciendo que un remolino de la misma se formará alrededor de ella.

—¡Prepárate a probar la derrota! —exclamó Viandita—. ¿Y tal vez quieras una rica ensalada con eso? —preguntó la niña con todo dulce

Danny dejó escapar un suspiro de aburrimiento.

—Paso

Viandita miró a Danny con ofensa y su expresión cambió a una más seria.

—¡Entonces date un banquete con las calorías de la perdición! —exclamó Viandita. Levantó las manos y lanzó toda la comida contra Danny, quien simplemente se hizo intangible y toda la comida la traspaso.

—¡Oh, vamos! Si de verdad eres la hija del Fantasma de las Cajas y la Dama de los almuerzos —ew— entonces, sabes cómo esto termina… —antes de que Danny pudiera continuar, Viandita la golpeó con los dos puños haciendo que Danny entrará en el restaurante de comida rápida y se estrellara contra una mesa.

Ante el alboroto de la batalla, los clientes y empleados de la Hamburguesa Apestosa evacuaron el lugar. Danny se incorporó y miró por todo el lugar buscando algo que le ayudara a derrotar al Viandita, entonces vio la barra de las salsas y recordó lo que dijo el gerente del restaurante.

—Si la salsa se sobrecalienta ¡kaboom!

Tomó un sobrecito de Salsa Apestosa y detrás de ella se escuchó el derrumbe del techo. Era Viandita.

—Prepárate para... ¿ah? —levantó la mirada hacia su boina y vio un sobrecito de salsa en él

—Oye, Viandita… ¡Cuidado! —exclamó Danny a la vez que lanzaba un pequeño ecto rayo con su dedo índice hacia la salsa, la cual se fue inflando poco a poco a causa del calor.

Al ver que estaba por explotar, Danny se hizo intangible. Sin embargo, la fuerza de la explosión fue más fuerte de lo que pensó y salió volando del local sin darse cuenta que salió volando hacia donde estaba el Sr. Lancer y atravesó el portafolio donde justamente llevaba las respuestas de la prueba. Regreso a ser tangible y cayó de sentón junto a Sam y Tucker, quedando totalmente cubierta de comida. De pronto se hizo un caos y todas las personas salieron corriendo de la Hamburguesa Apestosa. Danny se puso de pie y busco a Viandita tanto en el cielo como en lo que quedaba del destruido local, pero la pequeña fantasma desapareció.

—Danny ¿quién era el fantasma con el que estabas peleando? —preguntó Tucker, incorporándose también y ayudando a Sam a ponerse de pie

—Esa era Viandita, la hija del Fantasma de las Cajas y la Dama de los almuerzos

—¡Wow! —exclamaron Sam y Tucker sorprendidos por la noticia

—En realidad, es más un "ew". No sé lo que está pasando… —gracias a un farol cerca de ellos, algo brillo en el suelo llamando la atención de Danny. La chica miró al suelo y se encontró cerca de sus pies un extraño medallón con forma de engrane, de colores negro y dorado y unas grandes letras CW en el centro—. Pero este medallón podría darnos una pista… —al momento en el que Danny recogió el medallón, escucho el sonido de un papel siendo doblado y entonces se dio cuenta que tenía algo pegado en la espalda. Se lo quitó y al ver lo que era, abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa—. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Las respuestas de la Prueba!

Desde su guarida, Clockwork (en forma adulta) y los dos Observadores veían el pasar del tiempo en uno de los monitores del Fantasma del Tiempo, el cual tomó la palabra.

—Ahora vean esto. Ella hará la decisión correcta y verán que no hay absolutamente nada de que…

—¡Hola, gran futuro! —exclamó Danny, levantando la carpeta con las respuestas a modo de triunfo

—No estarás realmente en mirar las respuestas ¿verdad? —preguntó Tucker, preocupado ante la actitud de la joven halfa

—¡Pues claro! —respondió Danny con una gran sonrisa y regresando a ser Fenton—, ¿tú no?

—Robo las respuestas de la prueba —dijo el primer Observador

—¡Está claro que hará trampa! —exclamó el segundo Observador

—Tiene tu medallón del tiempo

—Tiene tu medallón del tiempo

—Lo dijeron dos veces —dijo Clockwork tomando la forma de un niño

—Destrúyela ahora, Clockwork

—Yo sé lo que hago —aseguró el Fantasma del Tiempo, tomando forma adulta posando la mano en otra ventana del tiempo en forma de engranaje—. Pusimos las respuestas de la prueba en sus manos y ella tomó la decisión equivocada. —Clockwork revisó la ventana del tiempo y en ella apareció la Hamburguesa Apestosa semidestruida y el tanque de la Salsa Apestosa expuesta al calor y como poco a poco esta comenzaba a calentarse. Clockwork presiono un botón de su báculo haciendo que la ventana del tiempo cambiará a una imagen en donde la joven halfa peleaba contra un fantasma robótico. La imagen cambió y ahora peleaba contra su yo adulta. Un cambio más y ahora se veía a su familia en peligro de muerte y después se mostraba a Danny malherida y gritando desesperadamente—. Su futuro está sellado.

====================DVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDV====================

Danny y sus amigos iban de regreso a sus casas. Sam y Tucker iban detrás de Danny y no les agradaba mucho la expresión de alegría de su amiga ante el hecho de la "suerte" que tuvo al obtener las respuestas de la prueba.

«¡Ya tengo asegurado mi futuro! A pesar de todos estos meses luchando contra fantasmas, podré pasar esta tonta prueba sin problemas» pensaba Danny con una sonrisa de satisfacción y apretando la carpeta contra su pecho.

De pronto Danny recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y otro poco se caía de boca. Recuperó el equilibrio y sobándose la cabeza se volvió hacia sus amigos.

—Oigan ¿y eso por qué?

—Danny, sé que te "alegra mucho" tener esta oportunidad de salir bien de la prueba —dijo Sam, señalando la carpeta—, ¡pero debes de entender que eso es hacer trampa!

—¡Yo no voy a hacer trampa! —aseguró Danny ofendida

—¿En serio? Entonces ¿cómo llamarías a lo que quieres hacer, que es mirar las respuestas?

—Se llama… Eh… Pues… —Danny se pasó la mano por la parte de atrás de su cuello son obtener respuesta. Sam encaró una ceja y se cruzó de brazos ante la actitud de la halfa—. ¡Bueno, eso no importa! —exclamó Danny, dándose por vencida—. Miren, hoy fue un día un largo. Mañana resolveremos esto ¿sí?

Sam y Tucker se miraron no muy convencidos y después miraron a Danny.

—Está bien, continuaremos mañana —concordó Sam—. ¡Pero no le hagas nada a las respuestas! ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —respondió Danny rodando los ojos

Los tres amigos se despidieron y tomaron caminos separados. En cuanto al azabache perdió de vista a sus mejores amigos, se escondió en un callejón y se transformó en Phantom y se elevó en los cielos para llegar más rápido a su casa. Llego sin problemas —y sin ser atacada por el boomerang— y corrió rápidos a su habitación, escondiendo las respuestas de la prueba en lo más hondo de su mochila y para disimular acomodo sus cosas que usaría para las clases del día siguiente.

Se alistó para ir a dormir y se metió a la cama. Sin embargo, ante la tentación de tener las respuestas de la prueba no pudo conciliar el sueño. Después de un par de horas de estar moviéndose en la cama, se acostó boca arriba tomando su almohada y estampándola contra su cara.

—Sam tiene razón… —medito Danny, abrazando la almohada contra su pecho—. Mirar las respuestas es hacer trampa y esta prueba determinará mi futuro ¡pero gracias a mis combates fantasmas no he podido rendir bien en la escuela y estoy segura que tal vez no me irá bien! —volvió a estampar la almohada a su cara y dejó escapar un fruto que fue amortiguado por esta y se movió un poco a señal de frustración—. ¡Odio que mi vida sea tan complicada!

Siguió quejándose y luchando consigo misma hasta que, sin darse cuenta, se quedo dormida. Al día siguiente, Danny seguía con esa lucha de conciencia respecto a las respuestas de la prueba y los comentarios constantes de Sam y Tucker respecto si ella haría trampa o no tampoco la ayudaban.

—Entonces ¿vas a devolver las respuestas de la prueba o no? —preguntó Sam de camino los tres amigos a su siguiente clase

—¡Lo haré! ¡Lo haré! Yo solo… Estoy esperando el momento adecuado —respondió Danny comenzando a ponerse nerviosa por la presión

—¿Quizás **después** de la prueba? —dijo Tucker con sarcasmo y levantando una ceja. Danny lo fulminó con la mirada a lo que el moreno solamente le sonrió con nerviosismo—. Si, tienes razón. Tú nunca harías trampa en una prueba que podría determinar tu futuro.

Lo que ninguno de los tres amigos se dio cuenta, es que pasaron justamente ante la Sala de Maestros y que el Sr. Lancer escuchó la conversación. El profesor revisó su portafolio y se preocupó al ver el portafolio vacío. Lo cerró y salió de la Sala de la Maestros en busca de Jazz, a quien en cuanto la encontró le pidió hablar con ella después de clases.

Danny, Sam y Tucker fueron directamente a los Laboratorios Fenton después de clases para tratar de investigar respecto al extraño medallón que traía Viandita, a lo cual Tucker podría hacer sin problemas… o eso pensaban.

Al entrar a la casa, Danny no vio a sus padres por lo que supuso que estarían en el laboratorio. Los tres amigos se dirigieron a la habitación de Danny y se encerraron para que nadie los interrumpiera (haciendo énfasis en Jazz, aunque ella aun no regresaba a casa). La joven halfa sacó del cajón de su tocador el extraño medallón y se lo dio a Tucker. El moreno conectó el medallón con su PDA y trató de burlar los sistemas de seguridad del medallón pero para sorpresa del tecnológico, no pudo hacerlo.

—¿Y bien, Tucker? —preguntó Danny después de unos minutos de silencio

—No puedo hackear su sistema de seguridad. Realmente es de alta tecnología

—¿Qué? —ambas amigas se sorprendieron por la respuesta del moreno. Realmente era muy extraño que Tucker no pudiera comprender algún aparato electrónico.

Sam tomó el medallón, aun conectado al PDA de Tucker y lo analizó con cuidado.

—Tuck tiene razón. Se ve como si fuera del futuro algo así

Danny miró una vez más el medallón. También ese medallón le daba la impresión que era futurista, pero ella no era experta en esas cosas. Se encogió de hombros poniéndose de pie y tomando su mochila.

—Bueno, hablando del futuro. Creo que es tiempo de que empiece a prepararme para el mío —dijo Danny sacando la carpeta con las respuestas de la prueba.

Sam y Tucker miraron a Danny.

—Querrás decir hacer trampa —dijo Sam con un tono acusatorio

—Nunca dije trampa —se defendió Danny

—Tampoco dijiste sin trampa —dijo Tucker concordando con Sam

Danny se llevó una mano a la cara en señal de fastidio.

—Vamos, chicos. Me hubiera encantado haber pasado el último mes estudiando ¡pero he estado luchando contra fantasmas! Además, si los dos piensan que esta prueba es insignificante ¿por qué les importa si hago trampa? ¿Por qué no debería abrir esto y estudiar las respuestas, huh? —preguntó Danny lo último mostrándoles la carpeta con las respuestas. Sam y Tucker se miraron sin saber qué decir—. ¿Sin respuestas? Bien, esa es la respuesta que necesito.

Sam y Tucker se miraron aun sin seguir convencidos por la actitud de su mejor amiga, pero los dos estaban de acuerdo que de ellos no eran los que tenían que entender que lo que hacía Danny estaba mal, sino que ella misma tenía que entenderlo. La azabache dejo la carpeta en su escritorio y con unas tijeras rompió el sello de la carpeta, Sam y Tucker iban a interferir cuando el sentido fantasma de Danny reaccionó y detrás de la joven halfa apareció un fantasma robot que si lo miraban detalladamente les parecería familiar.

Sam y Tucker suspiraron aliviado al ver que las acciones de su amiga se detuvieron pero después cambiaron su reacción por una de "preocupación" ante la aparición de un fantasma. Rápidamente Danny se transformó en Phantom y trató de atacar al intruso, pero este le dio un puñetazo lanzándola al otro lado de la habitación, se puso de pie y encaró a su oponente.

—¿Quien se supone que eres? —preguntó Danny a la defensiva

—Soy Skulktech 9.9 ¡El mejor cazador de la Zona Fantasma del futuro! –respondió el fantasma

—Con el mejor tecno villano como Sistema Operativo —concluyó el rostro de un fantasma en el pecho

Danny miró mejor al recién llegado y con asombro —y algo asqueada— comprobó que realmente se trataba de Skulker y Tecnus juntos.

Danny seguía sorprendida, pero algo le decía que ese fantasma debía de venir del mismo lugar que Viandita, por lo que pensó en derrotarlo primero e interrogarlo después. Sin embargo, no contaba con que Skulktech fuera muy fuerte, pero sí se sorprendió que Tucker pudiera ayudarla hackeando su Sistema simplemente usando su PDA como siempre. Danny salió detrás de Skulktech mientras que Sam y Tucker se conformaron con tratar de alcanzar a los fantasmas a pie.

Danny y Skulktech pasaron volando cerca de Casper High sin darse cuenta que Jazz y el Sr. Lancer hablan sobre la posibilidad de que Danny logró robar las respuestas de la Prueba de Aptitud y que tal vez podría hacer trampa en la misma y que tendría hasta el día de la prueba para devolverlas o si no la aprobaría y arruinará su futuro.

Siguieron luchando hasta llegar a la Hamburguesa Apestosa, Skulktech usó una extraña arma proveniente de su mano con la cual reducía los poderes de Danny. Ante el desconcierto de la halfa, el fantasma robótico le explico que lo habían intentado usar contra otra Phantom más poderosa que ella en el futuro pero les resultó inútil. Danny no entendió ni una palabra pero Skulktech aprovechó esa distracción para derribar a Danny haciendo que regresara a ser Fenton y la atrapó en un gancho que la tomó del torso y le dio una descarga.

Cuanto Skulktech pensó que había vencido, Sam y Tucker llegaron a tiempo a rescatar a Danny. Skulktech fue derribado. Sam y Tucker trataron de liberar a su amiga del gancho pero justo en ese momento, un medallón igual al que trataron de hackear cayó del cuello de Skulktech y este desapareció llevándose consigo a los tres amigos.

Todos llegaron a un lugar lleno de monitores, engranes y relojes. El gancho que apresaba a Danny se abrió y la joven halfa se puso de pie seguida por sus amigos.

—¿Están todos bien? —preguntó Danny, frotándose el torso a causa del dolor

—Claro que si, amiga. Pero ¿dónde estamos? —preguntó Tucker, mirando con asombro el lugar

Danny no necesito regresar a su forma fantasma para darse cuenta que estaban en la Zona Fantasma, ya que podía sentir la gran energía fantasmagórica del ambiente. Sin embargo, se encontraban en una parte de la Zona Fantasma que ella no conocía. Los tres amigos se asomaron por la ventana más cercana y la joven halfa pudo comprobar que tenía razón.

—Danny, esta es la Zona Fantasma ¿no? —preguntó Sam

—Sí, pero es una parte que nunca había visto —respondió Danny

—Y paso justamente después de que el medallón se cayó —observó Sam

—Entonces ya sé cómo podemos regresar —dijo Tucker. Se alejó de la ventana y miró por todo el lugar hasta que vio una repica con otros seis medallones más. Tomo uno y se lo puso pero nada paso. —¿Nada? Esto es extraño —dijo Tucker mirando el medallón en su cuello

—No, pero te luce bien —comentó Sam. Miró todo el lugar hasta que le llamó su atención una pantalla con forma de engrane y se acercó a mirar.

—Esto no me gusta —dijo Danny observando el medallón en manos de Tucker. — ¿Tú qué opinas, Sam? —pero la gótica no respondió—. ¿Sam?

Danny y Tucker buscaron a Sam hasta que la vieron un poco más al fondo del lugar mirando alguna especie de pantalla, a la cual no le prestaron atención, ya que solamente miraban a su amiga. Cuando cada uno estuvo a un lado de ella se preocuparon al ver que Sam estaba pálida y tenía una horrible expresión de horror en su rostro.

—¿Sam? ¡Sam! —la llamaba Danny

—Sam ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Tucker

Como única respuesta, Sam los tomo de la cabeza haciendo que la giraran hacia la pantalla. Los dos iban a protestar hasta que vieron lo que tenía a Sam tan asustada y los dos amigos también se horrorizaron.

La ciudad de Amity Park estaba destruida, gente inocente corría por las calles despavoridas esquivando escombros y cuerpos tirados por doquier —los tres amigos dedujeron con terror que esos cuerpos eran cadáveres— y que en la parte inferior de la pantalla marcaba en letras grandes **FUTURO: DIEZ AÑOS**. De pronto, vieron una sombra lanzar un tanque el cual explotó al estrellarse contra un edificio y de entre las llamas surgió la figura de un fantasma igualita a Danny pero más grande. Sam y Tucker pensaron que solamente era una broma pesada y que esa no podría ser su amiga, pero vieron con horror que en el pecho de la fantasma estaba el logo de Danny. Sam y Tucker miraron a la joven halfa. Danny estaba incluso más pálida que cuando era Phantom y estaba temblando a causa del shock. ¿Lo que veían era verdad? ¿Ese sería su futuro?

«Esto… no puede ser verdad. ¡Este no puede ser mi futuro!»

—Por desgracia, **sí** es tu futuro

Los tres amigos volvieron en sí en cuanto escucharon esa voz y levantaron la mirada. Detrás de la pantalla apareció la figura de un fantasma vestido todo de morado con varios relojes, un báculo, ojos rojos y una cicatriz en su ojo.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cómo que eso es mi futuro? —preguntó Danny nerviosamente

—¿Presentaciones? Bien, soy Clockwork, el Amo del Tiempo. Se me encomendó la misión de eliminar tu futuro para **eso** nunca pase. —respondió el fantasma señalando una vez más la pantalla, en la cual se mostraba una vez más a la yo futura de Danny atacando la ciudad mientras se reía malévolamente.

Danny retrocedió un par de pasos todavía sin poder creer lo que Clockwork le acababa de mostrar y decir.

—No es cierto… —susurró Danny

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Clockwork

—Ese no es mi futuro ¡Ese no puede ser mi futuro!

—Soy el fantasma del tiempo, por lo tanto lo que les acabo de mostrar es verdadero

—¡No, no lo es! Going Ghost! —exclamó Danny. Se transformó en Phantom y voló hacia Clockwork para atacarlo

—Time out! —exclamó Clockwork apuntando a Danny con su báculo. Provocó que la joven halfa se detuviera en el aire y después regresara sobre su curso hasta que la pauso en el momento que seguía siendo humana.

—Going Ghost! —volvió a exclamar Danny. La chica se sorprendió ante la sensación de déjà vu pero se transformó y trato de atacar una vez más al fantasma del tiempo.

Sin embargo, Clockwork mostraba su superioridad ante Danny gracias a su poder sobre el tiempo a tal grado de congelar el tiempo y tomar una guadaña y apuñalar a Danny por la espalda. Pero no contó con que Tucker, quien seguía con el medallón del tiempo puesto, le quitara el arma y arrojara otros dos medallones a los cuellos de sus amigas, regresando el pasar del tiempo a la normalidad.

—¿Huh? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Danny regresando a donde estaban sus amigos

—Nivelamos el campo de juego —respondió Sam, mostrándole los medallones—. ¡Ahora atrapa al chico malo!

—Ustedes tres ya han visto demasiado. Deben ser eliminados antes de que alteren el curso del tiempo. —sentencio Clockwork a la vez que otras cinco copias de sí mismo con atuendos de diferentes épocas parecían entre él y los adolescentes. — No hay hacia donde correr, niños

Los tres amigos retrocedieron hasta toparse con la pantalla. Entonces a Danny se le ocurrió una idea de escape.

—¡Excepto hacia el futuro!

Tomó de los brazos a sus amigos y los tres atravesaron la pantalla. Clockwork vio a los adolescentes irse pero no lo impidió, es más, sonrió con malicia ante lo que hicieron.

—Entonces veamos si tienes lo que se necesita para encarar el futuro.

Los tres aterrizaron en una calle totalmente destrozada. Sam y Tucker cayeron de sentón pero ante lo que los rodeaba, el aterrizaje forzoso fue lo de menos.

—Vaya, si este va a ser nuestro futuro, definitivamente no tomare la Prueba de Aptitud —comentó Tucker poniéndose de pie y mirando el lugar.

—¿Cómo fue que todo esto paso? —preguntó Sam poniéndose de pie también

Danny dejó de volar aterrizando enfrente de sus amigos y a diferencia de ellos, ella camino un poco mirando perpleja el lugar.

«Esto es imposible» pensó Danny preocupada «Realmente… ¿yo hice esto…?»

—¡Wow! —exclamó Danny al resbalarse con algo y casi caer. Pero en cuanto vio lo que era, grito del horror y se hizo para atrás tropezando en el proceso y estando sentada se hizo un poco más atrás.

—¡Danny! —exclamaron Sam y Tucker. Corrieron hacia su amiga y vieron que estaba en el suelo temblando de miedo.

—Danny ¿estás bien? ¿Qué es lo que…? —pero la pregunta de Sam fue reemplazada por un grito y se llevó las manos a la boca

Tucker también grito ante lo que vio y los tres amigos se quedaron petrificados ante lo que veían.

Danny había pisado sangre, pero lamentablemente era lo de menos. Ante los tres amigos se la ciudad estaba peor de lo que vieron en la guarida de Clockwork; no solamente la ciudad estaba en ruinas, sino que también había sangre por todos lados y miles de cuerpos sin vida regados, algunos todavía enteros y otros desmembrados.

Sam se cubrió el rostro con las manos y dio media vuelta siendo incapaz de mirar más aquella aterradora escena. Tucker se llevó una mano a la frente y también se dio la vuelta ya no queriendo ver más. La única que seguía mirando todo era Danny, la joven halfa era la más impactada de los tres ya que habían visto que la versión adulta de Danny era la causante de todo esto. Poco a poco, Danny se puso de pie y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—Esto… tiene que ser una pesadilla. ¿Acaso yo… soy la responsable de todo esto? —preguntó Danny al aire

—¡Es correcto, fantasma! —grito una voz cerca de ellos.

Lo último que los tres amigos pudieron ver un laser fucsia el cual impacto contra la acera enfrente de Danny haciendo que los restos salieran volando, cuando el humo se disipó, Sam y Tucker se cubrían con los brazos pero no había señales de Danny. La chica fantasma apareció atravesando la acera y acercándose a la atacante, era Valerie pero diez años mayor.

—¡Valerie, detente! —pidió Danny—. ¡Por favor, escúchame!

—¡Esta vez no me engañaras, Phantom! —dijo Valerie y volvió a dispararle a Danny

Danny logró esquivar el disparo, pero ese momento de distracción lo aprovecho Valerie para lanzarle una ecto red y atrapar a la chica fantasma, la cual quedo enredada en la red y tendida en el suelo. Logró sentarse pero en cuanto levantó la mirada vio a unos centímetros de su rostro la bazuca de Valerie lista para disparar.

—He esperado mucho tiempo para esto —dijo la cazadora con un dedo en el gatillo—. Adiós y buenas…

—¡Valerie, no! —exclamó Tucker poniéndose a mitad del camino protegiendo a Danny.

—¡No dispares! —exclamó Sam colocándose junto a Tucker con la misma intención de proteger a su amiga.

La cazadora apartó la bazuca pero no por el hecho de apuntarle a civiles, sino porque ante ella estaban las personas que hace más de diez años no veía.

—¿Sam? ¿Tucker? —dio un paso atrás y los miró con horror—. Esto… ¡esto no es posible! ¡Ustedes están muertos! —gritó Valerie

Los tres amigos se sorprendieron ante lo último y se miraron sin comprender lo que pasaba.

—Espera ¿Cómo que muertos? —preguntó Tucker aun sin poder creerlo—. ¿Ese es nuestro futuro? Definitivamente no tomare la Prueba de Aptitud

—La Prueba de Aptitud. Esa fue la última vez con los vi con vida —dijo Valerie. Los tres amigos la miraron sin poder creerle—. La explosión de la Hamburguesa Apestosa… tú, Tucker, la familia de Danny… —al recordar todas las muertes apretó su puño libre con fuerza. Entonces reparó en Phantom y volvió a apuntarle con la bazuca—. ¡Y todo fue por tu culpa!

De pronto una flama verde apareció de la nada y le dio a Valerie lanzándola lejos de Danny, Sam y Tucker. Los tres miraron hacia el origen del ataque y se sorprendieron (Danny se puso extremadamente pálida) en cuanto vieron al atacante, o mejor dicho a **la** atacante.

—En realidad, esa fui yo —confesó la recién llegada, quien estaba flotando a unos metros de donde estaban. Aterrizó sobre un poste de luz con el foco fundido y su mirada se poso en Danny, a quien le sonrió con malicia—. Y tú, eventualmente.

Danny tembló ante las palabras de la recién llegada. Ahora que la tenía cerca pudo comprobar —con horror— que realmente se trataba de su yo del futuro y maligno puesto que se parecían muchísimo y el logo de su uniforme fue la confirmación final.

¿Ese sería su futuro? ¿Acaso estaba condenada a convertirse en un fantasma maligno?

—Imposible…

* * *

 **Hola a todos:**

 **Bueno, creo no haber tardado mucho esta vez. Sé que este capítulo de Danny Phantom no hay mucha interacción de Danny con Vlad, pero tengo que admitir que es uno de mis capítulos favoritos y no pude evitar escribir en base a este.**

 **Una disculpa por el gore (aunque no sé si fue fuerte o no porque nunca había escrito algo así, aquí se nota mi novatada :P) y que también no ayuda ver un anime gore mientras escribes :P**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo y gracias por la paciencias.**


	10. Origen

**(Asomándose por una esquina, totalmente apenada)**

 **¿Hola? ¿Alguien? Primero que nada, lamento mucho haberme tardado (pide disculpas estilo japonés), si pensaron que dejaría colgada esta historia, pues se equivocan. El hecho de que me tarde mil años en actualizar no quiere decir que dejare incompleta esta historia.**

 **También quiero agradecerles por tenerme paciencia y seguir mi historia.**

 **Muchas gracias (da las gracias estilo japonés).**

 **ADVERTENCIA**

 **Contenido gore en este capítulo (o al menos así lo creo).**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Danny, Sam y Tucker seguían mirando con una mezcla de asombro y terror a la fantasma que se encontraba ante ellos, pero la más sorprendida y asustada era Danny; vieron lo que esa fantasma había provocado al mundo y le habían dicho que era ella… ¿Cómo fue que ocurrió eso? ¿Cómo terminó volviéndose una fantasma cruel y sanguinaria?

La Danny adulta miraba a los tres adolescentes fijamente uno por uno, en cuanto se detuvo en su Yo Adolescente una sonrisa maligna que apenas si se notaba apareció en su rostro.

«Tal parece que intervinieron justo a tiempo» pensó la Danny Malvada sonriendo maléficamente.

Bajo del poste y se posó ante los tres adolescentes que aún no salían de su estado de shock.

—Sam y Tucker. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Diez años para ser exactos —Levantó una mano con ectoenergía, no disparó a los chicos pero hizo que Sam y Tucker quedarán inmóviles—. Entonces ¿a qué se debe esta pequeña ráfaga del pasado? —volvió a mirar a los adolescentes y entonces reparó en los medallones del tiempo que colgaban de sus cuellos. Danny Malvada gruño—. ¡Clockwork! Otra vez de entrometido.

De pronto, un rayo anti fantasma le dio la Danny Oscura haciendo que chocara contra un edificio. Con un movimiento de su brazo disipó el humo y vio que fue Valerie, quien sopló el humo de su arma. Los ojos de Danny Oscura brillaron con rabia y voló hacia Valerie para contraatacar. La morena lanzó dos granadas pero Danny Oscura se volvió humo haciendo que las granadas la atravesaran y explotaran en el camino. Valerie volvió a dispararle, sin embargo Danny Oscura tomó a Valerie de las muñecas. La sujeto con la fuerza suficiente para destruir las armas que tenía Valerie en las muñecas.

Mientras Danny Oscura y Valerie combatían, Danny agarró la red en la que estaba atrapada y con un ectorayo la rompió y en cuanto estuvo libre voló al auxilio de la caza fantasmas, quien en ese momento era golpeada por su Yo Malvada e iba a parar a unos metros de distancia. Danny Oscura con paso lento, pero miraba a la morena con maldad.

—Supongo que por respeto a nuestro pasado, debo dejarte vivir. —Danny Oscura tomó a Valerie de su pistolera con una mano y la levantó sin problemas—. Pero así no es como trabajo ahora —y con gran fuerza, arrojo a la cazadora hacia uno de los edificios semi destruidos.

—¡Valerie! —exclamó la Danny adolescente y voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia la caza fantasmas.

Logró sujetarla a tiempo pero no para apartarse del edificio, por lo que utilizó su intangibilidad y las dos atravesaron el edificio hasta que llegaron al otro lado de este y se estrellaron contra la calle. Danny soltó a Valerie y se incorporó con dificultad. Valerie hizo lo mismo a la vez que miraba fijamente a la halfa, comprendiendo enseguida que esa fantasma era más joven que la otra y que ella la había salvado, por lo que una idea loca cruzó su cabeza.

—Eres del pasado ¿verdad?

A Danny esa pregunta la tomó desprevenida, pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver que Valerie finalmente entendió que ella, Danny de catorce años, solamente quería ayudarla.

—Me alegra que al fin entendieras que yo no… —no pudo terminar porque de pronto Valerie la tomó de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearla.

—¡Entonces puedes cambiar todo esto!

—Valerie…

—¡Regresa a tu tiempo! ¡Regresa ahora mismo y evita que…! —pero Valerie nunca logró terminar de hablar

Danny se quedó petrificada ante lo que vio: Valerie seguía sujetándola de los hombros, pero una lanza hecha de energía fantasma la atravesó en el pecho por detrás. La halfa miró con horror a la cazadora soltándola y cayendo a sus pies sin vida y un pequeño charco de sangre formándose debajo de ella a la vez que la lanza desaparecía.

—Y cómo siempre, interponiéndose en mi camino —dijo una voz fría de mujer

Danny levantó la mirada del cuerpo sin vida de Valerie y se topó con una fría mirada.

—Tú… Tú la…

—Sí —respondió con calma Danny Oscura—. Pero eso significa que **tú** también lo hiciste, ya que **yo soy tú en el futuro** —enfatizó la fantasma sabiendo lo que sus palabras podrían causar a su joven yo.

Danny abrió los ojos con horror y no pudo evitar mirar hacia sus manos. Sus manos estaban algo manchadas con la sangre de Valerie ya que la sostuvo lo más que pudo para que no cayera. De sus manos pasó su mirada al cuerpo de la cazadora y entonces recordó el caos que vio al llegar a ese lugar: la ciudad destruida, cuerpos sin vida por todas partes y sangre regada por doquier.

—No… —se llevó las manos a la cabeza y temblaba de horror—. ¡NO!

Danny Oscura sonrío con malicia al ver la reacción de la adolescente. Dio media vuelta y regresó a donde dejó a Sam y Tucker inmóviles. Miró a los dos adolescentes y ellos a ella pero las miradas eran diferentes; Sam y Tucker la veían con una mezcla de sorpresa, horror e incredulidad mientras que Danny Oscura los miraba con indiferencia y maldad.

—Saben, si aun me quedará una pizca de humanidad, esta sería una conmovedora reunión —Sam y Tucker abrieron los ojos con asombro ¿Cómo que si tuviera una pizca de humanidad? Eso no les daba buena espina.

Danny seguía sin poder creer todo lo que veía ¿Que tuvo lo que pasar para que se convirtiera en… eso? Sea lo que sea no permitiría que volviera a pasar. Cambiaría el tiempo aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. De pronto recordó a sus amigos y que probablemente estarían en peligro; uso intangibilidad para quitarse la sangre y voló hacia sus amigos.

—Pero yo abandone mi mitad humana hace mucho tiempo… —escuchó la joven halfa a su yo malvada hablando con sus amigos.

Apretando los puños apareció detrás de la adulta, quien detectó su presencia con su sentido fantasma rojo. Danny Oscura rodó lo ojos y miró a su yo joven por el rabillo del ojo.

—Oh, por favor…

Dio media vuelta y ambas Danny lanzaron un rayo de ectoplasma a la vez haciendo que a cada una el disparo le diera de lleno en el pecho y las derribara, pero gracias a eso Sam y Tucker fueron liberados.

Danny se incorporó con dificultad y vio a sus amigos libres.

—¡Sam, Tucker CORRAN! —gritó Danny a sus amigos

Danny Oscura también se levantó y alcanzó a escuchar la orden de la joven halfa. Se volvió hacia Sam y Tucker y los atacó con su Lamento Fantasmagórico haciendo que lo que quedaba de los Laboratorios Fenton colapsara y cayera sobre los dos adolescentes. Danny voló hacia sus amigos para salvarlos pero su yo adulta la tomó de un tobillo impidiendo que llegara a tiempo. Le dio una descarga eléctrica haciendo que volviera a ser Fenton y la arrojó hacia los escombros. Danny cayó al suelo y vio que donde se supone que estaban sus mejores amigos solamente quedaban los medallones del tiempo de Clockwork, por lo que enseguida comprendió que sus amigos seguían con vida ya que regresaron a su época.

—Lo que significa que puedo… —Danny estaba por quitarse el medallón pero Danny Oscura la tomó de la muñeca levantándola del suelo.

—¿Qué? ¿Regresar con ellos? Ellos están condenados de todos modos. Y tú no iras a ningún lado si no puedes quitarte tu medallón del tiempo. —Danny Oscura le arrancó del cuello a Danny su medallón del tiempo pero rápidamente lo volvió intangible y lo introdujo al pecho de la chica. A causa del dolor Danny gritó hasta que cayó inconsciente—. De hecho, no irás a ninguna parte. —y soltó una risa malvada. Miró a su yo joven y su sonrisa se ensanchó más—. Todo está saliendo como debe ser. No dejaré que cambies mi pasado.

====================DVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDV====================

Todo su cuerpo le dolía, sentía que no podía moverse, como si estuviera atada o algo así. Abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba recostada en concreto pero irregular, como si lo hubieran levantado para reparación o algo parecido. Trató de usar sus manos para levantarse, pero no podía moverlos, todo su torso lo sentía rígido, sintió algo alrededor de su abdomen y en sus muñecas. Bajo la mirada aún sin poder levantarse y se dio cuenta que estaba atada.

—¿Pero qué…?

Se movió para tratar de zafarse pero no pudo. Con dificultad finalmente logró levantarse, al menos quedando de rodillas. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba rodeada de escombros y no se veía a nadie cerca. Como pudo giró un poco y de pronto se encontró con monumento en el cual estaban su familia, Sam y Tucker.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? —se preguntó Danny

Analizó con la mirada el monumento y vio que debajo de los bustos había una inscripción.

—«Se fueron pero nunca los olvidaremos.» No puede ser… —miró a su alrededor y encontró otro monumento pero esta vez del Sr. Lancer pero un poco destruido y con la simple inscripción «Se ha ido»—. ¿Dónde estoy? —Entonces se dio cuenta de un gran letrero semi destruido que decía "La Hamburguesa Apestosa"—. No me digan que fue en este lugar donde…

—Sí. Justamente fue aquí —dijo una voz fría y femenina que venía del restaurante de comida rápida destruido. Danny miró y vio que se trataba de su yo adulta, quien sonreía con maldad—. Extraño cómo una bola de fuego masiva de condimentos altamente combustibles puede arruinar todo tu futuro.

Como pudo, la joven halfa finalmente se puso de pie para encarar a la Danny Oscura. Bajó la mirada a su pecho y vio con horror que el medallón del tiempo no estaba.

—No puede ser. El medallón del tiempo…

—Fundido dentro de ti. Genial, ¿eh? Inmaterial e inalcanzable, ya seas fantasma o humana lo que significa... no podrás retroceder en el tiempo. —Entonces levantó una mano cargada de energía y la extendió como su tuviera la mano recargada en la pared haciendo que aparecieron un portal verde fosforescente parecido al Portal Fenton.

—No importa si regreso en el tiempo o no. ¡Nunca me convertiré en ti! ¡Nunca! —exclamó Danny desafiante a Danny Oscura

La Phantom malvada la miró pero en cuanto Danny vio sus ojos, se dio cuenta que ella tenía un plan realmente malo.

—Claro que lo harás —afirmó Danny Oscura. De pronto el aro de luz blanco de transformación apareció en su cintura y la joven halfa vio con asombro y horror que Danny Oscura no solamente se había transformado en su forma humana ¡sino en su versión de catorce años, idéntica a ella!—. Es solo cuestión de tiempo —tomó a Danny por sus ataduras y la arrojo hacia el portal—. Te necesito fuera de mi camino mientras me aseguro de que nada cambie mi pasado. Y afortunadamente, tengo lo necesario para asegurarme de eso… —del bolsillo del pantalón de mezclilla sacó un medallón del tiempo, lo acciono y viajo hasta la época de Danny, apareciendo detrás de la semi destruida Hamburguesa apestosa—, yendo donde y cuando necesito estar. —se guardo de nuevo el medallón.

Mientras tanto, Clockwork revisaba los portales del tiempo y justo en ese momento aparecieron los Observadores cuestionando si había cumplido con su deber. El fantasma del tiempo les mostró a "Danny" sana y salva en su época; después corrió a los Observadores, quienes solamente se miraron y desaparecieron.

Clockwork volvió la mirada hacia la ventana del tiempo y entrecerró los ojos al ver a la chica.

—Espero que el futuro pueda salvarse —dijo para sí mismo Clockwork

De regreso a Amity Park, Danny Oscura veía con malicia la Hamburguesa Apestosa; recordaba a la perfección que fue en el incidente de ese lugar que todo comenzó y se aseguraría de que todo siguiera su curso. De pronto escuchó unas voces detrás de ella, volteó y lo único que vio fue una melena negra cubriéndole la vista, era Sam

—¡Danny! ¡Regresaste! —exclamó la gótica soltándola del abrazo

En cuanto Sam se quito, Tucker tomó su lugar.

—¿Venciste a esa versión tonta y maligna de ti misma? —preguntó Tucker en cuanto la soltó

Los ojos de Danny Oscura brillaron rojo por un segundo a causa de la molestia por el comentario, pero se contuvo y soltó una risita.

—Siempre con las bromas. En mis momentos más débiles a veces extraño tu gracioso sentido del humor —dijo Danny Oscura

Sam y Tucker la miraron confundidos.

—¿Disculpa?

Danny Oscura enseguida comprendió lo que dijo y rápidamente lo remedio. Sam y Tucker se lo creyeron y la fantasma los convenció de ir a jugar videojuegos, a lo cual los dos adolescentes accedieron sin dudar.

«Perfecto, no sospechan nada» pensó Phantom disimilando una sonrisa torcida.

En la Zona Fantasma del futuro, la joven halfa luchaba con las ataduras de ectoplasma para liberarse, pero eran muy resistentes; incluso se transformó para romperlas pero también fue inútil.

—Bueno, valió la pena intentarlo —dijo Danny resignada

—Bien, bien, bien —de pronto dijo una voz detrás de Danny—. Todo este tiempo pensando como pelear contra ti y aquí estas. Envuelta como un regalo

—¿Regalo? —preguntó Danny, entonces la chica comprendió y su expresión paso a uno de fastidio—, Lo que me faltaba… Mira, no estoy de humor para soportarte a ti o a tus cajas, por lo que te pido que me dejes… ¿en paz? —mientras Danny hablaba se había incorporado para encarar al fantasma, pero se sorprendió al ver al fantasma—. No puede ser… ¿Fantasma de las Cajas?

A primera vista, uno nunca podría creer que se tratara del mismo fantasma escuálido y sin chiste que era el Fantasma de las Cajas. Pero al verlo más detalladamente se podría ver un pequeño rastro de ese fantasma a través de los músculos, la cara llena de cicatrices y con un parche en el ojo izquierdo, un garfio doble reemplazando a su mano derecha y un tatuaje de corazón con una flecha en el brazo izquierdo.

—Cuidado. —susurró el fantasma y la atacó con un ecto rayo azul

Al recibir el impacto, fue impulsada de espaldas hasta chocar con alguien, volteo y se sorprendió de ver que era…

—¿Ember? Te vez…

—¿Cómo si me hubiese descuidado después de que destruiste mis cuerdas vocales con tu Lamento Fantasmagórico? —respondió Ember con sarcasmo

—Iba a decir "escultural" pero…

Danny no tuvo tiempo de decir otra cosa ya que Ember la atacó con un acorde de su guitarra y fue a chocar contra otra persona, pero esta vez le pareció extraño chocar con una silla de ruedas, levanto la mirada y, al igual que con Ember, se sorprendió de ver quién era.

—¿Johnny 13? Ok, lo que te haya pasado, juro que no tuve nada que…

—He estado esperando mucho tiempo para esto, mocosa —dijo Johnny, la manta que tenía en las piernas era en realidad su sombra, quien se levantó y atacó a Danny

Antes de que la halfa pudiera reincorporarse, de pronto se vio rodeada de todos sus enemigos fantasmas.

—¡No! ¡Esperen! ¡NO!

Pero como era de esperarse, ninguno de los fantasmas la escucho y siguieron atacando.

«¡Cómo si ver a mi yo del futuro no fuera suficiente!»

Y hablando de la Danny adulta...

Danny Oscura pasó todo el día "divirtiéndose" con Sam y Tucker, ninguno de los dos notaban la diferencia ya que Danny Oscura aún recordaba con exactitud todo lo que hacía con ellos cuando era joven. Cuando los adolescentes se fueron a sus respectivas casas, Danny Oscura fue a los Laboratorios Fenton. En cuanto estuvo enfrente al edificio lo miró fijamente, pero no de manera nostálgica.

—Mi vieja casa, todavía entera... Y con vida

Entro a la casa y como recibimiento escucho una explosión que vino del laboratorio seguido del grito de sus padres.

—Mis viejos padres, con sus viejos y ridículos hábitos. —Al ver que no había nadie más cerca, uso sus poderes para ir al piso superior y llegar justamente a la habitación de Danny—. Mi viejo cuarto —observó el lugar hasta que se topó con el espejo, se acercó a él y contempló su reflejo. Al no crecer como humana conservó su apariencia de catorce años—. Mi vieja cara... —de pronto se abrió la puerta de su habitación.

—Danny, debemos hablar

La aludida dio media vuelta y disimulo una sonrisa.

—Y mi vieja hermana... Jazz —susurró Danny Oscura—. ¿Qué quieres, Jazz? Estoy ocupada —dijo Danny Oscura

—Si, claro, haciendo trampa —dijo Jazz, sacando de la mochila de Danny las respuestas de la prueba—. Lancer tenía razón ¡si robaste las respuestas! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

—¿Qué destruiré mi futuro? ¡Ha! No sabes ni la mitad —respondió Danny Oscura quitándole las respuestas a Jazz y volviendo a guardarlas en la mochila

—Danny, **si** lo sé. Sobre todo —dijo Jazz, recogiendo el Boomerang—. Sobre tu parte fantasma y que siempre haces lo correcto con tus poderes. Hasta ahora

—¿Lo sabías?

—Lo sé. Y siempre te cubro con mamá y papá porque estoy orgullosa de ti, y del bien que haces. Pero ya no más.

Lo que Jazz no esperaba, es que de pronto Danny comenzará a reírse pero se notaba frío.

—¡Ay, Jazz! Siempre fuiste más inteligente de lo que pensé —de pronto los aros de transformación aparecieron revelando su verdadera forma

Jazz se asustó al ver a la fantasma, retrocedió varios pasos y soltó el Boomerang al hacerlo.

—¡Tú… tú no eres Danny! ¡Por eso el boomerang no seguía tu esencia fantasmagórica! ¡Tú no eres Danny!

—Lo fui, pero ya crecí. La Danny que tú conoces esta flotando indefensa en la Zona Fantasma diez años en el futuro.

—¡Escapará! ¡Te vencerá!

—¿En serio? ¿Y cómo? —preguntó Danny Oscura con sarcasmo—. ¿Será la respuesta A, el Portal Fenton? ¡Destruido! —dijo la fantasma acercándose lentamente a Jazz—. ¿B, el único portal que queda? El que tiene mi idiota archienemigo cabeza de queso. Tan pronto lo encuentre también lo destruiré.

—¿Cabeza de queso? ¿¡Vlad Masters!? ¿Él es tu archienemigo?

—¿Será la C, tú? No, no podrás detenerme de hacer trampa en la Prueba de Aptitud y solidificar mi futuro ¡Por lo que debe ser D! —de pronto atacó a Jazz con un acto rayo dándole de lleno en el pecho haciendo que chocara contra la pared y cayera al suelo inconsciente—. Ninguna de las anteriores —se acercó a la pelirroja a la vez que tomaba la mochila con las respuestas de la prueba y volvía a su apariencia de catorce años—.

—Bien, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? La respuesta correcta de la primera pregunta es D. —y comienza a reír maléficamente.

Un par de horas después, subieron los señores Fenton subieron a su habitación, entonces a mitad del pasillo vieron a "Danny" tratando de llevar a Jazz a su cuarto. "Danny" les dijo que su hermana estaba ayudándola a estudiar pero se quedo dormida y quería llevarla a su habitación para que descansara. Los señores Fenton le creyeron y ellos se encargaron de llevar a Jazz a su cuarto.

«Mañana mi futuro estar asegurado. La tonta de Danny no podrá hacer nada para detenerme» pensó Danny Oscura de camino a la habitación de la joven Danny.

A la mañana siguiente, Jazz se levantó alterada. Sus padres fueron a verla y le contaron lo que pasó el día anterior. La pelirroja al entender lo que pasaría, tomó el boomerang y corrió hacia el laboratorio; escribió una nota corta pero concreta y con su diadema ató la nota al aparato y lo lanzó a la Zona Fantasma.

—Espero que Danny lo reciba pronto —susurró Jazz

 **ZONA FANTASMA: 10 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Danny era atacada bruscamente por sus enemigos, poco a poco fueron apareciendo más y la joven halfa se sentía indefensa ante ellos. Finalmente la dejaron acorralada.

—¡Por favor! ¡Yo no hice todo esto! ¡No fui yo! —exclamó Danny tratando de convencer a sus enemigos, pero ninguno quiso escucharla. Todos se abalanzaron contra ella nuevamente; Danny estaba débil y apenas podía mantenerse en pie—. Aléjense… Aléjense… ¡Aléjense! —gritó Danny.

Lo que la chica no esperaba es que al momento de gritar liberó el Lamento Fantasmagórico, haciendo que todos sus enemigos salieran volando lo más lejos posible a la vez que sus ataduras desaparecían y perdió su transformación solamente en la cabeza. En cuanto dejo de gritar se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió y se sorprendió bastante.

—No me digan que estoy pasando por la pubertad malvada. ¡Genial! —exclamó Danny volvieron a su forma fantasma en su totalidad—. A donde quiera que voltee mi estúpido futuro me golpea en la cara… ¡AUCH! —justo cuando dijo lo último, algo la golpeo detrás de la cabeza. Buscó el origen y se sorprendió de ver que se trataba del boomerang, pero más fue su asombro al ver algo atado—. ¿Una nota? —la quitó del aparato y la leyó—. ¿Wisconsin? Plasmius. No sé cómo es que está involucrado en esto, pero tal vez pueda decirme lo que está pasando. —guardó la nota y voló lo más rápido que pudo hasta el portal de Vlad.

Durante el camino, Danny se puso a meditar un poco de la situación hasta que varias preguntas comenzaron a formularse en su cabeza.

—¿De verdad que tendrá que ver Plasmius en todo esto? Si mi yo maligna es solamente mi lado fantasma, ¿dónde está mi lado humano? ¿Por qué no la detiene? Tal vez las respuestas que me dé el Cabeza de queso no me van a gustar.

Finalmente llegó hasta donde recordaba esta la entrada al portal de Vlad pero no lo encontró a simple vista. Se puso a buscar en la zona hasta que encontró algo que hizo que se golpeara la cara con la mano.

—Tiene que ser una broma —ante ella había un enorme balón de futbol americano, Danny ni siquiera tuvo que pensar para saber lo que significaba—. Sé que todos me dicen que soy _despistada_ … pero esto es ridículo. Además de _que gran sutileza_ de Plasmius, tanto como un mazo gigante —quitó el balón dando paso al espiral verde característico de la entrada al portal.

Atravesó el portal y aterrizo en un lugar oscuro y lúgubre. Miró con atención y le sorprendió ver que no era el laboratorio que ella conocía y que el lugar estaba en decadencia. Se adentró un poco haciendo eco con sus pasos provocando que sintiera escalofríos en su espalda.

—Vaya, vaya… miren quien está aquí —dijo una voz grave y algo apaga que a Danny le pareció familiar. Miró a su alrededor hasta toparse con una silla giratoria dándole la espalda en la penumbra—. ¿Vienes a golpear a un viejo indefenso mientras esta débil?

—¿Indefenso? ¿Viejo?

Danny se acercó con cautela invocando una esfera de energía fantasma para alumbrarse. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, la silla giró mostrando a un Vlad Masters anciano, con su habitual traje pero ahora desgarrado y sucio. Su cabello y barba crecieron hasta la altura del pecho y tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas.

—¡No puede ser! ¿Vlad? ¿Qué te pasó? —exclamó Danny sorprendida y ¿preocupada?

Eso último no pasó desapercibido para Masters pero no dijo nada. Se puso de pie con ayuda de un bastón y se acercó un poco a la joven halfa.

—Podría preguntarte exactamente lo mismo, muchacha. Aunque tal vez debería preguntar que no te pasó. Todavía… —eso último preocupo un poco a Danny—. Si es un consuelo, se fueron tan rápido que no sintieron dolor. Desafortunadamente no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Daniela.

«Eso ya no me gusto» pensó Danny con preocupación pero siguió prestando atención al relato de Vlad.

—Sin algún lugar a donde ir, viniste a mí, la única persona en el planeta que posiblemente podría entender tu situación. Todo lo que querías era que el dolor desapareciera. Caíste en depresión; creí que podría manejarlo, pero en mis más pequeños descuidos siempre intentabas quitarte la vida a causa de la culpa, el dolor y el sufrimiento.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Vlad miró a la joven fantasma frente a él; aun recordaba cómo eran las cosas entre ellos y sobre todo el carácter de la chica, el cual nunca admitiría, siempre le pareció su pequeña tejón tierna, dulce y sobre todo muy bonita a pesar de ser muy joven e hija del hombre que le dio poderes fantasmas y de su amor platónico. Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Vlad dejo escapar un suspiro y le dio la espalda a la chica.

—Está bien, te contare todo lo que sucedió después del accidente en la Hamburguesa Apestosa. Pero te advierto que es algo muy fuerte

Danny se sorprendió ante esa confesión, pero necesitaba saber que sucedió o sucederá en su futuro para poder cambiarlo.

—Por favor, dime que paso Vlad

 **FLASHBACK DE VLAD**

 _El halfa mayor miraba a Danny recostada en su cama de lado mirando la fotografía de su familia, amigos y ella misma ante los Laboratorios Fenton. Gracias a sus poderes podía escuchar los sollozos de la adolescente. Cerró la puerta lentamente para no hacer ruido y recargó su frente en esta. A él también le afectaba la situación pero más que nada por Maddie; sin embargo, tenía que dejar esos pensamientos de lado para poder ayudar a Daniela ya que era una experiencia demasiado fuerte para una adolescente por lo que le dejaría un gran trauma._

 _Se alejó un poco de la puerta con la intención de irse a su despacho a trabajar un poco sobre sus negocios cuando de pronto sintió una fuerte alteración en la energía de Daniela y fuertes ruidos provenientes de la habitación._

— _¿Daniela?_

 _Vlad regresó sobre sus pasos y abrió la puerta. Lo que vio hizo que la sangre se le helara: la joven estaba parada sobre una silla pero se estaba atando al cuello un extremo de las sabanas, las cuales ató el otro extremo en el candelabro de la habitación. En cuanto terminó el nudo levantó un pie con la intención de saltar de la silla._

— _¡DANIELA, NO! —exclamó Vlad_

 _El billonario usó sus poderes para llegar rápidamente hacia la chica y con un poco de ecto energía fusca cortó la sabana y tomo en brazos a Daniela._

— _¿Qué haces, Plasmius? ¡Suéltame! —exigió Danny forcejeando_

— _¿YO que hago? ¿TÚ qué haces? ¿¡Acaso enloqueciste, mocosa insensata!? —gritó Vlad en cuanto bajo a Danny, la tomó del cuello de la camiseta y la zarandeo sin cuidado_

 _La chica no dijo nada, solamente miro a otro lado para no verle la cara al mayor, quien alcanzo a ver rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas. Plasmius respiró varias veces para tratar de calmarse y finalmente solo a la chica._

— _No vuelvas a hacer una estupidez como esa ¿está claro? —ordenó Vlad_

 _Danny sin mirarlo solamente asintió y fue a recostarse a la cama. El mayor volvió a su forma humana y salió de la habitación._

— _Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé —murmuró Vlad, pasándose una mano por el rostro y caminando por el pasillo._

 _Y así fue durante un mes, Vlad no podía dejar a la joven sola sin que intentara atentar contra su vida. El mayor estaba pensando en llevarla con un psicólogo ya que comenzaba a desesperarse por el comportamiento suicida de la chica. Encontró a la chica en su laboratorio intentando quitarse la vida de nuevo pero esta vez con una de las dagas que el mayor construía para Skulker._

— _¡DANIELA, NO! —gritó Vlad corriendo hacia Danny. Le sujetó la muñeca donde tenía el arma con una mano y con la libre se la arrebato para arrojarla lejos._

— _¡ALEJATE DE MI, VLAD! —gritó Danny forcejeando para alejarse del mayor_

— _¡Ya es suficiente! ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto? —exigió saber el billonario_

 _Danny se quedo en shock ante la pregunta. Dejó de pelear, bajando lentamente sus manos a la vez que la mirada._

— _Porque…. Danny Phantom… debe morir…_

 _Eso último sorprendió bastante a Vlad. Era consciente que la chica se culpara de lo que le sucedió a su familia, pero nunca creyó que fuera a culpar a su lado fantasma. Sin darle oportunidad de hablar, Vlad la escuchó llorar y vio sus lágrimas cayendo lentamente al suelo. Lo único que supo hacer el adulto fue abrazar fraternalmente a la adolescente; en un principio sorprendió a Danny pero finalmente correspondió el abrazo, aferrándose al halfa mayor como si temiera que en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer._

— _Por favor… no quiero matar a mi familia… otra vez…_

 _Esa confesión fue suficiente para partirle el corazón a Vlad. Abrazó a Danny un poco más hasta que finalmente rompió el abrazo, sujetando a la chica por los hombros. Al mirar a Danny a la cara vio las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas haciendo que se sintiera mas conmovido por la situación._

— _Pequeña, tengo una idea_

 _Esa misma noche, ambos se encontraban en el laboratorio subterráneo de Vlad. El mayor preparó el lugar para hacer algo que nunca creyó que haría: extraer el lado fantasma de Danny. Vlad recostó a Danny en una camilla de metal, un respirador y un monitor de signos vitales; l estaba sedada._

 _Al asegurarse que su pequeña tejón estuviera bien, se coloco unos guantes metálicos de los cuales le salieron unas grandes y filosas garras._

— _Espero que esto salga bien —murmuró para sí Vlad_

 _Se acercó a Danny y de un solo golpe introdujo los guantes en el abdomen de la chica sintiendo enseguida clavándose algo, su lado fantasma. Con algo de dificultad, tiró con todas sus fuerzas hasta que finalmente Danny Phantom salió de Danny Fenton; sin embargo, sucedió algo que nunca se imagino._

 _Después de sacar a Phantom miró a la chica fantasma a los ojos y se asustó al ver ira en sus ojos verdes. Tomó a Vlad de las muñecas con fuerza y lo empujo dejando escapar un gruñido de dolor. El mayor se estrello contra la pared y por el impactó se le cayeron los guantes._

 _Levanto la mirada y se asustó más al ver a Phantom con sus manos cargas de ectonergía. Pensó que la fantasma lo atacaría directamente, pero no lo hizo; recogió los guantes y se los puso. Con una sonrisa malvada tomo a Vlad del cuello de la camisa con fuerza haciendo que el adulto sintiera las garras clavándoseles profundamente. Entonces Phantom separó los brazos haciendo que Vlad saliera volando hacia la derecha chocando nuevamente contra la pared pero esta vez golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza. En cuanto el aturdimiento paso, vio con horror que al otro lado del lugar se encontraba su lado fantasma._

 _Phantom dejó caer los guantes y voló directamente hacia Plasmius entrando en él como su fuera a poseerlo; pero al hacerlo algo extraño paso. La figura de Plasmius duró unos segundos brillando de energía verde, pero poco a poco su figura fue encogiéndose hasta que desapareció dejando pasó a Phantom. La chica abrió los ojos pero estos ya no eran verdes sino rojos en su totalidad, su piel cambio a un tono verde azulado y su rostro comenzó a agrietarse a la vez que su cabello comenzaba a transformarse en llamas que danzaban con fuerza. Se elevo unos metros y dejo escapar un alarido que hizo que se le helara la sangre a Vlad._

 _Phantom dejo escapar un aura de ectoenergía fuerte que destrozo varios aparatos del laboratorio, arrojo una vez más a Vlad contra una pared y Danny salió volando liberándose de la camilla y de los aparatos. El impacto hizo que despertara y al ver lo que sucedió grito de horror y retrocedió aun en el suelo hasta topar con pared._

 _La fantasma tardó nos momentos en tranquilizarse, a pesar de la nueva forma de su cabello, este lograba todavía cubrirse su rostro con su flequillo. Vlad y Danny se quedaron inmóviles son ser capaz incluso de pensar en qué hacer. Finalmente Phantom levantó la mirada, sus ojos ya no eran totalmente rojos sino sus pupilas, pero estos eran de un rojo intenso que de solo verlos te dejaba paralizado del miedo como si miraras a un basilisco a los ojos._

 _Fijo primero su mirada en el billonario por unos segundos y después en su yo humana. Danny se quedó petrificada del susto abrazándose a sí misma. Phantom volteó completamente hacia la humana y se acercó flotando lentamente hacia ella._

— _¡Aléjate de ella! —ordenó Vlad_

 _Phantom se volvió hacia el adulto, pero solo le bastó girar su cuello haciendo que su cabeza estuviera perfectamente alineada con su espalda. Vlad no gritó del susto porque estaba acostumbrado a tener sus emociones bajo control pero ante la situación creía que perdería el control en cualquier momento._

— _Todo este tiempo intentando hacernos daño, y ahora la defiendes —dijo Phantom con una voz tranquila pero a la vez escalofriante—, si que eres extraño, Cabeza de queso —volvió su cuerpo regresando a su postura normal y levantó una mano apuntando a Vlad directamente al pecho—. Pero esto no es de tu incumbencia. —y acto seguido le disparo un ecto rayo de lleno en el pecho_

— _¡VLAD! —gritó Danny asustada_

 _El mayor cayó semi inconsciente a causa de ataque. No podía moverse y tampoco podía ver con claridad; lo único que alcanzó a ver fue a Phantom acercándose a Daniela y levantando una mano con ecto energía. En seguida escucho el grito de Daniela y finalmente todo fue oscuridad._

 **FIN DEL FLASBACK**

El silencio reino en el lugar por unos momentos. A Vlad le dolía mucho recordar ese fatídico día. Siempre pensó que lo hacía por ayudar a su pequeña pero lo único que consiguió fue empeorarlo todo, trayendo como consecuencia la destrucción de la Tierra y de la Zona Fantasma.

Mientras, Danny intentaba procesar todo lo que el mayor le contó. No podía creer que su yo del futuro fuera una combinación de Phantom y de Plasmius; pero sobre todo no podía creer que en cuanto Phantom se separo de Fenton, esta atacara a Vlad y se creara de aquel modo. Entonces una duda, la cual ya traía dándole vueltas a la cabeza volvió a sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué… qué le paso a mi lado humano? —preguntó Danny

La chica vio como Vlad daba un respingo a la vez que soltaba un jadeo. Sabía que las cosas no salieron bien después del ataque de Phantom Oscura recién creada, pero necesitaba saber porque Fenton no ha aparecido en ese horrible.

—Vlad…

—Algunas cosas, mi niña, es mejor no decirlas

—No. Tienes que decirme —exigió saber Danny—. ¿Qué le paso a Fenton?

Vlad se volvió para mirar a la chica y Danny vio dolor y sufrimiento en sus ojos de solo recordarlo.

—En cuanto recupere la conciencia, estaba rodeado de escombros; mi laboratorio y mi mansión estaban destruidos. Con la poca fuerza que tenía, me quite los escombros que tenía encima y me puse de pie para buscarte. Tarde unos minutos en encontrarte, pero finalmente vi una mano sobresalir de los escombros, llegue hasta ella y los retire lo mejor que pude; pero en cuanto lo hice, sentí que mi corazón se detenía en ese mismo instante…

—¿Qué paso?

Vlad bajo la mirada haciendo que su cabello cubriera su rostro, pero Danny alcanzó a ver perfectamente lágrimas surcando las mejillas hundidas del mayor.

—Mi pequeña tejón… estaba tendida en el suelo bocarriba, pero solamente de la cintura para arriba ya que la había partido por la mitad, bañada en sangre y con el horror marcado en su rostro junto con el rastro de las ultimas lagrimas que derramo. Lo único que pude hacer, fue arrodillarme junto a ella y abrazarla desesperadamente… —se le cortó la voz a Vlad impidiéndole continuar, pero ya no fue necesario decir nada más.

Para esas alturas, Danny se cubrió la boca con las manos y estaba llorando silenciosamente. Sabía que su Yo del futuro era mala al ver como había asesinado, pero escuchar que incluso le hizo esto a su lado humano… debía cambiar ese futuro cuanto antes.

—Si algo bueno salió de esto, es que diez años sin poderes fantasmas me dieron la oportunidad de darme cuenta de ver lo tonto que he sido. —confesó Vlad mientras observaba una vieja fotografía de él con Jack y Maddie en la Universidad

Danny tardó un poco en calmarse. Respiro varias veces y se limpio las lágrimas.

—Tal vez eso lo que todos necesitamos… una segunda oportunidad —dijo Danny. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, era algo loca pero tal vez funcionaria—. ¿Todavía tienes esos guantes fantasmas?

Al escuchar eso, Vlad volteó bruscamente a ver a la chica sin poder creer lo que decía. Al ver la expresión del mayor, Danny adivino sus pensamientos y le explico su situación: como llego a esa época, su enfrentamiento con su Yo Maligna y el medallón del tiempo fundido dentro de ella dejándola atrapada en esa época.

Mientras relataba todo, Vlad se pudo a buscar los guantes hasta que por fin los encontró, revisando que aun funcionaran. En cuando Danny termino su relato se los puso y se acercó a la adolescente.

—¿Crees que con esto podremos hacer lo que quieres?

—No estoy del todo segura, pero creo que si puedes meterte dentro de mí y arrancar mi humanidad, que por cierto suena totalmente asqueroso, también podrás sacar el medallón. Entonces volveré a mi presente como Tucker y Sam lo hicieron.

Vlad tuvo que reconocer mentalmente que el plan de la chica fantasma era bueno y podría funcionar. Pero de pronto a él se le ocurrió otra idea.

—O simplemente podría destruirte ahora y evitar este futuro —dijo Vlad activando los guantes y liberando las garras—. No pensaste en eso ¿verdad?

—De hecho, si lo hice —confesó Danny y Vlad la miró sorprendido—. Pero creí que preferirías que regresara a mi tiempo para cambiar esto y darnos un mejor futuro a todos ¿no crees? —dijo Danny lo ultimo con una sonrisa.

Vlad se quedo estático mirando la sonrisa triste de la chica. A pesar de todo lo que la chica vio y descubrió sobre su futuro, aun conservaba esa esperanza de que todo saldría bien y que podría salvar a todos. El mayor sonrió de manera nostálgica desconcertando un poco a Danny.

—Siempre me ha parecido tonto… pero también admirable ese complejo de héroe que tienes, pequeña tejón

Lo normal sería que Danny se molestara por el sobrenombre, pero ante la situación simplemente sonrió y negó lentamente con la cabeza. Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

—Estoy lista —dijo Danny

Vlad se le acercó y levantó una mano enguantada.

«Espero que la decisión que tomo sea la correcta» pensó Vlad antes de bajar bruscamente el brazo hacia Danny.

Lo último que se escucho fue un grito de dolor de Danny.

* * *

 **¿Les gustaría que publicara la historia en Wattpad? De ser así, por favor háganmelo saber en los comentarios.**

 **Bonita semana.**


	11. Segunda Oportunidad

Mientras la Danny de catorce años intentaba regresar a su época, la Danny Oscura estaba en la Escuela Casper realizando la Prueba de Aptitud Académica usando las respuestas. Sam y Tucker vieron a "Danny" haciendo trampa y trataron de evitarlo, pero al hacerlo Lancer los vio hablar y les llamó la atención.

—Sr. Foley, Srta. Fenton ¿hay algún problema?

—Uh… —Danny Oscura miró discretamente a Sam y Tucker pensando que alguno de los dos la delataría, por suerte suya ninguno dijo nada—. No, no hay ningún problema, Sr. Lancer

El maestro miró a la chica no muy convencido y volvió la vista a su libro a la vez que Sam y Tucker volvían su atención a la prueba.

«Si… Ningún problema» pensó Danny Oscura a la vez que sus ojos se volvían rojos por un segundo

Continúo haciendo trampa en la prueba cuando escuchó unas pisadas dirigiéndose al salón. Levantó la vista y frunció el ceño cuando vio a Jazz parada junto a la puerta, no necesito pensar mucho para saber que "su hermana" traía consigo un arma anti fantasma. Miró a ambos lados con discreción y entonces usó sus poderes para crear una copia suya y la envió a atacar a Jazz y alejarla del lugar, dejándola inconsciente en un armario de intendencia.

—Realmente eres más fastidiosa de lo que recuerdo —dijo la copia a la inconsciente chica—. Pero no puedo dejar que sigas interponiendo en mi camino —y cerró la puerta, regresando con la Danny Oscura original.

Después de dos horas, Phantom finalmente terminó la prueba. Se levantó y se la entregó a Lancer con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Ya terminó, Srta. Fenton?

—¿Algún problema, Sr. Lancer?

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Yo no tengo todas las respuestas. ¿Y usted?

Danny Oscura sabía qué Lancer sospechaba que ella tenía las respuestas. Así que simplemente sonrió con superioridad y salió del salón.

En cuanto la chica se fue, el maestro tomó su celular y llamó a los Laboratorios Fenton mirando por la ventana.

—¿Sra. Fenton? Es el Sr. Lancer. ¿Podríamos vernos en la Hamburguesa Apestosa como a las 5? Y lleve a Danny —término la llamada y regresó a su asiento, continuando con la supervisión de la prueba, sin darse cuenta que en todo momento alguien de ojos rojos escuchó su conversación telefónica estando invisible.

—Perfecto… Todo sigue como debe ser. Con su curso en el tiempo —dijo Danny Oscura a la vez que soltaba una risa malvada.

Salió de su escondite, regreso a su apariencia de catorce años y se encaminó a los Laboratorios Fenton. En cuanto entró, vio a sus padres de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido; Danny Oscura sonrió por dentro ya que sabía porque estaban enojados.

«Perfecto»

—Hola mamá, hola papá ¿sucede algo? —preguntó Danny Oscura con inocencia

—El Sr. Lancer llamó —respondió Maddie—. Quiere que lo veamos en la Hamburguesa Apestosa a las 5 y que fueras con nosotros ¿Sabes por qué?

—No, no se que sucede

El matrimonio se miró sin creerle a la chica, pero decidieron no decir nada.

Llegaron las 5 p.m. y los tres Fenton ya se encontraban en la Hamburguesa Apestosa y en la entrada ya los esperaba el Sr. Lancer.

—El Sr. Lancer dijo que era algo urgente. ¿Sucede algo malo, Danny? —preguntó Maddie aun preocupada

—Todavía no —respondió Danny Oscura disimulando una sonrisa

Los tres Fenton salieron de la Súper Camioneta y se acercaron al maestro.

—Sres Fenton, Daniela. Esta es la Hamburguesa Apestosa, cuando la gente fracasa es aquí a donde van a parar. Si fracasan porque no estudian o… porque hacen trampa —explicó Lancer sacando de su portafolio la Prueba de Danny y junto a este las respuestas.

Los Sres Fenton se sorprendieron ante eso, le preguntaron a Danny si era verdad; pero antes de que Danny Oscura contestara, Sam y Tucker llegaron corriendo asustados y les advirtieron que salieran de ahí ya que era peligroso. Lancer gritó exigiendo una explicación y en ese momento apareció Jazz usando la armadura del Despellejador Fenton. Antes de que Danny Oscura pudiera hacer algo, Jazz le disparó haciendo que la fantasma revelara su verdadera forma y cayera de rodillas. Todos los presentes miraron en estado de shock lo que sucedía.

—¡Esa no es Danny! —exclamó Jazz con enojo

Jazz y Maddie finalmente reaccionaron, sacaron sus armas y le apuntaron a Danny Oscura quien seguía en el suelo.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está nuestra hija? —exigió saber Jack

—¿Qué le hiciste a nuestra niña? —preguntó Maddie

Ante eso último, Danny Oscura finalmente reacciono dejando escapar una risa malvada provocando en los presentes un mal presentimiento. Phantom miro a Maddie con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Yo soy su niña! —reveló la fantasma

—¿¡QUÉ!? —exclamó el matrimonio Fenton

Danny Oscura levantó en vuelo y miró con malicia a los adultos.

—¿Qué clase de padres son ustedes de todos modos? ¡Los principales expertos en fantasmas del mundo, y no se imaginaron que su propia hija era mitad fantasma! —Phantom volvió a reír al ver la cara de incredulidad de los cazafantasma, por lo que continuó—. ¿Hola? ¿Danny **Fenton**? ¿Danny **Phantom**? ¿Alguna vez notaron la diferencia? Jazz lo hizo.

—¿Ella sí? —se preguntaron Sam y Tucker

—¡Mentira! —exclamó Jack, sin poder creer nada—. ¡No te muevas! —ordenó apuntándole con su arma

—En realidad, nadie va a ninguna parte. No hasta que sea hora de que floten por los aires —acto seguido, Danny Oscura ató a todos con unas cuerdas de ectoplasma y los estampo contra el tanque de salsa y los amordazo.

Jazz le llegó por detrás intentando atacarla, pero vio con horror que su brazo la atravesó. Danny Oscura se mofó de ella a la vez que la desarmaba, ataba y la colocaba junto a los demás.

—¡Mi futuro ahora está asegurado! —exclamó Danny Oscura de manera triunfal, pero de pronto escuchó una pequeña explosión a sus espaldas y una voz que le resultó molestamente familiar.

—¡Oye, anciana! —Danny Oscura miró sobre su hombro. Danny volaba hacia ella cargando una mochila y un cinturón con armamento en la cintura—. ¿Lista para un vuelco al pasado?

Sin darle Danny Oscuro de reaccionar, Danny la golpeó lanzandola a un par de cuadras de distancia. En cuando la perdió de vista, se acercó a sus amigos y familia.

—No se preocupen. No me convertiré en eso. Nunca. Lo prometo. —entonces se dio cuenta de Lancer—. Supongo que esto explica mis ausencias periódicas, ¿eh? —De pronto una cuerda de ectoenergía la rodeó de la cintura sujetando también sus brazos, tiró de ella y quedó de cara a Danny Oscura, quien la sujetó del cuello del traje—. ¿Qué harás? ¿Eliminarme? ¿Entonces qué pasará contigo?

Danny Oscura sonrió con burla, sorprendiendo a Danny con su conducta.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Todavía estoy aquí. Todavía existo. Eso significa que todavía te convertirás en mí. —golpeó a la adolescente haciendo que esta chocara con un poste de luz y su mochila se cayera—. No tengo que eliminarte. Sólo tiene que correr el reloj hasta que su vida entera se desmorona. —y voló hacia la joven halfa

Danny logró hacerse intangible a tiempo para atravesar el piso y esquivar el ataque haciendo que Phantom únicamente derribara el poste. La fantasma adulta miró a los lados intentando sentir la presencia de su yo adolescente sin poder darse cuenta que la chica estaba detrás de ella.

—¡Tal vez si recordaras a tu familia, recordarías el Deflector de Espectros! —exclamó Danny volando hacia su yo adulta y colocándole el cinturón fantasma, el cual funcionó enseguida tuvo contacto con la fantasma—. ¡O los Guantes de Fantasma! —Danny le dio un golpe fuerte a Phantom enviándola directamente a un camión de aceite y haciéndolo explotar.

La joven halfa miró por un momento el camión antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse a la Hamburguesa Apestosa. Sin embargo, de entre las llamas apareció Danny Oscura con una expresión de enfado que casi denotaba locura. Se quitó el Deflector con brusquedad destruyendolo y volando directamente hacia Danny, la tomó con brusquedad del brazo y la arrojó a varios metros lejos de la Hamburguesa Apestosa.

La chica se desorientó por un momento hasta que vio ante ella a su adulta haciendo que por primera vez en su vida como fantasma se asustara de uno.

—Se te acabó el tiempo, Danny. Desde hace diez años —sentenció Danny Oscura antes de duplicarse y golpearla

Danny recibía los golpes sin tener la oportunidad de defenderse, en cada ataque podía sentir el odio y desesperación de su yo adulta por mantener el curso de su tiempo intacto. Una de las Danny Oscuras le dio un último golpe a Danny, lanzándola varios metros y al aterrizar rodará por el asfalto hasta quedar boca abajo. Phantom se le acercó lentamente mirándola con desprecio.

—Niña tonta —dijeron las cuatro fantasmas y después se volvieron una—. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que cambiarías mi pasado?

Danny se incorporó con dificultad quedando en cuatro patas y levantó la mirada hacía Phantom.

—Se lo… prometí a mi… familia —dijo Danny con dificultad

—¿Qué? —preguntó Danny Oscura con sarcasmo y se burló de la adolescente—. ¡Oh, eres una niña! ¿Lo prometiste?

Danny se levantó y se encaró a ella.

—Sí. ¡LO PROMETÍ! —gritó Danny, haciendo que apareciera también su Lamento Fantasmagórico.

Al tomarla desprevenida, Danny Oscura salió disparada a unos metros de la adolescente estrellándose contra el pavimento levantandoló a su paso. Se incorporó un poco y vio con asombro y horror a su Yo Adolescente, quien se acercaba lentamente a ella.

—Ese poder… ¡Ugh! No es posible. ¡No obtengo ese poder hasta dentro de diez años! —exclamó con asombro Danny Oscura.

—Supongo que el futuro no está escrito en piedra como creíste que sería —dijo Danny a unos metros de su Yo Adulta

Volvió a lanzar su poder hacia Phantom, provocando que varios edificios fueron afectados por el ataque. Danny Oscura trataba de defenderse, pero el ataque de Danny era más fuerte de lo que creyó y fue a parar hacia un edificio, el cual al estrellarse se colapsó y quedó sepultada entre los escombros todavía recibiendo el Lamento Fantasmagorico.

Poco a poco Danny fue perdiendo poder, hasta que finalmente volvió a ser humana y se derrumbó de rodillas totalmente exhausta. Justo cuando pensó que todo había terminado, se escuchó ruidos de piedras moverse; levantó la cabeza y vio a Danny Oscura saliendo de los escombros, pero totalmente herida sujetándose el costado izquierdo y con sus ropas rasgadas. —Bueno, eso es todo ¿no? —dijo Danny Oscura saliendo de los escombros con dificultad.

—¡Se acabó el tiempo! —exclamó Danny

Tomó el Termo Fenton que estaba colgado de su cintura, lo abrió y apuntó a Danny Oscura. Phantom trató de escapar, pero estaba sin energías.

—Estoy muy débil para escapar… y ya es demasiado tarde para que los salves… —y fue absorbida hacia el Termo Fenton

Danny sonrió victoriosa por un momento hasta que el sonido de metal crujiendo llegó a sus oídos y miró sobre su hombro: la salsa estaba por explotar y su familia, amigos y el Sr. Lancer seguían atados. Corrió hacia ellos y trató de transformarse en el camino, pero estaba muy débil para lograrlo. En un descuido tropezó con una piedra ya estando cerca de ellos, y de pronto la Hamburguesa Apestosa explotó.

—¡NOOO! —gritó Danny

Se cubrió con sus brazos y voló por los aires.

—Time out! —exclamó una voz y el tiempo se congeló.

Una mano de reloj apareció de repente y creó un círculo blanco azulado. De ella, apareció Clockwork con su apariencia de niño. Le sonrió a Danny y le pusó en su cuello uno de sus medallones del tiempo y en seguida Danny reaccionó; se balanceó un poco para mantener el equilibrio. Miró a su alrededor y entonces descubrió al fantasma junto a ella.

—¿Clockwork?

Como respuesta, el fantasma del tiempo señaló algo atrás de la chica. Danny volteó y sintió su corazón brincar al ver a su familia, amigos y al Sr. Lancer sanos y salvos.

—Están vivos. Los salvaste… —dijo Danny feliz, pero entonces se volvió hacia Clockwork con duda—. Pero ¿no entiendo? ¿por qué…?

Clockwork cambió a su forma adulta antes de hablar.

—Los Observadores miran el tiempo como si estuvieran viendo un desfile, una cosa tras otra pasando por la secuencia justo delante de ellos. Veo el desfile desde arriba, todos los giros y vueltas que podría... o no tomar. —le guiñó un ojo a Danny con complicidad

—Entonces ¿tú sabías que **todo** esto iba a pasar? ¿Todo? ¿Incluyendo…?

—Todo es como se supone que es. Y aquí estamos contigo, una niña de catorce años, arriesgando todo para salvar a la gente que le importa.

Danny volteó y le sonrió a Clockwork. Por un momento llegó a creer que de verdad se transformaría en su Yo Adulta Maligna, pero gracias a la intervención de Clockwork su futuro será diferente y ella misma podrá forjar su camino.

—Time in! —dijo Clockwork presionando un botón en su báculo.

Regresaron en el tiempo hasta el momento en que se llevaba a cabo la Prueba de Aptitud Académica. Danny miró a su alrededor sorprendida por el viaje en el tiempo. Clockwork se acercó al pupitre donde Danny Oscura estuvo realizando la prueba y tomó la carpeta con las respuestas, se acercó a Danny y se la tendió.

—Le has dado a todos una segunda oportunidad. ¿Por qué a ti no? —dijo Clockwork

Danny tomó la carpeta y al miró por un momento. Clockwork estaba por desaparecer usando su báculo cuando de pronto sintió que algo lo rodeada de la cintura, bajo la mirada y vio que la joven halfa lo estaba abrazando.

—Muchas gracias, Clockwork —dijo Danny dejando escapar algunas lágrimas

El fantasma del tiempo tardó en reaccionar. En cuanto lo hizo, sonrió y correspondió el abrazo con el brazo libre. Se soltaron, Danny tomó la carpeta y vio a Clockwork desaparecer. Justo en ese momento el tiempo volvió a su curso.

—Srta. Fenton ¿hay algun problema? —preguntó el Sr. Lancer

Danny estaba parada junto a su pupitre dándole la espalda al profesor. Respiro un par de veces antes de darse la vuelta.

—En realidad, Sr. Lancer. Sí, la hay —respondió Danny

Caminó hacia su escritorio y le entregó la carpeta con las respuestas. Lancer la cuestiono ante eso, por lo que Danny simplemente le respondió que ella no era una tramposa que nunca lo sería. A pesar de que Lancer le creyó y le permitió hacer la prueba, le dijo que hasta que la volviera a presentar tendría detención. A Danny no le importo, con indicación de su maestro, la chica salió del salón y se dirigió a las escaleras en la entrada de la escuela y se sentó. Unos minutos después, llegó Jazz y se sentó a su lado.

—Entonces, ¿hace cuánto lo sabes? —preguntó Danny tranquilamente

—¿Sobre la prueba? Hace días. Pero estoy muy orgullosa de ti por no hacer nada.

—No, eso no —dijo Danny, entonces metió la mano a su bolsillo del pantalón y saco una diadema rota y una hoja de papel doblada—. Tú diadema, esta nota con tú letra.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso? —preguntó Jazz con nerviosismo, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco—. Yo no escribi eso. Y estoy segura que hay docenas de esas diademas…

—Jazz —la interrumpió Danny encarando una ceja

La pelirroja dejó escapar un suspiró y tomó las cosas de la mano de su hermana.

—Desde la vez de Spectra. No quise decirte hasta que tu quisieras hacerlo. Es tú secreto

—Bueno, ahora es de las dos —dijo Danny con una sonrisa

Ambas hermanas Fenton se sonrieron y se abrazaron. De pronto el sentido fantasma de Danny se activó y las hermanas se separaron; miraron por la calle y vieron a un fantasma gigante con tentáculos persiguiendo una patrulla y pasando enfrente de la escuela.

Antes de que Danny pudiera decir algo, Jazz le puso la mano sobre el hombro y con un asentimiento de cabeza, la menor Fenton entendió el gesto de su hermana y salió corriendo por la calle.

—I'm going ghost! —exclamó Danny y voló hacia el fantasma

EN la Zona Fantasma, Clockwork miraba la batalla en una de sus ventanas del tiempo y detrás de él dos de los Observadores.

—¡Tú manipulaste a la chica! ¡Influenciaste en su decisión! —le recriminó uno de los Observadores

—¡Esa es una violación directa del Protocolo de Desplazamiento Temporal! En otras palabras… —sentenció el segundo Observador

—¡Hiciste trampa!

—Cierto, hice trampa. Pero les aseguro que la elección fue suya —dijo Clockwork, sosteniendo el Termo Fenton donde estaba encerrada Danny Oscura.

—Te das cuenta de que la chica es tu responsabilidad ahora

—Tanto como su yo maligna, ahora que ella existe fuera del tiempo

—Lo sé. Por lo tanto, lo sé todo

Clockwork se dirigieron a la salida de la Torre del Tiempo. A mitad del camino, el Maestro del Tiempo pusó el Termo sobre una mesa, pero no se dio cuenta que esta se balanceo un poco a la vez que se abollaba desde adentro, una rosa maligna femenina salía de ahí y un rostro aparecía en el centro del Termo.

Danny Oscura nunca podría escapar del Termo Fenton...

¿O tal vez sí?

* * *

 **Hola a todos. Disculpen la tardanza, pero gracias por seguir la historia apesar de los lapso de tiempo entre capítulos. La historia la pueden encontrar también en Wattpad, el nombre de usuario es el mismo: IchigoSnape (solo que todo junto :P).**

 **Gracias, Bonitas vacaciones de Semana Santa. Saludos :D**


	12. Armas Secretas

Tal parecía que las cosa serían más fáciles para Danny... O tal vez no. Ahora que su hermana mayor, Jazz, conocía su condición fantasmagórica, quería ayudar a su hermana en su misión como cazafantasmas.

—A esto le puedo decir "gran ironía" —dijo Danny a Jazz, estando solas en la habitación de la primera.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Jazz, apartando la vista de su tarea

—Porque, desde que tengo memoria, siempre te ha parecido una estupidez y rareza eso de la cacería de fantasmas. Y ahora que sabes mi secreto quieres ayudarme

—Uh, bueno... —Jazz se llevó una mano a la cabeza a la vez que se sonrojaba— ese cambio se debe a que soy tu hermana mayor y mi deber es proteger a mi hermanita

—Aja... como digas —dijo Danny, no muy convencida

Lo bueno de que ahora Jazz supiera su secreto, es que podría ayudar a Danny encubriéndola cada vez que tuviera que enfrentar un fantasma, pero también le trajo problemas. Jazz se había vuelto demasiado sobre protectora con Danny a tal grado de ponerse algo agresiva y querer estar encima de ella.

Una prueba de eso, fue cuando Danny, Sam y Tucker fueron al cine a ver la trilogía de "Comando Zombi Cibernética". Danny tuvo que llegar al cine usando invisibilidad para perder a Jazz e igualmente para salir; aunque no contó con que Jazz la fuera a buscar al cine.

—¡Danny! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Jazz preocupada, acorralando a su hermana en la taquilla cerrada. Sacó de su bolso un termo y se lo dio bruscamente a Danny cortándole la respiración—. Sabes que nunca debes salir de casa sin un Termo Fenton ¿y si hay un fantasma en los alrededores?

Danny se quitó a Jazz de encima y le respondió algo molesta.

—No hay fantasmas en los alrededores o mi sentido fantasma reaccionaria... —mal termino de decirlo, el vaho de su sentido fantasma apareció

—¿Cómo? ¿Así? —preguntó Jazz con sarcasmo

Se escuchó a lo lejos unos jets acercándose a donde estaban. Los cuatro adolescentes miraron al cielo y tres de ellos reconocieron al fantasma.

—¡Skulker! —exclamó Tucker y miró a Danny preocupado— ¡Quiere cazarte otra vez!

Danny trató de decirle a Tucker con señas (pasando su mano por el cuello) para que se callara, pero fue tarde.

—¿Cómo que cazar...? ¿OTRA VEZ? —exclamó Jazz, viendo con preocupación a su hermanita—. ¿ESTO HA SUCEDIDO MÁS DE UNA VEZ?

—Gracias Tuck —dijo Danny con sarcasmo, luego se volvió hacia su hermana—Jazz, tranquila. Todo esto tiene su ritmo: el fantasma ataca, intercambiamos unos chistes ocurrentes, pateó su trasero y todos volvemos a casa después de aprender una lección sobre honestidad o algo así

Jazz no entendía muy bien cómo era la "rutina" de cacería de fantasmas de su hermana, pero decidió creerle. Repasó lo que Danny le dijo y entonces se dio de un detalle.

—Ataque. Chistes. Patear trasero. Lección. Entiendo, ¿pero por qué no ataca?

—¿Qué?

Danny y sus amigos miraron arriba y vieron que realmente Skulker no atacó a la halfa sino que... ¿Pasó de largo?

—¿No ataca? ¿¡Me ignora!? ¿¡Qué rayos le pasa!? —rápidamente se transformó en Phantom y sigió al cazador, dejando atrás a su hermana y amigos algo confundidos

—¿Así se pone cada vez que un fantasma no la ataca? —preguntó Jazz, señalando al cielo por donde se fue su hermana

—No, de hecho es la primera vez que la vemos así —respondió Tucker, también confundido por la reacción de su mejor amiga

—¿Podríamos dejar esta conversación para después? —preguntó Sam con sarcasmo—¡Danny necesita nuestra ayuda!

—¡Es cierto! —exclamó Jazz—. ¡Hora de ayudar a Danny Phantom a cazar fantasmas!

—Solo un favor, Jazz —pidió Sam—. No lo estés gritando a los cuatro vientos ¿quieres?

—Ups... lo siento. La emoción

—Como sea. Vamos Tuck, hay que ayudar a nuestra amiga

—¡Esperen! Yo los llevaré

—Uh, Jazz... —comenzó a decir Tucker, pero Jazz no le prestó atención al tecnológico

—Es mi hermana y ahora soy parte de este equipo. Así que no discutan y suban

Los dos amigos se miraron sorprendidos por la actitud de Jazz; pero también se mostraron inconformes con eso, por lo que, resignados, subieron al auto de la Fenton mayor.

Danny siguió a Skulker con cautela. No sabía que le parecía más extraño: el cazador ignorándola o que se dirigía a los Laboratorios Axion.

—¿Qué se trae entre manos como para no cazarme y empezar a alardear en convertirme en un tapete o algo así? —susurró Danny para sí misma

Vio a Skulker llegando al fondo del lugar hasta una especie de bodega. El cazador revisó el lugar con unos binoculares de rayos X hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Lo sacó con intangibilidad y lo observó triunfante.

—¿"Nanobots del torrente sanguíneo"? —leyó Danny en voz alta mirando sobre el hombro de Skulker. Por el susto, el cazador casi tiraba el frasco—. ¿Qué rayos es eso? ¿Y para qué lo quieres? —preguntó Danny. Como única respuesta, Skulker la atrapó con una red ectoplásmica y dejándola tirada—. ¡Oye! ¡Regresa aquí! —Danny destruyó la red y se liberó—. ¡Ni siquiera me llamaste "mocosa"! —y voló tras él.

Danny lo siguió hasta las afueras de los laboratorios; de pronto escuchó a su hermana gritarle a Skulker, miró a tierra y vio que Jazz tenía en sus manos un Termo Fenton.

—¡Te ganaste un boleto sin retorno a la tierro de los Termos... Fantasmas!

Jazz activó el termo, pero al ser la primera vez que lo usaba no pudo controlarlo; activó el termo y en lugar de apuntarle a Skulker, le apuntó a Danny y la atrapó por accidente.

Se levantó y vio el error que cometió. Dio la vuelta y vio que los mejores amigos de su hermana la miraban con el ceño fruncido.

—Uh... ¿Debería mejorar mis chistes?

—Comienza con tu puntería —respondió Tucker

Los tres miraron al cielo, y por desgracia Skulker escapó. Jazz llevó a Sam y Tucker a sus casas; cuando llegó a los Laboratorios Fenton, entró en silencio (con el termo entre sus brazos) y se encaminó a su habitación. Dejó el termo sobre su escritorio, se sentó en la silla y se puso a pensar en cómo podría liberarla.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, pero despertó por su alarma. Se levantó y vio la hora ¡6:30 a.m.!

—No puede ser... —miró hacia su escritorio y vio que el termo seguía como estaba—. ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo rayos abro esta cosa? —tomó el termo y se puso a revisarlo como loca hasta que encontró un botón, lo presionó y junto a este, en una pantalla, apareció la palabra Liberar. Se abrió y salió disparada de ahí la joven halfa—. ¡Danny! —soltó el termo y abrazó a su hermanita—. ¡Al fin pudiste salir!

—Si, gracias —dijo Danny, volviendo a ser Fenton y soltándose del agarre de su hermana. Se estiró, provocando que algunos huesos le tronaran—. Estoy toda entumecida. ¿Cuanto tiempo me dejaste encerrada en esa cosa?

—Uh...

—Jazz

La pelirroja suspiró resignada.

—6 horas

—¿¡6 horas!?

—¡Perdón! ¡No sabía cómo abrir esta cosa!

—¿¡Cómo qué no...!? —recogió el termo y le señaló el botón—. ¡Solamente presionas esto y se desactiva el termo! ¿¡Cómo rayos te tomó 6 horas sacarme de aquí!?

—Es que... me quede dormida

Danny miraba incrédula a su hermana. Se llevó una mano a la cara, sin poder controlar su enfado.

—Voy a cambiarme para ir a la escuela —y salió del cuarto de Jazz antes de que le hablara.

La pelirroja se sintió mal durante el día por no haber podido ayudar a Danny a atrapar el fantasma, así que en sus tiempos libres, entre clase y clase, se puso a investigar sobre Skulker.

Para Danny tampoco fue un día muy tranquilo. Le contó a Sam y Tucker sobre lo que pasó después de que regresaron a casa; Sam negó con la cabeza ante eso, pero Tucker no pudo evitar reírse de su mejor amiga.

—No es graciosos, Tucker —dijo Danny, los tres caminando por los pasillos hasta su siguiente clase.

—Vamos ¿6 horas atrapada en el termo Fenton? Es realmente gracioso

—¿Sí? —Danny vio a Dash sacando unos libros de su casillero; así que por venganza hacia el tecnológico, tiró los libros que el mariscal de campo tenía en su mano. Dash se dio cuenta y miró furioso a la joven halfa—. Él fue —dijo Danny, señalando a Tucker

Dash tomó a Tucker del cuello de su playera y lo metió en su casillero. En cuanto se fue, Danny se recargó de espaldas al casillero de junto cruzada de brazos y con expresión burlona.

—¡Oh, vamos! —exclamó Tucker dentro del casillero

—¿Ahora es gracioso? —preguntó Danny con sarcasmo

Sam se acercó al casillero de Dash y trató de adivinar la combinación para sacar a Tucker de ahí.

—Se que estas enojada, Danny, pero mírale el lado bueno —se escuchó un chasquido de la puerta y esta se abrió—. Quizás sea la clase de error que haga que Jazz deje de interferir —se alejó del casillero para dejar salir a su amigo.

Tucker apenas se movió alguien le cerró la puerta.

—¡Rayos! —exclamó el moreno

Quien le cerró fue Jazz, y llegó muy sonriente.

—¿Adivinen qué? —preguntó la mayor Fenton emocionada. Danny y Sam solamente se miraron sin ánimos—. Estuve investigando al misterioso fantasma de anoche

—¿O sea, Skulker? —preguntó Danny con un tono que recalcaba en lo obvio del asunto

—Solo llamemoslo Fantasma X —respondió Jazz—. Y en base a mis resultados, se puede catalogar como el tipo cazador

—¡Vaya, es buena! —dijo Sam con sarcasmo mientras trataba de sacar a Tucker del casillero otra vez—. No nos dimos cuenta hasta que él gritó "¡Yo el mejor cazador de la Zona Fantasma!"

Tucker salió del casillero, pero al hacerlo cayó de cara al suelo. Sin prestarle atención a Sam, Jazz buscó en su mochila un folder con la parte de enfrente escrito en rojo "Ultra Secreto" y se lo pasó a Danny.

—Aquí está toda mi información respecto al Fantasma X —Danny lo abrió y le sorprendió la información que su hermana recopiló; la mayoría era errónea. La miró arqueando una ceja, pero Jazz no entendió el gesto—. Y me tomé la libertad de escribir algunos graciosos "chistes ocurrentes" que podrías usar la próxima vez que lo enfrentes. ¡Adiós! —y se fue a su siguiente clase

Danny soltó un mohín ante la actitud de su hermana. Sam tomó el folder y leyó algunos de los chistes que escribió Jazz:

—"Nos vemos despues, X" "La X marca el lugar" "Estas marcado" ¡Ninguno es gracioso! —opinó Sam

—Acabas de notar que Jazz no se distingue por ser graciosa —comentó Danny algo fastidiada

—Nada es tan gracioso como quedarse atrapado en el termo. Nada puede superar la comedia física con esos malos chistes

A Danny no le hizo gracia el comentario de Tucker; por lo que tiró los libros de Kwan, culpo a Tucker y lo volvieron a encerrar en el casillero.

—Pero, si logro hacer que Jazz crea que la dejó ayudar, tal vez deje de meterse tanto —pensó Danny en voz alta, mirando a Sam—. ¿Lo intentamos?

—Lo intentamos —secundo la gótica

Las dos chicas se fueron olvidando a propósito a su amigo.

Con todo lo que pasó esa noche, Danny enseguida se arrepintió de su "brillante idea". En la noche hubo tres ataques de fantasmas y en las tres misiones fue el mismo resultado: Fracaso.

Contra La Dama de los Almuerzos: Danny fue arrojada por Jazz (accidentalmente había atado a la fantasma con el Jack-O-Nueve-Sogas) hacia un tanque lleno de tripas.

Contra Klemper, Jazz intentó ayudar usando el Bate anti alimañas Fenton, pero lo único que logró fue atacar a su hermana (otra vez) haciendo que chocara contra un tobogán de agua congelado, el hielo se desprendiera y cayera sobre Danny, Sam y Tucker .

El colmo fue cuando combatieron contra el Fantasma de las Cajas. Sam y Tucker estaban atrapados en un montón de cajas mientras que Danny luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con el fantasma, cuando de pronto la puerta del almacén donde combatían se abrió y apareció Jazz apuntando al lugar con el Termo Fenton.

—¡Quietos! —exclamó la pelirroja

—¡Una vez más! Buena idea, pelea equivocada

—¡Lo tengo! ¡Tengo al Alimaña del Cajón!

Al escuchar eso, Danny y el Fantasma de las Cajas dejaron de pelear y miraron a Jazz. La halfa se llevó una mano a la cara ya fastidiada con la situación.

«¡Esto ya es el colmo!» pensó Danny

—¿Alimaña del Cajón? ¡Soy el Fantasma de las Cajas! ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó el fantasma y le habló a Danny—. En serio ¿quién es ella?

—No preguntes —respondió Danny resignada

Jazz activo el Termo, pero en lugar de atrapar al Fantasma de las Cajas y atrapó a Danny (quien no opuso resistencia al saber lo que pasaría). El fantasma escapó y Jazz, Sam y Tucker tardaron media hora en sacar a Danny del termo.

Al descubrir que estaban solos, dieron por terminada la cacería de esa noche y regresaron a sus casas. Las hermanas Fenton iban en silencio en el auto de la mayor, pero cada quien con expresión diferente: Jazz sonreía mientras que Danny estaba de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—Hicimos un gran trabajo esta noche ¿no crees, Danny? —comentó Jazz todavía sonriendo—. Atrapamos tres fantasmas

—No —contradijo Danny, aún molesta—, la verdad es que solamente atrapaste un fantasma ¡tres veces! ¡Siempre a mi! —Llegaron a su casa, pero todavía no se bajaban del auto. Danny suspiró antes de seguir hablando—. Oye, Jazz. Sé que intentas ayudar...

—¿Intento? —repitió la pelirroja arqueando una ceja

—Y por favor, no te ofendas, pero...

La azabache fue interrumpida por su padre, quien abrió bruscamente la puerta del auto y la saco.

—¡Danny, mira esto! —exclamó Jack, señalando a la Súper Camioneta—. Tú mamá y yo mejoramos la Súper Camioneta con un Ecto Convertidor

—¿Ecto Convertidor?

—Convierte la ecto energía natural de los fantasmas en una fuente de combustible que se repone —explicó Maddie

—¿Le hace daño al fantasma? —preguntó Jazz acercándose a Danny

Ante la pregunta de su hija, los padres Fenton se rieron.

—¡Ay Jazz! —exclamó Maddie calmando su risa—. Sabes que a tú papá y a mí no nos importa eso

—Sí —concordó Jack—, si lo oímos gritar, entonces funciona

El matrimonio se subió al techo de la camioneta a seguir trabajando en esta. Las hermanas se quedaron de pie junto al vehículo, viendo a sus padres trabajar.

—Que lástima que no hay fantasmas ¿verdad Danny? —dijo Jazz con tono casual y dándole un codazo en el brazo a su hermana—. Aquí no hay fantasmas. ¡Sabemos algo que ellos no saben! —cantó con tono infantil la pelirroja

Danny se frotó el brazo y miró a Jazz con mala cara.

—Entiendo ¡podemos no hablar al respecto! —respondió Danny igualmente cantando pero más seria

Jazz no la escuchó, siguió tarareando y le dio un empujón a Danny; sin darse cuenta que la aventó hacia la Súper Camioneta, Danny puso una mano para no estrellarse contra el vehículo, pero se recargó justamente donde estaba el Ecto Convertidor. La camioneta se encendió y arrancó hacia la calle aun con los señores Fenton en el techo de esta.

Las hermanas Fenton se asomaron por la cerca rota, viendo a sus padres alejándose más y más en el vehículo.

—Deberías aprender a controlar tus poderes —regaño Jazz a Danny

La azabache solamente la miró molesta y con una clara expresión de "¿En serio? ¡Sí no fue mi culpa!".

Una hora después regresaron los señores Fenton, todavía sin poder entender cómo fue que la Camioneta se encendió sola. Jazz miró a Danny de manera desaprobatoria, como si ella tuviera la culpa, Danny simplemente ignoró a su hermana.

La joven halfa mientras se arreglaba para irse a dormir, estaba pensando en cómo hacer que Jazz dejará de "ayudarla" en el Combate Fantasma, y más porque no se podía decir que era una ayuda a todos los problemas que causó. Se acostó en su cama y gracias al cansancio físico, y mental, que le ocasionó su hermana pudo dormirse fácilmente; sin embargo, no le duró mucho.

A mitad de la noche su sentido fantasma la despertó. Se colocó boca abajo, enterrando la cara en la almohada y soltó un mohín.

—No puede ser... —se dio la vuelta y se sentó en su cama, tallándose los ojos—. ¿Quién es el idiota que viene a molestara estas horas? Hoy no tuve un buen día, así que no le irá muy bien esta noche —se transformó en Phantom y voló hacia donde provenía la presencia fantasmal. Se dio cuenta que venía del laboratorio y vio a Skulker dejando el lugar un hecho un desastre, se veía que buscaba algo—. Y yo que creía que ya no me cazarías más —dijo Danny al cazador

Skulker volteó y vio a la joven halfa flotando cerca de la entrada del laboratorio.

—¿Dónde está el Ecto Convertidor? —preguntó amenazadoramente Skulker

—¿Ves? ¡Así es como debe ser! Tú exiges y yo te ignoro

Skulker frunció el ceño ante la arrogancia de la chica. Se le acercó y la sujetó del traje para amenazarla.

—¡Habla! ¿Dónde está?

—Mh... déjame ver —dijo Danny, como si tratara de recordar—. Ecto Convertidor... Ecto Convertidor... ¡Oh, aquí está! ¡En mi mano!

Cargó su ecto rayo en la mano que le mostró al cazador y le disparó de lleno en el pecho, haciendo que la soltara y arrojándolo al otro lado del laboratorio. Skulker se recuperó del ataque y contraatacó a Danny, haciendo que los dos salieran volando del laboratorio hasta salir de la casa y flotar cerca del Centro de Operaciones.

—De todas maneras ¿para qué quieres el Ecto Convertidor o los Nanobot que robaste de los Laboratorios Axion? —quiso saber Danny

Como respuesta, Skulker le disparó unas cuerdas a los tobillos y la ató en la antena del Centro de Operaciones dejando a Danny colgada de cabeza.

—¡Yo hago las preguntas! Y ya que no quieres hablar, tendre que sacarte la respuesta a golpes —activó su muñequera de la cual salieron cinco cañones apuntándole a Danny—. ¿Dónde está?

Sus cañones se cargaron pero nunca llegaron a disparar, Skulker fue atacado con un ecto rayo que le llegó por debajo. Danny miró por donde vino y vio que fue de la Súper Camioneta, siendo conducida por... Jazz.

—Oh oh...

—¡Así es, fantasma! —dijo Jazz por medio del megáfono de la camioneta—. ¡Es mejor que tengas cuidado! ¡Este bebé ha sido mejorado con el Ecto Convertidor!

Danny le hizo señas a Jazz para que dejara de hablar, pero fue tarde, Skulker escuchó todo. El cazador activo sus binoculares de visión de Rayos X y encontró el aparato que buscaba.

—Me gusta tu nueva ayudante —dijo Skulker, guardando sus binoculares y volando hacia la camioneta

—¡Ay, no es cierto! —exclamó Danny comenzando a frustrarse. —¡Jazz! —llamó a su hermana mientras canalizaba su ecto rayo en sus tobillos y rompía sus ataduras—. ¡Aléjate de Skulker! —y voló detrás del cazador para detenerlo.

—¡Encárgate de Skulker! —respondió Jazz, sin entender que hablan del mismo fantasma—. ¡Yo iré por el Fantasma X! —y activo las armas de la camioneta

«¡Idiota, es el mismo!» pensó Danny, volando a salvar a su hermana

Sin embargo, el ataque de Jazz que iba hacia Skulker, el cazador lo esquivó y le dio a Danny. Jazz disparó otra vez, pero nuevamente Skulker lo esquivo. Llegó a la parte donde estaba el Ecto Convertidor y con unas pinzas grandes de su traje, tomó el aparato y escapó.

Jazz bajó de la camioneta, termo en mano, pero ya era tarde. Bajó el termo y escuchó un golpe cerca de ella; volteó y vio que era su hermanita.

—¡Danny! —corrió hacia la chica para ayudarla—. ¿Estas bien? Yo...

—¡No! ¡No! —dijo Danny, poniéndose de pie sola—. Déjame ahorrarte la molestia —tocó el termo, se activó y fue absorbida por este.

En la escuela, Danny hizo todo lo posible por evitar a su hermana. Entre clases, le contó a Sam y Tucker sobre el ataque de Skulker la noche anterior y lo que pasó.

—¿Quieres que hablemos con ella? —preguntó Tucker

—Soy perfectamente capaz de hablar con mi propia hermana —aseguró Danny

—Sí, claro —dijo Sam con sarcasmo—. Por eso te escondes en un armario de escobas

En los cambios de clases, Jazz buscaba a los tres amigos con la mirada para intentar decirles algo. Danny al ver que se acercaba su hermana, empujó a sus amigos por la primera puerta que se encontró y resultó ser el armario de escobas donde estaban ahora mismo.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó Danny

—¿Danny? —se escuchó una voz afuera de la puerta, era Jazz—. ¿Están aquí?

—¡Escondanme! —exclamó Danny y se escondió dentro de un bote de basura

«No que no» pensó Sam rodando los ojos

La puerta se abrió y entró Jazz, laptop en mano.

—¡Genial, un lugar secreto de reunión! —cerró la puerta y se sentó entre Sam y Tucker. Abrió su laptop y buscó unos archivos para mostrarles—. Junte las piezas y sé lo que sucede. Está claro que el Fantasma X utiliza la tecnología que robó para crear una super arma. Así que hice una lista de sus secuaces. —abrió otro archivo y se mostró la información de todos los fantasmas que los chicos conocían.

Con eso ultimo, Danny se asomó un poco y vio la información de Jazz.

—¡Espera! ¿De dónde sacaste esto? —preguntó Danny

—De tu computadora —respondió Jazz con calma

—¿Qué? —Danny salió del bote y se paró enfrente de su hermana y amigos—. ¿Tomaste mis archivos privados de fantasmas? ¿Cómo obtuviste la contraseña?

—Es "Astronauta Fenton" —respondieron a la vez Jazz, Sam y Tucker

—En serio Danny, no es tan difícil de averiguar —confesó Sam

—¿Cómo es que nunca me dijiste que Vlad Masters tiene poderes de Fantasma? —preguntó Jazz, mostrando el archivo de Vlad Masters/Plasmius en su laptop—. ¿Y que le gusta mamá?

—¡Porque eso no es asunto tuyo! —respondió Danny, cerrando la computadora

Sam y Tucker se miraron y comprendieron enseguida que la situación comenzaba a ponerse tensa, así que los dos se fueron de ahí lo más rápido posible.

—Si no les importa, estaremos por allá haciendo el baile de "me alegra ser hijo único" —dijo Sam antes de cerrar la puerta, pero las hermanas Fenton no la escucharon

—Danny, cálmate —pidió Jazz

—¿Qué me calme? ¿¡Cómo quieres que lo haga si siempre te metes en lo que no te importa!? —exclamó Danny, comenzando a molestarse

—Yo solo quería ayudar...

—¡Nadie pidió tu ayuda! ¡Eres una pésima cazadora! ¡Y además eres una hermana dominante, fastidiosa, repelente, sabelotodo, que no respeta la privacidad de su hermana! ¡ASÍ QUE DEJA DE AYUDAR!

Danny respiraba entrecortada a causa de los gritos, pero no se dio cuenta que Jazz comenzó a llorar, sino hasta que pasó junto a ella empujándola un poco y salió corriendo del armario de escobas. La azabache también salió y vio a varios chicos de la escuela parados cerca de la puerta y la miraban con desaprobación.

—¿Que no tienen nada mejor que hacer? —gritó Danny a los entrometidos y se fue de ahí molesta

Durante el resto del día no vio a Jazz; ya no la vio en los pasillos y cuando terminaron las clases tampoco vio su auto estacionado en el lugar de siempre, por lo que supuso que se fue sin ella y no le sorprendió. Se despidió de Sam y Tucker en la entrada de la escuela y se fue caminando sola a casa, pensando que tal vez fue muy dura con su hermana.

«Jazz solo quería ayudar. Creo que me frustro el hecho de que hizo todo mal y ya no quería que se involucrará.»

Decidió que en cuanto llegara a casa se disculparía con su hermana, pero no pudo hacerlo. Al llegar, fue a buscarla a su cuarto, pero no le respondió; sabía que era violación a la privacidad, vio que ninguno de sus padres no estuvieran cerca y uso intangibilidad para asomarse a la habitación y se sorprendió de ver que no estaba. Sacó la cabeza y se pasó la mano por el cuello.

—¿Dónde estará? —se preguntó Danny en voz alta

En toda la tarde no vio a su hermana. Pensó que hacía todo lo posible por evitarla, por lo que no volvió a ir a buscarla a su cuarto; se fue a dormir aun sin saber algo de Jazz.

Al día siguiente, sus padres fueron a despertarla. Se levantó y le sorprendió ver que se veían preocupados.

—Danny ¿has visto a Jazz? —preguntó Jack

La chica se desperezó un poco antes de contestarle a su padre.

—¿Qué? ¿Jazz? No la he visto desde ayer ¿Por qué?

—¡Nosotros tampoco! ¡No sabemos dónde está! ¡Desapareció! —respondió Maddie, preocupada

Ante esas palabras, Danny se despertó por completo. Jazz... ¿se había ido? ¿pero, por qué...? Y enseguida la respuesta apareció en su mente. La azabache se pasó una mano por su cabello suelto con desesperación, sus padres no se dieron cuenta de la actitud de su hija menor. Jack comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación pensando en donde pudo haber ido su hija mayor mientras que Maddie se sentó junto a Danny en la cama.

—No es propio de Jazz ir sin decir nada —comentó Maddie

—Lo sé —concordó Jack—. Usualmente habla y habla y habla. Usa palabras que ni siquiera logro entender

—Danny ¿tu sabes por qué se fue Jazz? —preguntó Maddie, apartando unos mechones de cabello de la cara de su hija

—¿O por qué se llevó la Espectro Nave? —preguntó Jack

Con solamente escuchar el nombre de uno de los artefactos anti-fantasmas de sus padres fue suficiente para Danny y sus sospechas.

—Quiere atrapar a Skulker —murmuró Danny para sí misma

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntaron sus padres a la vez, ya que lograron escucharla

—Uh... ¡digo! —se levantó de la cama y se metió a su armario para cambiarse rápidamente de ropa—. Estoy tan molesta de que se haya ido —salió del armario y caminó hacia la puerta a la vez que se hacía su cola de caballo— que voy a ir a escoltar...la ¡me voy! —y salió de su habitación dejando confundidos a sus padres.

Corrió por la casa hasta llegar al laboratorio, se transformó en Phantom y voló hacia la Zona Fantasma. Sin embargo, si se hubiera quedado unos minutos más, hubiera descubierto donde estaba su hermana sin tener que ir a la Zona Fantasma.

====================DVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDV====================

Vlad Plasmius estaba trabajando en su laboratorio con los materiales que le había pedido a Skulker que le consiguiera, hasta que del portal salió Klemper molestándolo otra vez si quería ser su amigo. El halfa mayor gruño con fastidio, lo sujetó del cuello de su pijama y lo llevó hasta el portal.

—Te lo he dicho una vez, te lo he dicho miles de veces —dijo Plasmius al fantasma de hielo—. ¡No voy a ser tu amigo!

Klemper comenzó a hacer ruiditos dando a entender que comenzaría a llorar. Vlad iba a decirle algo más, pero de pronto sonó el timbre de su casa.

—¡Oh! ¿y ahora qué? —se preguntó, a la vez que arrojaba a Klemper a la Zona Fantasma y cerraba el portal.

Volvió a transformarse en Masters y fue a atender a la puerta. Al abrirla se sorprendió de ver a Jasmine Fenton, quien se veía triste y que había estado llorando.

—¡Oh, tío Vlad! —dijo Jazz sollozando—. ¡Escape de mi casa! ¡Mi papá es un idiota, mi hermana me odia y quiero vivir contigo! —y siguió sollozando

—Espera... ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó el billonario

—¿Escape de mi casa?

—No, después de eso

—¿Mi hermana me odia?

—¡No, en el medio!

—¿Mi padre es un idiota?

—¡Eso es! —afirmó Vlad con una sonrisa—. ¡Ven con el tío Vlad! —exclamó el mayor, abriendo los brazos y haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a la adolescente

Caminaron por los pasillos del castillo de Vlad hasta el salón, ahí el billonario le indicó a Jazz que se sentara y salió por un momento. Cuando regresó, se sentó en un sofá enfrente de la pelirroja.

—Entonces, Jasmine ¿escapaste de casa porque te peleaste con Daniela? —preguntó Vlad, después de que una sirvienta (que parecía más o menos de la misma edad de Jazz) dejará en la mesa de centro una charola con té y sándwiches para ambos—. ¿Y te dieras cuenta de que Jack es un idiota? —dijo esto último para sí mismo, ocultando el movimiento de sus labios con la taza

—Sí —respondió Jazz, bajando su taza y la mirada—. Últimamente estuve ayudando a Danny con sus cosas, pero al parecer no soy muy buena. Por lo que provoque que se disgustara conmigo e incluso me gritara.

—¡Oh, cielos! ¡Eso es terrible! —exclamó Vlad, "sorprendido" por la noticia—. Soy consciente de que Daniela tiene un mal temperamento, pero nunca pensé que se molestaría tanto contigo y eso es malo. Tú eres su hermana mayor, solamente buscabas ayudar a tu pequeña hermana; eso es algo muy malagradecido de su parte si me preguntas

Jazz no contestó, seguía con la mirada baja. Vlad dejó su taza en la mesa y se sentó junto a la pelirroja, rodeando sus hombros con su brazo.

—Me parece un poco extremista que por discutir con tu hermana hayas escapado de casa y vinieras a mí a pedirme ayuda. Pero a la vez me siento halagado, acudir a mí para cuidarte... como si fueras mi hija. Y eso se puede arreglar...

En un movimiento brusco, Jazz dejó la taza en la mesa y se puso de pie alejándose del adulto.

—¡Por cierto, tío Vlad! ¿Podrías prestarme un teléfono, por favor? Quiero llamar a casa y avisar que estoy bien, que estoy contigo.

El mayor tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero finalmente se puso de pie y le mostró a Jazz un teléfono para comunicarse; lo único que le alegraba era que podría escuchar la voz de Maddie.

Sonó el teléfono hasta que por fin respondió Maddie, para satisfacción de Vlad. Hablaron con el matrimonio Fenton y lograron calmarlos "asegurándoles" que Jazz estaría "muy bien cuidada". Vlad colgó antes de que Maddie pudiera seguir oponiéndose; el billonario le aseguró a la pelirroja que estaría bien y que prepararía los documentos de adopción. Salió del salón, dejando a Jazz sola; en cuanto la puerta se cerró, Jazz sonrió con suficiencia: su plan para descubrir la súper arma iba a la perfección.

El resto del día, Jazz estuvo explorando el castillo de Vlad tratando de buscar evidencia sobre la súper arma, pero al ir caminando por el lugar se sentía cada vez más perdida. Finalmente llegó a una habitación grande con estantes llenos de libros y encubriendo las paredes, una pequeña sala en el centro, al fondo una chimenea con dos adornos dorados con forma de balón de fútbol americano y un escudo de león grande arriba de la chimenea; era el estudio privado de Vlad.

Vio al mayor tirar un poco de uno de los adornos de balón y vio que la chimenea se abría a la mitad revelando unas escaleras, por las cuales el billonario bajo y la chimenea se cerró detrás de él. En cuanto Vlad desapareció de su vista, Jazz entró al estudio tratando de buscar más pistas; encontró una laptop abierta sobre un escritorio y se acercó a revisar sus archivos; por desgracia, lo único que obtuvo fue un trauma al ver varias fotografías "indebidas" de su mamá.

De repente, la entrada secreta de la chimenea volvió a abrirse, por lo que Jazz no tuvo tiempo de salir, así que tomó un anuario de la Universidad de Wisconsin y se sentó en el primer sofá que encontró. En cuanto la entrada se cerró, Vlad se dio cuenta de la presencia de la Fenton mayor.

—Jasmine ¿qué haces en mi estudio privado? —preguntó Vlad con desconfianza

—¿Privado? —preguntó Jazz, fingiendo sorpresa—. ¿Por qué tendrías que tener un estudio privado para alguien que consideras tu hija? ¡Wow! Eras muy guapo en la universidad —comentó Jazz volviendo la mirada al anuario en sus manos. Vlad se colocó detrás de ella para ver la fotografía que veía—. ¿Me pregunto por qué esto nunca ocurrió? —preguntó al juntar la foto haciendo que la imagen de su madre y de Vlad se unieran y se perdiera la de su padre.

Como la pelirroja supuso, a Vlad le agradó el comentario, por lo que el mayor le pidió un abrazo y ella se lo dio, sin darse cuenta que Jazz pudo ver perfectamente la entrada secreta cerrarse nuevamente.

En la Zona Fantasma, Danny volaba lo más rápido que podía hacia la isla de Skulker todavía culpándose por haber orillado a su hermana a hacer una locura para demostrarle que podría ayudarle. Ya estaba a un par de kilómetros cuando de repente una de las puertas flotantes se abrió de golpe y ella chocó con ella sin tiempo a esquivar. De esa misma puerta salió Skulker, con un especie de pararrayos en sus manos.

Danny se incorporó y encaró al cazador exigiéndole saber dónde estaba su hermana, a lo cual el cazador negó haberle hecho algo; solamente estaba cumpliendo unos mandatos de su jefe. Le disparó a la halfa con el pararrayos noqueándola al instante, la encerró en una jaula cuadra de ecto energía y se la llevó consigo como "regalo" para su jefe.

Después de cenar, Vlad llevó a Jazz a su habitación y se fue deseándole buenas noches. Jazz permaneció en la cama por unas horas hasta que a mitad de la noche se levantó, volvió a vestirse y salió de la habitación de camino al estudio privado de Vlad. Abrió la entrada secreta de la chimenea y bajó por las escaleras; al llegar al final de estas se sorprendió mucho al ver un laboratorio fantasma, más moderno que el de sus padres, un portal fantasma abierto y (lo que la sorprendió más) el Ectoesqueleto de su padre, el cual creyó perdido en los sucesos con el Rey Fantasma, junto a este el Ecto Convertidor y los Nanobots del torrente sanguíneo a la vez que confirmaba sus sospechas: La construcción de una súper arma.

Desgraciadamente, la alegría le duró poco puesto que fue descubierta por Vlad. Le dijo un par de cumplidos esperando poder salir bien librada del problema, pero enseguida el portal se activó y por ella entró Skulker con el pararrayos y una jaula de ecto energía con algo dentro. Skulker se disculpó por la interrupción y le entregó el artefacto al halfa mayor, quien sonrió con suficiencia. El cazador dejó caer la jaula alegando que lo que traía "iba por la casa", la pateó haciendo que se deslizará hasta los pies de Vlad y por el movimiento, Danny despertó y enseguida vio a su hermana.

—¿Jazz?

—¿Danny?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntaron las hermanas Fenton a la vez

—¿Ustedes se conocen? —preguntó Vlad

—¡No!/¡Sí!

—¡Sí!/¡No!

—¡Más o menos!

—No entiendo —admitió Vlad y caminó por el laboratorio—. Me agrada la idea que hayas abandonado a tu padre por mi. Pero tus motivos me despiertan sospechas, solo hay un modo de arreglar esto

—¿Dejarnos ir y que la corte lo arregle? —preguntó Jazz encogiendo los hombros y Danny sonriendo con nerviosismo

—Oh, cerca —respondió el mayor con una sonrisa malévola

Las hermanas Fenton se miraron con nerviosismo, sabían que no iban a salir fácilmente de ahí, pero también les preocupaba saber que tenía planeado Masters. Y así fue...

Skulker se llevó a Danny (aun teniendo a esta atrapada en su jaula) fuera del laboratorio, ignorando por completo sus negaciones. Mientras que Vlad se llevó a Jazz de regreso a la habitación que le asignó a la chica y la dejó encerrada; la pelirroja gritó, golpeó a puño cerrado y a patadas la puerta pero nada.

Vlad caminaba regreso a su laboratorio, ignorando las súplicas de Jasmine, ya que estaba más concentrado en sus pensamientos: Quizás podría aprovechar esta oportunidad de usar a la pelirroja como carnada para convencer una vez más a Daniela de que se una a él, y sí era necesario, arriesgaría la vida de la Fenton mayor.

En cuanto llegó, vio los materiales que Skulker le consiguió y una sonrisa maligna se asomó en sus labios, esta vez su plan no fallaría... no podía fallar.

Danny se sorprendió de ver que Skulker la había llevado a un pequeño estadio de fútbol americano, detrás del castillo de Vlad, y la dejo a mitad del campo completamente sola. Se sentó en medio de su prisión, abrazando sus piernas y ocultando el rostro entre sus rodillas; no le agradaba admitirlo, pero estaba asustada... asustada no por ella sino por su hermana. Jazz se arriesgo a venir hasta Wisconsin paro probarle que realmente era una buena cazadora y que podría ayudarle en sus misiones.

—¿Qué hice...? —se lamentó Danny pasando una mano por su cabello y volviendo a ocultar su rostro entre sus rodillas.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero finalmente Vlad hizo acto de presencia, pero desde lo que parecía una cabina de comentarista. En cuando divisó al halfa mayor, se puso de pie y lo miró desafiante.

—¿¡Qué le hiciste a Jazz!? —exigió saber Phantom, pero su némesis no le respondió—. ¡Te lo advierto, Masters! ¡SI LE HICISTE ALGO A MI HERMANA, TE JURO QUE TE VOY A...! —no pudo continuar con su amenaza, porque de pronto la jaula le dio una fuerte descarga eléctrica.

En cuanto la descarga se terminó, cayó de rodillas y respiraba con dificultad.

—Me sorprende que aun encontrándose en una situación de desventaja, te atrevas a sacar a flote esa actitud altanera, Daniela —dijo Vlad, micrófono en mano, mirando con burla a la adolescente

Danny levantó la mirada, todavía respirando con dificultad, y le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio y rabia al mayor, quien se mostró indiferente.

El mayor le mostró a Danny un control remoto negro, apuntó con este a la cancha y presiono un botón. De pronto, Danny escuchó maquinaria moverse; se sentó en la jaula y miró por donde dedujo venía el ruido, se sorprendió al ver que lo que venía era el Ectoesqueleto Fenton y dentro de él estaba Jazz, pero se veía que ella no manejaba el traje, eso debía de hacerlo Plasmius con el control que tenía.

El Ectoesqueleto se detuvo a un lado de la jaula y las hermanas Fenton se miraron.

—¡Jazz! ¿estas bien?

—¡Sí! ¿y tú?

—¡Igual! —Danny miró hacia la cabina donde estaba Vlad—. ¿Qué estás tramando?

Como respuesta, una pantalla, que se encontraba enfrente de las hermanas Fenton, se encendió y se mostró la imagen de Vlad.

—Esto es solamente una pequeña prueba para probar la lealtad de Jasmine —respondió el billonario. Las hermanas se miraron y después de nuevo a la pantalla—. Mejore el Ectoesqueleto de Jack usando el Ecto Convertidor y el Pararrayos como una fuente inagotable de energía. Los nanobots controlarán su respiración y los latidos de su corazón.

—¿Entonces el traje me hará daño? —preguntó Jazz sin ocultar su miedo

—No, pero yo lo haré si me traicionas. Pero eso no sucederá si te comportas como una buena hija adoptiva

—Si que estas demente ¿lo sabías? —dijo Danny molesta al mayor—. Pero déjala ir, está claro que ella es una sabelotodo incompetente y presumida

Al escuchar eso, Jazz miró molesta a su hermana y las dos comenzaron a discutir. Aprovechando la distracción de las adolescentes, Vlad activó el control manual del traje y liberó a Danny de su jaula. En cuanto se dieron cuenta de esto, las hermanas corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia los límites del campo de juego, pero al llegar se estrellaron contra lo que les pareció una pared de energía y las expulsó lejos de ella. La pantalla volvió a mostrar a Vlad, quien les explicó que "reparó" el Escudo Fantasma haciendo que funcionara igualmente con humanos y cortó la comunicación.

Estaban atrapadas en el campo de fútbol. Las hermanas se miraron, se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar en círculos sin perder de vista a la otra.

—No tenemos otra opción —dijo Danny, tratando de no mover mucho los labios—. Tendremos que pelear, pero necesitamos que se vea convincente... —repentinamente Jazz la golpeó, disparándola hacia el Escudo, rebotó en él y cayó al suelo—. ¡Oye! ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

—¡Eso fue por humillarme frente a toda la escuela! —respondió Jazz enojada

«¿En serio? ¿Justo ahora?» pensó Danny poniéndose de pie

—Okay... me lo merecía y perdón —se acercó a su hermana con las manos tras su espalda—. Ya entendí que solamente querías ayudarme. Pero, por favor, solo si-gue-me...

¡PUM!

Otro golpe repentino de su hermana y directo al Escudo. Volvió a rebotar en él y cayó en picada siendo golpeada y mandada a volar por Jazz. La pelirroja corrió hacia donde aterrizaría su hermana y antes de que llegara al suelo, volvió a golpearla.

Esto se repitió varias veces hasta que finalmente harta, Danny agarró el puño de Jazz deteniendo el ataque; con la mano libre la sujeto del pecho del traje y se hizo intangible junto con ella, y la enterró hasta el cuello. Jazz forcejeó para intentar liberarse, pero no pudo. Danny se le acercó, recargando las manos en el casco del traje enfrente al rostro de Jazz.

—¿Me vas a escuchar por una vez en tu vida? —preguntó Danny enojada

—¡Da! ¡Te estoy escuchando! Me dijiste que teníamos que hacerlo convincente —respondió Jazz con una sonrisa

Danny abrió los ojos sorprendida y se alejó de su hermana. Jazz le guiñó un ojo. Se liberó y sujetó a su hermanita arriba de su cabeza.

—¡Jazz! ¡No! ¡No, por favor! — "suplicó" Danny

Jazz la hizo girar y la arrojó una vez más al Escudo, Danny rebotó en él y cayó "inconsciente". La pelirroja se le acercó y se hincó junto a ella para revisárla. La joven halfa abrió un poco un ojo y volvió a cerrarlo.

—¡Oh no! ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Algún día me perdonarás? —exclamó Jazz

Sin que la Fenton mayor se diera cuenta, Vlad se le acercó y miraba a Phantom con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Claro que te perdono, Jasmine, ahora que me has demostrado tu lealtad —dijo Vlad

Pero de pronto, Phantom abrió los ojos, se volvió intangible y se despidió con una mano a la vez que sonreía burlonamente antes de irse. Masters al ver eso, miro a Jazz, quien le apuntaba con la palma de la mano del Ectoesqueleto.

—Adivina otra vez, desequilibrado —y le disparó mandándolo a las gradas

Vlad se incorporó y miró molesto a Jazz.

—¡Oh! ¿Conque esas tenemos, eh? —metió la mano al bolsillo interno de su saco y sacó el control remoto, le apuntó a Jazz y la chica dio un par de pasos atrás asustada—. Se te olvido que con presionar un botón, puedo poner fin a tu resistencia de una vez... —de pronto, Danny le llegó por debajo, le arrebató el control y se escondió entre las gradas—. ¡Oh, tronco de queso! —se hincó sobre las gradas y busco a Danny, quien le disparó un ecto rayo y lo mandó a volar hasta el centro de la cancha. Las Fenton se le acercaron sin bajar la guardia. Vlad se sentó y miró a las adolescente, confundido—. Ustedes... ¡Ustedes me engañaron! ¡Las dos!

—Solo un poquito —admitió Danny—. Lo hiciste bien, Jazz

—Lo mismo digo, Danny —respondió Jazz y las dos se rieron

—¡Oh! ¿Crees que lo sabes todo, no? —dijo Vlad, dirigiéndose más a Jazz—. ¿Dime, niña, esperabas esto? —y acto seguido se transformó en Plasmius. Dio malévolamente antes de volver a hablar—. ¿Sorprendida? ¿Uh? —volvió la mirada y vio que solamente estaba el Ectoesqueleto con una nota pegada al pecho. Se acercó para leerla.

"No, no sorprende"

—Autodestrucción activada en... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

—¡Oh, demonios! —exclamó Vlad y el traje le explotó en la cara.

Danny y Jazz estaban en al Espectro Nave, de regreso a Amity Park. En todo el trayecto, las hermanas se disculparon y arreglaron todo concordando que Jazz sería un miembro de reserva del Equipo Phantom y que seguiría encubriendo a Danny cuando estuvieran con sus padres.

Y hablando de ellos... Al llegar a casa vieron a su padre algo molesto, casi haciendo un berrinche, en el sillón de la sala. Su madre les explicó que estaba molesto porque le ganó en un partido de damas chinas, a lo cual las chicas se rieron ante la conducta infantil de su padre.

====================DVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDV====================

En Wisconsin, Vlad Plasmius estaba en su laboratorio mirando los datos biológicos de una persona.

—Bien jugado, niñas —dijo Vlad con el ceño fruncido—. Pero lamentarán haberse metido contigo, y sobre todo tú, Daniela —presionó un botón y junto a los datos del monitor, apareció una imagen de la sala de los Fenton y se veía a la familia reunida y feliz—. Con esto estoy más que seguro que vendrás conmigo y sin oponer resistencia —y rió malvadamente.

Los datos biológicos que estaban en la computadora eran los de Jasmine Fenton. Las hermanas olvidaron por completo que Vlad le había inyectado los Nanobots del torrente sanguíneo.


	13. Un Concurso de Belleza en llega a Casper

Si había algo que caracterizaba a Danny, es que no era muy femenina y eso que era una chica. Desde que ella recordaba (y siendo consciente de su sexo) siempre se comportaba como un chico; le gustaba su cabello largo y siempre lo usaba en una coleta, pero si hablaban de su estilo para vestir… Toda su ropa era holgada y con estilos "masculinos", más que nada las playeras (equipos deportivos, videojuegos, bandas y superhéroes) y puros pantalones o shorts de mezclilla.

No le gustaba usar faldas o vestidos, pero cuando tenía que ir a algún evento formales (ejemplo, la reunión de la Universidad en Wisconsin y el baile de la escuela donde sus padres fueron a "cuidar" a los alumnos y Sam por accidente se transformó en un dragón a causa del amuleto de dragón). Incluso Sam trató de convencerla de que se probará algunos conjuntos de su ropa gótica, pero Danny se rehusó porque toda la ropa eran faldas o vestidos. Y con esa actitud, ya ni hablar del maquillaje…

Danny no supo porque de repente meditaba sobre su modo de vestir; creía que se debía a que Dash volvió a encerrarla en su casillero y Sam la estaba ayudando a salir... o tal vez fue porque vio varias propagandas en toda la escuela sobre un concurso de belleza.

—"Concurso de belleza 'Miss Princesa Adolescente'" —leyó la halfa en voz alta a sus amigos

—¿Concurso de belleza? —repitió emocionado Tucker, haciendo a un lado a su amiga sin cuidado—. ¡Éste tipo de concursos es para mí!

Danny y Sam rodaron los ojos ante la actitud de su amigo geek. La campana sonó y los tres amigos se encaminaron a su siguiente clase; las chicas se mostraron molestas con su amigo y el pobre chico ni sabía porque.

—Oigan ¿y a ustedes qué les pasa? ¿Por qué están enojadas?

—Debe de ser por tu actitud superficial, la cual hace que babes por cualquier cara bonita y no te des cuenta de su belleza interna, la cual es la que importa más —respondió Sam, con su usual tono sarcástico

Tucker frunció el ceño ante el comentario y ahora él se molestó. Miró a Danny buscando su apoyo, pero descubrió que la halfa estaba de acuerdo con la gótica.

—Son de esas veces que me pregunto porque no tengo un mejor amigo chico —refunfuñó para sí mismo

—Porque, como me dijiste una vez, "yo cubro ese aspecto" te diste por bien servido —le recordó Danny, pero esta vez con aire de ofensa

El tecnológico levantó las manos en señal de rendición y no le habló a las chicas sino hasta el final de las clases y yendo al auditorio porque la directora ordenó a los estudiantes ir ahí.

En el escenario estaba una lona a modo de letrero del concurso de belleza y dos personas paradas en medio del escenario viendo a los estudiantes entrar y tomar sus lugares. Los tres amigos se sentaron lo más apartados posible y Danny miró con curiosidad a esa personas.

Eran un hombre y una mujer, al verlos fijamente a la cara se podía notar que eran hermanos a la vez que tenían los mismos ojos azules, pero tenían rasgos diferentes: el hombre se veía muy serio, tenía cabello castaño oscuro y largo hasta los hombros, usaba un traje, zapatos y corbata negra y una camisa púrpura. En la solapa de su lado izquierdo tenía un amuleto verde fosforescente, el cual a Danny le pareció familiar.

En cuanto a la mujer, ella se veía más alegre. Tenía el cabello rubio y con perfectas ondas que caían hasta su coxis, usaba un vestido azul cielo con verde, guantes azules, un gran anillo verde fosforescente y un collar con un amuleto igual al de su hermano.

—Hola a todos, mi nombre es Dora Mattingly —se presentó la mujer con una gran sonrisa—, y él es mi hermano, Aragón —señaló al hombre, quien solamente saludó con un gesto galante de su mano—. Hemos venido a esta escuela para traerles el concurso de belleza "Miss Princesa Adolescente" —el murmullo y la risa de las chicas se escuchó en todo el auditorio, o bueno, de casi todas—. Chicas ¿sueñan con ser una princesas?

—¡Sí! —exclamaron todas las chicas emocionadas

—No —respondieron con aburrimiento Sam y Danny

—¿Con usar hermosos vestidos y joyas?

—¡Sí!

—No

—¿Con atraer a ese príncipe especial?

Eso último fue recibido por gritos de emoción de las chicas

—Me-nos

—Realmente odian este tipo de cosas ¿verdad? —preguntó Tucker al ver las expresiones de sus amigas

—¿Y cómo no hacerlo? —preguntó Danny recargando su barbilla en su mano—. Este tipo de concursos alientan a las chicas a preocuparse solo en la apariencia y hace a los chicos unos tontos por ver una cara bonita y sin cerebro

—Auch ¿eso no fue un poco duro?

—La verdad duele

La halfa volvió la vista al frente ignorando las expresiones de asombro de sus mejores amigos.

—El jurado será mi hermano Aragón y yo asesoraré a las señoritas que quieran participar para que tengan una apariencia y modales dignos de una princesas

Volvieron los murmullos y a las risas tontas emocionadas por las lecciones de princesas.

—Patéticas —murmuró Danny con fastidio

—Ahora le cedo la palabra a mi hermano —la Srta. Mattingly se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al hombre

Danny notó que la mujer lo trataba como si fuera un príncipe o un rey.

«Raro»

El Sr. Mattingly tomó el lugar de su hermana. Miró a todos los presentes en el auditorio, posando su mirada en las chicas; Danny no sabía si fue su imaginación, pero le pareció que el Sr. Mattingly la miró más tiempo que las demás. A Danny le dio muy mala espina, podría jurar que sus ojos parecían los de un fantasma.

—Señoritas, este concurso tendrá una duración de tres días. Las chicas que quieran participar se hospedarán en el mejor hotel de la ciudad para que ahí mismo mi hermana Dora pueda darles las lecciones de princesa. Sé que mi hermana dijo que yo sería el único juez, pero el último día del concurso nos acompañará una persona muy importante y que accedió a formar parte del jurado, no les diré quién es porque es sorpresa.

»Así que las chicas que quieran participar les deseo mucha suerte, sé que alguna de ustedes será la esposa… ¡digo! La princesa ideal —terminó de hablar y todos los presentes aplaudieron

Tucker ya estaba deseando que el concurso empezará para ver a las chicas en traje de baño. Sam estaba dormitando por el aburrimiento. Danny también se estaba durmiendo, pero de repente escuchó la palabra "esposa" y reaccionó, también se dio cuenta que el Sr. Mattingly se corrigió enseguida.

«Esto cada vez se pone más extraño» pensó Danny frunciendo el ceño

====================DVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDV====================

En la secundaria la emoción del concurso se notaba en todos los rincones. Faltaba una semana para que todo comenzará y las chicas ya estaban "practicando" sus tácticas de belleza.

Los chicos miraban embobados a las chicas, a tal grado que se lastimaban cayendo o chocando con todo lo que se les atravesaba. Sam y Tucker estaban recargados en los casilleros; el moreno con emoción y la gótica con fastidio.

—En estos momentos me alegra mucho que no te eligieran como juez —comentó Sam rodando los ojos

—Yo lo lamento —dijo Tucker con los brazos colgados y cara triste—. ¡De ese modo todas las chicas estarían locas por mí!

—Solo lo harían para sobornarte

—No me importaría ¡con tal de estar rodeado de hermosas chicas!

Sam se golpeó la frente y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué hacen, chicos? —ambos amigos voltearon a ver quién les habla

—Esperándote —respondió Sam, se separó del casillero y puso una mano en su cintura a la vez que arqueaba una ceja—. ¿Dónde estabas, Danny?

La halfa iba a contestar, pero la cortó otra voz.

—Vaya, nunca creí que te atreverías a hacerlo, Fenton —los tres amigos voltearon y vieron que era Paulina y su amiga Estrella—. ¿Perdiste una apuesta o es más bien un reto? De cualquier forma tú nunca podrás ganar. No eres una princesa, ni a doncella llegas —las chicas populares se rieron con burla y se fueron de ahí.

—Uh… ¿Danny? ¿De qué está hablando Paulina? —preguntó Sam confundida

—Pues…

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó de repente Tucker

Las amigas lo miraron preocupadas por su reacción; su amigo tenía su PDA en las manos y una clara expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad.

—¿Tucker? ¿Estás…?

—¿¡Es en serio, Danny!? —preguntó el momento señalando su amado aparato

Danny y Sam miraron la pantalla, era la lista de las participantes del concurso. Estaba la letra F y fue cuando las chicas lo vieron; Sam estaba boquiabierta mientras que Danny cerró los ojos con fastidio al verde descubierta.

La gótica le arrebató el PDA al técnico para asegurarse que había leído bien:

 **PARTICIPANTES DEL CONCURSO «MISS PRINCESA ADOLESCENTE»**

 **F**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fenton, Daniela**

Sam miraba al aparato y a la joven halfa aún sin poder creer lo que veía. Su mejor amiga, la que no se preocupaba por las apariencias… ¿¡Se inscribió en el concurso de belleza!?

Le devolvió su PDA a Tucker y miró a Danny exigiendo una explicación. La azabache suspiró resignada.

—La verdad sí tenía pensado decirles… pero no así. No me inscribí por la misma razón que las demás (superficialidad) sino que tengo un mal presentimiento

—¿Un mal presentimiento? —repitió Tucker confundido—. ¿De qué?

—Para empezar, esos hermanos me parecen muy extraños. Actúan como si fueran de la realeza; además, el Sr. Mattingly dijo "esposa" y rápidamente se corrigió diciendo "princesa". Por último, siento como si ya hubiera visto esos amuletos antes

—¿Amuletos? —preguntó Sam—. ¿Te refieres al que él tenía en su solapa y ella su collar?

—Exacto —confirmó Danny

Sam y Tucker meditaron las palabras de su mejor amiga; esa era la única explicación para que la halfa se inscribiera en el concurso.

—Pues a mí me parece una misión estilo «Miss Simpatía» —comentó Tucker—, solo la diferencia es que Danny es un poco más femenina

Ambas chicas lo miraron mal y le dieron un golpe en la cabeza entre las dos.

—Dejando de lado ese comentario —dijo Danny cruzándose de brazos—, tengo que aprender a "ser más femenina". Pero no creo poder hacerlo en unos días, además de que en mi guardarropa no hay nada de eso

En seguida a Sam se le ocurrió una idea; no le agradaba mucho, pero no tenían opción si querían que el plan de Danny pudiera llevarse a cabo.

—¡Samantha Manson, ahora sí enloqueciste! —reclamó Danny muy enojada

—En primer lugar NO me digas Samantha. En segundo lugar ¿tienes una mejor idea?

Los tres amigos estaban en la entrada de la casa de los Mandon. Sam y Tucker estaban agarrando a Danny de los brazos con fuerza con ayuda de los Guantes Fenton (uno cada uno) para así evitar que la halfa usará sus poderes fantasmas como vía de escape.

—¿¡Por qué rayos tenemos que pedirle ayuda a tu mamá!? ¡De entrada me odia o acaso no recuerdas la Orden de Restricción que puso contra mí esa vez de Freakshow!

—Te aseguro que en cuanto le diga todo no se opondrá y tendrá una mejor opinión de ti

—¡Sí, cómo no! ¡Mejor le pedimos ayuda a Jazz!

—Jazz no se inscribió, así que eso quiere decir que tampoco le interesa, y por ende, tal vez no quiera ayudar. Así que deja de resistir y entra

Danny soltó un mohín de resignación y se dejó arrastrar por sus mejores amigos a la casa de la gótica.

—¡Ya llegue! —avisó Sam

—¡Samy, querida! —respondió la Sra. Manson con alegría. Danny y Tucker miraron a Sam sorprendidos por la actitud de su madre, la aludida solamente rodó los ojos—. ¿Cómo te fue en la…? ¿Qué está haciendo Fenton aquí?

Danny miró a Sam con una clara expresión de «Te lo dije», a lo cual Sam la ignoró y se dirigió a su madre.

—Yo la invite, es que queríamos pedirte ayuda, madre

La Sra. Manson se sorprendió.

—¿Mi ayuda? ¿Para qué?

—Para arreglar a Danny. —respondió Sam. Su madre la miró con curiosidad, sabía que eso pasaría y lo bueno es que pensó de antemano que decirle—. Es que en la Secundaria habrá un concurso de belleza y Danny va a participar. Sé que preguntaras porque no participó también yo y es muy simple; no quiero perder nuestra amistad por culpa de ese concurso, ya sabes que este tipo de cosas hace que las chicas sean muy competitivas, por eso las dos acordamos que una de las dos participara mientras que la otra la ayudará en todo. Lo dejamos a la suerte y Danny ganó; pero entonces recordamos que ninguna de las dos sabe mucho de moda, etiqueta y todo eso, y por eso quisimos pedirte tu ayuda

Danny y Tucker se esforzaron por no mostrarse sorprendidos con las palabras de su amiga, pero si lo mostraron al ver la reacción de la Sra. Manson.

—¡Samy, querida, que emoción!

—¿Eh? —reaccionaron los dos adolescentes invitados

—¡Me alegra ver que la Srta. Fenton y tú al fin se interesen en la apariencia y en la etiqueta para finalmente convertirse en señoritas educadas y bien vestidas!

Tanto la halfa como la gótica se esforzaron en no demostrar su molestia por el comentario, mientras que Tucker trataba de contener la risa. La mujer abrazó a su hija y a su mejor amiga, las tomó de las manos y las llevó a su habitación, Tucker estaba por irse, pero enseguida Sam se soltó del agarre de su madre y regresó por su amigo técnico.

—¡Oye! —exclamó el moreno al verse atrapado por el cuello de su camiseta

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Foley?

—A casa, para empezar no sé qué hago aquí. ¡Yo no entiendo estas cosas de chicas!

—Pero eres la persona perfecta para darnos tu opinión y así saber que mejoras hacerle a Danny

Tucker solo se cruzó de brazos y haciendo un puchero se dejó llevar por su amiga.

Danny no sabía cómo salir de ahí, seguía sin agradarle la idea de que la mamá de Sam la ayudara con su "mejora" para el concurso, pero si quería que su plan funcionará tenía que resignarse. Llegaron a una habitación y Danny tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir nada que molestara a la mujer; de no ser porque sus mejores amigos la metieron casi arrastras a la casa, pensaría que la habían metido en una especie de SPA.

«Ayuda» pensó Danny

—Bueno Daniela ¿qué te gustaría que hiciéramos primero? —preguntó la Sra. Manson con entusiasmo

—La verdad… No tengo idea

La mujer frunció los labios ante la respuesta, pero se le pasó al tener una idea.

Sam y Tucker estaban subiendo las escaleras, el moreno seguía molesto por estar metido en una nueva "actividad de chicas".

—Opinión masculina… —se quejó Tucker—. Solo van a enseñarle a Danny a ser más femenina, no es que vaya a hacerle un cambio total de imagen

—Conociendo a mi madre… Querrá arreglar a Danny como a intentado hacerlo conmigo desde pequeña

—¿O sea?

Llegaron a la habitación/SPA y al abrir la puerta los dos tenían expresión "Pocket face": la madre de Sam había arreglado a Danny más o menos igual al incidente de la audiencia de Sam de "Salvemos a las ranas", pero más pomposo.

—Esto… —respondió Sam a Tucker. Se volvió a su madre con expresión molesta—. ¡Mamá! ¿¡Qué le hiciste a Danny!?

—¿Por qué te alteras tanto, Samy? ¡Si tu amiga se ve muy bien!

La gótica miró a la halfa y pudo ver claramente en su cara que el conjunto no le gustaba y le estaba pidiendo ayuda. Sam respiró hondo para calmarse.

«Si quieres que algo salga bien, hazlo tú misma» pensó Sam

La dos Manson sacaron a Tucker de la habitación y pudieron manos a la obra. Casi todo el tiempo Sam y su madre discutían por cuál sería el mejor atuendo para Danny; la azabache interfirió para también dar su opinión.

Tucker estaba recostado en una silla roncando (del aburrimiento se quedó dormido) y solo se despertó cuando Sam lo tiró de la silla.

—¡Oye! ¿Y eso por qué? —reclamó Tucker, sobándose la cabeza

—Para despertarte. Realmente eres de sueño pesado —respondió Sam de brazos cruzados

—¿Y qué esperabas? Se tardaron mucho, se supone que iban a arreglar a Danny, no hacerle una cirugía plástica

—Ha, ha. Gracioso. En cuanto la veas vas a cambiar de opinión

—Ajá… Como no

La puerta se volvió a abrir, por ella salió la Sra. Manson. La dejó abierta y Danny salió; en cuanto Tucker la vio, abrió los ojos como plato y abrió mucho la boca por la sorpresa.

Su amiga llevaba un vestido azul marino de tirantes que le llegaba a las rodillas y unos zapatos de tacón bajo blancos. Su cabello estaba suelto y acomodado en perfectas ondas; apenas se notaba su maquillaje, ya que habían hecho que se viera natural.

—¿Danny? ¿Realmente eres tú? —preguntó incrédulo Tucker

—Traigo un vestido, gel en el cabello y tacones. Ya tengo hambre y sueño. Y sé defensa personal, así que no me molestes —respondió Danny molesta

La halfa no estaba acostumbrada a los tacones, dio un mal paso haciendo que se le doblara el tobillo y se cayera. Se puso de puso y se acomodo el cabello.

—Sí, es Danny —dijo Tucker tratando de contener la risa

—¡Realmente quedo bien tu amiga, Samy! —dijo feliz la Sra. Manson—. Con este estilo y los modales de una verdadera señorita, estoy segura de que Daniela ganará el concurso

Danny y Sam se sorprendieron; era la primera vez que la mujer llamaba a Danny por su nombre de pila. Al menos algo bueno salió de esto: ya no parecía una "mala influencia" para Sam.

====================DVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDV====================

Muchas chicas de la Secundaria Casper llegaron al mejor hotel de la ciudad. Danny estaba en la acera de enfrente con una maleta al lado suyo; comenzaba arrepentirse de su plan, pero cuando algo la inquietaba no lo dejaba sin resolver.

— _Tranquila Danny, lo harás muy bien_ —dijo Sam para animarla

Estaban usando los Comunicadores Fenton y Tucker había creado una mini cámara disfrazada de un broche de flor de cerezo para que sus amigos pudieran ver lo mismo que su amiga.

—Lo sé, Sam —respondió Danny, tratando de disimular en la calle—. Pero aun no tengo la confianza para hacer esto. ¿Qué haré si enseguida me descalifican? ¿Cómo rayos podré descubrir lo que pasa?

— _Para eso te voy a ayudar, amiga. En cuanto quedes instalada como una participante más y quieran asignarte algún estilista, me recomendarás y así podré estar contigo. Tucker revisará las cámaras de vigilancia y el sistema de cómputo del concurso por si encuentra algo sospechoso._

— _Además, no creo que esto pueda ponerse peor_ —comentó Tucker, metiéndose en la conversación

Danny tenía que admitir que se tranquilizo un poco. Respiró un par de veces para calmarse, tomó su maleta y se acercó al hotel. En el lobby ya había propaganda del Concurso de Belleza y había señales que indicaban a las participantes a donde ir. Se registró, dejó su maleta con un botones y siguió a las concursantes hasta un salón lleno de mesas y con meseros en todas partes. Era un desayuno de orientación para las participantes.

—Entrando a Barbielandia —murmuró Danny

Vio que muchas de las concursantes eran de catorce a dieciséis años. Iba a sentarse sola, pero un grupo de chicas (a las cuales no conocía) se apiadaron de ella y la invitaron a sentarse.

Cuando todas se acomodaron, llegaron los hermanos Mattingly. Dora tomó un micrófono y le hablo a las concursante.

—Buenos días, señoritas —saludo muy entusiasmada la rubia—. Me alegra ver que muchas señoritas realmente se interesaron en participar en este modesto concurso. Después del desayuno les darán en la puerta el itinerario sobre de las actividades que tendremos para convertirlas en princesas y cómo se llevará a cabo el concurso. Por ahora, disfruten de la comida y conózcanse entre ustedes. —dejó el micrófono en su lugar y fue a su mesa junto a su hermano.

El desayuno no estuvo tan mal para Danny. Todas las chicas se presentaron y hablaron sobre el concurso; la azabache no hablaba mucho, solamente asentía y contestaba con un simple "Sí", "No" o a veces con "Interesante", "Genial", etc. Terminaron y fueron saliendo, en las puerta les dieron los itinerarios, Danny se alegró de ver que durante el resto del día se los darían libre y mañana empezaría la "pesadilla". Les mostraron sus habitaciones, la azabache vio que tendría una compañera (para su suerte no fue nadie que ella conociera).

En una de las suites, los hermanos conversaban.

—¿Estás seguro en querer dejar que ella participe? —preguntó preocupada Dora a su hermano

—Sí, ya te lo dije muchas veces —respondió Aragón con fastidio—. Deja de preocuparte ¿quieres?

—Es que ella es una halfa y la verdad pienso que…

—¡Tu no estas aquí para pensar! —exclamó golpeando la mesa con su puño haciendo que su hermana se asustara—. ¡Tu único trabajo es preparar a estas jóvenes para que yo después escoja a la indicada! —respiró un par de veces para calmarse y continuó—. Aunque claro, debo admitir que tener a la única halfa hembra en esto también es bastante… interesante.

Se acercó a la ventana y miró por ella, pero sin ver un punto fijo. Había venido a ese mundo a buscar a la persona indicada para él; no obstante, ahora que tenía a una "participante peculiar" hacía que el asunto se volviera más entretenido para él.

«Y pensar que involucre al primer halfa, sin que éste sospechara, y ahora están los dos metidos en esto...»

Sonrió con malicia, haciendo que se vieran unos colmillos y sus ojos por un momento brillarán y se volvieron como los de un reptil.


	14. Rescate medieval

Solo había pasado mediodía del primero del concurso de belleza y Danny ya quería arrojar la toalla. Habían hecho varias actividades que se podrían catalogar como "entrenamiento para ser princesa"; esas actividades hacían que la joven halfa se irritara porque no era su estilo, además de que como no los hacía bien, se metía en problemas. Las actividades eran:

•Caminar derecha con un libro en la cabeza para la postura: Danny no pudo, por tercera vez se le cayó el libro de la cabeza. Iba a ponérselo, pero al leer el título de éste (El Perfume de Patrick Süskind) le dio curiosidad y empezó a leerlo. Pero al hacerlo se puso a caminar y chocó con varias chicas provocando que estas se cayeran.

•Las acomodaron por parejas y tenían que maquillarse mutuamente; pero al ser muy apegada a una persona gótica, Danny maquilló de esa manera a su compañera. La Srta. Mattingly la reprendió y la hizo repetir el ejercicio, por suerte su compañera se apiadó de ella y le explicó poco a poco cómo hacerlo.

No obstante, en uno de sus errores sucedió algo que hizo que sus sospechas crecieran: Era la prueba de caminar con zapatos de tacón (Danny realmente sufrió con eso), pasaban enfrente de la Srta. Mattingly y ella las corregía en el modo para caminar; cuando de repente Danny dio un mal paso y pisó con fuerza a la mujer por accidente, la escucho quejarse por el dolor, pero pudo ver de reojo que por un segundo sus facciones se volvieron de reptil y su quejido como un gruñido de cocodrilo o algo parecido. Sin embargo, cuando levantó la mirada para confirmarlo, solo se topó con una expresión molesta de la mujer.

En uno de los descansos, Danny se separó de las demás y activó el Comunicador Fenton.

—Amigos ¿me oyen?

— _Fuerte y claro, Danny_ —contestó Tucker—. _¿Cómo te va con tus tontos intentos de convertirte en una dama?_

Danny frunció el ceño por el comentario. Estaba por contestarle cuando escucho un golpe seguido por un gruñido de Tucker.

— _¡Auch! ¿¡Y eso por qué, Sam!?_

— _Insisto: ¿y todavía preguntas por qué no tienes novia?_ —respondió la gótica enojada

— _¡Me reclama la única chica que no está interesada en encontrar novio!_

— _¡Lo que yo haga con mi vida social no te interesa!_

— _¡Entonces deja de meterte en la mía!_

— _¡Eso es porque eres un grandísimo cretino!_

— _¿Qué dijiste…?_

—¡YA CÁLLENSE! —gritó fastidiada Danny—. ¡Luego se molestan uno al otro! ¡Estamos en algo serio ASÍ QUE YA COMPÓRTENSE!

Sus amigos se quedaron en silencio un momento. Eran contada las veces en las que su amiga halfa perdía la paciencia y sabían que lo mejor, por ahora, era estar tranquilos.

— _Lo sentimos, Danny_ —se disculparon sus mejores amigos

La azabache se agarró el puente de la nariz y respiró profundamente para calmarse. Cuando lo logró les contó a los chicos lo que sucedió en los ensayos, pero detallando más el ensayo de tacones. Cuando terminó, escuchó la risa de Tucker (cubriéndose la boca, pero aún así se escuchaba), pero Sam estaba en silencio.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Danny, rompiendo el silencio—. ¿Qué opinan?

— _¿Sentiste una presencia fantasmal cerca de ella?_ —preguntó Sam

—No —respondió Danny, cruzándose de brazos

— _¿Y a tu alrededor desde que llegaste?_

—Tampoco

Una vez más los tres amigos se quedaron en silencio. Al no haber presencia fantasmal, complicaba la misión de Danny, pero también el hecho de que Mattingly mostrará rasgos de reptiles en un momento de enojo… La joven halfa necesitaba más evidencia, aunque eso significara para ella "más tortura".

— _Oye Danny_ —la azabache salió de sus pensamientos y escuchó a su mejor amigo—. _¿No será esto una excusa para "demostrar" lo malo de los concursos de belleza, según tú? ¿O un capricho para sentirte como en «Miss Simpatía»?_

—Sam… ¿Podrías golpearlo por mi, por favor?

Se escucharon golpes seguidos de las quejas de Tucker. Apagó el comunicador y regreso a las lecciones; cualquiera podría pensar que su actitud estaría más inclinada a la paranoia, pero con los pequeños sucesos que descubrió tenía un mal presentimiento.

—¡Srta. Fenton, ahí está! —la aludida levantó la mirada y vio que era Dora Mattingly quien la llamaba

«Genial...» pensó Danny con fastidio

—¿Sí, señorita…?

—Estamos por empezar la prueba de vestido y es la única que nos falta…

—¿Ves… tido?

—… así que apresúrese o se nos hará más tarde —tomó a Danny de la muñeca y se la llevó casi arrastras

«Ayudenme»

====================DVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDV====================

Aún no comprendía cómo fue que terminó involucrado en eso. Y más tomando en cuenta que nunca se "ofrecería" para algo así, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Vlad estaba en el despacho de su castillo revisando unos papeles de sus compañías _VLADCO y DALV_ , cuando vio en su escritorio la carta del Sr. Mattingly solicitándole su participación como juez en el concurso de belleza «Miss Princesa Adolescente». Al principio había decidido negarse, pero al ver que las participantes serían de Casper High cambió de idea.

Al leer el nombre de la escuela a su mente vino la joven halfa. Sabía que la chica nunca se atrevería a participar en un concurso como ese, pero uno nunca sabe.

—Será divertido ver a Daniela intentando comportarse como una princesa —se mofó el halfa mayor

No obstante, de repente a su mente le vino la imagen de la adolescente usando un vestido de estilo edad media renacimiento gótico azul marino con blanco y detalles dorados, su cabello lacio suelto y volando al viento, sonriendo y la inocencia reflejada en sus ojos...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. ¿Cómo rayos era posible que pensara eso? ¡Era la hija menor del hombre que arruinó su vida, pero también de la mujer que amaba! También había que agregar que esa **niña** era su **archienemiga** desde que se conocieron!

Esas dos palabras resonaron más en su cabeza, ya que le recordaban la realidad de su "relación" con la segunda halfa.

—Sr. Plasmius, ya está lista la cena —se asomó por la puerta una sirvienta. Tendría entre los 14-17 años y era una fantasma

—Gracias Nana, enseguida voy —respondió Vlad

La joven solo asintió y salió del despacho. Desde que se vivía en ese castillo decidió conseguirse servidumbre fantasma para así poder usar sus poderes en su propia casa; cuando tenía visitas de negocio en su castillo o salía en compañía de alguno de ellos, los sirvientes tomaban apariencia humana y le decían «Masters».

Dejó a un lado su pluma, hizo hacia atrás su silla y se estiró para desentumecerse. Se levantó, pero al hacerlo vio una fotografía en la que encontraba con la familia Fenton en la sala de la familia; después de la batalla contra el Rey Fantasma (y Daniela despertara), a Jack se le había ocurrido la "brillante idea" de tomarse una fotografía. Ni la familia ni Vlad entendieron porque se le ocurrió eso, pero nadie dijo nada.

De izquierda a derecha estaban Jack abrazando a Maddie (el halfa gruñó al ver al gordo abrazando a la mujer), Jasmine, Daniela y él, Vlad, abrazando a la azabache por los hombros. Miró fijamente la imagen de la chica y la suya; la joven hizo un gran esfuerzo por no mostrar su molestia de estar junto a él, pero Vlad se dio cuenta del leve rubor en las mejillas de Daniela.

Al verla, llegaron a su mente los recuerdos de sus conversaciones con ella, pero más claramente la que terminó en un beso en la mejilla a su némesis. Seguía sin entender porque rayos hizo eso; estuvo consciente que durante su estancia en la morada Fenton molestaría a su contraparte, pero al ver que la chica se portaba de una manera extraña con él y para colmo que se mostrará confundida respecto a sus sentimientos y lo que pensaba tampoco ayudaba.

—Será mejor que olvide el asunto —dijo Vlad decidido—, debe de ser cosa de la adolescencia. Pronto se le pasara —colocó boca abajo la fotografía y se fue a cenar.

—Hemos llegado, Sr. Masters

Vlad apartó la mirada de la ventana de su limusina para mirar al chofer.

—Gracias, Carl —respondió el halfa mayor, tomando su portafolio—. No es necesario que me esperes. Te llamaré cuando te necesite

—De acuerdo, señor. Solo deje que baje su equipaje… —dijo el chofer haciendo ademán de abrir su puerta

—No es necesario, Carl. Yo lo haré

—Está bien, señor

Vlad bajó del vehículo, sacó su equipaje y la limusina se fue. Miró el edificio con poco interés; al menos los encargados del concurso escogieron un lugar decente para hacerlo. Entró al hotel y se encaminó a la recepción.

—¡Sr. Masters! —el aludido volteó y vio a un hombre de aspecto anticuado, pero que aún así se veía joven—. Es un gusto verlo, finalmente. —le tendió una mano y Vlad la estrechó—. Soy Aragón Mattingly, el organizador de este evento

—Un placer —saludo el halfa mayor con formalidad—. Al fin puedo conocerlo en persona, aunque lo que más me intriga es que alguien me pida juzgar a un grupo de niñas. ¿Para eso no hubiera sido mejor un ídolo adolescente?

—Si lo había considerado —reconoció el Sr. Aragón—, pero preferí que lo hiciera alguien… imparcial. Alguien que las concursantes no pudieran sobornar

Vlad tenía que reconocer que ese era un buen punto, pero aún seguía desconfiado con todo esto; sentía que había un trasfondo en todo esto.

El Sr. Mattingly lo condujo a una oficina del hotel, al entrar estaba esperándolos la hermana de éste, Dora, quien estaba revisando unos papeles, por lo que no se dio cuenta de su llegada sino hasta que su hermano la llamó. La mujer dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se puso de pie.

—Dora, él es Vlad Masters. —presentó Aragón—. Sr. Masters, ella es mi hermana, Dorathea

—Un placer conocerla, señorita —saludo Vlad, tendiendole la mano

Pero la mujer no le correspondió el saludo; tomó su falda y con una inclinación de cabeza hizo una reverencia. Al billonario le desconcertó ese saludo, pero al parecer al Sr. Mattingly no.

—Es un placer conocerlo, Sr. Pla… ¡Masters! —se corrigió de inmediato Dora al darse cuenta de que iba a hablar de más.

Tanto ella como su hermano esperaban que el halfa mayor no lo notara, pero se equiparon. Vlad si la escuchó, pero prefirió fingir que no para que de ese modo pudiera descubrir lo que realmente pasaba.

Esa noche sería la última del concurso, así que la Srta. Mattingly puso al corriente a Vlad, además de que conociera "a fondo" a las chicas. Algunas de esas niñas Vlad ya las conocía por estar espiando a Daniela; no le sorprendió ver que Jasmine y Samantha Manson no participaban, pero no pudo ocultar su sorprenda con la novedad…

—Esta niña realmente no sirve como princesa —dijo Dora, cerrando de golpe una carpeta y dejándola de lado—. Es realmente un desastre ambulante, aún no entiendo porque participa

—Tu no tienes que entender, tu único trabajo es prepararlas para convertirlas en princesas —reclamó Aragón, haciendo que su hermana se encogiera en su asiento

Al billonario no le interesaba los asuntos de los demás, así que continuó revisando el desempeño de esas niñas. Entre más pronto terminará más pronto se vería fuera de esto. Observó la carpeta que Dorathea apartó, aprovechando la discusión de los hermanos, usó sus poderes para tomarlo y guardarlo con discreción en su portafolio; no sabía porqué lo hizo, pero algo le decía que tal vez hubiera algo que le conviniera.

Dos horas antes de que iniciará la parte final del concurso, finalmente Vlad pudo retirarse a su habitación. Guardó su equipaje en el armario y se sentó en el escritorio; abrió su portafolio y sacó la carpeta que se llevó. En cuanto la abrió una exclamación de sorpresa salió de su boca.

—¿¡Daniela!? —leyó el nombre de la carpeta tres veces sin poder creerlo, su némesis era la última persona a quien hubiera visto en esto.

Entonces pensó que su rival podría estar ahí por la misma situación que él: sospechaba del concurso. Revisó el archivo y en algunos puntos se reía; ya sabía que Daniela no era muy femenina, pero no creyó que tanto.

—Ya es seguro que no va a ser una de las finalistas —dijo Vlad mientras leía su desempeño en el desfile de vestido de noche.

—Entonces ¿Vladimir Plasmius se llevó la carpeta con los resultados de Daniela Phantom? —preguntó Aragón mirando por la ventana de su habitación en el hotel.

Dora estaba asustada, sabía que a su hermano no le agradaría la noticia, pero cuando el halfa mayor se retiró y pidió justamente la información de la segunda híbrida, se asustó al ver que la carpeta ya no estaba.

—A… Así es, hermano —finalmente respondió Dora

Los hermanos se quedaron en silencio. La mujer no se atrevía a decir o hacer nada temiendo obtener un peor castigo; no obstante, la respuesta de Aragón fue inesperada.

—Perfecto

—¿Disculpa?

Aún dándole la espalda a la mujer le contestó.

—A pesar de que mi plan originalmente solamente involucraba al primer halfa, tal parece que esos dos están destinados a estar juntos. Por lo tanto… creo que hacer este concurso fue una pérdida de tiempo, no obstante sería bueno comprobar si es cierto.

Aragón dejó escapar una risa que puso nerviosa a Dora. No obstante, ella no dijo nada.

—¡No tan apretando, Sam! ¡No respiro!

—¡Perdón, Danny! Pero así usaban los vestidos en esa época

—¿Y luego preguntan qué porque los odio?

—¡No exageres! Los vestidos de ahora no son así

La halfa solamente rodó los ojos ante la respuesta. Ambas azabaches estaban en los camerinos. El evento principal del concurso estaba por comenzar, las concursantes estaban arreglándose y algunas de ellas (como Danny) pidieron permiso para pedir ayuda fuera del concurso. Tucker seguía supervisando por medio de la cámara flor de cerezo, pero mientras Danny y las demás se cambiaban, apagaron la cámara, pero los comunicadores seguían encendidos.

— _¿Les falta mucho, chicas?_ —preguntó por décima vez el moreno

—Una más y desconectamos los comunicadores también —amenazó la gótica, harta de la impaciencia de su amigo

— _Perdón. Pero como no me dejan ver, no sé qué están haciendo y cuánto les falta_

—Dejen de pelear —interfirió Danny—. Tuck, tú asegúrate de vigilar las cámaras del lugar. Sam, termina con esto antes de que destruya este vestido con mis poderes

Sam puso los ojos en blanco ante la exageración de su amiga. Terminó de ponerle el vestido a Danny (seguía quejándose de que no respiraba) y la sentó frente a un espejo para maquillarla y peinarla.

Mientras Sam le cepillaba el cabello, Danny estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Realmente le había costado mucho mantenerse en el concurso, y no necesitaba ver las puntuaciones para saber que ella era la última; sin embargo, aún sabiendo que podría ser descalificada, necesitaba seguir en el concurso hasta el final. No había descubierto nada sospechoso en Aragón, pero a Dora… cuando hacía algo que molestara mucho a la mujer, más de una vez le parecía ver que sus facciones se volvían reptiles, casi parecido a un dragón, y en esos momentos sentía que despertaba su sentido fantasma. Se le acababa el tiempo y sospechaba que algo grande pasaría en cuando anunciarán a la ganadora…

— _¡EMERGENCIA!_

Ambas azabaches gritaron y se llevaron una mano a la oreja donde tenían su respectivo comunicador.

—¡Tucker Foley! —exclamó enojada Sam—. ¿¡Por qué demonios gritas así!? ¿¡Qué te propones!? ¿¡Dejarnos sordas…!?

— _¡Lo siento, pero es una emergencia!_

—¿Qué sucede, Tuck? —preguntó Danny con calma

— _Hay compañía… y una no muy grata_

—¿De qué estás…?

— _Danny… Plasmius es el juez misterioso que les dijo Aragón_

—¿¡QUÉ!?

Las chicas estaban sorprendidas, y más Danny. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí, Vlad? ¿Cómo es que el multimillonario se volvió juez del concurso? Miles de preguntas invadían su cabeza, pero un pensamiento le vino de repente provocando que se sonrojara bruscamente. ¡Su némesis iba a verla participar en un concurso de belleza! Y lo peor ¡iba a verla vestida como princesita! Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y la sacudió con violencia.

«¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Tiene que ser un mal chiste! ¡No puedo dejar que el Cabeza de Queso me vea así! Si lo hace, nunca dejará de molestarme y tampoco dejará que lo olvide!»

Sam vio la actitud de su mejor amiga y trató de calmarla.

—Danny, tranquila. No te alteres, todo saldrá bien. No dejaremos que Plasmius arruine la misión

La halfa se detuvo de golpe y levantó un poco la cabeza. Sam creía que se puso así por la misión… Soltó un suspiro y dejó caer los hombros en señal de relajación.

«Que bueno que Sam no puede leer la mente, sino ya me habría descubierto y sermoneado»

Las dos amigas estuvieron en silencio, Sam estaba muy concentrada en arreglar a Danny mientras que la joven halfa estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta de su alrededor.

—¡Danny!

—¿Uh? ¿Qué?

—Que ya termine, mira como quedaste

Sam se apartó del espejo para que Danny se mirara. La joven Fenton se sorprendió de lo bien que quedó. Se escuchó un silbido y las chicas miraron el broche de flor de cerezo arqueando una ceja.

— _Vaya Danny. Si no fuera porque somos mejores amigos ya te estaría pidiendo una cita_

—Sigue soñando, Tucker —respondió Danny, mirando mal el broche

—Bueno, dejando de lado los malos coqueteos de Tucker… —intervino Sam

— _Oye…_

—Ya casi es hora de que comience la última etapa del concurso —tomó a Danny de los hombros y miró el reflejo de ambas del espejo sobre el hombro de su mejor amiga—. ¿Lista para esto?

—Eso creo

—¡Chicas! ¡Todas a sus posiciones! —llamó la Srta. Mattingly a las participantes

—¡Suerte Danny!/ _¡Suerte Danny!_

—Gracias chicos

—¡Bienvenidos a la final del concurso de belleza "Miss Princesa Adolescente" —dijo con entusiasmo un presentador en el escenario—. ¡Esta noche conoceremos a la jovencita afortunada que será coronada como la Princesa Adolescente! Y ahora les presentamos a los jueces de esta noche. Hasta ahora los jueces del concurso han sido los hermanos Mattingly, Aragón y Dorathea, pero esta noche finalmente está presente el juez misterioso: el famoso y multimillonario magnate de negocios ¡Vlad Masters!

«Este sujeto me está hartando» pensó fastidiado el halfa mayor

Estaba sentado a la izquierda de Aragón y apenas el presentador apareció y comenzó hablar con demasiado entusiasmo, deseperó a Vlad a los cinco segundos. Para alivio del halfa, el presentador se cayó y dejo paso a las chicas. Buscaba con disimulo a Daniela, y en cuanto la vio tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano para no dejar escapar ninguna expresión de asombro. ¡Se veía casi igual a como la había imaginado! El vestido estilo Edad Media gótico de color azul marino con blanco de forma recta desde el cuello hasta la falda, la cinta azul marino entrecruzada en el torso y los detalles dorados. Su cabello lo tenía peinado de una media cola con rizos y aornado con pequeñas flores blancas, y maquillada de manera sutil y acorde con su vestido.

Al estar concentrado viendo a la adolescente, Masters no se dio cuenta que los hermanos Mattingly lo miraban de reojo, pero con diferente expresión: Aragón con una media sonrisa y malicia reflejada en sus rostros y Dora con preocupación.

En cuanto entró en el escenario, Danny sintió que la observaban. No tuvo que mirar al público para saber qué se trataba de Plasmius; por simple curiosidad (pensando que el halfa mayor la estaría mirando con burla) miró hacia el hombre y tenía la intención de desafiarlo con la mirada, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver la expresión de asombro de Vlad, pero lo que más la desconcertó fue ver un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

«¿Qué rayos le pasa? ¿Acaso… le gusto como me veo? ¡No, eso es imposible! ¡Somos enemigos, además de esa reacción es debido a la primera impresión! Cuando se le pase, buscará una oportunidad para molestarme» pensaba Danny con insistencia

El concurso comenzó, las etapas fueron: desfile en vestido de noche de estilo princesa, entrevistas, moda y talento. Las participantes actuaban con gracia y elegía —y para sorpresa de Dora y Vlad—, Danny hacía todo sin problemas, como si esos ensayos y días anteriores desastrosos no hubieran pasado. Incluso la joven estaba sorprendida.

Estaban en los camerinos las chicas preparándose para la prueba de talento, Sam arreglaba el atuendo de Danny mientras que la halfa repasaba (por milésima vez) la letra de la canción. Le temblaban las manos y eso hacía que se arrugara el papel. La gótica ya se estaba hartando con el sonido; le arrebató la hoja con una mano y con la otra tomó la mano de su mejor amiga.

—Danny, por favor cálmate —pidió Sam—. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. No te ofendas, pero a pesar de que me sorprende que estés haciendo todo a la perfección, sigue así

—Créeme que incluso yo estoy sorprendida —admitió la halfa

—Has leído la letra como miles de veces —le quitó la hoja y la guardó rápidamente en su bolso

—¡Oye, Sam! —volteó la halfa molesta hacia su amiga

—Ya te la sabes, la única razón por la que la estás leyendo otra vez es a causa de los nervios

—¿Y qué esperabas? —se acomodó de nuevo en la silla, dándole la espalda a Sam y mirando al suelo—. No quiero hacer el ridículo

— _¿Y ahora por qué te preocupa eso, Danny?_ —preguntó Tucker, metiéndose en la conversación

La azabache se sonrojó y se encogió un poco en su lugar, sin saber qué responder. Sam se dio cuenta de eso e intervino para sacar a Danny del apuro, aunque ella también tenía curiosidad por la actitud de la halfa. Danny sabía que en cualquier momento sus amigos le volverían a preguntar; así que se quitó el comunicador y el broche de flor, se los dio a Sam y alegó que tenía que ir al baño. Antes de que la gótica pudiera decir algo, la azabache se fue casi corriendo.

En cuanto estuvo fuera de la vista de Sam, Danny se recargó en la pared y suspiró aliviada.

—Estuvo cerca

—¿Qué cosa, pequeña tejón?

Danny levantó la mirada de golpe y soltó un pequeño grito de asombro al ver a la persona frente a ella.

—¿¡Vlad!? Pero tú… ¿Qué estás…?

—Si viste que soy juez en este concurso ¿no?

—¡No me refería a eso! Bueno… también de cómo te involucraste… además de que no deberías estar tras bambalinas… ¡Agh! —Danny ya no sabía ni qué decía, realmente la presencia del halfa mayor la alteraba

Vlad tampoco entendió a la chica, pero sabía que cuando se encontraban en una situación más… íntima, Daniela se comportaba de manera extraña. Aprovechando que su némesis seguía "discutiendo consigo misma", se acercó a ella haciendo que Danny se pegara por completo a la pared y recargo una mano en la pared a la altura del rostro de la chica.

Ante la acción del mayor, Danny se calló de golpe y prestó atención a los movimientos del billonario. La postura que tomó Vlad le pareció familiar… recordó de golpe que eso había pasado en su casa cuando lo del Rey Fantasma. Iba a empujar al mayor para alejarlo, pero el halfa mayor adivinó sus intenciones y con una sola mano atrapó las muñecas de la joven halfa y las puso arriba de su cabeza.

—¡Suéltame! —exigió Danny, forcejeando para liberarse, pero para su desgracia, Vlad era más fuerte que ella

—No hasta que me respondas algunas cosas —respondió el hombre

Danny se detuvo y miró con furia al mayor.

—¿Qué quieres, Plasmius?

—Primero que nada quiero saber ¿por qué demonios entraste al concurso? Te conozco y sé perfectamente que nunca participarías en algo como esto… A menos no voluntariamente

Danny no estaba dispuesta a someterse al mayor, iba a usar sus poderes para soltarse, pero Vlad apretó su agarre a la vez que liberaba unos leves toques eléctricos.

—¡Auch! —se quejó Danny—. A todo esto ¿por qué rayos quieres saber?

—Yo pregunté primero —respondió Vlad

Danny gruñó por lo bajo antes de contestar:

—Tengo la sospecha de que algo anda mal en este concurso —Vlad arqueo una ceja y la chica continuó—. Digo que hay algo extraño en los hermanos Mattingly, sobretodo Dora

—Extraño ¿cómo qué?

—No estoy muy segura… pero cuando hacía enojar a la Srta. Mattingly con mis "fracasos", y ella creía que no la veía, a veces su rostro adquiría facciones de reptil... como de dragón.

Vlad se sorprendió con eso último, soltó a Danny y retrocedió un par de pasos. Cuando tomó la mano de Aragón y estuvo ante Dorathea, le había parecido que su sentido fantasma reaccionaba, pero apenas era perceptible. Y los medallones… sabía que los había visto en algun lado.

—Daniela

—¡Todas las concursantes, a sus lugares! —llamó uno de los encargados de tra bambalinas—. ¡La prueba de talento de princesa esta por comenzar!

Sin mirar al mayor, Danny se alejó de él para ir con las demás chicas; no dio ni cinco pasos cuando sintió que la sujetaban con fuerza, pero a la vez delicadeza, de la muñeca. No necesito voltear para saber qué se trataba de Vlad.

—Si tus sospechas son ciertas, ten mucho cuidado —dijo Vlad

Danny se sorprendió con las palabras del hombre. No quiso mostrar su reacción, así que se soltó del agarre de un tirón y se alejó casi corriendo de ahí.

La etapa de talento comenzó, Vlad y los hermanos Mattingly calificaban a las jóvenes, pero el billonario apenas les prestaba atención; seguía meditando en las sospechas de Daniela y tenía que reconocer que él también tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ellos, aunque aún no daban indicios de tener planeado algo sospechoso.

—La siguiente participante: Daniela Fenton —anunció el presentador

Vlad tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cuál sería el "talento de princesa" de su pequeña tejón. Miró de reojo a Aragón y se sorprendió al ver que este parecía mostrar más interés que con las chicas anteriores.

«¿Qué le pasa?» se preguntó el halfa mayor

—Buenas noches —escuchó a Daniela y volvió su atención al escenario—. Soy Danny Fenton y mi Talento de Princesa es cantar

Al escuchar eso, Vlad recargó su mejilla en una mano a la vez que arqueaba una ceja y sonrío de medio lado en señal de burla.

«Esto se pondrá interesante» pensó Vlad con burla, creyendo que la chica lo haría mal

Pero grande fue su error… y sorpresa:

 **Un viaje emprendas**

 **En él entenderás**

 **Que más allá del tiempo algo encontrarás**

 **Si miras hacia atrás**

 **No tienes que dudar**

 **Que es el día y todo tiene que cambiar**

 **Aunque todo quedó atrás**

 **Hay algo que nunca olvidarás**

 **Hacia el futuro debes proyectar**

 **Y pensar que está en ti todo poder lograr**

 **Hay un lugar llamado eternidad**

 **Debes confiar que un día llegarás**

 **Un día llegarás**

Vlad abrió mucho los ojos a la vez que se enderezaba. Esa cualidad de la joven halfa no la conocía y tenía que admitir que cantaba muy bien, podría decir que hermoso.

 **Sintiendo lo peor**

 **Miradas con dolor**

 **Que no podías contenerlo con tu amor**

 **No puedes entender**

 **Cómo es que sucedió**

 **Lo que sentías era solo confusión**

 **Aunque solo recuerdos hay…**

 **Muy fuerte lo siento, mi corazón**

 **Es una historia para recordar**

 **Valorar más momentos que te hizo vibrar**

 **Es una historia que te llevará**

 **A un lugar que es llamado eternidad**

Danny veía arriba del público para calmar sus nervios, aún sabiendo que todas las miradas estaban clavadas en ella, pero sentía una mucho más fija sobre ella y no necesitaba bajar la mirada para saber qué se trataba de su némesis. En cuanto supo que Vlad sería el juez, sabía que al mayor le sorprendería descubrir que sabía cantar.

 **Llegarás a ese lugar**

 **Descubrirás en esto la verdad**

 **Al saber que está en ti todo poder lograr**

 **Hay un lugar llamado eternidad**

 **Debes confiar que un día llegarás**

 **Oh, Oh, Oh**

 **Un día llegarás**

La segunda halfa terminó su canción y esperó la opinión de los jueces; Vlad y Dora estaban calificando, mientras que Aragón miraba con disimulo a la adolescente. Realmente no se espero que la halfa joven decidiera hacer algo como el concurso de belleza, ya que los rumores sobre ella en la Zona Fantasma decían que no era muy femenina, solamente había que ver su atuendo humano y fantasma.

«Creí que tener una esposa humana sería bueno. Pero a la única hembra halfa… Es mucho más valioso» pensó Aragón sonriendo con disimulada malicia

El concurso llegaba a su fin y con este el momento que todos esperaban: la ganadora del concurso Miss Princesa Adolescente. Todas las chicas estaban emocionadas, menos Danny; ella estaba sorprendida y confundida, estaba muy convencida de que Aragón y Dora tramaban algo, pero durante todo el concurso actuaron con normalidad…

«Supongo que tanto combate fantasma me ha vuelto paranoica» pensó Danny resignada

—Damas y caballeros. Señoritas —llamó Aragón a la multitud, junto a él estaba su hermana (tenía en sus manos una tiara dorada con joyas verdes fosforescente)—. Llegó el momento de anunciar a la ganadora del concurso "Miss Princesa Adolescente".

Vlad también estaba en el escenario, pero apartado de los hermanos. Vio al otro extremo del escenario a Daniela, tenía una mirada de resignación y supuso que era por no encontrar nada sospechoso sobre los hermanos Mattingly, pero él no estaría tan seguro de eso. Cuando se pudieron de pie, Vlad le echó un vistazo a las notas de Aragón y frunció el ceño al ver que solamente había hecho anotaciones a la joven Fenton.

—Y ahora, la jovencita que será proclamada espo… ¡Princesa! Con el título de princesa…

Ambos halfas se dieron cuenta del error de Aragón.

«¡Lo sabía!» pensó Danny sonriendo con triunfo

«¡Daniela tenía razón!» pensó Vlad poniéndose en guardia

—La Miss Princesa Adolescente es… —Aragón abrió el sobre y leyó el nombre—. ¡Daniela Fenton!

—¿¡QUÉ!?

El asombro resonó el lugar, pero sobretodo de Danny, Vlad, Sam y Tucker (este último entró a ver la etapa final del concurso). Dora tomó a Danny de la muñeca y la hizo pararse entre ella y su hermano. De pronto Danny sintió energía fantasma junto a ella, miro la tiara en las manos de Dora y abrió los ojos como plato al darse cuenta que venía de la joya. Dio un par de pasos para alejarse, pero alguien la sujetó con fuerza del brazo a tal punto de caerle daño, volteo y vio que era Aragón.

—¿A dónde crees que vas… Danny Phantom?

La aludida palideció. Vlad, Sam y Tucker corrieron hacia donde estaba Danny, pero de pronto el suelo se movió debajo de la joven y los hermanos Mattingly, se elevaron varios metros; Dora le puso la tiara a Danny, está brillo y los tres desaparecieron.

—¡Daniela!/¡Danny! —gritaron Vlad, Sam y Tucker

La azabache tenía los ojos cerrados, pero reconoció la energía fantasmagórica de la Zona Fantasma. Los abrió y vio que estaba en una torre y frente a ella había una muchedumbre.

—Mis leales súbditos —Danny miró a su derecha y vio que era Aragón. Tenía ropa medieval morada y negra, y su piel ahora era azul pálido y tenía una corona dorada con joyas verdes fosforescentes, parecidas a la tiara que ella traía puesta—, por fin la espera ha terminado. Su príncipe finalmente ha elegido una esposa

La gente victorio la noticia. Dora (también con su apariencia fantasma) aplaudía y sonreía, pero no se veía realmente feliz.

—Wow ¿qué? ¿Esposa? —repitió Danny

Entonces lo comprendió: ¡El concurso de belleza era para que el príncipe Aragón encontrará pareja! Ya lo sospechaba desde el inicio, pero ¿por qué rayos quería una esposa del mundo real? No se iba a quedar a averiguarlo.

—Dorathea —llamó Aragón a su hermana—. Llévala a sus aposentos y prepárala para la boda, la cual se celebrará esta misma noche

—Sí, príncipe —respondió Dora, haciendo una leve reverencia

Tomó a Danny del brazo, pero la joven halfa se soltó de un tirón y se apartó de los hermanos.

—Sigue soñando, Aragón —dijo Danny, desafiante—. Pero para tu información estamos en el siglo XXI, así que ni creas que seguiré con tu juego. Yo me largo de aquí, I'm goin' ghost! —sin embargo, nada pasó. Danny lo intentó un par de veces más, pero nada—. ¿Qué pasa? No me puedo transformar ¿cómo…? —y enseguida lo entendió, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y sintió más fuerte la energía espectral de la tiara

Aragón río por lo bajo y se acercó a Danny. La tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿De verdad creíste que te dejaría escapar tan fácilmente? Así que se una buena futura esposa y haz lo que te digan, porque aún sin tus poderes no podrás salir de aquí —soltó y volvió a hablarle a Dora—. Llévatela y alistala

Dora volvió a hacer una reverencia, tomó a Danny del brazo otra vez y las dos se fueron de ahí.

«Tengo que encontrar una manera de salir de aquí» pensó Danny preocupada.

====================DVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDV====================

Las cosas en Amity Park no iban bien, después de la desaparición de una concursante junto con los hermanos anfitriones de esta, las autoridades aparecieron en el lugar para resolverlo. No tomó mucho tiempo para deducir que había sido ocasionado por fantasmas, por lo que llamaron a los Fenton; pero en cuanto el matrimonio descubrió que la joven secuestrada fue su hija menor se asustaron y pusieron manos a la obra de inmediato.

—En cuanto atrape a los fantasmas responsables que se llevaron a mi niña, los destruiré molécula por molécula —sentenció Jack Fenton, mientras preparaba sus armas. No obstante, una de estas se activó y se cubrió él mismo por completo de ectoplasma

Maddie también alistaba sus armas, pero ella no decía nada. Sam y Tucker estaban ideando un plan para ir a rescatar a su amiga, cuando de repente llegaron sus respectivos padres a buscarlos y se los llevaron a casa y para "asegurarse" de que permanecieran en sus casas, les confiscaron sus celulares (Tucker intentó ocultar su celular y PDA, pero lo descubrieron y se los confiscaron); pero los dos amigos se dieron cuenta de que Plasmius actuaba raro desde que Danny desapareció.

El halfa mayor ni siquiera sabía porque sentía una opresión en el pecho desde que Daniela desapareció a causa de los hermanos Mattingly y sabía que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Fue a su mansión en Wisconsin usando la Zona Fantasma como atajo; revisó sus archivos de la Zona Fantasma: Los hermanos Mattingly eran en realidad el príncipe Aragón y su hermana, la princesa Dorathea, quienes gobernaban el «Reino de Aragón»; un lugar en la Zona Fantasma donde el tiempo no avanzaba, se podría decir que el lugar estaba "estancado en la Edad Media" y gracias a eso la tecnología no funcionaba. Revisó cada detalle que tenía del lugar y en base a eso elaboró un plan para rescatar a la joven halfa…

Dio un puñetazo en la pared de su laboratorio con una mano y la otra la paso por su rostro en señal de frustración ¿por qué demonios se preocupaba tanto por ella? ¡Eran enemigos, por el amor de…! No quería admitirlo, pero poco a poco despertó en él una gran necesidad de proteger a Daniela y tenerla a su lado, y empezaba a darse cuenta que ya no en el sentido de quererla como "hija". Se irguió recuperando su compostura aristócrata y respiró profundamente para calmarse. En cuanto tuvo todo planeado, se transformó en Plasmius y caminó hacia su portal; pero a estando cerca de ahí se le ocurrió una idea…

Danny se desesperaba a cada minuto que pasaba en el castillo de Aragón, aunque no estaba muy segura porque su teléfono no funcionaba y no podía ver la hora. Si creía que era bastante malo el no poder usar sus poderes, descubrió que no podía salir ni de una habitación y que la tiara no podía quitársela, por lo que empeoró su situación. Lo único bueno de todo eso, era que la halfa pudo descubrir la razón por la que Aragón planeó el concurso e involucró a los halfas… o más bien, al mayor.

—Mi hermano quiere lo que nadie más tiene: una esposa humana —respondió Dora a Danny, en cuanto terminó de alistar a la azabache para la boda—. Por eso es que Vlad Plasmius es el juez, pues su mitad fantasma seleccionaría a la humana perfecta. No obstante, no creímos que fueras a participar, ya que todos en la Zona Fantasma saben que odias este tipo de cosas

—Lo hice porque sospechaba de ustedes —aclaró Danny algo molesta—. Además de que eso no tiene sentido

Se puso de pie y trato de caminar con las zapatillas de cristal que le puso Dora. Le lastimaban los pies, así que sin cuidado se los quitó haciendo que se estrellaran contra la pared y se rompieran.

—¡Las zapatillas! —exclamó Dora, limpio el desastre con una escoba y recogedor. Danny pudo ver que Dora tampoco estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacía su hermano

—¿Qué no puedes hacer entrar en razón a tu hermano?

—No. Él es quien manda aquí, una princesa no puede opinar

—Tal parece que las princesas se oyen mejor en los cuentos de hadas

—Dimelo a mi

—Sea como sea, ni creas que cederé a desposarme con Aragón

—No tienes opción —Dora tomó el pomo de la puerta y miró a Danny sobre su hombro—, el príncipe siempre obtiene lo que quiere —y salió de la habitación dejando sola a la halfa

—¿En serio? —preguntó Danny sarcásticamente. Se recargó en la pared y miró la habitación, de pronto vio en el escritorio un tintero, tijeras, aguja e hilo y entonces tuvo una idea—. Entonces tendré que ser lo que él no quiere

Le tomó una hora "arreglarse", justo a tiempo para cuando llegó Dora por ella. La princesa fantasma se sorprendió y trató de volver a cambiar a Danny, pero una doncella fue a buscarlas y las llevó al salón principal.

—¿Están listos para la fiesta? —preguntó Danny desde la puerta—. ¡Pues bien, aquí viene la novia! —e hizo su entrada

Todos en el salón se sorprendieron al verla, pero en especial el príncipe Aragón: el vestido de Danny era ahora todo negro, le llegaba a las rodillas y se notaba que había cortado la falda con tijeras y sin cuidado al igual que las mangas, las cuales las tenía ahora arriba de los codos. De una armadura tomó los avambrazos, guanteletes, rodilleras, grebas y escarpes, y se las puso; acomodó su cabello todo a la izquierda haciendo que se también se cubriera la mitad de su rostro y se maquilló en un estilo gótico que si Sam pudiera verla, le encantaría y un velo de novia negro colgando de la tiara fantasma.

Dora llegó detrás de ella para detenerla, pero fue muy tarde; Danny hizo un desastre en el salón. A los invitados de Aragón les agrado el alboroto, pero no al príncipe; apartó a sus invitados de un empujón y se plantó junto a Danny.

—¡Suficiente! —exclamó enojado Aragón. Tomó a la joven halfa del antebrazo y la levantó del suelo con brusquedad—. ¡Al calabozo!

—Pero, querido ¿qué hay de nuestra boda? —preguntó Danny con falsa inocencia—, esta tiara nos une para siempre ¿recuerdas?

—No eres digna de llevarla —contestó Aragón, acercando una mano hacia dicha tiara para quitarsela a Danny

«Esperabas que dijeras eso» pensó Danny con una sonrisa de triunfo disimulada

Pero de pronto una flecha pasó volando en medio de Aragón y Danny, clavandose enseguida en la pared junto a ellos. Todos los presentes voltearon y vieron a un individuo con armadura dorada, capa roja y la visera abajo, una espada con su funda colgando en su costado izquierdo y con un arco en la mano, notándose que fue él quien disparó.

—¡Insolente! ¿quien eres tu? —exigió Aragón

Pero el intruso no contestó. Tomó de su carcaj otra flecha, la cargó en su arco y disparó a Aragón; sin embargo, el príncipe se hizo a un lado y tomó a Danny del brazo, acercándome a él casi usándola como escudo. El individuo bajo su arco y se tensó al ver la situación. Aragón sonrió con malicia al ver que el intruso se rehusaba a atacar a la chica.

—Así que ¿tú eres el "caballero de brillante armadura" que viene a rescatar a su "princesa"? —preguntó con burla el príncipe

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Danny sorprendida «¿Quién rayos es?»

El individuo no contestó, analizaba la situación para poder rescatar a la joven halfa.

—¡Guardias! ¡Atrapenlo! —ordenó Aragón

Varios guardias fantasmas aparecieron y acorralaron al intruso; atacaron a la vez, pero el individuo saltó y los esquivó sin problemas. El desconocido peleaba con facilidad contra los guardias, pero en un descuido, un guardia lo golpeó en la cabeza haciendo que perdiera su casco y se revelara su identidad, a lo cual los presentes (en especial Danny y a excepción de Aragón) se sorprendieran de ver quién era.

—¿¡Vlad!? —exclamó Danny

—Vaya, vaya. Si es el primer halfa —dijo Aragón—. Y todos en la Zona Fantasma creíamos que eran enemigos. Tal parece que nos equivocamos

Vlad se incorporó (había caído de rodillas) y miró desafiante al príncipe.

—Mi relación con Daniela no te interesa —respondió el halfa mayor desafiante—, así que será mejor que la dejes ir

Danny estaba en shock ¿por qué Plasmius vino a rescatarla? Si esta era una oportunidad para "sacarla de su camino"... Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al sentir que alguien la jalaba del brazo.

—¡Nunca! —respondió Aragón—. ¡Nadie se roba a la novia del príncipe Aragón!

—Pero… pensé que ya no la querías… —interrumpió Dora

El poder del amuleto de Aragón comenzaba a despertar. Se encaró a su hermana y le dio una fuerte bofetada con el dorso de su mano, haciendo caer al suelo a Dora.

—¡Tú no piensas! ¡NUNCA! ¡TÚ OBEDECES! —y se transformó en un dragón negro con morado.

Aragón se abalanzó sobre Danny y Dora, pero un rayo de ectoplasma fucsia le dio por la espalda, alejándolo de las chicas.

—Métete con alguien de tu tamaño, escamoso —dijo Plasmius, volando cerca del dragón

Aragón reaccionó y se abalanzó esta vez sobre Vlad, haciendo que los dos salieran del castillo. Al verse fuera del peligro, Danny se acercó a Dora.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la azabache, ayudando a la princesa a levantarse

—Sí —respondió Dora, limpiándose el ectoplasma que escurría de su labio partido—, esto no es nada

—¿Por qué dejas que tú hermano te haga esto? Entiendo que en este lugar el tiempo no avance y vivan como en la Edad Media ¡pero estamos en el siglo XXI! ¡Ya no tienen que vivir así!

—¿Pero qué opción tengo? Una princesa no debe pensar ni ser independiente. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es sonreír, lucir bonita y vivir felices para siempre

—¿Y qué **tan** feliz eres?

Con ese comentario, Dora bajo la cabeza avergonzada. De pronto el castillo tembló, las chicas se asomaron y vieron que el bosque que rodeaba el lugar estaba en llamas; Vlad y Aragón peleaban de un modo que se pareciera a los duelos a muerte de la Edad Media. Danny se sentía impotente, por culpa de esa estupida tiara no podía salir del castillo ni usar sus poderes, solo podía el poder de Aragón… Entonces tuvo una idea.

—Dora, tú eres igual de poderosa que tu hermano. Por eso ya no tienes que estar sumisa a sus órdenes

Las palabras de Danny tuvieron efecto en Dora. La princesa miró su medallón dándose cuenta que la joven halfa tenía razón.

—Es cierto, ambos tenemos el mismo. Lo que significa que yo puedo… ¡Hacer esto! —tomó la tiara de Danny y se la quitó

En seguida Danny se transformó en Phantom y Dora en un dragón azul cielo con verde fosforescente.

Vlad estaba tendido en el suelo, tenía varias heridas y quemaduras, su armadura estaba casi toda destrozada. Aragón lo tenía atrapado con una de sus garras, hizo la cabeza hacia atrás listo para lanzarle una llamarada; pero de repente un rayo ectoplásmico verde fosforescente y una llamarada azul lo atacaron por detrás derribándolo y liberando a su presa. Plasmius se incorporó y vio a Daniela ¿montada en un dragón?

—¿Qué…?

Dora aterrizó junto al halfa mayor y Danny bajó de ella, corriendo al lado de Plasmius.

—¡Vlad! —Danny se arrodilló junto a él y lo acomodó en sus brazos—. ¿Estás…?

—No es nada —respondió Plasmius, pero en su voz se notaba el cansancio—. ¿Cómo es que…?

—Charla de chicas

—Entonces mejor ya no pregunto —Vlad le sonrió y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado junto a la chica—. Odio admitirlo, pero Aragón es fuerte

—Siendo un dragón, sí. Pero, si lo volvemos a la normalidad…

Vlad enseguida entendió lo que quería hacer Daniela, pero estaba muy débil para intentar acercarse a Aragón. De pronto el suelo tembló y se escucharon rugidos, los halfas voltearon y vieron a Dora en el suelo herida y Aragón pisándole el cuello. Danny se levantó y voló hacia el dragón.

—¡Daniela, no! —exclamó Vlad

Aragón lo escuchó y se volvió hacia dónde supuso que estaba. Vio a Danny acercarse a él con energía fantasmagórica en sus puños lista para atacarlo; el dragón le lanzó varía llamarada a las cuales Danny repelió con su poder. A vida del choque de ataques se hizo un rayo de luz que cegó un momento al dragón, cuando se apagó vio a la joven halfa volar lejos de él con algo brillante en las manos; se llevó una mano al cuello y descubrió que le había quitado su medallón.

—¡No! ¡NOOO! —gritó Aragón y volvió a la normalidad

Dora se incorporó y se acercó a su indefenso hermano. Le sonrió con malicia mostrándole los colmillos y lo golpeó con su cola, mandándolo a volar. La dragona emprendió vuelo y con su fuego extinguió el incendio que provocó su hermano, además de que también sacó del Oscurantismo a su reino, ahora el tiempo avanzaba.

Danny le dio a Dora el medallón de Aragón, quedó en buenos términos con ella (quien por petición del pueblo, se convirtió en la nueva gobernante del reino) y se despidió de ella. Ayudó a Vlad a incorporarse y los dos regresaron a Amity Park.

====================DVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDV====================

Las cosas en el lugar del concurso se calmaron, los encargados (humanos) del concurso tranquilizaron a las concursantes y les dieron como premio de consolación tiaras de princesas, un pequeño ramo de flores y un cinta que decía "Miss Princesa Adolescente". Los Fenton en cuanto vieron a Danny la abrazaron casi asfixiándola y la llenaron de besos.

Danny estaba con Sam y Tucker apartados del público, viendo a las chicas recibir sus premios.

—¿No deberías formarte también Danny? —preguntó Tucker—. Por haber sido secuestrada por fantasmas no aceptaron que fuiste la ganadora

—No —respondió la azabache—. Yo no participé por gusto, sino para saber qué pasaba.

—Y creo que ya tuviste bastante de este asunto de las princesas ¿cierto? —dijo Sam

—Bastante

Los tres amigos se sonrieron y se dirigieron a la salida, pero a mitad del camino Danny sintió que le ponían algo se su cabeza; también sintió que le ponían algo en su torso y cuando se dio media vuelta para encarar a la perso casi su cara chocaba con un pequeño y sencillo ramo de rosas. Las aceptó, pero casi se les caía de las manos al ver quien se los dio.

—Por todo lo que pasó, puedo decir que serías una excelente princesa —dijo Vlad con una sonrisa burlona

—Si es en el sentido de que necesito a un "caballero de brillante armadura" para salvarme siempre, entonces no quiero ser una princesa —respondió Danny, molesta por el comentario.

Danny se quitó la tiara e iba a aventarla, pero Vlad la tomó de la mano para impedírselo. Se la quitó de las manos y volvió a ponérsela.

—Me refería a que eres valiente y gentil con los demás, ayudas a quien más lo necesita sin pedir nada a cambio. Honestamente, me impresiona como eres, pequeña tejón

Danny estaba roja a más no poder, nunca creyó que escucharía a Vlad Masters/Plasmius decirle cumplidos. Creyó que las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos…

—Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que quiera destruir a tu padre para estar con tu madre y tu te conviertas en mi hija/aprendiz. Tampoco seas tan crédula

«Y tenía que arruinarlo»

—Nos veremos pronto, pequeña tejón —se despidió Vlad, alborotándole el cabello a Danny y se fue en una limusina.

Danny vio alejarse el vehículo en el que iba el mayor. Miró el ramo de rosas en sus manos y lo apretó en su pecho. Definitivamente era el fin de semana más extraño que había vivido.


	15. Psicologa en la Secundaria Casper

—¡Cuidado! ¡Soy el Fantasma de las Cajas y ténganme miedo! ¡Yo tengo el poder sobre todas las cajas y contenedores! ¡Así que tiemblen ante mi poder…!

Danny solamente flotaba ante él con una mano en la frente y una clara expresión de fastidio. Era la quinta vez en la semana que tenía que salir de clases e ir a encerrarlo en el Termo Fenton; ya ni se molestaba en luchar contra él, era una gran pérdida de tiempo, energía y, a este paso, de paciencia.

Bajó su mano y tomó el Termo, preparándose para encerrarlo… otra vez. En cuanto vio que el Fantasma de las Cajas terminó con su monólogo, abrió el Termo y lo atrapó. Se escuchó un lejano «cuidado» y cerró el contenedor fantasmal.

—¿Y luego preguntan por qué me va mal en la escuela? —murmuró para sí misma Danny, volando de vuelta a la Secundaria. Entró a los baños, se aseguró que estuviera vacío y volvió a ser Fenton

Salió del baño, justo cuando sonó el timbre de cambio de clase. Se colgó del hombro el Termo y caminó hacia su casillero; vio que Sam y Tucker la esperaban ahí con su mochila. Danny sonrió aliviada y llegó hacia sus amigos.

—Hola chicos, gracias por traer mi mochila —agradeció la azabache, abriendo el casillero

—De nada, Danny —respondió Sam, entregándosela. Vio que su amiga guardaba el contenedor en la mochila y después hacia el cambio de libros para la siguiente clase—. ¿Quién era esta vez?

—El Bobo de las Cajas —respondió Danny fastidiada, cerrando de golpe el casillero

—¿Otra vez? ¿Qué nunca se cansa? —preguntó Tucker

—Al parecer no —respondió Danny—. Ya vámonos a clases

El resto del día estuvo tranquilo, no hubo ataques fantasmas; lo único nuevo fue que antes de que terminaran las clases, todos fueron llamados al auditorio. Todos los alumnos llegaron y tomaron sus lugares; en el escenario estaban la directora Ishyama y los profesores. En cuanto se hizo el silencio, la directora se puso de pie y se acercó a la tarima.

—Buenas tardes a todos —saludo Ishyama—. Una disculpa por hacerlos venir minutos antes de que terminen las clases, pero era necesario para presentarles a una nueva miembro del personal educativo de Casper High —todos los alumnos se miraron preguntándose quién sería esa persona—. Les presento a la nueva psicóloga: la doctora Penny Spectrum.

La mencionada se puso de pie y se acercó a la tarima. Los chicos (incluido Tucker) al verla pusieron expresión de "Bobo Enamorado" mientras que las chicas (excepto Danny y Sam) la miraban con envidia; y es que la mujer era hermosa: piel clara que parecía de marfil, cabello pelirrojo y largo en perfectas ondas que le llegaba a cintura a pesar de llevarlo en una coleta alta. Llevaba una blusa blanca y saco rojo al igual que la falta, la cual le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y tacones altos de color negro. Llevaba puestos lentes de sol, cuando se los quito reveló unos ojos color verde esmeralda, provocando que los chicos gritaran emocionados.

Danny y Sam se taparon las orejas a la vez que hacían expresiones de molestia. Miraron molestas a Tucker y rodaron los ojos; volvieron su atención al frente, pero algo extraño pasó: Danny se dio cuenta que la Dra. Spectrum la miraba fijamente, lo que la asustaba es que no sabía interpretar la mirada que la mujer le dirigía provocando que la azabache se incomodara.

Se miraron fijamente unos segundos más (que para Danny parecieron horas) hasta que la mujer rompió el contacto visual y se volvió hacia los estudiantes.

—Hola a todos —saludo la psicóloga con ánimo—, como bien les mencionó la respetable y fuerte directora Ishyama —la aludida se sonrojó por el cumplido— soy la nueva psicóloga Penny Spectrum, espero que podamos ser buenos amigos…

—Yo buscaría ser más que su amigo —dijo Tucker emocionado

—… y sé que también mi asistente será un buen amigo para ustedes

Los alumnos reaccionaron a la vez con esas palabras. ¿Asistente?

La Dra. Spectrum tendió su mano derecha hacia uno de los costados del escenario. Al verlo, ahora fue el turno de las chicas de gritar emocionadas: el hombre era alto, también de tez blanca, rubio y de ojos azules. Levantó una mano a modo de saludo y todas las chicas gritaron como locas (como si vieran a su estrella favorita). Los chicos, Danny y Sam se taparon los oídos y fruncieron el ceño por la molestia.

—Al menos los chicos no son tan escandalosos —dijo Sam, bajando las manos cuando las gritonas se callaron

—Me sorprende que ninguna de las dos se ponga así por él —comentó Tucker, señalando con el pulgar al asistente de la psicóloga

—Porque nosotras no nos dejamos llevar por una "cara bonita" —dijo Sam—. Y bien dicen «No hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada»

—También aplica la frase «Las apariencias engañan» —agregó Danny—. O «Nada es lo que parece» o…

—¡De acuerdo, ya entendí! —exclamó el tecnológico

Danny y Sam se rieron por la reacción de su amigo.

—Dijimos todo eso porque me recuerda a Gilderoy Lockhart —dijo Danny

—¿Quién? —preguntó confundido Tucker

Ambas amigas se golpearon la frente con la mano.

—Se nota que nunca has abierto un libro físico, más que para la escuela —dijo Sam

—Es uno de los personajes de "Harry Potter". Salió en el libro de la "Cámara Secreta" (el dos) como maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Presumía de ser un héroe, pero resultó ser un fraude. —explicó Danny

—Oh…

Ambas amigas rodaron los ojos y posaron la vista al frente.

—Él es mi asistente Bernard, espero que se lleven bien con él.

El hombre guiñó y todas las chicas gritaron. La directora calmó a las estudiantes, todas se sentaron; la Dra. Spectrum volvió a sentarse a su lugar, su asistente Bernard se sentó junto a ella. La directora les dio unas indicaciones más a los alumnos, pero estos no la escuchaban por estar "más ocupados" mirando a la nueva psicóloga y su asistente. Cuando la directora terminó de hablar y les dijo a los alumnos que ya podían retirarse, los adolescentes se pusieron de pie enseguida para intentar alcanzar a Spectrum y Bernand para hablar con ellos.

Danny, Sam y Tucker salieron del auditorio (el moreno siendo arrastrado por sus amigas) y se fueron de camino a casa.

—¿Por qué no me dejaron quedarme? —preguntó el tecnológico, molesto con sus amigas—. Solo quería saludar a la nueva psicóloga, nada más

—Ajá —respondieron las chicas, sin creerle

A mitad de camino se despidieron y los tres regresaron a sus respectivos hogares. Danny entró a su casa, bajó al laboratorio y vio a sus padres trabajando en un nuevo invento, o más bien, trabajando en uno anterior, para ser más precisos el Pelador Fenton).

—Uh… ¿mamá? ¿papá? ¿qué hacen? —preguntó Danny, acercándose con cautela a sus padres

Los científicos voltearon, pero justamente el Pelador Fenton se activó y disparó un ecto-rayo a Danny, quien a tiempo se hizo a un lado y el disparo impactó contra la pared.

—¡Danny! —exclamaron ambos padres y se acercaron a su hija—. ¿Estas bien?

—Por los pelos, sí —respondió la chica, viendo el agujero en la pared. Se volvió hacia el invento y lo señalo con el dedo—. ¿Qué hicieron con eso? Que yo recuerde, no hace eso.

—Tu mamá y yo mejoramos el Pelador Fenton con un detector fantasmal, no importa si el fantasma es invisible, disfrazado o poseyendo a alguien, enseguida lo localiza. Y una vez encontrado, el arma dispara automáticamente contra esa peste ectoplásmico. —explicó Jack—. ¿No es genial?

—Sí… genial… —respondió Danny nerviosa

—Aunque no puedo entender porque disparó cuando entró Danny —observó Maddie

—Hay que hacerle ajustes, entre ellos modificarlo para que dislate de aumenta manual y automática —dijo Jack, tomando el aparato y desactivando el disparo automático—. Mientras tanto será mejor que las niñas no vengan al laboratorio mientras trabajamos ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Por mi, está bien! —contestó Danny y la chica salió casi corriendo del lugar

Sus padres la vieron irse confundidos, pero solamente se encogieron de hombros y continuaron con su trabajo.

Danny corrió hasta su habitación, se encerró y suspiro entre aliviada y resignada. A pesar de que las armas de sus padres la ayudaban en sus combates fantasmas, también tenía que evitar "ser el conejillo de indias" de sus experimentos.

—Tendré que arreglar esa cosa para que no me dispare —dijo para sí misma

====================DVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDV====================

Al día siguiente, llegando a la escuela, Danny y sus amigos se sorprendieron al ver que todos los estudiantes afuera de la escuela y emocionados. Antes de que alguno de los tres hiciera algún comentario al respecto, sonó el claxon de un auto; voltearon y vieron auto deportivo rojo aparcar enfrente de la escuela. El piloto y copiloto bajaron del vehículo y los gritos no se hicieron esperar: eran Penny Spectrum y Bernard.

Ambos adultos se vieron rodeados por el mar de hormonas; los tres amigos creyeron que los adultos se molestarían con los alumnos, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no fue así: hablaban con ellos e incluso se tomaban fotos. Tucker trató de unirse al grupo de la psicóloga, pero Danny y Sam lo tomaron de los brazos y lo metieron arrastras a la escuela.

—¡Chicas, tengan compasión! —suplicó el moreno, tratando liberarse—. ¡Solo me tomaré una fotografía con ella y ya!

—No dejaremos que te laven el cerebro como a los demás —dijo Sam—. Esos dos son…

—Espíritus malignos, controladores de mentes que vienen de otra dimensión —dijeron a la vez Danny y Tucker

—Honestamente Sam, deberías buscarte un nuevo "insulto descriptivo" para las personas que "hipnotizan a la gente por su belleza" —sugirió Danny

La gótica se sonrojó, soltó a Tucker de golpe y se cruzó de brazos en señal de ofensa. Ambos gamers se miraron y encogieron los hombros confundidos; a pesar de ser chica, a veces no entendía lo que le pasaba a su mejor amiga.

Los tres amigos fueron a sus casilleros y después a sus clases, pero en el camino encontraron avisos de la dirección pegados por todos lados. Por curiosidad se acercaron a leer uno y leyeron que todos los estudiantes —sin excepción— irían a ver a la Dra. Spectrum. Estaba publicado el horario de las citas por grados y de ahí pasarían por orden alfabético.

—Genial, tendremos terapia obligatoria el jueves —dijo Danny molesta. Pero al ver el horario y pensar en la psicóloga le vino un pensamiento—. Oigan chicos

—¿Sí? —contestaron Sam y Tucker a la vez

—¿No sintieron un déjà vu?

—¿Un qué? —preguntó el moreno—sabes que no soy bueno en francés

—A menos que uses un traductor —se burló Sam

—Es una expresión global que hace referencia a sentir que ya habías vivido ese momento antes —explicó la joven halfa

—Ahora que lo dices. Sí, algo —dijo Sam—. Me recuerda a…

—Hola niños

Los tres adolescentes voltearon y encontrándose con Spectrum y Bernard. Tucker se emocionó y trató de acercarse a ella, pero Danny le bloqueó el paso con su brazo.

—¿Qué hacen aquí, niños? —preguntó la mujer con inocencia—. ¿No deberían de estar en clases?

—A eso íbamos, cuando vimos lo de las sesiones terapéuticas de la próxima semana —respondió Danny

—Querida, no es terapia, es solo una pequeña entrevista para saber cómo están. Si no tienen algún… problema

La manera como lo dijo inquietó a la joven halfa. El timbre sonó, la chica tomó de las muñecas a sus amigos y se fueron a sus clases. Spectrum se despidió de ellos con la mano y una sonrisa dulce. Los adolescentes dieron vuelta a la izquierda perdiéndose de vista y la sonrisa de la psicóloga pasó de inocente a macabra.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Bernard, sin acercarse

—Que no puedo esperar a que sea jueves —respondió ella con malicia

El tiempo pasó muy rápido para Danny, ya estaban en jueves y eso significaba que ese día les tocaba ir a ver a la psicóloga (o como a ella le gustaba decirle, loquera). Llevaron a todos los estudiantes del grado de la joven halfa hasta el pasillo donde se encontraba la oficina; volvió a sentir un déjà vu al ver el lugar.

«OK… Esto me está dando mala espina» pensó Danny para sí misma

En el pasillo había una hilera de sillas recargadas contra la pared. Los alumnos se sentaron a esperar, cuando uno entraba los demás se recorrían. La azabache no midió el tiempo de espera que llevaba, pero sentía que pasaba horas y horas de tortura espera.

—Fenton, Daniela —llamó Bernard, asomándose por la puerta con una tabla pisapapeles en la mano y leyendo el nombre. Bajo la tabla y miró a la chica—. Pase —y entró dejando la puerta abierta

Danny respiró profundamente para calmarse, se levantó y entró a la oficina. Se sorprendió en cuanto entró, creyó que el lugar parecería un camerino (por la actitud vanidosa que tenían), pero era una oficina sencilla de color beige, un escritorio de madera y el clásico diván (piel negra) que la chica había visto más de una vez en series y películas.

—¡Daniela, querida! —la azabache brincó al escucharla. La Dra. Spectrum estaba revisando un librero del lado izquierdo de la oficina—. Ven, siéntate —señaló Spectrum la silla enfrente del escritorio.

Danny miró a la psicóloga tomar su lugar. Al ver que la mujer le hacía señas para sentarse, la halfa se contuvo de bufar y se sentó.

—Bueno, Daniela ¿o prefieres que te llame Danny?

—Mh, sí. Danny está bien, así me llaman todos

—De acuerdo, Danny. —Spectrum, sin pararse de su silla, se acercó al archivero del lado derecho de Danny. Abrió el cajón y sacó un expediente, cerró el cajón y se volvió hacia la adolescente—. Veamos primero tu expediente —abrió la carpeta y comenzó a hojearla—: parece que últimamente has estado llegando tarde a la escuela, incluso a faltar y gracias a eso pasas mucho tiempo en detención, aunque igualmente has sido castigada por algunos "problemitas" con el equipo de fútbol americano, sobretodo con el capitán y mariscal de campo Dash Baxter.

—¡Yo no le hago nada a Dash! —reclamó Danny—. ¡Él es quien se la pasa molestándome!

Spectrum miró a la chica, por un segundo a Danny le pareció que lo hacía con burla. Cerró el expediente, recargo los codos en el escritorio y descansó la barbilla sobre el dorso de sus manos.

—¿Y nunca te has puesto a pensar la razón por la que lo hace?

—No. Un bravucón no tiene razones, es solo un tonto —la psicóloga miró a Danny arqueando una ceja. La halfa miró hacia otro lado un poco apenada—. Bueno… tal vez un poquito

—¿No crees que la razón principal sea porque vistes y actúas como… un chico?

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso es ridículo! Yo no visto ni actuó como chico

—¿Segura? —Spectrum miraba a Danny con burla a la vez que pasaba su vista del rostro de la joven a la ropa que ella usaba.

Danny bajó la mirada también y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al darse cuenta que, tal vez según la halfa, si fuera cierto lo que le dijo la psicóloga: además de su usual playera blanca con rojo, pantalones de mezclilla, ambas prendas holgadas, y sus tenis rojos gastados, usaba una sudadera roja con los bordes blancos y remangado hasta los codos y muñequeras negras. Estaba cruzada de brazos y de piernas, pero en una posición masculina.

Bajó los brazos y las piernas y miró a Spectrum, quien la miraba con una sonrisa.

—¿Ves a lo que me refiero, querida? —la psicóloga se puso de pie, rodeó su escritorio y se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura de Danny—. Sé que la adolescencia es la etapa en la que te descubres, así que está bien si te sientes más como un chico que como chica, pero debes entender que al hacer eso no podrás encajar en la sociedad si te quedas en un punto medio. Así que decide ¿quién es Danny Fenton? ¿Un chico promedio que es blanco de bravucones? ¿O una adorable chica que podría tener a todos los chicos en la palma de su mano si se lo propone? —Entonces Spectrum se quedó en silencio como si de repente hubiera recordado algo—. Ahora que lo pienso, cariño, creo que tengo entendido que no tienes novio ¿cierto?

—No, no tengo

—¿No hay algún chico que te guste? —entonces Spectrum jadeó a modo de sorpresa y se llevó las manos a la boca—. ¿Acaso te gustan las chicas? —preguntó, destapando su boca y mirando a Danny con sorpresa

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! —Danny se puso roja. Era cierto que estaba en una etapa de descubrimiento, pero tenía en claro sus gustos. Inconscientemente Vlad Masters vino a su mente y se puso roja a más no poder, sacudió su cabeza con fuerza para alejar ese pensamiento.

«¡Ahora no! ¿Por qué de pronto me vino a la cabeza Plasmius? ¡AH!»

—¿Te pasa algo, querida? —la voz de la psicóloga la sacó de sus cavilaciones, regresándola "a tierra"

—Sí… estoy bien

Spectrum se levantó y se recargó en su escritorio.

—Bien, entonces como "tarea" te dejo que medites lo que te acabo de decir y elijas: Danny Chico o Danny Chica

La azabache se puso de pie y metió las manos a los bolsillos y cabizbaja. Se despidió de la mujer y salió de su oficina, sin darse cuenta de que una sonrisa diabólica pareció en los labios de la loquera a la vez que sus ojos se volvieron completamente rojos.

—Esto será **muy** fácil y mejor que la última vez

En el transcurso del día, Danny se dio cuenta de que las palabras de la Dra. Spectrum eran ciertas: Dash siempre la molestaba a ella, la mayoría del tiempo encerrándola en su casillero, a Tucker solo le quitaba su PDA y el moreno intentaba alcanzarlo y a Sam no le hacía o decía nada. Y lo que más le dolió fue descubrir que realmente ningún chico estaba interesado en ella. Obviamente Paulina y su grupo de amigas tenían todos los días sus casilleros llenos de cartas y/o regalos. Incluso Sam llegaba a recibir a lo mucho cinco cartas y/o detalles a la semana, pero ella nada.

Evidentemente no había comentada nada de eso con la psicóloga, pero Danny no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que incluso como Phantom su apariencia era algo masculina, (aún teniendo el cabello largo y recogido en una coleta baja, y eso lo pudo comprobar con esa vez que Kitty, poseyendo a un chico guapo de último año, la usó para causarle celos a Johnny 13.

Las clases terminaron y Danny estaba decaída; Sam y Tucker notaron su actitud, pero ninguno de los dos pudo hacer que la azabache les contara la razón por la cual estaba así, lo único que sabían es que empezó cuando salió de la oficina de Spectrum. Intentaron animarla invitándola a comer a la Hamburguesa Apestosa o ir a ver una película, pero nada funcionaba.

Llegaron a los Laboratorios Fenton, Danny se despidió secamente de sus mejores amigos y entró a su casa sin mirarlos.

—¿Qué crees que le paso? —preguntó Tucker a Sam—. ¿Qué le habrá dicho o hecho la Dra. Spectrum?

—No lo sé —contestó la gótica—, pero eso lo averiguaremos

La joven halfa entró a su casa cabizbaja, haciendo que no se diera cuenta que sus padres estaban trabajando en la sala.

—Hola cariño ¿qué tal la escuela? —preguntó Maddie sin levantar la mirada de su trabajo

—Bien, sin novedades —respondió Danny indiferente

Caminó hacia la cocina, pero apenas dio cinco pasos cuando un disparo pasó enfrente de ella e hizo un agujero en la pared. Danny pasó su mirada de susto de la pared hacia sus padres, quienes también se veían asustados.

—Danny yo… Lo siento —dijo Jack todavía con el arma en las manos y escondiéndola tras su espalda—, no sé qué sucedió. Esta cosa sigue accionándose sola, según esto hay un fantasma, pero no veo nada. Trabajaremos más en esto y así evitaremos otro accidente.

—Como digas… —Danny camino con cautela hasta la cocina y en cuanto perdió de vista a sus padres, suspiró aliviada—. De verdad uno de estos días, literalmente, me van a matar

Sacó del refrigerador un refresco y pizza de la cena del día anterior. Calentó la comida y subió rápido a su habitación; dejó los alimentos en su escritorio y se sentó a comer a la vez que leía una historieta que tomó al azar. A la mitad de su lectura se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo y que también era una actitud masculina; cerró la historieta de golpe e hizo a un lado la comida, de verdad nunca se había dado cuenta de su conducta hasta que Spectrum se lo dijo y ya no sabía qué hacer.

 _«Danny Chico o Danny Chica»_

Las palabras de la psicóloga seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza y ya se estaba hartando. Odiaba admitirlo, pero ella tenía razón, necesitaba decidir cuál era su verdadero yo; así que empezó a imaginar cómo sería su vida si definía su yo:

 _ **DANNY CHICO**_

— _¡Danny! ¡Vámonos a la escuela! —llamó Jazz tocando la puerta. Al no recibir respuesta, rodó los ojos y entró a la habitación—. Danny, entiendo que anoche tuviste que combatir fantasmas, pero eso no significa que debas faltar a la escuela —tomó las sábanas y las apartó de un tirón._

— _¡Jazz! ¿Qué te pasa? —se quejó Danny cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada_

— _Levántate y arréglate, hermanito — arrojó la sábana a la cama y salió del cuarto_

 _Danny se quitó la almohada y se sentó en la cama con pereza. Se pasó las manos por la cara y se alborotó el cabello, más de lo que ya estaba; se levantó y fue a su armario, se quitó su pijama de la NASA y se cambió por una camiseta negra de su banda favorita Dumpty Humpty y sobre esta una camisa a cuadro roja remangada hasta los codos, pantalones de mezclilla azul marino y tenis rojos. Tomó su mochila, comió un rápido desayuno y fue a la escuela._

 _En el camino se encontró con Sam y Tucker y los tres amigos fueron a la escuela. El día estuvo tranquilo y aburrido como siempre, hasta que..._

— _¡Fenton!_

 _Danny corría por los pasillos (valga la redundancia) huyendo de Dash; el chico había reprobado un examen, y cada vez que eso pasaba se desquitaba con este._

 _Siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a un pasillo que no tenía salida. Pensó que sería su fin, pero recordó sus poderes fantasmas y los uso para finalmente escapar del mariscal de campo. Llegó a la cancha de fútbol y creyó que tendría paz, pero para su mala suerte su sentido fantasma se activó y antes de que pudiera reaccionar una red ectoplásmica rodeó su cuerpo y le dio una descarga eléctrica. Cuando el dolor se detuvo entreabrió los ojos y vio al dueño de la red._

— _Skulker…_

— _Así es Niño Fantasma —dijo el cazador—. Ahora que ambos halfas son del mismo género, no me sentiré tan mal de dejar a su especie "en peligro de extinción" y podré convertirte en un trofeo que colgaré en mi pared_

— _Pues yo no lo creo —Danny concentró su energía fantasma en las manos y rompió de un tirón la red liberándose en el acto._

 _Los dos fantasmas lucharon hasta que finalmente Danny derrotó al cazador y lo encerró en el termo Fenton. Regresó a la escuela, volvió a ser Fenton y buscó a sus amigos._

— _¡Danny!_

 _El aludido volteó y vio a Sam y Tucker correr hacia él y lo abrazaban._

— _Amigo ¿estás bien? —preguntó Tucker terminando el abrazo_

— _Sí, estoy bien —respondió Danny pasando su mano por su cabello_

— _Nos tenías preocupados —dijo Sam—. Primero te vimos huyendo de Dash y después escuchamos una pelea_

— _Era Skulker, pero no se preocupen —les mostró el Termo Fenton sacudiéndolo un poco—. Aquí está_

— _¡Genial amigo! —dijo Tucker chocando el puño con el halfa—. Aún no entiendo porque los fantasmas no entienden que no dejen volver aquí_

— _Supongo que les gusta que les patee el trasero —dijo Danny encogiéndose de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto_

 _Sonó el timbre y los tres amigos siguieron con sus clases. El día siguió con normalidad, incluyendo las bromas de Dash y el equipo de fútbol americano a Danny (encerrarlo en su casillero, atacarlo con comida, colgarlo por la ropa interior de la asta banderas, etc.,). Finalmente, las clases terminaron y los tres adolescentes se fueron cada uno a sus casas; pero en el camino se activó el sentido fantasma del azabache y el chico se golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano._

— _¿Es una broma? —preguntó para sí mismo enojado—. ¡He tenido un mal día como para soportar otro ataque fantasma! —miró la calle buscando donde transformarse y entró a un callejón—. I'm going ghost! —paso de Fenton a Phantom y voló en busca del fantasma—. ¿Quien es el tonto o tonta que viene a molestarme hoy? Obviamente no es Skulker, porque todavía lo tengo…. —se cortó a media frase porque un rayo de plasma fucsia le dio de lleno en el pecho y lo derribó hasta un auto haciendo que se destruyera por el impacto._

— _Realmente debes aprender a nunca bajar la guardia, pequeño tejón_

 _Danny levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al verlo._

— _Plasmius —se incorporó y voló a la altura del halfa mayor—. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

— _Lo que haga no es asunto tuyo, niño —respondió Plasmius con una sonrisa burlona y le volvió a disparar_

 _Danny de nuevo recibió el impacto y se estrelló contra la acera. Vio que Vlad iba atacar, pero logró quitarse a tiempo y empezaron a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo cargando sus puños con ecto energía. Aunque el joven halfa no quisiera admitirlo, Vlad demostraba sus años de experiencia como el primer halfa; llegaba un punto en que Phantom ya no podía aguantar más el combate, pero no iba a demostrar su agotamiento._

 _Finalmente, Plasmius logró derribar a Phantom haciendo que se estrellara contra un edificio en ruinas. Danny estaba rodeado de escombros y estaba semi inconsciente por lo que pudo ver a su rival acercarse a él con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios. El adolescente intentó ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo no respondía, estaba exhausto._

— _¿Qué pasa Daniel? ¿Te das por vencido?_

— _Nunca Plasmius_

— _Ríndete, niño. Yo gane_

 _Danny iba a responderle, pero ya no tenía ni fuerzas para hablar. Vlad se acuclilló ante él y lo sujetó con fuerza del rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos._

— _Bien, bien, bien… El gran Danny Phantom ya no puede pelear. Finalmente está derrotado_

 _El joven halfa lo miró con odio y de un brusco movimiento de cabeza se soltó del agarre del mayor. Vlad miró al adolescente a los ojos y Danny se sorprendió al ver que su expresión pasó de burlona a seria. El mayor volvió a tomar el rostro del menor con una mano y acercó su rostro al del chico. Danny abrió mucho los ojos ante lo que pasó: Vlad Plasmius, su archienemigo, lo estaba ¿¡besando!? Al adolescente no le dio tiempo ni de cerrar los ojos porque Vlad rompió bruscamente el besó y lo empujó._

— _¿Qué rayos…?_

— _Eso fue un "beso de despedida"_

— _¿Qué?_

— _Tengo que admitir que como chica me empecé a interesar en ti, pero ahora como estás… —miró a Danny de arriba abajo con desdén— solamente eres una molestia —a Phantom le dolieron esas palabras. Vlad cargo sus manos con ecto energía—. Do svidaniya, malen'kiy barsuk* —y disparó._

Danny reaccionó de golpe casi cayéndose de la silla ante el brusco movimiento. Pasó su mano por su cara, alborotándose el fleco, no sabía si lo que imagino fue de manera consciente o inconsciente, pero aún así no quería averiguarlo. Se acomodó en la silla, recostándose en el respaldo de la silla y su brazo apoyado en su frente: una opción pensada, faltaba otra.

 _ **DANNY CHICA**_

— _Y lista… ¡Te ves hermosa, hermanita!_

 _Jazz tomó el respaldo de la silla donde estaba sentada Danny y lo volteó para que la azabache viera su reflejo: Jazz la maquilló de modo que se viera natural, arregló el cabello de su hermana en ondas y recogido con una diadema azul marino y su fleco lacio y enmarcando su rostro._

— _Gracias Jazz_

— _De nada Danny. Ahora ve a terminar de arreglarte y nos iremos a la escuela_

 _La azabache asintió y salió de la habitación de su hermana yéndose a la suya. Pasó frente a su tocador y se miró otra vez al espejo, le parecía raro verse así a la vez que se sorprendía, nunca creyó que podría verse tan bonita. Se alejó del espejo y siguió con su arreglo personal; se puso una playera azul marino de mangas ¾, jeans azul claro y zapatillas negras._

 _Cuando estuvo lista, tomó su mochila y se fue a la escuela junto con su hermana, quien no dejó de molestarla de lo bonita que se veía. En la entrada de la escuela la esperaban Sam y Tucker; saludó a sus amigos y los tres fueron a clase._

 _A mitad del día Danny tuvo que salir de clases, su sentido fantasma se había activado. Corrió a los baños y se transformó en Phantom, salió de la escuela y buscó al fantasma._

— _¿Dónde…? —recibió un ataque por detrás arrojándola hacia un edificio. Salió de los escombros y miró a su atacante—. Skulker_

— _El mismo, Niña Fantasma —dijo con burla el cazador acercándose a la chica y guardando el cañón de su hombro_

 _Danny salió del edificio y voló hasta quedar de frente con Skulker._

— _¿Qué nunca te vas a cansar de esto?_

— _Cuando tengo una presa en la mira, no me detengo hasta obtenerla. —desenfundó su cañón de muñeca—. Eres la única hembra de tu especie, así que considerare afortunada de que solamente te tendré cerrada en una jaula —y volvió a disparar a Danny_

 _La joven logró esquivarlo y contraatacó con un ecto rayo, el cual le dio en uno de los jets del cazador haciendo que perdiera el control y cayera en picada. Sin darle tiempo a Skulker de levantarse, Danny lo atrapó en el termo Fenton._

— _Siempre es muy sencillo acabar con el "protector de la ecología" —dijo Danny para sí misma mientras jugaba con el termo_

 _Se colgó el contenedor al hombro y voló de regreso a la escuela. Estaba a dos cuartas de está cuando recibió un disparo por el costado derecho derribándola y haciendo que se estrellara contra el pavimento. Se quitó los escombros del asfalto y se pasó la mano por la cabeza._

— _Realmente debes aprender a nunca bajar la guardia, pequeña tejón_

 _Danny levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al verlo._

— _Plasmius —se incorporó y voló a la altura del halfa mayor—. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

— _Lo que haga no es asunto tuyo, niña —respondió Plasmius con una sonrisa burlona y le volvió a disparar_

 _Danny logró hacerse a un lado a tiempo para esquivar el ataque, emprendió el vuelo y le disparó al halfa mayor, quien levantó un escudo ectoplasmático bloqueando el ataque. La joven le disparó varias veces, pero Vlad volvía a bloquearlos con su escudo; Danny comenzó a enfadarse, estaba claro que el halfa mayor no la veía como una amenaza, incluso podría decir que ni la tomaba en serio, así que para demostrarle que no debía subestimarla lo acató con su lamento fantasmagórico._

 _Ese ataque tomó por sorpresa al mayor destruyendo su escudo y derribándolo, pero no se estrelló como la joven anteriormente, sino que usó su teletransportación para alejarse del ataque. Danny cesó su ataque y se dio cuenta que Vlad ya no estaba._

— _¿Adónde…? —el halfa mayor la atacó por detrás._

 _Danny logró voltearse y quedar de frente a su rival, pero no pudo liberarse. Vlad la estrelló contra un edificio en ruinas sin soltar a la chica,_

— _¡Suéltame! —exigió Danny forcejeando para liberarse—. ¿Qué rayos…? —pero su pregunta quedó al aire al ver al mayor._

 _Vlad la miraba fijamente, la joven se sorprendió al ver que en los ojos del mayor no había odio ni ira, sino que se había ablandado._

 _«¿Ahora qué le…?»_

 _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir ¿¡los labios de Vlad contra los suyos!? Antes de que Danny siquiera le respondiera el beso, el mayor lo rompió._

— _Vlad…_

— _Tengo que admitir Daniela, que desde que te conocí no he podido sacarte de mis pensamientos. Lo que decía respecto a quedar con Maddie era solamente para ocasionarte celos y de ese modo saber si tú sientes lo mismo por mí. —Vlad sonrió a Danny entre sincero y burlón—. Eres muy fácil de engañar, mi pequeña tejón_

— _Desequilibrado —dijo Danny riendo_

 _Vlad acarició la mejilla de Danny y volvió acercar su rostro al de la chica. La joven cerró los ojos lista para sentir el beso…_

¡PUM!

Danny estaba pecho tierra, se había dejado llevar por la fantasía que se movió de la silla y se cayó de esta.

—Auch —se puso de pie y se sobó la nariz volviéndose a sentar en la silla

Este último pensamiento podía estar segura de que fue consciente, ya que durante la entrevista con la psicóloga el halfa mayor había aparecido en sus pensamientos y ahora también; eran dos posibilidades de cómo sería su interacción con el multimillonario, aunque también creía que la relación Heroína-Villano no cambiaría drásticamente de la noche a la mañana, sería un gran cambio.

Se movió en la silla hasta estar de frente al espejo y ver su reflejo: Ya tenía su decisión.

====================DVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDV====================

 ***Adiós, pequeño tejón en ruso**

 **¿Hola...? ¿Hay alguien ahí?**

 **Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por la tardanza. No obstante, quiero dejar en claro que, a pesar de que me tarde en actualizar, nunca dejare abandonada este historia o cualquiera de las que estoy escribiendo.**

 **Así que les agradezco su paciencia y espero que sigan disfrutando de mis historias.**

 **Saludos**

 **Ichigo Snape**


End file.
